Stealing Harry
by Roslyn StVincent
Summary: TRADUCTION. Sept ans après la mort des Potter, Sirius et Remus tiennent une librairie Moldue. Quand le jeune Harry pénètre dans la mystérieuse boutique, les deux amis décident qu'il est grand temps que le gamin retourne vivre avec les siens.
1. Le mystère de Sandust Books

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE: **Salut à tous! Ceci est une traduction de l'excellente fic par Copperbadge, _Stealing Harry_, originalement écrite en anglais et postée sur LiveJournal vers… j'ai envie de dire 2005, mais je peux me tromper. C'est l'une des fics qui m'a donné le goût d'écrire de longues histoires bien développées et, selon moi, la meilleure représentation de Harry étant enfant. Avec la permission de l'auteur, bien sûr, j'ai décidé de la traduire afin de partager cette magnifique histoire avec les lecteurs français.

N'ayez pas peur, je continue quand même mes propres fics, mais quand je bloque ou que je veux faire une pause, je traduis celle-ci pour me détendre. Les chapitres sont plutôt courts, alors c'est rapide pour l'instant. J'espère que vous aimerez.

**Rating** : M (par précaution pour des sujets matures et les chapitres futurs)

**Pairing** : SB/RL (pour chapitres futurs)

**SYNOPSIS : **UA. Sept ans après la mort des Potter, Sirius est propriétaire d'une librairie Moldue que Remus gère pour lui. Quand le jeune Harry pénètre dans la mystérieuse boutique de Monsieur Black et entre du coup dans leur vie, les deux amis décident qu'il est grand temps de reprendre Harry.

* * *

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Harry Potter avait huit ans et il possédait un merveilleux secret.

Harry avait beaucoup de secrets. Ses cheveux, par exemple, même lorsque fraîchement coupés, repoussaient si vite qu'ils étaient redevenus indisciplinés le lendemain matin. Parfois, il arrivait à faire bouger les choses sans le vouloir. Et il aurait pu jurer qu'il arrivait à comprendre ce que pensaient les serpents.

Mais ce secret était encore mieux, surtout parce qu'il concernait quelque chose qui lui était interdit. Et tout enfant de huit ans sait que ce qui va à l'encontre des règles est bien plus amusant que tout le reste.

Ce secret concernait la maison au coin de la rue et la librairie Sandust Books sur High Street.

Sandust Books était la boutique que Dudley et lui n'étaient jamais autorisés à visiter, celle devant laquelle la tante Pétunia les traînait sans s'arrêter en fronçant les sourcils, sa mâchoire saillant considérablement. C'était plutôt étrange, car contrairement à Women's Intuition – une autre librairie située pas très loin, où aucun enfant n'avait le droit d'entrer – personne d'autre n'était interdit d'aller chez Sandust Books.

Dudley n'aimait pas les livres, alors il s'en fichait, mais Harry s'était arrêté une fois pour presser son nez contre la vitrine. Il avait aperçu à l'intérieur des tas de livres merveilleux et colorés. Aussitôt, il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Il devait absolument entrer chez Sandust Books.

Peut-être que Dudley et lui n'étaient pas autorisés à s'y rendre parce que la librairie appartenait, disait-on, à l'homme étrange qui vivait au coin de Privet Drive. Sa maison était la seule du quartier sans voiture ou nains de jardin dans la cour. En fait, sa pelouse était envahie par des tas de plantes étranges et il possédait – et voilà ce qui était le plus génial – il possédait une moto.

Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi le fait de partager la rue avec l'étrange monsieur Black signifiait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller à la librairie. Après tout, personne ne savait avec certitude si l'endroit lui appartenait réellement. Lui-même savait que le magasin était dirigé par un autre homme, un dénommé Lunard. Harry estimait que toute personne prénommée Lunard ne pouvait guère être mauvaise. Il avait souvent aperçu un grand chien noir de jais allongé près de la porte, sa fourrure sombre et élégante brillant dans le soleil d'après-midi. Il portait un collier sur lequel était inscrit « Patmol » et tous les enfants disaient qu'il s'agissait d'un chien terriblement intelligent qui allait chercher les livres que Lunard lui demandait, faisait des acrobaties, et surveillait les petits enfants pendant que leurs parents faisaient les courses.

Harry était convaincu que Sandust Books était le meilleur endroit sur terre, surtout parce qu'il lui était interdit.

Alors ce jour-là, il s'était furtivement éloigné de la tante Pétunia alors qu'elle faisait son magasinage – sachant qu'après avoir rencontré une amie au marché, elle pourrait commérer pendant des heures – et il s'était glissé le long de la ruelle longeant la librairie pour jeter un coup d'œil par la porte arrière.

L'intérieur était sombre, mais il put apercevoir des étagères de livres entassés, des tables et de grands fauteuils.

Ainsi que deux grands yeux jaunes.

Harry sursauta et vacilla vers l'arrière avant d'entrevoir une rangée de dents acérées…

L'énorme chien noir, Patmol, le saisit par la chemise avec ses dents, l'empêchant de trébucher sur la marche. Le chien grogna en le tirant vers l'avant et Harry réalisa que Patmol n'avait probablement pas l'intention de le dévorer.

Probablement pas.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le chien le libéra et Harry posa l'une de ses mains sur une table pour reprendre son équilibre, ajustant sa chemise. Le chien poussa un gémissement, presque en guise d'excuse, et appuya son museau contre son coude.

- Patmol, qu'est-ce que tu fiches? J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un…

Harry leva les yeux pour voir s'approcher un grand homme vêtu élégamment. Il était maigre avec un visage étrange et des cheveux marron. Harry trouva qu'il avait l'air plus âgé qu'il devait l'être, en quelque sorte. Il fronçait les sourcils, perplexe. Patmol gémit à nouveau et courut se cacher derrière les jambes de l'homme, le fixant d'un regard intense.

- Pat, qu'as-tu encore fait? demanda doucement l'homme, comme si le chien pouvait lui répondre.

- Il m'a attrapé, dit Harry. Ne le frappez pas!

- Le frapper? demanda l'homme. Ce serait comme frapper un enfant. Il t'a attrapé? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Pour m'empêcher de tomber, dit Harry en indiquant la marche et sa chemise légèrement étirée. J'ai eu peur… mais il montait juste la garde.

- Oui… eh bien… j'en discuterai plus tard avec Patmol. Est-ce que ça va? demanda l'homme.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu n'as plus peur maintenant?

- Bien sûr que non, dit Harry, irrité.

Patmol s'avança et le poussa à nouveau avec son museau.

- Hé, arrête ça!

- Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, Harry, dit l'homme avec un sourire.

- Comment savez-vous mon nom? demanda Harry curieusement.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je m'appelle Lunard, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Harry la serra, se sentant très adulte.

- Je sais. Tout le monde parle de vous.

Lunard sourit.

- Est-ce que ta tante sait que tu es ici?

- Comment savez-vous?...

L'homme fit un vague geste de la main.

- Peu importe.

- Elle est au marché. Elle en a pour des heures, dit Harry d'un ton expressif.

Patmol pressa son museau contre sa main, ne demandant qu'à être caressé. Harry le gratta derrière les oreilles.

- Alors, tu ferais mieux de venir avec moi, puisqu'on ne peut l'empêcher, dit Lunard avec un soupir.

Harry n'était pas certain de comprendre, mais il suivit Lunard à travers les rayons jusqu'à l'avant du magasin. Patmol les suivit également, la tête sous le bras d'Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne peut empêcher? demanda Harry.

Patmol s'assit près de lui, la langue pendante.

- Oh… je me parlais à moi-même, c'est tout, répondit Lunard. Tu aimes lire, Harry?

- Ouais, je suppose.

- Pat, quel genre de livre crois-tu qu'Harry voudrait? demanda Lunard au chien.

La queue de Patmol battait vivement sur le sol.

- Tu veux lui trouver quelque chose? dit-il enfin et Patmol, à la grande surprise de Harry, se leva et disparu entre les rayons.

- Il est très intelligent, ce chien, annonça Harry.

- Un peu trop intelligent pour son propre bien, dit Lunard d'un ton énigmatique.

Il se glissa derrière le comptoir, d'où il ressortit un pot rempli de bonbons jaunes. Il en glissa un dans sa bouche avant d'en offrir à Harry, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Comment savez-vous que j'aime les berlingots? demanda-t-il et Lunard lui donna un clin d'œil.

- Magie, dit-il.

Harry en prit un et croqua d'abord la menthe poivrée à l'extérieur jusqu'au centre de caramel.

- Tante Pétunia ne me laisse jamais en manger, dit Harry alors que le caramel se répandait sans sa bouche.

- Je crois qu'il y a tout un tas de choses que Tante Pétunia ne te laisse pas faire, dit tristement Lunard.

- Je me débrouille.

- Oui, Harry, j'en suis sûr. Ah, te voilà, poursuivit Lunard quand Patmol revint en poussant un livre avec son museau. Oh, excellent choix! Patmol a très bon goût en matière de livres, ajouta-t-il.

- Bon chien, dit consciencieusement Harry en lui tapotant la tête. Il peut lire? demanda-t-il, impressionné.

Patmol bâilla.

- Eh bien, l'alphabétisme de Patmol est sans importance pour l'instant, répondit Lunard. Je peux te faire confiance pour garder un secret, Harry?

- C'est sûr, répondit vivement Harry.

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas censé être ici, alors quand tu partiras, tu ne peux pas dire à ta tante où tu étais, sinon Pat et moi, nous aurons des ennuis.

- Je ne dirai rien, dit Harry avec ferveur.

Patmol gémit.

- Et tu ne peux montrer ceci à personne, dit gravement Lunard. C'est un livre pour toi tout seul. Tu ne peux même pas le montrer à Dudley, ni à personne d'autre à l'école. Et ne dis pas non plus où tu l'as eu.

Harry ne songea même pas un instant à demander à Lunard comment il était au courant pour Dudley. Il était tout à fait certain que Lunard connaissait tous les secrets de l'univers et que si Lunard ne pouvait répondre à une question, Patmol en connaissait sûrement la réponse.

- Je le promets, répondit Harry. Croix de bois, croix de fer.

Lunard sourit et tendit la main pour repousser les cheveux sur le front d'Harry. Il y toucha la mince cicatrice doucement.

- Tu crois que le gamin est digne de confiance? demanda-t-il tout à coup en se tournant vers Patmol, dont la queue battait à nouveau. Bon, alors voilà, Harry, un cadeau de la part de Patmol.

Harry prit le livre et observa la couverture.

- _Le Neveu du magicien_, lut-il à haute voix.

Il se tourna vers Patmol et Lunard.

- Ça parle de quoi? demanda-t-il.

Patmol l'observait solennellement.

- Te le dire ne ferait que gâcher la surprise, déclara Lunard. Il va rentrer dans ta poche?

Harry hocha la tête et fourra le livre dans la poche de son vieux manteau surdimensionné.

- Retourne voir ta tante, dit Lunard en fronçant les sourcils. Sinon elle remarquera ton absence. Oh, attends…

Harry s'était retourné pour partir, mais Patmol lui bloqua le passage. Lunard se précipita derrière le comptoir et prit un sac en papier qu'il remplit de berlingots à la menthe avant de le donner à Harry.

- Voilà. Pas un mot, dit-il avec un sourire.

Harry lui rendit son sourire, grattant Patmol sous son collier. La queue du chien battait sauvagement contre une étagère.

- Vas-y maintenant. Patmol te raccompagnera jusqu'au marché, dit Lunard.

Harry, fier de posséder un sac de ses bonbons préférés ainsi qu'un nouveau livre, posa une main sur le large dos de Patmol et quitta la boutique.

* * *

- Merde! dit Remus Lupin à voix basse lorsqu'ils furent partis.

Il fit le tour du comptoir, trouva un morceau de parchemin et un stylo à bille, puis griffonna rapidement une note avant de la plier et de se diriger vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ruelle. Dehors, perché sur un arbre en pot, un hibou dormait, la tête sous son aile. Remus le tapota.

- Griffe, tu veux bien porter ceci à Dumbledore? dit-il en lui donnant la lettre.

Griffe hulula d'un air irrité, accepta la lettre et s'envola. C'était Sirius qui avait baptisé le hibou – une erreur que Remus ne commettrait plus jamais.

Il s'était à peine retourné que Patmol rentrait déjà, poussant un long soupir canin avant de trotter jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique, où ils gardaient les livres qui devaient rester à l'écart, les livres qu'ils devaient garder loin des Moldus, ainsi que la vieille bouilloire électrique. Il y eut un bruit étrange, comme un soupir, et Sirius Black ressorti du bureau, la tête baissée et le visage grave. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches et se pencha sur le comptoir, l'air pensif.

- Tu vas tout dire à Dumbledore? demanda-t-il.

- Je viens tout juste de le faire, répondit calmement Remus.

- Je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répliqua Remus sans le regarder.

Il ramassa le pot de berlingots et le retourna dans ses mains plusieurs fois.

- Il est venu nous trouver, pas l'inverse.

- Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur.

- Je ne crois pas que tu l'as fait.

- Il aimera ce livre.

- Bien sûr que oui.

- Tu crois qu'il va en parler?

Remus regarda Sirius et secoua la tête.

- Je pense qu'Harry garde déjà trop de secrets pour aller raconter celui-ci à son odieuse tante.

Il retourna le pot une nouvelle fois, secouant les berlingots à l'intérieur.

- Tu sais, quand j'ai découvert qu'il aimait ces trucs, j'ai commencé à en garder dans la boutique… J'ignore si je tentais de l'attirer ici ou si c'était seulement au cas où il passerait…

- Je sais.

Sirius retira ses mains de ses poches et croisa les bras.

- J'avais mis le livre de côté spécialement pour lui. J'ai d'abord pensé à Tolkien, mais il est encore trop jeune. J'ai pensé que… tu sais, il devrait au moins lire à propos de la magie et…

- Nous sommes pathétiques.

- Nous voulons garder un œil sur lui, c'est tout, dit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. C'est mon travail, après tout. Merlin, il ressemble tellement à James.

- Je sais. Il est rusé comme un renard aussi, tu as vu? Et il a les yeux de Lily.

- Si seulement j'avais pu le voir en couleur, marmonna Sirius.

- Eh bien, je t'ai envoyé chercher le livre pour que tu puisses changer si tu le voulais. Je pensais que tu le ferais.

- Je ne pouvais pas.

- Mais bien sûr que tu…

Remus s'interrompit. Il déposa les berlingots lentement sur le comptoir.

- Oh.

- Si je pouvais lui parler, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de tout lui dire. Si j'avais eu des bras, je l'aurais serré contre moi… Personne ne trouve ça étrange si un chien veut qu'on le caresse, mais si son propre parrain…

Il prit son visage dans ses mains pour se calmer. Remus attendit patiemment.

- Je lui aurais fait peur.

- Il t'aime bien.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage de Sirius.

- C'est vrai. Il m'aime bien. Il n'a pas eu peur du tout.

- Tu as vu la façon dont il nous regardait?

- Comme si nous étions… magiques.

Ils partagèrent un sourire heureux. Remus jouait nerveusement avec les signets près de la caisse enregistreuse.

- Il reviendra, tu sais, dit-il. C'est dangereux tout ça. Si cette femme le découvre… ou son oncle…

- Eh bien, dit Sirius d'un air grave, nous devrons simplement nous assurer qu'il ne se fasse pas coincer.

Remus leva un sourcil.

- Ce qui veut dire?...

- Ce qui veut dire que la prochaine fois, c'est nous qui le trouverons.

- Sirius, tu sais ce que Maugrey et Dumbledore diront à ce sujet.

- Maugrey et Dumbledore n'ont pas besoin de le savoir.

- Nous avons juré de ne pas causer d'ennuis à Harry. Nous avons juré sur ce satané d'œil dégoûtant de Maugrey de garder nos distances.

- Eh bien, nous l'avons fait, pas vrai? Ce n'est pas notre faute si cette femme refuse de le laisser entrer dans notre boutique. Bien sûr que tôt ou tard, il voudrait savoir pourquoi elle fait toutes ces histoires.

- Ce n'est pas juste, Sirius.

Sirius poussa un gémissement dramatique et se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils à proximité.

- Écoute bien, voici ce que nous allons faire. La prochaine fois que sa tante l'emmènera faire les courses, je le suivrai partout. Si je le vois se faufiler dans notre direction, je m'assurerai qu'elle soit occupée. J'utiliserai la force si c'est nécessaire, dit-il avec un large sourire que Remus lui rendit. Il y a un chien à Women's Intuition et il a du potentiel. Je suis sûr de pouvoir lui montrer ce qu'il faut faire.

- C'est vrai? On pourrait penser qu'ils auraient plutôt un chat…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe. Il pourra garder un œil ouvert et si cette femme approche, nous n'avons qu'à sortir Harry par la porte arrière et plaider l'ignorance complète.

- Tu sais, après sept ans à l'école et dix ans plus tard, j'aurais cru pouvoir arriver à te dire non de temps en temps.

- Frappe-moi avec un journal, peut-être que ça fonctionnera, dit Sirius en souriant.

Remus s'éloigna du comptoir alors qu'un client entrait, reprenant son attitude professionnelle de commerçant livresque. Sirius, qui n'avait jamais maîtrisé l'art de la politesse envers les étrangers, le laissa s'en charger.

* * *

Tante Pétunia n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était parti, mais Dudley oui. Harry avait dû acheter son silence avec une poignée des précieux bonbons jaunes qu'il avait reçus, mais il lui en resta encore trois ou quatre après la part de Dudley.

Lunard était un magicien, Harry en était sûr. Un libraire ordinaire ne posséderait pas un chien noir géant qui savait lire. Lunard était un magicien et la raison pour laquelle Harry n'était pas autorisé à rentrer dans sa boutique, c'était parce que Tante Pétunia détestait tout ce qui avait attrait au fantastique.

Une fois rentré à la maison, il aurait voulu aller directement dans son placard pour jeter un coup d'œil au livre, mais il dut aider à ramasser l'épicerie, puis nettoyer les dégâts de Dudley qui avait creusé un trou dans les plates-bandes, et ensuite préparer le dîner. Il ne fut en mesure de s'éloigner des Dursley qu'en soirée.

Il ramassa son manteau et retira le livre de sa poche avec difficulté. Il s'agissait d'un petit livre de format de poche à couverture jaune avec la photo d'une forêt. Il se recroquevilla sur son lit, dos à la porte, de sorte que même si on l'ouvrait soudainement, il aurait le temps de cacher le livre sous l'oreiller. Il s'agissait exactement du genre de livre que l'oncle Vernon lui confisquerait s'il se faisait surprendre. Et que ferait-il alors quand il retournerait chez Sandust Books?

Il sourit. Bien sûr qu'il y retournerait! Un vrai magicien, c'était difficile à ignorer une fois qu'on en connaissait l'existence.

Finalement, la tante Pétunia frappa quelques coups à sa porte pour lui signaler d'éteindre la lumière et il tira sur la chaînette accrochée à l'ampoule nue qui pendait du plafond. Après avoir compté jusqu'à quatre cents, pour être certain que la voie était libre, il fouilla sous son lit et en ressortit la vieille lampe torche qu'il avait récupérée dans le garage. Sa lumière était plutôt faible, car les piles étaient en train de mourir, mais c'était suffisant.

Il lut toute la nuit, fasciné par les magiciens maléfiques, les jeunes héros, les sorcières, les lions et les animaux parlants. Lunard venait peut-être de Narnia, et Patmol était peut-être un chien qui parle. Harry espérait qu'il lui parlerait la prochaine fois.

À l'autre bout de la ville, Remus se tenait sur le porche de Sandust Books, verrouillant la porte et vérifiant la poignée, comme il l'avait fait chaque jour depuis sept ans. Patmol était assis sur le marchepied, attendant patiemment. Remus salua quelques commerçants, et transportant son vieux cartable en bandoulière, il marcha en direction de la boulangerie, Patmol sur les talons. Il achetait toujours un chausson aux pommes ou un muffin pour lui et les employés avaient souvent une gâterie pour Pat. Trois ans auparavant, le grand chien avait pourchassé un voleur qui était parti avec leur argent et Lunard avait dû l'arracher lui-même à l'homme qui baragouinait de peur.

Tout le monde était convaincu que Lunard était gentil, même s'il était un peu bizarre, mais que son chien était brillant.

Au bout de la rue, ils pénétrèrent dans une allée étroite. Lunard en émergea seul de l'autre côté, marchant vers son appartement. Après un instant, un homme aux cheveux noirs, portant un manteau de cuir, ressorti de la ruelle, monta sur la moto qui était garée à proximité, et s'éloigna.


	2. Rencontre avec monsieur Black

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE: **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires! Je suis vraiment contente que vous aimiez l'histoire jusqu'ici. Elle n'en deviendra que meilleure.

On m'a posé la question à savoir combien il y a de chapitres. Stealing Harry a 28 chapitres, mais il y a beaucoup d'autres histoires dans le même univers, que je m'efforcerai de traduire aussi si je le peux. Entre autres ce sont des scènes supprimées de la version finale, des petits one-shots (rassemblés sous le nom de Tales of the River House) puis d'autres fics: Lacoon's Children, 1, 2 et 3 qui relatent les années de Harry à Poudlard, et une autre pour mettre un terme à la série.

Voici déjà le second chapitre. J'ai pris un peu d'avance sur la traduction alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez patienter plus longtemps. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Une semaine passa avant qu'Harry n'ait une autre occasion de s'approcher de Sandust Books, et il ne réussit même pas à s'éloigner de la tante Pétunia, qui avait emmené Dudley chez le coiffeur et força Harry à rester assis à ses côtés. Il observa avec envie la vitrine poussiéreuse de la librairie de l'autre côté de la rue, ainsi que le chien noir qui léchait joyeusement la glace dans les mains de deux enfants. Lunard sortit et s'assit près de lui sur le marchepied pour se faire dorer par le soleil d'après-midi. Il remarqua Harry et l'indiqua à Patmol, pointant dans sa direction et agitant la main. Harry les salua discrètement.

Patmol bondit et se précipita dans la rue avec enthousiasme, mais il s'arrêta en apercevant la tante Pétunia, au moment même où il allait poser ses pattes sur la vitrine. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent vers l'arrière, montrant ses dents. Harry sourit et lui fit signe de garder le silence. Patmol recula, la queue entre les pattes, trottant tristement en direction de Lunard qui le gratta derrière les oreilles d'un air déçu.

Harry regarda les gens qui s'arrêtaient pour discuter avec Lunard et Patmol, ainsi que les enfants qui allaient et venaient. Parfois, Lunard suivait des clients à l'intérieur pour les aider à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Derrière lui, Dudley gémissait dans la chaise du coiffeur, refusant de se tenir droit et se plaignant que celui-ci lui couperait les oreilles et – bien que Harry ne comprenne guère sa logique – le nez. À travers la vitrine, de l'autre côté de la rue étroite, Lunard lui faisait des grimaces et Patmol exécutait des acrobaties ridicules.

Harry décida qu'il devait à tout prix retourner à la librairie. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

Il lui faudrait parler avec monsieur Black, le propriétaire de la boutique.

Il se résolut de le faire le jour même, mais trois jours plus tard, il n'en avait toujours pas eu la chance. Il devait agir quand la tante Pétunia avait le dos tourné, quand Dudley ne le suivrait pas, et quand monsieur Black serait à la maison.

Alors Harry observa et il attendit, tout en inventant son excuse et enfin, un jour après l'école, il eut sa chance. Tante Pétunia était allée prendre le thé chez une amie et Dudley était à l'étage, jouant à ses jeux vidéos. Harry entendit le grondement de la moto dans la rue et le moteur couper. Il crut même entendre les bruits de la porte du garage qui s'ouvrait.

Il mit tranquillement son manteau, cacha le livre dans sa poche, et se glissa par la porte arrière. Il contourna la maison, émergea dans la rue et se cacha derrière une haie pour observer monsieur Black à travers les branches. Il avait roulé sa moto jusque dans le garage et était allongé dessous, bricolant quelque chose.

Harry regarda autour de lui, prit sa décision, et traversa la rue en vitesse. Monsieur Black entendit ses pas, glissa de sous la moto et se redressa sur ses coudes. Harry se précipita dans le garage et se cacha près d'un support à outils.

Quand monsieur Black l'aperçut, il cligna des yeux et pâlit.

- Bonjour, dit rapidement Harry. C'est vous le propriétaire de la librairie?

Monsieur Black l'observa, bouchée bée.

- Je suis… je suis un ami de Lunard et Patmol et ils m'ont donné ce livre.

Harry lui monta le livre.

- Et je l'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé et ça dit qu'il y en a plein d'autres et je me demandais peut-être si Patmol me laisserait en avoir un autre… mais je ne peux pas aller à la librairie parce que ma tante me l'interdit… et elle dit que vous en êtes propriétaire…

Il s'arrêta, regardant sans ciller monsieur Black qui commençait à le rendre anxieux.

- Je… Je suis désolé…

- Non, non, non… reste là, déclara Monsieur Black.

Il se releva gracieusement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage d'Harry et se dirigea vers un évier. Lentement, il se lava les mains et essuya la graisse sur ses doigts. Quand il se retourna finalement, Harry tremblait avec nervosité.

- N'ais pas peur, lui dit doucement l'homme.

Il s'avança, s'agenouilla et prit le livre des mains d'Harry.

- Je suis propriétaire de la librairie, dit-il en feuilletant le livre. Tu l'as lu au complet?

- C'était génial, répondit Harry.

Monsieur Black releva brusquement la tête et Harry se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal.

- Patmol m'a dit que je pouvais l'avoir, ajouta-t-il.

- Patmol ne parle pas.

- Oui, il parle. Je parierais n'importe quoi qu'il peut parler parce que Lunard est un magicien, dit Harry.

Monsieur Black sourit.

- Mon nom est Sirius Black, dit-il. Comme l'étoile. Tu peux m'appeler Sirius.

- C'est un drôle de nom.

- Je suppose que oui, dit Sirius en retournant le livre dans ses mains. Tu dois le garder, Harry. Patmol te l'a donné. Je peux te donner le prochain, si tu veux.

- Je ne peux pas le garder, dit sombrement Harry. Tante Pétunia l'a presque trouvé. Si elle s'en empare, elle va le détruire, et Lunard et Patmol vont avoir des ennuis.

- Ah, je vois, dit gravement Sirius.

Quelque chose dans son regard rappela à Harry le sombre regard canin de Patmol.

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vais le garder en sécurité pour toi.

- Alors… Lunard travaille pour vous? demanda Harry en regardant Sirius ramasser le livre dans sa poche arrière.

- D'une certaine manière. Je suis propriétaire et il fait rouler la boutique de sorte que je n'ai rien à y faire.

- Vous êtes un magicien vous aussi?

- Non, je suis un chien qui parle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sirius sourit.

- En parlant de magiciens…

- Sirius!

Ils se retournèrent, Harry rayonnant.

- Lunard! dit-il, tout excité, mais l'homme aux cheveux bruns qui se tenait dans la cour regardait Sirius sombrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Le gamin voulait rendre le livre, répondit Sirius.

- Où est Patmol? demanda Harry en cherchant autour d'eux le grand chien noir.

- Patmol est dans sa niche, répondit Lunard et Sirius sourit.

- Harry pense que _Le Neveu du magicien_ était génial et il voudrait le livre suivant, dit-il en se levant avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Harry.

Sa main était tellement grande qu'elle arrivait à recouvrir tout le dessus de sa tête.

- Harry, retourne vite chez ton oncle et ta tante avant qu'ils ne te surprennent, déclara Lunard.

La déception d'Harry devait être évidente sur son visage car l'homme sourit.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis, dit-il. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Harry, je suis en colère contre Sirius. Allez, cours, et je m'assurerai que tu reçoives bien ton livre, d'accord?

Harry, sans comprendre exactement ce qui se passait, hocha la tête et s'éloigna en courant, trébuchant légèrement sur le trottoir. Alors qu'il partait, il entendit Lunard dire à Sirius :

- Je vois que tu as réussi à te retenir.

- Je le devais.

- Tu ne peux pas lui parler de magie comme ça. Il n'a que huit ans.

Il n'entendit que vaguement la réponse de Sirius :

- Eh bien, il le découvrira tôt ou tard. Il pense que tu es un magicien, Remus.

Puis la voiture de l'oncle Vernon passa près de lui et Harry courut jusqu'à la maison afin d'arriver juste à temps pour le dîner. Il ne fallait pas être en retard sinon on lui poserait des questions et il n'aurait plus le droit de sortir.

* * *

- Tu ne peux pas lui envoyer celui-là, Lunard. Ce n'est qu'un gamin.

- Sirius, ce livre a été écrit pour les enfants. Ce qui te contrarie, c'est que je veux lui envoyer ta copie.

- Eh bien, c'est mon livre!

- Il te le rendra, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est un enfant, il va y renverser quelque chose.

- Tu es propriétaire d'une librairie. Ce n'est pas comme si c'est la seule copie qui existe. Tu ne veux pas que ton filleul lise ce livre?

- Oui, mais…

- Alors, c'est réglé.

- Je voulais le lui lire moi-même. Je l'ai mis de côté exprès pour ça.

- Une fois qu'il aura onze ans, tu pourras lui rendre visite à Poudlard et lui lire tout ce que tu voudras.

- Il sera trop âgé alors.

- Il est déjà presque trop âgé maintenant.

- Je déteste les Dursley.

- Les Dursley le protègent.

- Et ils font un boulot de merde. Tu sais qu'il se promène dans les vieux vêtements du porcelet, pas vrai?

- Son nom est Dudley.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Ce qu'on a mauvais caractère cet après-midi!

- Ce n'est pas juste.

- Écoute, c'est déjà suffisamment dangereux comme ça. Je sais que Maugrey t'a déjà crié dessus une fois. Si on se fait surprendre à lui envoyer des trucs…

- Et alors? Et alors qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire? Je voudrais bien le savoir! Ils ne peuvent pas nous reprocher de vouloir nous occuper de l'enfant. Ce n'est pas un crime, tu sais.

- Dumbledore a des amis au sein du Ministère. Arthur Weasley pourrait nous rendre la vie bien misérable.

- Arthur Weasley? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes. Cet homme ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, encore moins à d'autres personnes.

- Eh bien, Sirius, tu as beaucoup moins à cacher que moi.

- Dumbledore ne te ferait jamais ça. Pas vrai?

- Nous mettons Harry en danger. S'il quitte les Dursley, il sera beaucoup plus difficile de le protéger.

- D'accord, d'accord, je vais me taire. Mais s'il vient encore me parler, je ne vais certainement pas le jeter hors de mon garage.

* * *

Harry attendit patiemment tout le reste de la semaine, se demandant comment ferait Lunard pour lui faire parvenir le livre. Il n'eut pas d'autre chance de s'esquiver pour parler à monsieur B… à Sirius, mais il garda un œil attentif sur sa maison. Les seules personnes qui visitèrent Sirius furent Lunard et un vieil homme avec une jambe de bois et un chapeau melon enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux.

Il était assis dans la cour arrière, se cachant de Dudley, quand le livre arriva. Harry était dissimulé derrière une haie pour étudier son cours d'histoire lorsqu'un paquet tomba directement sur ses genoux.

Il leva les yeux. Un hibou à l'air vicieux était assis dans un arbre au-dessus de lui, claquant son bec.

Il déchira l'emballage enveloppant le paquet. Un autre livre à la couverture jaune en sortit, puis un second livre, ainsi qu'un étrange morceau de papier.

_ Cher Harry,_

_ Pas un mot !_

_ Quand tu auras terminé de lire, rapporte les livres à Sirius._

_ Lunard_

_ P.S. Si tu veux répondre à cette lettre, écris ton message sur ce papier et donne-le à la chouette. Elle est entraînée pour m'apporter mon courrier._

Il y avait une empreinte de patte sous la note.

Harry ressortit son crayon et griffonna un mot de remerciement, promettant de ne rien dire. Le hibou accepta le message et s'envola.

Il se retourna vers les livres en souriant. Il y en avait un autre de C.S. Lewis – _Le Lion, la Sorcière blanche et l'Armoire magique_ – ainsi que _Les Camionneurs_, d'un dénommé Pratchett.

Il fallut à Harry trois nuits et deux périodes de repas à l'école pour finir le second livre de Narnia. Il n'était pas aussi intéressant que le premier. Il termina _Les Camionneurs _presque aussi rapidement qu'il avait lu _Le Neveu du magicien_. Et puisqu'il ignorait quand il pourrait rendre les livres, il le lut à nouveau.

Le samedi suivant, Sirius garda toute la journée la porte de son garage grande ouverte, faisant semblant de travailler sur sa moto, mais Harry resta coincé à l'intérieur, forcé d'aider sa tante Pétunia à faire le ménage.

Le lundi, cependant, quelque chose d'extraordinaire se produit.

Juste avant le déjeuner, alors qu'Harry levait la tête de ses problèmes de maths, il aperçut un éclair noir passer devant la fenêtre. Assis sur l'herbe du terrain de l'école se trouvait Patmol, la langue pendante, l'oreille dressée vers la salle de classe. Le monde d'Harry s'illumina. Patmol était sûrement là pour le voir. Patmol avait fait tout ce chemin depuis Sandust Book juste pour venir le voir lui, Harry Potter.

Il sembla se passer une éternité avant que la cloche sonne finalement. Harry ramassa son sac à dos – usé jusqu'à la corde, menaçant de s'effondrer, couvert de personnages de dessins animés, qui avait appartenu à Dudley, bien sûr – puis il courut à l'extérieur et passa ses bras autour du cou de Patmol. Le chien gémi d'excitation. Harry se jeta dans l'herbe et retira de sa poche un sandwich au jambon un peu écrasé, offrant la moitié à Patmol qui le déchiqueta avant de le dévorer.

- J'ai revu Lunard. Il m'a donné deux nouveaux livres. C'est toi qui les as choisis? demanda Harry.

Patmol, la bouche remplie de sandwich au jambon, poussa un gémissement.

- Je m'en doutais. J'ai rencontré Sirius aussi. Il dit que tu ne peux pas parler, mais je parie que oui. Tu peux me parler à moi, tu sais. Je ne le dirai à personne.

Harry patienta, s'attendant presque à ce que Patmol ouvre la bouche pour lui raconter une blague, mais le chien leva la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

Oh. Dudley et sa bande s'approchaient.

- Regardez, le petit Harrychou a un nouveau meilleur ami, déclara Dudley en s'arrêtant devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Assure-toi de ne pas lui donner tes puces, Harry.

- Tais-toi, Dudley, répliqua Harry.

Patmol gronda doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Lancer ton gros chien stupide après moi?

- Il n'est pas stupide, répondit Harry. C'est le chien le plus intelligent de tous, comme les chiens dans les films.

- Moi je trouve qu'il a l'air bête, dit l'un des autres garçons.

Très lentement, Patmol se leva. Debout, il était presque aussi grand que Dudley. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent vers l'arrière, découvrant ses longues dents pointues.

- Nah, c'est un gros chien stupide, déclara Dudley en jetant sur Patmol une boulette de papier.

Patmol broncha à peine. Au contraire, il se précipita sur Dudley, le saisit par la ceinture, déchirant son pantalon sur le côté, avant de projeter le garçon au sol.

- Je vais tout raconter! hurla Dudley en s'enfuyant avec les autres garçons qui avaient déjà déguerpi.

Patmol renifla et trotta vers Harry.

- Tu devrais partir, dit Harry. Tu vas avoir des ennuis.

Patmol gémit et poussa sa tête sous son coude.

- Allez, va rejoindre Lunard avant qu'un professeur arrive, dit Harry. Allez, Patmol.

Le grand chien noir souffla, mais il se retourna et s'éloigna à contrecœur.

Harry se retourna vers la cour d'école, réfléchissant déjà au mensonge qu'il devrait raconter à propos d'un chien errant qui était passé par là.

* * *

- Ça y est. C'est la fin.

Assis derrière le comptoir de Sandust Books, Remus leva les yeux. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, la période où l'achalandage dans la boutique était au minimum. Leurs seuls clients étaient les frères Baker, âgés de cinq et deux ans, dont la mère achetait des chaussures au magasin d'à côté.

- Sûrement pas, dit-il. Je suis certain que le soleil en a encore pour des milliards d'années avant d'exploser. Et tu sais que l'univers pourra sûrement durer un peu plus longtemps.

- Tu sais où je me trouvais à l'heure du déjeuner, Lunard?

- Sûrement en train de nous causer des ennuis, répondit Lunard en notant quelque chose dans le registre. Et ensuite, je suppose que tu t'es rendu au Chemin de Traverse pour bouder pendant quelques heures. Écoute, nous pourrions avoir Pratchett pour une séance de dédicaces le 12, mais c'est la pleine lune, alors il faudrait que tu t'en occupes. Je sais que tu détestes ça, mais…

- Je suis allé à son école. J'ai attendu qu'il sorte. J'avais l'intention de partager son déjeuner et de me faire gratter les oreilles, annonça Sirius.

- Tu devais également reprendre les livres. Je vois que tu as été distrait.

- Le porcelet ne laisse même pas le pauvre garçon tranquille quand il est assis sur l'herbe à s'occuper de ses affaires. Je veux dire… Vraiment! Et tu as vu de quoi il a l'air dans ces vieux vêtements? Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas d'amis à l'école.

Remus leva les yeux.

- Dudley l'ennuie à l'école?

- Pas aujourd'hui, dit Sirius d'un air suffisant. J'ai brisé son pantalon.

- Brisé?...

- Eh bien, je l'ai un peu déchiré. Je suppose que ça va lui apprendre. Ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'entendre chanter fausset, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Remus retira ses lunettes et les replia soigneusement.

- Ce n'est pas très difficile à comprendre, Sirius. Tu as attaqué Dudley Dursley?

- Il embêtait Harry!

- Nous sommes dans la merde, murmura Remus.

- Non, je vais te dire qui est dans la merde. Pétunia Dursley est dans la merde. Vernon Dursley est dans la merde. Dudley Dursley sera bientôt dans un monde de merde, car je vais rassembler une meute de chiens sauvages pour le démembrer violemment. Nous? Nous ne sommes pas dans la merde. Nous allons prendre d'assaut cette maison et…

- Sirius.

Sirius sembla se calmer quand Remus lui indiqua, dans un coin, les deux petits garçons qui les observaient d'un air surpris.

- Je le pense cette fois, continua Sirius à voix basse. Il est plus âgé maintenant, tout cela commence à l'affecter. Je ne peux pas tolérer ça. Je suis son parrain. J'ai le droit de vouloir m'assurer qu'il est heureux.

- Tout ce que nous avons le droit de faire, c'est nous assurer qu'il reste en vie, murmura Remus. Il doit rester avec sa famille. Dumbledore l'a dit.

- Je suis sa famille!

- Mais pas son sang!

- Toi, tu es son sang.

Remus arqua un sourcil.

- Je suis un cousin distant de la mère de James, c'est différent.

- James et Lily seraient furieux s'ils savaient…

- Mais ils ne savent pas, Sirius, parce que James et Lily sont morts, répliqua Remus d'un ton cassant.

Ils se retournèrent vivement en entendant un bruit derrière eux.

- Harry! dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Harry Potter se tenait près d'une étagère, serrant son sac à dos dans ses mains, les regardant de ses yeux écarquillés.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps? demanda Sirius.

- Où est ta tante? demanda Remus en l'interrompant.

- Nous venons de… elle voulait acheter… à Dudley… un nouveau pantalon… dit Harry.

Il regardait Sirius avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

- Je…

Il laissa tomber son sac à dos et Sirius vit que celui-ci contenait les livres qu'ils lui avaient envoyés.

- Je suis venu pour vous rendre les livres, dit-il d'une petite voix.

Sirius tendit la main pour les reprendre, mais Harry recula.

- Vous parliez de mes parents, murmura-t-il.

Sirius se tourna vers Remus, qui déposa son stylo et se frotta les yeux. Enfin, il soupira.

- Oui, Harry, nous parlions d'eux, répondit-il.

- Vous connaissiez mes parents, dit Harry.

- Oui, confirma Remus.

Sirius avait l'air abasourdi.

- Vous avez dit que vous êtes mon parrain, continua Harry, comme s'il tentait d'absorber toutes ces nouvelles informations.

Sirius laissa échapper un bruit étouffé.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas tes parents, Harry? Pas du tout? demanda doucement Remus.

Harry secoua la tête.

- J'ai une photo d'eux dans mon placard… dit-il sans quitter des yeux le visage de Sirius.

- Dans ta chambre?

- Là où je dors, dit Harry.

Remus vit les poings de Sirius se serrer.

Il y eut un cri provenant de la rue. La tante Pétunia appelait son nom et Harry ramassa son sac à dos avant de s'enfuir, laissant tomber les livres sur le sol. Ils le regardèrent partir.

- Tu as entendu, Lunard? dit Sirius d'une voix rauque.

- Oui.

Remus referma son carnet et le jeta sur le comptoir.

- Comme mon père avait l'habitude de le dire, il vaut mieux être pendu pour un mouton que pour un agneau.

- Qu'est-ce que?...

- Je pense que nous devrions faire une petite visite aux Dursley demain après-midi.

Sirius l'observa attentivement. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux de Remus, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était comme un mélange de pitié et de rage qui ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il ressentait lui-même.

- Je pars dans deux jours pour l'Inde, continua Remus. Apparemment, il existe une secte dans les provinces du nord qui vénère les rats. C'est le genre de truc qui intéresserait Peter, tu sais, et je pense qu'il s'est peut-être terré là-bas. Mais je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas faire une petite peur aux Dursley avant de partir.

Il se retourna vers Sirius.

- Tu resteras très calme. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est avoir l'air menaçant et me laisser parler.

- Je peux les menacer aussi? Physiquement?

- Si tu es bien sage, je te permettrai peut-être de claquer des dents près de l'oreille de Dudley.


	3. Une visite chez les Dursley

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE: **Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews! C'est très apprécié! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Remus avait vu l'extérieur de la maison des Dursley à plusieurs reprises dans les jours suivant la chute de Voldemort. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre avaient, à un moment ou à un autre, secrètement visité l'endroit par pure fascination. Quand il était devenu évident qu'Harry devrait y habiter, et que Sirius avait acheté la maison voisine pour être plus près de l'enfant, Remus avait passé des heures debout à la fenêtre à observer la rue. Il imaginait facilement que Sirius devait faire la même chose quand il n'était pas présent.

Pourtant, il n'en avait jamais vu l'intérieur. Il se demanda si aujourd'hui, peut-être, il en aurait finalement l'occasion.

Sirius se tenait derrière lui, les bras croisés. Remus devait admettre qu'un étranger, ne sachant pas quel idiot était Sirius en réalité, pourrait avoir peur de lui.

Comme d'habitude, Remus devrait être la voix de la raison.

Il frappa à la porte. Il y eut un bruit de pas et Harry leur ouvrit soudainement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- EH BIEN? QUI EST-CE? leur parvint une voix provenant de l'intérieur.

- Nous voudrions parler à ton oncle, Harry, déclara Remus.

Harry hocha la tête et se retourna.

- Oncle Vernon! appela-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau bruit de pas, plus lourds, leur indiquant que Vernon Dursley approchait. Harry s'écarta avec crainte lorsqu'un homme rougeaud, possédant un cou très épais, atteignit la porte.

- Vous! dit-il en plissant les yeux. Black! ajouta-t-il en apercevant l'autre homme derrière Remus.

Sirius, fidèle à sa promesse, ne dit rien.

- Monsieur Dursley, mon nom est Remus Lupin, dit doucement Remus. Je vois que vous avez déjà rencontré Sirius. Pourrions-nous entrer?

Dursley s'écarta et ils pénétrèrent dans la maison obscure. L'intérieur y était obsessionnellement propre et il y régnait une odeur de… une odeur étrange. Remus pouvait entendre Sirius renifler derrière lui et savait que son ami l'avait également remarquée.

- Nous voudrions discuter un peu à propos d'Harry, continua Remus. Je suis certain que vous êtes au courant, mais Sirius est le parrain d'Harry et bien que nous comprenions que…

- Vous? Le monstre avec la moto? dit Vernon.

Sirius émit un grondement. Remus, abasourdi par l'audace de l'homme, dû rassembler ses esprits.

- Vous savez sûrement que James et Lily ont nommé Sirius dans leur testament, dit-il hâtivement. Nous savons qu'Harry a besoin de protection. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a été placé ici, avec sa famille de sang…

- Ah! Il a besoin de protection contre les gens comme vous, Black, et le reste de votre bande de… de monstres! Comme ses parents!

- Monsieur Dursley, si vous pouviez éviter d'utiliser ce mot, dit Remus en s'efforçant de rester patient.

- Et vous! dit Vernon en se tournant vers Remus. Je suppose que vous en êtes un aussi! Un fainéant, comme la sœur de ma femme et son bon à rien de…

- Si vous dites quoi que ce soit contre James, je vais personnellement enfoncer votre nez jusqu'au fond de votre crâne, grommela Remus.

- Je voudrais bien vous voir essayer! le défia Vernon.

Remus serra les dents.

- Votre fils harcèle Harry. Nous voulons que cela cesse.

- Dudley ne fait rien de la sorte.

- Nous l'avons vu faire, Dursley.

- Le gamin est habillé, nourri, et nous lui mettons un toit au-dessus de la tête. C'est mille fois plus que vous ou son satané parrain avez fait pour lui, dit Vernon alors que son visage tournait au rouge. Jamais nous n'avons reçu le moindre sou pour toutes les dépenses qu'il entraîne. Jamais! Le gamin brise tout ce qu'il touche, met le bordel partout dans la maison…

- Il n'a que huit ans!

Remus attendait que Sirius s'en mêle, mais apparemment, il était devenu un véritable modèle de contrôle de soi.

- Votre fils lance des cailloux aux vieilles dames!

- Mensonges! rugit Vernon.

- Sirius, je crois que tu peux le menacer maintenant, dit Remus.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se retourna.

Sirius se tenait dans l'entrée, sa main serrant celle d'Harry. Son autre main tenait un sac à dos terriblement coloré : le sac d'Harry. Harry serrait contre lui une petite grenouille en peluche.

- Vous le gardez dans un placard, dit doucement Sirius. Avec aucune autre source de lumière qu'une vieille lampe torche qu'il a dû voler. Vous l'enfermez là-dedans pour ne pas avoir à vous occuper de lui. Votre fils a brisé tous les jouets qu'il a réussi à récupérer et le tourmente sans arrêt. Et vous aussi, j'imagine.

Sirius souleva Harry dans ses bras et tendit le sac à Remus.

- Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous tue pas, dit-il farouchement.

Vernon Dursley était trop abasourdi pour réagir.

- Vous avez de la chance que je n'appelle pas les Aurors…

- La police, toussota Remus.

- …pour vous faire arrêter, espèce de…

- Sirius, dit sèchement Remus. Viens, allons-y maintenant.

Sirius gronda en voyant Pétunia, qui était entrée lorsque Vernon s'était mis à hurler, et se tenait à présent entre la porte et lui. Elle s'écarta rapidement. Harry frissonna, ses bras serrés autour du cou de Sirius.

Puis ils émergèrent à l'extérieur, dans le soleil, se déplaçant rapidement dans la rue. Remus resta silencieux et Sirius prit un air grave alors qu'Harry restait agrippé à lui, la grenouille en peluche écrasée entre sa main et la clavicule de l'homme.

La porte de la petite maison de Sirius s'ouvrit brusquement et ils entrèrent en coup de vent. Sirius déposa Harry sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Remus mis son sac à dos sur la table.

- Tout ce qu'il possède tient dans ce sac, murmura Sirius.

- Ses vêtements aussi?

- Je ne les ai pas touchés, dit Sirius d'une voix forte. Il n'aura plus besoin d'eux. Nous lui en achèterons de nouveaux.

- Dumbledore va nous tuer, dit lentement Remus.

- Je m'en fiche.

Remus regarda Harry.

- Ils t'enfermaient vraiment dans un placard?

Harry, terrifié, hocha la tête. Il serra ses bras autour de la peluche, tremblant de peur.

- On ne pouvait faire autrement, alors, réfléchit Remus.

- C'est sûr qu'on ne pouvait faire autrement! rugit Sirius.

Remus vit Harry grimacer.

- Tu as vu! Tu lui as parlé toi-même à ce monstrueux Moldu!

- Sirius, tu lui fais peur.

- Eh bien, je suis en colère!

- Il n'a que huit ans! Ferme là si tu ne veux pas que je te la ferme moi-même! répliqua Remus d'un ton cassant.

Sirius, surpris par le venin dans ses mots, s'interrompit. Il se tourna vers Harry qui les observait.

- Je… j'ai huit ans et demi, précisa tranquillement Harry.

Un instant passa dans le silence absolu. Puis Sirius rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et éclata d'un rire soudain. Il s'approcha du comptoir en essuyant ses larmes et étreignit Harry. Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise et posa sa tête dans ses mains, l'air épuisé.

- Alors, que penses-tu de ça, Harry? dit Sirius quand il se fut finalement calmé. Tu voudrais venir vivre avec ton parrain?

- Je pourrai avoir des livres? demanda timidement Harry.

Remus laissa échapper un gloussement amusé.

- Absolument, promit Sirius. Nous pouvons même aller directement à la librairie…

Remus releva la tête.

- Je crois que ce serait une bonne idée, admit-il. Je ne pense pas qu'Harry devrait rester ici. C'est trop près des Dursley. C'est dangereux, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Sirius, qui hocha la tête.

- Ton appartement, alors?

- C'est un peu étroit, soupira Remus, mais je crois que ce sera plus sûr.

* * *

Harry refusait de se séparer de sa grenouille et n'arrêta de trembler que lorsqu'il fut installé dans l'un des énormes fauteuils de Sandust Books.

- Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour moi de repousser ce voyage en Inde, dit pensivement Remus alors que Sirius revenait avec sa copie des _Terrassiers_ et la remettait à Harry.

Le garçon avait solennellement installé sa grenouille entre sa hanche et l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Il releva ses genoux pour soutenir le livre et commença sa lecture.

- Tant qu'à avoir des ennuis, il vaudrait mieux pour nous d'être tous deux présents pour les affronter.

- On croirait presque que c'est toi son parrain.

- James était mon ami aussi, reprocha Remus.

Sirius croisa les bras en observant Harry.

- Si tu veux y aller, tu devrais, mais je préfèrerais que tu restes.

- Alors je vais rester. Et de toute façon, tu ne sais pas où se trouvent les choses dans mon appartement, déclara Remus avec un sourire. Par contre, il n'y a que le lit et le canapé…

- Nous mettrons Harry sur le divan. Il peut partager avec Patmol, dit Sirius.

- Tu perds tes poils.

- Je prépare ma fourrure d'été.

- Alors tu prépares ta fourrure d'été depuis douze ans, répondit Remus. Donc…

- Donc?

- Tu veux envoyer le hibou à Dumbledore ou bien c'est moi qui le fais?

Sirius soupira.

- Je vais le faire. Garde un œil sur lui.

- Je doute fort que je ferai quoi que ce soit d'autre dans les prochaines années, murmura Remus lorsque Sirius eut disparu.

Il aperçut Harry l'observer par-dessus son livre.

- Harry, dit lentement Remus. Tu as toujours peur?

- Non, dit Harry en serrant sa grenouille.

Remus s'accroupit près du fauteuil.

- Tu veux vraiment venir avec Sirius, pas vrai? demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je peux voir ta grenouille?

Harry la lui tendit. Remus retourna la vieille peluche entre ses mains. C'était le genre de jouet qu'on gagne à la foire. Il supposa qu'Harry l'avait trouvée quelque part et l'avait gardé comme ours en peluche. Elle était usée, sale, et de la peluche ressortait de l'un de ses pieds palmés.

- Sirius m'a dit que tu crois que je suis un magicien, dit-il.

- Et c'est vrai, n'est-ce pas? demanda Harry. Et votre chien est magique.

- Harry, quel genre de magie je peux faire, d'après toi?

- Vous pouvez rendre les chiens intelligents et faire disparaître et bouger des trucs, dit rapidement Harry. Et aussi savoir des choses sur les gens.

- Harry… il y a deux mondes différents, tu vois. Il y a le monde dans lequel vivent ton oncle, ta tante et ton cousin. Nous les appelons des Moldus, dit prudemment Remus. Et il y a un autre monde, duquel Sirius, toi et moi faisons partie. C'est celui qu'on appelle le monde des sorciers.

- Moi aussi? demanda Harry.

- Oui, Harry, déclara Remus. Tu es magique, comme nous.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière et la pointa sur la grenouille.

- Tu veux voir un tour de magie, Harry?

Harry hocha la tête avec impatience.

- _Recurvite_, dit Remus et la couleur vert terne s'illumina alors qu'une cascade de bulles de savon glissait sur la grenouille. _Reparo_, poursuivit-il et les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en voyant la déchirure sur le pied palmé se réparer et la peluche se réfugier à l'intérieur du jouet.

Une fois les mots prononcés, on aurait cru qu'il s'agissait d'une peluche neuve. Remus la retourna pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait plus rien à réparer et la rendit à Harry.

- Est-ce que vous venez de Narnia? demanda Harry, impressionné.

- Non, Harry, je suis originaire du Yorkshire, dit Remus en souriant. Écoute, tu comprends que nous ne pouvons parler de la magie à personne, pas vrai? Aucune mention de quoi que ce soit de magique!

- Je ne dirai rien! promit Harry.

- Croix de bois?

- Croix de fer!

- C'est bien, dit Remus alors que la porte de l'arrière-boutique s'ouvrait et que Sirius revenait.

- C'est envoyé, dit-il. Hé, Harry, je vois que Lunard a réparé ta grenouille.

Harry caressa la tête de la peluche.

- Vous êtes magique aussi?

- Ouais, dit Sirius. Tout comme toi et ton… ton papa et ta maman, dit-il avec une légère hésitation.

- Et Patmol, dit Harry.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard rapide.

- Harry… commença Sirius.

- Pas maintenant, Sirius, murmura Remus.

Sirius lui lança d'abord un regard rebelle, mais il s'apaisa rapidement.

- Je crois qu'on devrait d'abord emmener Harry chez moi et lui faire manger quelque chose. Je veux qu'il soit nourri et reposé lorsque Dumbledore arrivera.

- Il faudra lui trouver des vêtements aussi, grogna Sirius.

- Nous nous en occuperons lorsque tout ceci sera réglé. Allez, viens, Harry. Tu peux apporter le livre…

Remus ramassa son sac à dos pour la deuxième fois. L'une des bretelles se déchira, usée jusqu'à la corde.

- Tu sais quoi, dit-il calmement à Sirius. Nous allons tout régler, puis nous retournerons chez les Dursley pour leur faire la peau, d'accord?

- Je voulais le faire la première fois, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

La distance n'était pas très grande entre la librairie et l'appartement de Remus. Ils arrivèrent en même temps qu'un grand homme aux cheveux roux qui provenait de la direction opposée.

- J'ai aussi contacté Arthur par Cheminette, dit Sirius d'un air timide quand Remus lui lança un regard furieux. J'ai pensé qu'il saurait quoi faire.

- Salut les gars, dit Arthur Weasley en accourant alors que Remus ouvrait la porte. Oh, mince! Vous êtes dans de beaux draps! dit-il gaiment. Kidnappeurs et briseurs de sorts en plus…

- On espérait que tu sois de notre côté, l'interrompit Sirius.

- Et voici Harry? Tu es un tout petit bout d'homme, pas vrai? dit Arthur en se penchant vers lui.

Harry lui sourit derrière sa grenouille.

- Tu as tout juste l'âge de mon Ron, je parie. Huit ans, huit ans et demi?

- Et demi, dit timidement Harry.

- Harry, voici Monsieur Weasley. C'est un ami à nous, dit Remus alors qu'ils se pressaient tous à l'intérieur.

Les trois hommes adultes et le garçon remplissaient à eux seuls l'étroit séjour. Remus se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Un moment. Je vais nous préparer du thé. Tu voudrais des scones, Harry?

- Oui, merci, dit Harry.

Sirius l'aida à monter sur le vieux divan rapiécé. Arthur se laissa tomber sur une chaise grinçante et Sirius s'appuya contre la cheminée.

- Bon, je veux toute l'histoire avant que les Aurors et le Ministère ne s'en emparent, dit Arthur en se penchant vers l'avant. Tu as dit qu'ils maltraitent le garçon, Sirius?

- Son cousin le harcelle sans cesse, répondit Sirius. Tu devrais voir la taille qu'il a.

- Il mange tout ce que je fais pour le petit déjeuner, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu prépares le petit déjeuner? demanda Arthur.

- C'est la tante Pétunia qui me le demande.

- Et il dort dans un placard, dit lentement Sirius. Ils l'enferment là-dedans quand ils jugent qu'il doit être puni.

Arthur releva les sourcils.

- Dudley a deux chambres à coucher, murmura Harry.

- Pour quelle sorte de raisons t'enferment-ils, Harry?

- Mes cheveux, dit Harry en les ébouriffant. Ils sont trop emmêlés. Et une fois j'ai…

Il regarda Sirius qui lui lança un regard d'encouragement.

- Et une fois, j'ai dit que je parlais à un animal, mais en fait, c'est lui qui me parlait, dit-il sombrement.

Arthur reposa son visage dans sa main.

- Je crois qu'on pourrait monter un dossier en plaidant la négligence parentale si j'y travaillais avec les Moldus, mais je préfèrerais qu'ils ne s'en mêlent pas trop. Tu crois que les Dursley se battront pour la garde?

- Je les tuerai s'ils le font, dit calmement Sirius.

- Voyons, voyons, dit Arthur pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Remus entra, transportant une bouilloire et trois tasses, le tout empilé contre les lois de la physique d'une part et d'autre d'une assiette de scones.

- Ils ne sont pas terriblement frais. Je partais alors je n'ai pas pris la peine de faire les courses, dit-il en s'excusant.

Harry regarda les scones avec convoitise et parut surpris quand Remus lui en donna un en entier. Il le mangea lentement, sans faire de miettes, et sirota son thé le plus silencieusement possible tandis que les trois hommes lui jetaient des regards en se raclant la gorge. Enfin, Remus rassembla le tout et demanda à Harry de l'aider à nettoyer. Celui-ci sauta du canapé et le suivit docilement dans la cuisine, laissant sa grenouille.

- Vous êtes dans la merde, dit franchement Arthur lorsqu'Harry eut disparu. Tu sais qu'il a été confié aux Dursley à cause du sort de protection.

Sirius l'observa fixement.

- Bien sûr que oui. J'ignorais que tu étais au courant.

- Cela signifie que maintenant, il n'est plus protégé.

- Il m'a moi. Et il a Remus aussi. Il n'existe pas deux meilleurs sorciers au monde. Nous trouverons bien un moyen.

- Beaucoup d'anciens Mangemorts ne désirent rien de plus que mettre la main sur lui, tu sais, dit sombrement Arthur.

- Personne ne sait qu'il est ici. Je vais vendre ma maison et nous nous ferons une place quelque part, peut-être à Pré-au-Lard…

- Vous ne serez jamais autorisés à vivre parmi d'autres sorciers.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

- Il est célèbre, Sirius. Il n'aurait jamais un instant de paix.

Sirius se frotta le visage.

- Eh bien, j'ai vécu parmi les Moldus tout ce temps, je doute que quelques années de plus fassent une différence. Il ira à Poudlard bientôt. Il sera en sécurité là-bas.

- S'il a des pouvoirs magiques, répliqua Arthur.

- Il est le fils de James! Comment ne pourrait-il pas en avoir?

Il y eut un grand bruit dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Ça va, Remus? demanda Sirius.

- Ça va, appela Remus. Juste une tasse cassée.

- Eh bien, tu sais, le pauvre petit Neville Longdubat n'a pas encore montré une trace de magie, déclara Arthur. Des rumeurs courent déjà à son sujet. On dit qu'il pourrait être un Cracmol.

- Sirius! Arthur! Venez voir ça!

La voix urgente de Remus leur parvint de la cuisine. Les deux hommes se pressèrent jusqu'à la porte.

Harry était assis sur le comptoir, concentré sur une pile de morceaux de céramique blancs. Avec précaution, il en attacha un fragment sur les restes déchiquetés de la tasse qui avait chuté. La fissure se scella d'elle-même et Harry sourit fièrement.

- Tu disais? dit tranquillement Sirius en se tournant vers Arthur.


	4. La colère de Dumbledore

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

Déclarant qu'Harry avait vécu plus d'émotions fortes que tout enfant pouvait supporter en une journée, Remus demanda à Sirius de le convaincre de faire une sieste. Celui-ci laissa le garçon recroquevillé dans un nid de couvertures sur le lit de Remus et revint dans la cuisine, où Arthur et Remus discutaient solennellement.

- Alors, maintenant on attend la colère de Dumbledore? demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

Remus sembla soudainement nerveux.

- Ou sa réponse, du moins, répondit Arthur. Comment sont les sorts de protection sur cet endroit, Lupin?

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Plutôt bons. J'en ajouterai d'autres avant ce soir. Ceux-ci sont… disons, spécialisés.

- Remus est brillant en magie noire, ajouta Sirius. En défense, je veux dire, précisa-t-il rapidement.

- Il le faut, murmura Remus. Quand on passe la moitié de son temps dans les villages de zombies en Afrique, on s'habitue…

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

- Tu cherches toujours?

- Peter est toujours en liberté.

- Tu restes le seul à le penser, précisa le rouquin.

- Écoute, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils n'ont jamais retrouvé le corps…

- Il y avait des doigts…

- Et s'il n'y avait aucun corps, je ne suis pas convaincu, poursuivit Remus. Des doigts, ce sont des doigts, pas un corps.

Arthur secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai jamais compris comment Malefoy était arrivé là-bas avant vous deux.

- J'ai mes théories, dit sombrement Sirius.

- Pour ma part, je suis heureux qu'il y soit arrivé, ajouta Remus. Sinon, Sirius y serait parvenu avant.

- J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller!

- C'est discutable.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là? demanda Arthur. J'ai toujours voulu le savoir. Dumbledore ne donne jamais de réponse précise et vous savez comment sont les reportages de la _Gazette_…

Remus traversa la cuisine, ouvrit un placard et en retira une bouteille de whiskey Pur Feu. Il la décapsula et en versa un peu dans la tasse de Sirius. Après un hochement de tête, il en versa aussi dans celle d'Arthur.

- Sirius devait être leur gardien du secret, dit-il, mais il savait que ce serait lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres chercherait en premier. Il a pensé que quelqu'un d'autre devrait le faire à sa place, quelqu'un qu'on ne soupçonnerait pas. À l'époque, ils croyaient tous que j'étais un espion, dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Il avait eu sept ans pour y repenser et à présent, il trouvait cette possibilité presque amusante.

- Ensuite, Peter est allé rejoindre le mage noir et lui a dit où les trouver.

- Je peux continuer, dit Sirius en sirotant son thé. Lorsque je suis arrivé chez eux, c'était déjà fini. Hagrid était là avec… avec Harry, dit-il en resserrant ses doigts sur sa tasse. J'allais chercher Peter pour lui arracher ses putains de bras…

- Quant à moi, je n'étais même pas censé être au pays. J'avais décroché un boulot à Rome, ajouta Remus. Ils m'envoyaient de l'argent pour le voyage, mais le hibou s'est perdu… Quand j'ai entendu la nouvelle, je suis allé directement à Godric's Hollow.

- Moi, j'ai envoyé Hagrid sur ma moto avec Harry, grommela Sirius. Nous avons commencé nos recherches, mais nous avons pris un mauvais détour…

- C'était ma faute, murmura Remus.

- Et Lucius Malefoy l'a trouvé en premier, termina Sirius. On dit qu'ils se sont battus en duel. Vingt Moldus sont morts.

- Les journaux disaient huit, dit Arthur, étonné.

- Les journaux ont menti, répondit Sirius. Ils ont retrouvé Lucius et quelques-uns des doigts de Peter.

- Ce qui n'est aucunement la preuve de sa mort, intervint Remus.

- Et les Aurors ont arrêté Malefoy. Maugrey dit qu'il a fallu trois d'entre eux pour le désarmer, ajouta Sirius. Ils l'ont enfermé, mais un Détraqueur est entré et…

- Et maintenant, il est fou furieux, termina Remus avec une note de triomphe dans la voix. Et il le mérite.

Arthur buvait son thé en écoutant attentivement le récit partagé.

- Sirius a acheté la maison sur Privet Drive et ensuite la librairie. Puis, après avoir réalisé qu'il détestait vendre des trucs, et puisque j'étais sur le point de me faire jeter à la rue ou de mourir de faim, expliqua Remus en souriant, il m'a embauché. Ensuite, nous avons enlevé Harry Potter, et Dumbledore nous a battus à mort avec la grenouille en peluche d'Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il a échoué au cours de Divination, dit Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas échoué, j'ai refusé de faire l'examen final, répondit Remus.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire du garçon maintenant? demanda Arthur. L'envoyer à l'école comme si de rien n'était? Vous ne pouvez pas le surveiller chaque seconde de chaque jour.

- Je suis apparenté à lui par le sang, précisa Remus. Le sort de protection devrait le garder en sécurité la plupart du temps. Sinon, Patmol pourra le surveiller.

Arthur sourit.

- Où est ce vieux balourd, au fait? J'étais certain qu'il voudrait faire partie de la fête.

- Il doit être caché sous le lit, j'imagine, répondit doucement Remus. Nous pouvons garder Harry en sécurité jusqu'à ce qu'il entre à Poudlard. Ensuite, ce sera à Dumbledore de s'en charger.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il devrait retourner à son école, dit soudainement Sirius. Pas avec Dudley Dursley dans les parages.

- Il y a des tyrans dans toutes les écoles, lui rappela Remus.

- Pas comme Dursley, non. Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait aller à l'école du tout. Ce n'est pas comme si on lui apprenait vraiment des trucs utiles là-bas.

- Non, seulement la lecture, l'écriture, les mathématiques et les sciences de base, déclara Remus avec sarcasme.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser à votre dispute, dit Arthur. Je dois rentrer. Envoyez-moi un hibou. Je voudrais bien savoir comment tout ceci va tourner, ajouta-t-il avant de transplaner.

Le silence tomba sur la cuisine.

- Tu peux me voir regarder avec envie le reste de cette bouteille de whiskey? demanda Sirius.

- C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Harry Potter qui fait une sieste dans mon lit, Dumbledore sur le pas de ma porte, et Sirius Black ivre dans ma cuisine, répliqua Remus.

- C'est inévitable, murmura Sirius.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé par le bruit des doux ronflements de Patmol et le poids de sa tête sur ses jambes. Les lumières étaient éteintes et la lueur du réverbère à l'extérieur, qui pénétrait par la fenêtre, donnait à la fourrure de Patmol des reflets argentés.

Harry se glissa silencieusement hors du lit et marcha le long du couloir étroit. De la lumière provenait d'une autre pièce et il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Lunard était assis à son bureau. Il écrivait avec ce qui ressemblait à une plume. Harry reconnut l'objet d'après des images de ses livres d'histoire. Il prit une pincée de poudre dans un pot et la répandit sur le papier, puis mis au creux de sa main quelques gouttes d'un liquide verdâtre qu'il répandit ensuite sur la poudre. Il y eut un bref éclair de lumière et Lunard eut l'air satisfait. Il replia le bout de papier et le glissa dans une fente du mur.

Harry ne tenait pas à se faire surprendre en train de regarder Lunard faire de la magie et se précipita dans la cuisine. Il trouva un verre dans l'une des armoires basses et songeait à la meilleure manière d'atteindre l'évier quand une paire de main le souleva sous les bras pour l'appuyer contre le comptoir.

- Tu as soif? demanda Lunard avec un sourire.

Harry tourna le robinet et remplit son verre. Lunard le déposa sur le sol.

- Un peu, répondit Harry avant de prendre une gorgée. Sirius est parti?

- Il est à la maison pour l'instant. Il reviendra en matinée. Tu es en sécurité ici, avec Pat et moi. Allez, retourne te coucher, Harry.

- Et où dormez-vous? demanda Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à dormir beaucoup cette nuit, même si j'avais une place, déclara Lunard. Mais si je suis fatigué, je dormirai sur le canapé.

- Vous avez des ennuis à cause de moi? demanda Harry.

- Un peu. J'ai passé une bonne partie de la journée à me faire crier dessus pendant que tu dormais. Il y a un homme, son nom est Albus Dumbledore… tu le rencontreras quand tu entreras à Poudlard… Enfin, il n'est pas très heureux que tu aies quitté les Dursley.

- Je déteste les Dursley, dit Harry avec mépris.

- Heureusement, tu n'auras pas à retourner chez eux.

- C'est vrai?

- Oui. Tu vas vivre ici avec moi. Ou peut-être qu'on va déménager, ce n'est pas encore décidé.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Les cheveux bruns de Lunard étaient déjà grisonnants et son visage était visiblement inquiet, mais ses yeux étaient lumineux et chaleureux. Harry n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le regarde ainsi. Cette sensation était encore inconnue pour lui.

- Et s'ils reviennent me chercher?

- Personne ne va te sortir de cet appartement. Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps et je suis très tenace, un vrai casse-pieds, déclara Remus.

Harry se mit à rire.

- Et une fois qu'ils en auraient fini avec moi, ils seraient obligés de faire face à Patmol, ajouta-t-il en raccompagnant Harry vers la chambre.

Il lui prit le verre des mains d'Harry et le déposa sur la table de chevet, en repoussant plusieurs livres.

- Allez, rendors-toi, dit-il.

Harry se recroquevilla, son dos collé à celui, velu et osseux, de Patmol. Il ferma les yeux. Remus l'observa pendant un moment, remarquant à quel point l'enfant était petit à côté de Patmol.

Remus se rappelait le jour où Harry était né. Il pouvait encore voir James tenir son fils dans ses bras, absolument incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. C'était le premier enfant de leur bande d'amis. À l'époque, ils étaient déjà tous certains que Sirius ne se marierait jamais, Remus voulait garder sa vie privée, et Peter était… Peter. Il n'était donc pas surprenant que chacun d'entre eux ait eu l'impression que le gamin était également le leur.

Il se rappelait avoir tenu Harry d'une seule main, se demandant comment diable James Potter avait pu devenir père.

Il se rappelait ensuite s'être tenu à Godric's Hollow, dans les décombres de ce qui avait été la maison des Potter, se demandant comment diable James Potter pouvait être mort.

Patmol releva la tête et, de son regard sombre et solennel, regarda Remus par-dessus son épaule. Remus ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers son bureau. S'ils restaient ici, il pourrait y faire la chambre d'Harry. Si Sirius restait aussi, alors il devrait s'acheter un plus petit lit et tous deux pourraient partager sa chambre, sauf si Sirius voulait passer toutes ses nuits en chien.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'y prendrait lorsque la pleine lune arriverait. Heureusement, il avait trois semaines pour y réfléchir.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de son bureau. Il ne jetterait plus d'autres sorts ce soir. Il avait fait tous les rituels de protection imaginables, ou du moins, ceux qu'il pouvait faire tout seul. Au matin, il demanderait à Sirius de l'aider à en placer d'autres.

Il éteignit toutes les lumières dans le bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Le whiskey était toujours sur la table, alors il en remplit sa tasse à moitié, y ajouta du thé froid, et mélangea le tout avec sa baguette pour réchauffer le mélange.

Dumbledore avait débarqué cet après-midi-là, furieux et terrifiant. Il s'était mis à hurler. Jamais auparavant Remus n'avait entendu Dumbledore hurler.

Sirius s'était mis à hurler à son tour.

Quant à Remus, il était resté assis en silence jusqu'à ce que la colère de Dumbledore se retourne contre lui. Il avait répété tout ce qu'Harry leur avait dit à propos de sa vie avec les Dursley. Il avait expliqué, son cœur battant frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, que de toute façon, le sort était déjà brisé et que lui-même était apparenté à Harry, bien que leurs liens soient distants. Il avait écouté tout ce que Dumbledore avait à dire, puis il avait répondu non. Non, on gardera Harry. Non, on ne le rendra pas. Non, il restera avec nous. Non, vous ne nous direz pas quoi faire.

Il comprenait pourquoi Sirius était le parrain d'Harry. James et Sirius avaient toujours été plus proches, mais parfois il se demandait si Sirius comprenait exactement ce qu'il devrait faire à présent. Il savait que son ami serait prêt à mourir sans hésitation pour protéger le gamin. Il savait que Sirius tuerait sans hésiter également, mais il se demandait si Sirius arriverait à faire les petites choses simples dont Harry avait tant besoin : le nourrir, l'habiller, l'éduquer, lui enseigner de bonnes morales, lui montrer comment doit vivre un homme, le rassurer quand il avait peur. Et entendre, même en pleine nuit, le bruit des pas d'un enfant qui avait soif, qui était malade, ou troublé.

Dumbledore leur enverrait sans aucun doute des instructions expliquant ce qu'ils avaient le droit de faire. Il leur avait déjà strictement interdit de l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Pré-au-Lard, ou dans tout autre endroit où il pourrait rencontrer d'autres sorciers.

Le lendemain, ils iraient acheter à Harry de nouveaux vêtements et de vrais jouets. En après-midi, ils discuteraient de ce qu'il fallait faire. Resteraient-ils dans le petit appartement près de Sandust Books ou déménageraient-ils au loin, là où personne ne pourrait les retrouver? Harry irait-il en pension, même si Remus détestait l'idée de libérer Harry des Dursley pour l'envoyer ensuite au loin?

Tant de questions.

Avec un sourire amer, il songea que James s'était probablement senti exactement comme ça, huit ans et demi plus tôt.

* * *

Harry était en extase – timide, certes, mais fou de joie. Sirius ignorait comment un corps si petit pouvait contenir autant d'enthousiasme refoulé.

Remus s'était brièvement arrêté chez Sandust Books pour accrocher dans la vitrine une pancarte indiquant que le magasin serait fermé pour la journée. Plusieurs voisins, y compris Clara, la propriétaire de Women's Intuition, et l'un des nombreux frères qui travaillaient à la boulangerie, avaient déjà rencontré Harry et étaient ravis d'apprendre qu'il était le filleul de Sirius. Ils étaient allés au magasin de chaussures pour acheter de nouvelles espadrilles à Harry. Le centre commercial leur fournit des vêtements, dont un pull de rugby rouge et or que Sirius voulut à tout prix acheter même s'il était une taille trop grande et que Harry refusa d'enlever.

Remus trouva également une casquette de baseball avec une grenouille et dû empêcher Sirius d'acheter un casque de sécurité pour enfant qui lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour emmener Harry sur sa moto. Harry fut autorisé à choisir un nouveau sac à dos avec d'innombrables poches que Sirius remplit discrètement de bonbons tandis qu'Harry et Remus étaient au magasin de jouets.

Sirius s'attendait à ce qu'Harry veuille tout acheter, mais le garçon était sérieux dans sa sélection. Il ne prit qu'un robot qui s'illuminait, un étui à crayons en forme de dragon et un globe terrestre transparent.

- C'est tout ce que tu veux? demanda Sirius alors qu'il payait avec l'étrange argent Moldu.

À l'extérieur du magasin, Remus était accosté par quelques habitués de la librairie qui voulaient sans doute savoir pourquoi la boutique était fermée.

- Oui, dit simplement Harry. J'ai besoin d'un nouvel étui à crayons, ajouta-t-il en tournant le dragon vers lui avec un rugissement.

- Mais il y a des milliers de jouets ici.

- Ouais, mais je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit Harry. J'aime bien le robot. Il va s'allumer la nuit, comme ça il fera moins sombre.

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'une raison pour vouloir un jouet, dit désespérément Sirius.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, curieux.

- J'aime les globes terrestres, dit-il enfin, comme si ce simple fait réglait les choses.

Sirius installa la boîte contenant le globe sous son bras, poussa un soupir et conduit Harry hors du magasin. Visiblement, il avait hérité des gènes pragmatiques de Lily.

Ils achetèrent de la crème glacée et prirent place au milieu des sacs, car Harry était un peu fatigué et Sirius ne passant jamais une occasion de manger des glaces. Remus était silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient acheté le sac à dos de Harry, et même si Sirius s'était habitué à son air réfléchit, il avait l'air étrange.

Quant à lui, Harry n'arrivait pas à se la fermer.

- Ensuite, je mettrai tous mes crayons dans mon dragon et j'essayerai toutes mes nouvelles chaussettes et… regardez, dit-il en pointant le globe qu'il avait retiré de sa boîte. C'est là que nous sommes. Et il y a un garçon à l'école qui vient de…

Il fit tourner le globe avec soin et pointa la Chine.

- De là-bas, et il apporte toujours des trucs bizarres pour le déjeuner, c'est génial! Et là c'est l'Amérique, et là c'est l'Australie… Ils sont à l'envers là-bas, vous savez…

- Tu vas bien, Lunard? demanda tranquillement Sirius quand Harry s'interrompit pour prendre une bouchée de sa crème glacée.

Remus leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir et à parler en même temps, dit-il avec un sourire. Et je réfléchis très, très fort.

- À propos de Harry?

- Entre autres.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour l'école.

- C'est huit heures par jour durant lesquelles on ne peut pas le protéger. T'as fichtrement raison que je m'inquiète pour l'école, répondit Remus.

- De quoi vous parlez? demanda curieusement Harry en se levant sur sa chaise pour se pencher vers eux au-dessus de la table.

Sirius tendit le bras et le rassit fermement dans sa chaise.

- De l'école, répondit Remus. De ce que nous allons faire de toi.

- J'aime bien l'école… en quelque sorte.

- Harry, que dirais-tu d'aller dans une école différente? demanda Sirius en ramassant le globe pour le remettre dans sa boîte.

Harry jouait avec les manches de son pull de rugby. Remus observait Sirius.

- Quel genre d'école? demanda enfin Harry.

- Eh bien, si tu pouvais aller dans une toute petite école avec seulement quelques autres enfants, tu en penserais quoi?

- Sirius, de quoi parles-tu? demanda Remus.

- Molly Weasley enseigne à ses enfants à la maison, répondit Sirius. Je sais qu'elle prend parfois d'autres gamins pour faire un peu d'argent supplémentaire. Je parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle prendrait Harry.

- On n'est pas censés le laisser entrer en contact avec d'autres…

- Oh, voyons, ce ne sont que les Weasley, et c'est seulement pour l'école. Il pourra jouer avec Ron. Ils s'entendront bien tous les deux.

- Tout cela va mal tourner, soupira Remus.

- Je voudrais bien, décida Harry. Je pourrais utiliser mon nouveau sac à dos?

- J'en parlerai à Molly, dit Sirius.

Remus lui lança un regard étrange.

- Quoi?

- Rien… c'est bien. C'est une bonne idée, dit Remus en terminant son sorbet.

Sirius sourit en regardant l'enfant.

- Il est avec les siens maintenant, dit-il doucement à Remus.

- Alors il ne reste qu'à s'assurer qu'il vivra assez longtemps pour en profiter, répliqua Remus.

Lunard était comme ça : éternellement inquiet.


	5. Mon parrain est un chien

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

L'appartement de Remus n'était pas relié au réseau de Cheminette. C'était trop dangereux quand il devait s'enfermer pendant la pleine lune. Mais la cheminée dans l'arrière-boutique de Sandust Books était branchée au système. C'est ainsi que Sirius se retrouva engagé dans d'intenses négociations avec Molly Weasley qui était un peu nerveuse à l'idée d'accueillir Harry Potter dans sa petite école de fortune. Mais Sirius était disposé à payer – il avait beaucoup d'argent, surtout depuis la mort de sa mère – et Molly avait déjà un faible pour le petit garçon qui avait passé toute sa vie parmi les Moldus.

Remus, quant à lui, était occupé à vider son bureau. Il déplaça les livres jusqu'au salon et fit maladroitement flotter le pupitre hors de la pièce. Il indiqua à Harry où se trouveraient son lit, sa commode, sa bibliothèque et son pupitre, s'il en voulait un, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit complètement bouleversé à force d'excitation.

Puis ils dînèrent, entassés dans la minuscule salle à manger de l'appartement. Harry était calme et épuisé, Sirius réfléchissait, et Remus semblait inquiet.

- Où est Patmol? demanda enfin Harry.

Sirius soupira doucement.

- Je crois qu'il faut le lui dire, dit-il à Remus qui hocha la tête.

- Me dire quoi? interrogea Harry d'une voix curieuse.

- Harry… je sais que tu penses que Patmol est un chien magique, dit Remus. Nous ne voulions pas te montrer trop de magie à la fois et c'est plutôt difficile de s'y faire, mais…

- Je le savais! Patmol peut parler!

- Pas exactement, dit Sirius. Harry… tu devras garder le secret.

Harry hocha la tête. Sirius s'essuya la bouche, se leva et se tourna vers Remus qui lui donna son approbation.

- N'aie pas peur, dit-il.

Remus, qui avait déjà vu la transformation d'innombrables fois, observa le visage d'Harry pendant que le corps de Sirius se tordait et s'allongeait lentement pour prendre la forme du grand chien noir qui l'avait empêché de tomber du porche le premier jour.

Patmol baissa la tête et regarda Harry avec méfiance. Harry se retourna vers Remus.

- Sirius est Patmol, dit Remus, bien qu'il estimât qu'il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de préciser. Et Patmol est Sirius.

Harry regarda à nouveau le chien. Avec précaution, il ramassa une saucisse dans son assiette et la lui tendit. Patmol la prit délicatement et l'avala. Harry lui caressa la tête.

- Mon parrain est un chien, dit-il.

- Eh bien, seulement de temps en temps.

- C'était un chien que tu as changé en être humain? demanda Harry.

- Non.

- C'est un loup-garou?

Remus sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

- Non, dit-il. C'est un Animagus, un sorcier qui peut se transformer en animal.

- Oh, dit Harry en tapotant la tête de Patmol. Tu peux te retransformer maintenant, annonça-t-il.

Une seconde plus tard, Sirius se tenait devant lui.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, Harry, dit-il.

- Bon chien, dit Harry en se tournant vers lui. Je savais que tu étais magique.

Sirius sourit prudemment alors qu'Harry sautait de sa chaise et se dirigeait vers l'évier.

- Tu peux me soulever? demanda-t-il et Sirius s'exécuta pour qu'il puisse remplir son verre. Nous avons besoin d'un tabouret, ajouta Harry en remontant sur sa chaise.

- Harry, ton parrain est un chien, répéta Remus.

- Je savais que Patmol était magique, dit-il calmement. Tu peux te changer en animal toi aussi? demanda-t-il à Remus qui s'étouffa avec un bout de poulet.

Sirius lui frappa dans le dos pour l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

- Remus n'est pas Animagus, dit-il tandis que Remus tentait de récupérer du choc. Écoute, Harry, j'ai discuté avec Molly Weasley, l'épouse d'Arthur, et elle aimerait bien que tu viennes la voir demain.

- Mmmm… d'accord, dit Harry en terminant son repas. Je peux aller lire maintenant?

Remus lui indiqua qu'il pouvait quitter la table et Harry se précipita au salon. Ils l'entendirent se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

- Je suppose que tu restes ce soir? demanda Remus lorsqu'il put respirer normalement.

Sirius poussait distraitement la nourriture dans son assiette.

- Je voudrais bien. Je peux prendre le canapé cette fois.

- Je crois qu'Harry préfère quand c'est Patmol qui partage le lit.

- Ton canapé n'est pas fait pour dormir, dit sévèrement Sirius.

- Ça ne m'a pas empêché de le faire. Écoute… qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec la maison sur Privet Drive?

- Eh bien, je crois que je pourrais la vendre… Je ne dis pas que je veux emménager ici si tu penses qu'il n'y a pas de place pour moi…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout…

- C'est que, tu sais, il ne sert à rien de garder la maison maintenant qu'Harry est ici, ajouta Sirius.

- Harry aura sa chambre dans mon bureau et toi et moi, on pourrait… Il y a suffisamment d'espace dans ma chambre pour deux lits…

Sirius arqua un sourcil.

- On dirait que tu as déjà pensé à tout.

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, pas vrai? dit Remus avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau. Si ça ne te dérange pas de partager une chambre à nouveau, bien sûr.

- J'ai enduré tes ronflements pendant sept ans, je peux sûrement m'y faire à nouveau.

- Mes ronflements? s'indigna Remus. Et ton putain de somnambulisme, alors?

- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois! Et je suis toujours convaincu que James n'avait jeté un sort.

- Tu pourrais prendre un panier pour chien, dit Remus d'un air malin.

Sirius grimaça.

- Par contre… que vas-tu faire de toutes tes choses?

- Je vendrai mes meubles. La plupart des trucs dans ma maison sont inutiles de toute façon.

- Et…

Remus sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise.

- Eh bien…

Sirius attendit patiemment qu'il continue.

- Si Harry est ici, tu sais… tu ne pourras pas ramener des femmes à la maison tout le temps, dit finalement Remus. Je veux dire, c'est déjà assez embarrassant quand je vais chez toi pour déposer un livre et qu'il y a une inconnue qui court partout…

- Ça arrive trois fois et il n'oublie jamais…

- Eh bien, imagine ce que penserait Harry.

Sirius se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

- Très bien, mais dans ce cas, tu ne peux pas ramener des mecs à la maison non plus.

Remus cligna des yeux.

- Je te connais depuis dix-sept ans, je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Tu crois que Patmol n'a jamais remarqué tous ces bouquins _de collection_ que tu laisses traîner?

Remus le fixait toujours, muet.

- Par Merlin, Remus, ne t'inquiète pas, dit enfin Sirius. Ce n'était qu'une blague.

- Oh, dit Remus. Je ne ramène jamais personne de toute façon.

- Pas étonnant que tu sois toujours aussi nerveux.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Sirius.

- Moi je trouve ça plutôt drôle, dit Sirius en souriant.

Remus secoua la tête avec un faible sourire.

- Patmol et Harry peuvent prendre le lit ce soir. Demain, pendant que je serai au travail et qu'Harry sera à l'école, tu iras chercher son lit et mettras tout en place.

- Sirius Black, femme au foyer de l'année! répondit Sirius avec un salut militaire.

- Et pour l'amour de Dieu, si tu ramènes ce tableau hideux qui est dans ton salon, je te jure que je le brûle, ajouta Remus en empilant leurs assiettes dans l'évier.

Une brosse qui reposait sur le comptoir fit un bond et se mit à les laver automatiquement. Ils entendirent un rire enfantin provenant du salon et Sirius se leva.

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser, dit-il avec dignité, je dois aller faire la lecture à mon filleul.

* * *

- Tu as ton déjeuner?

- Uh huh.

- Et tes livres? Ta plume? Sirius t'a donné du parchemin, pas vrai?

- Uh huh.

- Tu as tous les bonbons que Sirius t'a donnés?

- Tu n'étais pas censé voir ça.

- Je vois tout, Harry.

- Tout?

- Enfin, presque tout. Sois poli avec Molly. Elle est ta professeure maintenant.

- D'accord.

- Et ne te bagarre pas avec les autres.

- Je fais quoi s'ils ne m'aiment pas?

- Harry, ils sont comme toi, ils sont spéciaux. Ce sont des enfants de sorciers, tout comme toi. Bien sûr qu'ils vont t'aimer.

- Mais s'ils ne m'aiment pas quand même?

- Eh bien… donne-leur des bonbons de Sirius.

- Ça fonctionnera?

- Ça a fonctionné pour Sirius quand il allait à l'école. Il a donné des Fizwizbiz à ton père et ils sont devenus amis pour la vie.

- J'ai des berlingots, une barre de chocolat et des drôles de dragées.

- Alors tu es prêt à l'attaque. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Vas-y maintenant.

- Lunard?

- Mmmm?

- Est-ce qu'ils vont rire de moi?

- Non, Harry.

- Même si j'ai Grenouille dans mon sac?

- Harry, je te jure qu'avec une grenouille en peluche, tu feras l'envie de tous les autres enfants.

* * *

Le temps passa à la fois rapidement et lentement. Ils s'installèrent dans une routine à laquelle il fut d'abord difficile de s'adapter, mais comme il en est ainsi pour la plupart des routines, elle devint bientôt si familière qu'après peu de temps, ils arrivaient à peine à se rappeler que la vie avait un jour été différente. Remus et Sirius avaient installés leurs lits à chaque extrémité de ce qui avait été auparavant la chambre de Remus, les séparant par des commodes pour diviser subtilement l'espace. Harry avait sa chambre de l'autre côté du couloir et parfois, s'il avait passé une journée particulièrement éprouvante, Patmol dormait au pied de son lit. Dans la matinée, Remus marchait avec Harry jusqu'à Sandust Books et l'envoyait par Cheminette jusqu'au Terrier. Harry rentrait en après-midi et Sirius ou Patmol était là pour veiller sur lui pendant qu'il étudiait dans la librairie ou jouait avec les autres enfants.

Ils ne le laissaient jamais aller bien loin, du moins, certainement pas hors de portée de voix. Harry en était parfois un peu irrité, mais il avait été élevé de façon à être obéissant et calme. Et puis il existait bien peu d'endroits où Patmol ne pouvait le suivre.

Il avait même vu Dudley une fois, alors qu'il faisait les courses avec sa mère au marché, mais il s'était caché derrière Patmol et le gros chien noir avait grondé de façon si menaçante que plusieurs passants s'étaient arrêtés pour vérifier si Harry allait bien.

Leurs vies s'étaient ordonnées si rapidement et subtilement que Sirius fut surpris quand Remus se pencha par-dessus son assiette pour lui faire remarquer, le plus tranquillement du monde, que la pleine lune était dans deux jours. Sirius n'avait pas remarqué le visage sombre et fatigué qu'arborait Remus durant les jours précédents l'évènement et Harry n'était toujours au courant de rien. C'était généralement plus simple. Remus invitait Sirius à dîner et Sirius se rendait compte que la pleine lune arrivait, puis pendant deux jours, ainsi que durant la nuit de la pleine lune, il restait à l'appartement sous forme de Patmol pour tenir compagnie à Remus. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, car le loup était souvent très agité, mais jusque-là, personne n'avait été blessé et Remus s'en sortait avec sa santé mentale intacte.

- Ça veut dire quoi? demanda Harry autour d'une bouchée de pommes de terre en purée. Vous allez faire un sort lors de la pleine lune?

Il était toujours aussi fasciné par la magie, bien qu'il en soit à présent témoin tous les jours. Remus sembla mal à l'aise.

Harry parut déçu et poignarda son rôti de bœuf vicieusement.

- Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux en reparler plus tard, dit Sirius et Remus approuva. Harry, comment ça se passe au Terrier?

- Ron m'a montré comment on se débarrasse des gnomes de jardin, murmura Harry. Et Ginny m'a tiré les cheveux.

- Les filles font ça parfois, admit Sirius. Sinon, tu t'amuses bien là-bas?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose.

Remus s'abstint de commentaires pendant que Sirius interrogeait Harry à propos de l'école, de ses études, de ce qu'il lisait à la librairie. C'était ça le travail de Sirius. Il recommandait les livres, s'occupait des études du garçon, le bordait le soir.

Remus, quant à lui, devrait trouver un endroit où se cacher durant la nuit lorsqu'il se transformerait en monstre, pour éviter de manger le filleul de son meilleur ami.

Il eut un vague sentiment d'injustice envers l'univers.

Après le dîner, lorsqu'Harry eut brossé ses dents et fut installé dans son lit pour lire, Sirius s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte du salon. Remus travaillait à son bureau, vérifiant les comptes du mois de la librairie.

- Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, dit calmement Sirius.

Remus secoua la tête.

- Je l'avais oublié aussi… Toute cette affaire avec les Dursley m'a complètement bousillé mon emploi du temps. Et Harry dans tout ça…

- On pourrait l'envoyer chez les Weasley.

- Pas pour deux nuits consécutives. Tu sais comment je suis la nuit avant la pleine lune. Je pourrais tout aussi bien déjà être un loup, soupira Remus. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient? Ils se poseraient des questions.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Tu devrais emmener Harry, dit-il. Vous pourriez mettre des protections sur n'importe quel autre appartement. Tu devrais trouver un endroit pour vous deux.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

- Bien sûr que non. Je veux qu'Harry soit ici, où je pourrai veiller sur lui moi aussi. Mais ce n'est pas ma décision. C'est ton filleul et ce n'est pas toi qui te transformes en bête sauvage tous les vingt-huit jours.

Sirius réfléchit.

- Il serait impossible de protéger un appartement aussi bien que celui-ci sans ton lien de sang avec James.

Remus reposa sa tête sur la table, la couvrant de ses mains.

- Eh bien, j'ai revues toutes mes options. J'espérais que tu trouverais quelque chose de mieux, mais il ne reste qu'une solution.

- Envoyer Harry chez les Weasley?

- Non, mais tu as les clés et tu sais comment faire tourner la boutique, alors tu peux veiller sur Harry. Quant à moi, je devrai retourner à Pré-au-Lard.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le divan, perplexe.

- Pourquoi à Pré-au-Lard?

Remus releva la tête pour le regarder et les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent.

- Non, pas question que tu retournes dans ce trou à rats, Lunard, dit-il précipitamment. Pas après tout ce temps.

- C'est la seule solution.

- Tu ne retourneras pas là-bas! insista Sirius.

- Ne sois pas stupide…

- Je sais comment étaient tes transformations avant. Je t'ai vu juste après, continua Sirius. Je n'ai pas passé deux ans à apprendre comment devenir Animagus pour que tu retournes à la Cabane hurlante et que tout recommence.

- Alors, trouve une autre option, Sirius, ne te gêne surtout pas, s'exclama Remus. Ce n'est pas comme si je voulais absolument y retourner. Merlin sait que je préfèrerais pouvoir y échapper.

Sirius pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une seule main le nombre de pleines lunes que Remus avait passées seul après cette première transformation d'Animagus. Une fois quand ils étaient encore à l'école, lorsque le tunnel s'était effondré et que seul Remus avait pu se rendre jusqu'à la cabane. Une fois après l'école, quand Sirius avait été hospitalisé à Sainte Mangouste avec une vicieuse pneumonie. Et deux fois quand il était en voyage à la recherche de Peter et qu'il n'avait pas pu rentrer à temps à son appartement. Quatre fois en douze ans, en plus de 150 pleines lunes.

- Tu ne pourras pas trouver une autre solution, car il n'y en a pas, dit calmement Remus. Tout ira bien. Après-demain, je vais envoyer Harry à l'école comme d'habitude, puis je transplanerai jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Du même coup, je pourrai faire la paix avec Dumbledore. Il est toujours furieux contre nous. Peut-être même qu'il y aura un match de Quidditch que je pourrai voir.

- Et puis tu iras ensuite t'enfermer dans une cabane isolée et t'arracher la peau de sur le corps, grommela Sirius.

- Mieux vaut la mienne que celle d'Harry, répondit sombrement Remus.

* * *

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas accompagner Sirius pour aller chercher Lunard. Lunard était absent depuis deux jours et il lui manquait. C'était plutôt étrange, car Lunard était très calme et ne disait presque rien. Il n'était pas comme Sirius. Lunard était davantage comme un chien, songea Harry. On ne le remarquait pas vraiment quand il était là, mais quand il était absent, on manquait sa présence.

Il était resté tard chez les Weasley, jusqu'à ce que Sirius vienne le chercher. Ce n'était pas si mal. Fred et George lui avaient appris à crocheter les serrures, il avait partagé une pomme avec Ron, et Ginny avait renversé de la peinture sur lui, ce qui était toujours très amusant, car il pouvait regarder Madame Weasley nettoyer les dégâts par magie.

Lorsque Sirius ouvrit la porte, Harry laissa tomber son sac à dos et se précipita immédiatement vers la cuisine pour trouver Lunard, mais il n'y était pas. Il repoussa Sirius et courut jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

Les mains de Sirius l'attrapèrent avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre jusqu'au lit de Lunard et y sauter. Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Lunard, recroquevillé torse nu sur les couvertures, mais ce simple coup d'œil fut suffisant. Il avait de longues cicatrices sur sa cage thoracique, des plaies ouvertes telles qu'Harry n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Lunard tremblait, entourant son corps de ses bras. Son visage était également meurtri et il y avait sur ses mains des plaques qui ressemblaient à des morsures.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Lunard? demanda-t-il fortement en se tortillant alors que Sirius le transportait jusqu'à sa chambre. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Tu ne l'as pas mordu, j'espère!

- Chut! Tu vas le réveiller, répondit Sirius en déposant Harry dans sa propre chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Il s'accroupit devant lui pendant qu'Harry frappait son pied avec colère.

- Pourquoi il est blessé?

- Harry, c'est une maladie. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire en criant. Je n'ai pas blessé Lunard, d'accord? dit Sirius d'une voix presque paniquée. Ça va. Il va bien. Il ira mieux demain matin, tu verras.

- Il est tout mordu et battu!

- Je sais, mais je te promets qu'au matin, il ira bien. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai, gamin? supplia Sirius

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce qu'il est contagieux? demanda-t-il enfin.

Sirius secoua la tête.

- Non. Il est malade, c'est tout. Lunard… il tombe malade parfois. Il n'est pas aussi fort que toi et moi.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Alors tu dois comprendre que parfois, tu ne pourras pas être avec lui, tu vois?

Harry s'assit sur son lit et croisa les jambes d'un air pensif. Sirius resta accroupie, attendant sa réponse.

- Est-ce qu'il voudrait avoir Grenouille? demanda Harry en ramassant sa peluche dans un coffre à jouets presque vide avant de la tendre à Sirius.

* * *

- Tu as mal?

- C'est seulement… la guérison. Ce sera rapide. C'est généralement… fini en une journée.

- Combien de temps il te reste?

- Encore deux ou trois heures, je pense. Jésus-Christ en talons hauts…

- Tu passes trop de temps avec les Moldus. Tu te mets à récupérer leurs jurons maintenant.

- Ha, ha, et re-ha. Ouch…

- Je peux faire quelque chose?

- Oui, achève-moi.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était une erreur.

- Oh, et rappelle-moi encore à quel point je suis idiot, tant que tu y es, Pat.

- Désolé.

- Sirius…

- Quoi?

- Harry m'a vu, pas vrai?

- Juste un peu. Je lui ai dit que tu as une mauvaise grippe magique.

- J'aurais dû rester à la Cabane jusqu'à ce que je sois complètement guéri. Tu n'aurais pas dû me ramener ici. Le mois prochain… Le mois prochain…

- Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu n'as plus treize ans.

- Je peux le faire. Argh…

- Tu vas avoir des cicatrices.

- Sirius, va-t'en. Laisse-moi mourir en paix.

- Je suis seulement venu te porter quelque chose. C'est Harry qui te l'envoie.

- Je vais saigner dessus.

- On le nettoiera. Allez, prends-la.

- J'ai l'air stupide?

- Très stupide. Tu te sens mieux?

- …oui.


	6. Escapade sur le Chemin de Traverse

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Au matin, Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Remus et Sirius. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la pénombre, il vit que Sirius était recroquevillé en boule dans son lit, comme d'habitude. Remus était assit, un livre appuyé sur ses genoux. Des tas de photographies et de documents l'entouraient. Il leva les yeux, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour indiquer à Harry de rester silencieux, et l'invita à entrer.

- Bon matin, Harry, dit-il doucement d'une voix rauque.

Serrant sa grenouille, qui lui avait été retournée pendant la nuit, Harry s'avança. Lunard le souleva et l'installa sur ses genoux afin que le garçon puisse voir ce qu'il faisait.

Il collait des photos dans un album. Des photos magiques. Harry ne se lassait jamais de regarder les images en mouvement.

- C'est pour toi, dit Remus en lui montrant les piles de photos. J'avais tous ces clichés et j'ai pensé te les montrer. Sirius m'a aussi apporté une boîte.

- Qui sont-ils? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien, là c'est moi.

Remus indiqua sur une photo un jeune garçon qui tenait une pile de livres dans une bibliothèque.

- Et ici c'est Arthur et Molly Weasley quand ils avaient à peu près mon âge.

Harry aurait pu le deviner. Le couple était déjà entouré d'enfants roux vêtus de tricots assortis.

- Et ici…

Remus tourna la page.

- Ici, c'est Poudlard, là où ton papa, ta maman, Sirius et moi sommes allés à l'école. C'est là que tu iras aussi dans quelques années.

Harry observa le château avec admiration. Ses fanions ondulaient dans la brise et d'étranges silhouettes volaient plus loin. Remus tourna une autre page et Harry eut le souffle coupé. Il les reconnut immédiatement d'après l'unique photo qu'il possédait d'eux, bien qu'elle soit vieille et usée. Ils le saluaient, tenant dans leurs bras un bébé qui devait être lui, huit ans plus tôt.

- C'est James et Lily, ton papa et ta maman, précisa Remus. Tu as environ trois mois ici…

Il rigola lorsque le petit Harry sur la photo se mit à pleurer et que James tourna vers lui un regard inquiet. Son rire se transforma en une toux rauque et Harry remarqua la peau rosée sur ses mains, là où il avait aperçu des marques de morsures la veille au soir.

- Tu vas bien? demanda-t-il.

Remus hocha la tête et se racla la gorge avant de parler.

- Ça va aller, Harry. Regarde, ici il y a ton père, souligna-t-il.

Il lui montra ce qui sembla d'abord être une photo du ciel. Après une seconde, elle fut traversée par un jeune homme sur un balai. Il ressemblait à Harry et était vêtu d'un ensemble de robes rouge et or.

- Il était un excellent joueur de Quidditch.

- Fred et George m'ont un peu parlé de Quidditch, dit Harry. Ils disent que c'est génial. Madame Weasley refuse de nous laisser voler, Ron et moi, avant qu'on ait neuf ans.

- Elle a raison, annonça Remus.

- On peut aller voir un match de Quidditch? demanda Harry.

Remus examina les photos avant de répondre.

- Peut-être lorsque tu auras commencé l'école, dit-il enfin.

- Est-ce que les gens ne m'aiment pas? demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

- Je ne peux jamais aller nulle part. Ron a le droit d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et voir des matches de Quidditch et tout ça, dit Harry.

Remus ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà emmêlés.

- Harry, il y a des tas de choses que je ne peux pas t'expliquer maintenant, répondit-il. Et puis… ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Sirius pourra te le dire…

Harry tourna les pages de l'album que tenait Remus.

- C'est idiot.

- Je sais, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est qui là? demanda Harry en pointant une autre photo.

Remus se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs leva les yeux d'un bout de parchemin, repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et sourit gentiment. Remus sourit à son tour.

- C'est Sirius, dit-il en chatouillant Harry sous ses côtes.

Le garçon rigola et sauta du lit. Il courut jusqu'à Sirius et sauta sur la pile de couvertures. Sirius grogna.

- Grenouille dit : « Réveille-toi! » hurla Harry.

Remus regarda Sirius subir son habituel rituel du matin, qui consistait à s'efforcer de ne pas étranger Harry.

En fait, c'était tout à fait charmant.

* * *

Ils prirent le petit déjeuner, après lequel Sirius cessa d'être grincheux. Pendant tout le repas, Sirius et Lunard avaient parlé tout bas dans leurs voix d'adultes. Lunard disait qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelles cicatrices et Sirius disait sombrement qu'il s'était s'agit d'une mauvaise idée et Harry avait ajouté que Sirius avait dit que Lunard serait à nouveau malade. Lunard avait dit qu'il était malade depuis des années et qu'il n'en était pas encore mort. Ensuite, ils avaient gardé le silence pour le reste du repas. La discussion se termina ainsi et le reste de la semaine se déroula sans incidents. Harry était très excité par une visite de Ron et Ginny le samedi suivant.

Ceux-ci arrivèrent par Cheminette au moment où Lunard retournait l'écriteau « Ouvert » dans la vitrine de Sandust Books. Harry avait conclu une entente : Ron viendrait le visiter à la librairie, car il voulait voir comment les Moldus faisaient leurs courses, mais les adultes avaient insisté pour que Ginny les accompagne.

- Tu voudrais aller où? demanda Harry, assis sur les marches devant la librairie avec Ron, Ginny et Patmol.

Ginny caressait Patmol, faisant exprès de frotter sa fourrure du mauvais sens. Il la repoussa du bout de son museau, la faisant rigoler.

- Vous avez un magasin de farces et attrapes? demanda Ron.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Et un magasin de balais?

- Il y a un magasin de réparation d'aspirateurs, dit Harry en réfléchissant. Ou bien on pourrait aller à l'animalerie. Ginny, tu restes ici, dit-il. Patmol, tu viens?

Le grand chien noir se leva et guida Ginny à l'intérieur. Ils entendirent Lunard demander quelque chose et Ginny lui répondre. Puis Patmol ressortit et suivit Harry dans la rue.

Ron trouva amusant que tout le monde connaissait Harry et Patmol, et surtout que davantage de gens connaissaient le nom de Patmol que celui d'Harry. Il fut plutôt impressionné par le magasin d'électronique, principalement par les téléviseurs, mais resta passif devant l'animalerie, qui ne faisait pas le poids contre celle du Chemin de Traverse, disait-il. Il rigola devant le magasin de photographie, où aucune photo ne bougeait, et examina chaque automobile qui passa près d'eux.

- Ginny, on t'a rapporté une glace, dit Harry lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à Sandust Books.

- C'est gentil à vous, Harry, déclara Lunard.

Il lisait un journal derrière le comptoir. Harry sut, par les images sur la première page, qu'il s'agissait de la _Gazette_.

- Ton père a fait les manchettes, Ron. Tu lui diras félicitations de ma part pour avoir attrapé ce téléphone bavard. Qu'est-ce qu'il en fera, tu penses?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron en léchant la glace de Ginny avant de la lui remettre. Il va probablement le démonter. Papa est toujours en train de démontrer des trucs Moldus.

- Oui, je me rappelle l'incident avec la radio transistor il y a quelques années, murmura Lunard.

- Les brûlures n'ont même pas laissé de marques, dit Ron avec fierté. Je ne sais pas comment ils font, les Moldus.

- On se débrouille assez bien, dit Harry.

Ron, Ginny, Lunard et Patmol le regardèrent. Il les observa curieusement en retour.

- Tu n'es pas un Moldu, Harry, lui dit Ron. Tu es un sorcier, comme nous.

- Je le suis vraiment? demanda Harry à Lunard.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Harry, répondit Lunard. Tu ne me crois toujours pas?

- Eh bien, on ne vit pas comme Monsieur et Madame Weasley. Elle cuisine avec la magie, dit Harry.

- Nous sommes quand même des sorciers, répondit Lunard.

- D'accord, dit simplement Harry, sans insister.

Lunard lui jeta un regard par-dessus son journal alors qu'Harry guidait Ron vers l'arrière-boutique.

- C'est fantastique tous ces objets Moldus, dit Ron en observant la bouilloire électrique avec laquelle Remus faisait le thé. Papa devrait venir faire un tour. Tu pourrais lui montrer les trucs équelectriques.

- Électriques, le corrigea Harry. J'aimerais bien voir ton High Street.

- Quoi, le Chemin de Traverse? Ce n'est pas terrible.

- Vraiment?

- Non, en fait, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, dit Ron en souriant alors qu'il terminait sa glace. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas venir.

- Moi non plus.

- Non, je veux dire, il y a la Cheminette et tout. Nous pourrions sortir et rentrer directement. Personne ne s'en rendrait compte.

Harry se retourna pour observer la cheminée au fond de la pièce.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir sans Patmol ou Lunard, dit-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Patmol ne fait pas grand-chose à part aboyer contre les autres chiens, répondit Ron. Fred et George vont sur le Chemin de Traverse tout le temps.

- Ils sont plus grands.

Ron rigola.

- Je suis déjà aussi grand qu'eux.

Harry considéra cette possibilité. Il était vrai que personne ne s'en rendrait compte si Ron et lui sortaient pendant seulement quelques minutes. Il entendait Lunard aider un client, et Ginny était assise sur le porche arrière, partageant sa glace avec Patmol.

- Tu pourrais seulement venir voir Fleury et Bott et rentrer tout de suite après, dit Ron. Je sais exactement où c'est.

- Et je pourrais voir d'autres sorciers, songea Harry.

- Peut-être même une harpie!

- Et je pourrais acheter des Chocogrenouilles.

Ron attendit patiemment. Enfin, Harry se dirigea vers la cheminée et prit le pot contenant la poudre de Cheminette.

- Vas-y d'abord, dit-il en tendant le pot à Ron, qui jeta de la poudre dans l'âtre et y entra.

- Chemin de Traverse! dit-il, souriant à Harry alors qu'il disparaissait.

Harry jeta une pincée dans le feu, déposa le pot et entra dans la cheminée.

- Chemin de… Patmol! dit-il, prit de panique en voyant Patmol entrer.

Le monde tourna autour de lui et Harry se rappela de justesse de serrer ses coudes contre son corps, mais il sut que quelque chose s'étaient mal passé avant même d'atterrir dans la cheminée de pierre à l'autre bout. Il se trouva dans un magasin sombre et lugubre qui semblait vide.

Il se leva et regarda autour de lui, perplexe. Il ne pouvait pas être sur le Chemin de Traverse, sûrement pas.

Il y eut un bruit soudain et Harry se retourna. Quelqu'un poussait la porte, faisant tinter la clochette rouillée sur la poignée. Un vieil homme trapu apparut derrière le comptoir à la gauche d'Harry. Il se dandina jusqu'à l'avant de la boutique sans même un regard dans sa direction.

- Madame Malefoy, toujours un plaisir, toujours un plaisir, dit-il en s'inclinant, frottant ses mains ensemble.

La grande femme qui venait d'entrer possédait une longue tignasse de cheveux blond pâle et était vêtue de noir et de vert. Elle portait un sac de cuir dans une main et était suivie de…

À moitié caché par le comptoir, Harry examina la créature. C'était une petite chose verte avec d'énormes oreilles de chauve-souris et des yeux exorbités, chancelant sous le poids des énormes sacs et colis qu'elle transportait. Elle semblait porter une vieille taie d'oreiller. Harry n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant.

Il était conscient que les deux adultes discutaient, mais il fut incapable de quitter la chose verte des yeux. Celle-ci regardait la femme blonde, Madame Malefoy, avec attention, sans ciller. Harry fut tiré de sa transe lorsqu'il entendit le tintement des pièces de monnaie qu'ils échangèrent. La femme remercia le commerçant, ramassa quelque chose dans son sac de cuir, se retourna avec grâce et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Un homme était debout sur le marchepied, la main tendue pour ouvrir la porte. Harry aperçut son visage blême et étroit, ses longs cheveux noirs et ses doigts pâles et minces.

- Narcissa, dit froidement l'homme sur le seuil.

- Severus, répondit-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. J'ignorais qu'on t'autorisait à fréquenter l'Allée des Embrumes.

L'homme se redressa.

- Je vais où il me plaît, dit-il sèchement.

- Tu enseignes toujours à Poudlard, Severus? demanda-t-elle avec un rictus. Et ils te paient suffisamment pour arriver à faire tes courses?

Harry regarda l'homme s'écarter avec un geste élégant en direction de la rue.

- Tu partais, je crois, dit-il.

Narcissa Malefoy passa devant lui et l'homme qu'elle avait appelé Severus la regarda partir. Après un instant, il entra dans la boutique crasseuse et la porte se referma derrière lui.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit-il sèchement au boutiquier.

Harry regarda ses mains se déplacer en toute confiance sur les pots qui ornaient les étagères. Il prit quelques gouttes de ceci et de cela, versant rapidement ce qu'il trouvait dans des flacons de verre qu'il ressortait de ses poches. Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'homme se rapprochait de lui jusqu'à ce que…

Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise lorsque les pans de la cape de l'homme frôlèrent son bras. L'homme se retourna et leva un sourcil avec étonnement.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là? dit-il à voix basse.

- Je suis perdu, expliqua Harry.

- Oui, sans aucun doute, répondit l'homme. Tu t'es trop éloigné, c'est ça? Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux enfants qui désobéissent à leurs parents dans l'Allée des Embrumes?

Harry déglutit avec difficulté alors que l'homme se penchait vers lui.

- On les mange, dit doucement l'étranger. Ou bien on les transforme en souris, ou on leur jette des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'ils rapetissent tellement qu'ils finissent par…

Il étendit les bras d'un air expressif.

- …disparaître.

Harry aurait désespérément voulu que Lunard ou Patmol, ou même sa grenouille, soit à ses côtés.

- Alors, petite souris égarée, que va-t'on faire de toi? songea l'homme.

Il jeta quelques pièces de monnaie sur le comptoir et rangea les flacons dans sa poche. Puis, il prit Harry par le bras et l'entraîna hors de la boutique, marchant plus vite que les petites jambes d'Harry pouvaient le supporter.

- Qui sont tes parents? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils marchaient le long des rues sales et bondées.

- Ils sont morts, répondit Harry.

- Qui t'a emmené dans l'Allée des Embrumes?

- J'essayais de me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse… pour rejoindre mon ami, dit Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer.

Irrité par la lenteur de ses pas, l'homme s'arrêta pour le soulever d'un air impatient.

- J'ignore pourquoi je me donne toute cette peine, murmura-t-il en transportant Harry dans une autre rue beaucoup plus agréable.

- Où sommes-nous? demanda Harry avec crainte.

L'homme lui lança un regard surpris.

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, bien sûr. N'es-tu jamais venu ici? demanda-t-il.

- Non, dit Harry. Je n'ai pas le droit.

- Pas le droit? Alors qu'es-tu venu faire ici?

- J'ai désobéit, dit lamentablement Harry.

L'homme s'arrêta à l'extérieur d'un édifice qui ressemblait à un pub pour l'examiner de façon critique.

- Je me suis trompé sur ton compte, dit-il franchement. Qui s'occupe de toi?

- Lunard, la plupart du temps, dit Harry d'un air songeur. Et Sirius.

L'homme s'immobilisa et Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

- Sirius Black? demanda-t-il. Quel est ton nom, mon garçon?

- H…Harry Potter, répondit nerveusement Harry.

Le regard de l'homme le transperça.

- Alors, c'est toi, dit-il doucement avec un léger rictus. J'aurais pourtant dû m'en douter.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais l'homme le transporta à l'intérieur.

- Je dois utiliser votre cheminée, dit-il au barman, qui ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner. Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire la conversation. J'ai besoin de votre cheminée, répéta-t-il.

- HARRY! hurla quelqu'un.

Harry aperçu Sirius se frayant un chemin dans la foule. Lorsque celui-ci l'atteint, il était à bout de souffle. Il se figea. Harry sentit la tension dans le corps de l'homme pâle.

- Rogue, dit Sirius d'une voix basse qui faillit effrayer Harry avec toute la haine qu'elle contenait. Rend-le moi.

- Avec plaisir, répliqua l'homme en déposant Harry sur le sol.

Harry courut vers Sirius, qui se baissa pour l'étreindre.

- Harry, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours, dit Sirius en le serrant très fort.

Par-dessus son épaule, Harry vit Lunard arriver derrière eux.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry.

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Il continuait de parler, rassuré qu'Harry soit sain et sauf, qu'il ne soit pas blessé, jurant que si quiconque avait posé la main sur lui, il les tuerait tous…

- Personne ne m'a fait du mal. Le grand homme m'a ramené, dit Harry au moment où Lunard les rejoignait, à bout de souffle.

- J'ai retrouvé Ron, dit-il. Je l'ai renvoyé au Terrier.

- Je vais le battre à mort, gronda Sirius. Lui et quiconque te touchera.

- Le grand homme m'a sauvé, répéta Harry en se retournant, mais le grand homme était partit.

Harry vit la porte du pub se refermer.

- Allez, partons d'ici, continua Lunard. Tout de suite.

Sirius hocha la tête et souleva Harry.

- Accroche-toi à moi, murmura-t-il.

Harry enserra son cou alors qu'ils entraient dans la cheminée. Il se retrouva à nouveau chez Sandust Books, puis Lunard apparut près d'eux avec un craquement sonore. Celui-ci se précipita vers la cheminée, appelant le nom de Molly. Sirius transporta Harry dans la boutique, le déposant dans un fauteuil.

- Tu vas bien, Harry? demanda-t-il.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Personne ne t'a fait du mal?

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit, répéta Harry d'un air irrité. Le grand homme m'a trouvé dans la boutique et il m'a ramené jusqu'au pub.

- Le grand homme? Rogue?

- La dame l'a appelé Severus.

- La dame?

- Elle avait une chose verte! dit Harry. Avec de grandes oreilles et de grands yeux et qui portait une taie d'oreiller!

Sirius cligna des yeux.

- Tu es certain que ça va, Harry?

- Et puis la dame est partie et le grand homme m'a trouvé et m'a dit que si je ne le suivais pas, on me changerait en souris, continua précipitamment Harry. Et il m'a demandé qui j'étais et il s'est fâché et puis il m'a emmené à l'intérieur et c'est là que Lunard et toi m'avez trouvé, termina-t-il.

Sirius se frotta la nuque en réfléchissant.

- Severus t'a trouvé? Où ça?

Harry grimaça en tentant de se rappeler.

- Dans l'Allée des Brumes, dit-il.

- L'Allée des Embrumes?

- Peut-être.

- Severus Rogue t'a trouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes? demanda Sirius.

- Je ne voulais pas y aller, dit Harry avant de fondre en larmes.

Sirius eut d'abord l'air perplexe, puis il le serra dans ses bras. Harry se sentit stupide de sangloter ainsi contre son épaule, mais Sirius le rassura que tout allait bien, qu'il n'était pas fâché contre lui, qu'Harry était fatigué et qu'il comprenait tout.

- Je voulais juste voir le Chemin de Traverse, murmura Harry après un moment alors que Sirius essuyait ses larmes avec son pouce. Ron a dit que c'était le meilleur endroit au monde et que je devais absolument y aller.

Lunard ressortit de l'arrière-boutique. Il avait l'air fatigué et son visage avait pris une étrange teinte grisâtre.

- J'ai parlé à Molly, dit-il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Elle dit que Ron et Ginny sont à la maison, qu'ils sont sains et saufs. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Ron n'est protégé que du monde extérieur, pas de la colère de sa mère.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute, protesta Harry.

Lunard appuya sa tête sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

- Non, dit-il. C'est la mienne.

- C'est _notre_ faute, le corrigea Sirius.

Remus secoua la tête.

- Non. C'était mon idée, Sirius, donc ma responsabilité. Tu étais occupé à garder un œil sur Ginny, dit-il. Je n'ai pas suffisamment d'énergie pour en discuter maintenant, alors si je pouvais seulement faire ma crise cardiaque en paix…

Sirius sourit. Harry se risqua également un sourire.

- Tu vas bien, Lunard? demanda Sirius.

- Ça va. Et toi, Harry?

- Je vais bien aussi, dit Harry. Je l'ai déjà dit à Sirius.

- Devine qui a ramené Harry jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, dit Sirius en perdant son sourire. Ce foutu Severus Rogue.

Remus rouvrit les yeux.

- Severus? Comment?...

- Harry s'est retrouvé dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Il dit que Rogue l'a trouvé et l'a ramené.

- Il rôdait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, alors? Rappelle-moi d'être choqué, murmura Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Harry?

- Il m'a demandé qui j'étais et qui s'occupait de moi. Il a dit que les enfants dans l'Allée des Embrumes se font changer en souris.

- Fou furieux, annonça Sirius. Complètement dérangé, un vrai malade, celui-là.

- Il a retrouvé Harry, répliqua Remus. Et il nous l'a ramené.

- Il voulait sûrement le vendre au plus offrant, grommela Sirius.


	7. Molly Weasley : entremetteuse

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le jour suivant la mésaventure d'Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse était un dimanche. Remus fut à peine étonné de voir Severus Rogue arriver à la librairie peu après l'ouverture, vers midi. Il s'y était attendu, c'est pourquoi il avait demandé à Sirius et Harry d'aller faire l'épicerie. Une telle tâche était susceptible de les occuper pendant des heures, considérant la durée d'attention limitée de Sirius. Il n'était pas toujours familier avec les épiceries Moldues et ne cessait de faire de délicieuses découvertes telles que les Cheerios au miel et aux noix et les tartinades Marmite.

Il n'était pas surprenant que Severus Rogue vienne faire un tour. Celui-ci n'était pas du tout du genre sauveur anonyme. Au contraire, il était plutôt du genre à disparaître sur le moment, afin que tout remerciement soit impossible, bien que Remus lui avait envoyé un hibou la veille, puis à rappliquer pour leur reprocher (dans aucun ordre particulier) leur manque de compétences parentales, leur manque de facilité à retrouver Harry, tout en prônant son sauvetage héroïque sans prétention et en exagérant toutes les indignités qu'il avait subies pour le plus grand bien de l'enfant. Remus s'attendait à sa visite, surtout puisque l'un des deux hommes qui s'occupaient de l'enfant était Sirius Black.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était la lettre cachetée que l'homme transportant de la part de Dumbledore.

- Severus, déclara Remus en levant les yeux de sa lecture au moment où l'homme entrait dans la boutique.

Au moins, il avait eu la décence d'utiliser la porte d'entrée et non la Cheminette, comme le faisaient certains sorciers moins astucieux que comptait la clientèle de Remus.

- Je me doutais que tu risquais de passer.

- Lupin, grommela l'autre homme.

- Harry et Sirius sont sortis, mais laisse-moi te remercier encore une fois de leur part…

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier. J'ai bien vu que le garçon était perdu, dit Rogue avec un haussement d'épaules.

- C'était tout de même gentil de ta part de le ramener. Sirius était mort d'inquiétude.

- Et toi?

- Eh bien, j'ai tendance à être plus sain d'esprit que Sirius, même lors de mes mauvais jours, répondit Remus avec un sourire en coin. Je peux t'aider? Assieds-toi. Tu veux un berlingot?

Severus regarda le pot de bonbons sans répondre, alors Remus le redéposa sur le comptoir.

- J'ai discuté avec Dumbledore à propos de… l'incident d'hier, dit Rogue.

_Rapporteur_, murmura dans la tête de Remus cette petite voix qui disait tout bas tout ce qu'il ne disait jamais tout haut. Elle avait étrangement tendance à beaucoup ressembler à celle de Sirius.

- Il a des… inquiétudes par rapport à cette situation, poursuivit Rogue en lui remettant la lettre. Il soupçonne que Black et toi pourriez avoir besoin d'aide.

Remus ouvrit la lettre et jeta un bref regard vers Rogue avant de la lire rapidement. Il fronça les sourcils avant de la relire une nouvelle fois.

- Toi? demanda-t-il.

Rogue hocha la tête.

- Mais tu détestes les enfants! s'exclama Remus en réalisant immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du genre de truc qu'aurait dit Sirius.

- Je déteste les idiots, et la plupart des enfants sont des idiots, répondit Rogue. Le gamin semble avoir au moins une parcelle d'intelligence. Dumbledore pense que je pourrais être en mesure de tempérer son… exubérance naturelle.

Remus déposa la lettre.

- Alors, parce que tout le monde sait que Sirius Black et Remus Lupin prennent soin d'Harry Potter, nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard, mais parce que tout le monde sait que tu détestais James Potter, personne ne s'en rendrait compte si toi tu le faisais?

- Dumbledore a suggéré de modifier légèrement l'apparence du garçon, peut-être en changeant ses cheveux et en cachant sa cicatrice, répondit Rogue.

Remus resta silencieux pendant un moment.

- Pas plus d'une fois par semaine, dit-il finalement.

- Je n'en suis pas plus avide que toi, répondit Rogue.

- Et ne va pas lui empoisonner l'esprit avec des histoires sur…

- Moins je lui parlerai, mieux je me porterai.

Un long silence d'installa.

- Il voudrait bien voir un match de Quidditch, dit calmement Remus. Nous payerons les billets, bien sûr.

Rogue l'observa un instant.

- Ton visage est égratigné.

- Oui.

- C'était la pleine lune l'autre jour.

- Où veux-tu en venir, Severus? demanda Remus d'un air impatient.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs secoua la tête.

- Je ne faisais qu'une simple observation, dit-il en se levant. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour que nous puissions s'entendre sur le temps et l'endroit pour le week-end prochain.

Sa main était déjà posée sur la poignée de la porte quand Remus parla.

- Je t'interdis de lui parler de James, dit-il.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une demande. En fait, c'était un ordre tel que Remus n'en avait jamais donné auparavant dans sa vie.

- Oh?

- Ne lui dis rien à propos de son père, Severus. Tu n'as aucune raison de le faire. Si tu persistes à garder une rancune qui date d'avant sa naissance, alors tu peux te venger sur Sirius ou sur moi. Mais ne t'avise pas d'utiliser Harry comme bouc émissaire.

- Je suis blessé que tu puisses penser une telle chose, dit méchamment Rogue.

Il poussa la porte et disparut.

* * *

La dispute qui survint cet après-midi-là fut de nature épique. Remus savait depuis longtemps que Sirius n'était pas du genre à laisser s'accumuler sa rage pour l'utiliser dans les moments où elle pouvait être plus utile. Il était facilement blessé, hurlait rapidement et s'apaisait rapidement. Sirius était comme ça. Après des années d'expérimentation, Remus avait compris que s'il pouvait survivre à deux heures de bruit, il n'avait qu'à rester silencieux jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'épuise. Et s'il voulait que tout soit terminé rapidement, il n'avait qu'à se mettre à hurler lui aussi. Sirius en était normalement si choqué qu'il en restait muet.

Mais cette fois, même les hurlements de Remus n'arrivèrent pas à le faire taire.

Remus attendit qu'ils soient de retour à la maison pour lui parler, car Sandust n'était ouvert que pendant quelques heures le dimanche. Il prit soin de jeter quelques sorts de silence sur leur chambre afin qu'Harry, qui était occupé à dessiner au salon, ne les entende pas se disputer.

Finalement, Sirius céda, bien sûr, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'était pas content et bouda pendant tout le dîner, mais lorsqu'arriva l'heure de mettre Harry au lit, il avait cessé de grommeler des commentaires concernant un connard aux cheveux gras prénommé Servilus et d'énumérer tout ce qu'il voudrait faire à un certain maître des potions de Poudlard.

Par ailleurs, quand arriva la mardi suivant, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Sirius, je crois que tu devrais te trouver une épouse.

Remus fut tellement surpris par cette déclaration de Molly Weasley qu'il comprit à peine ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Une épouse? demanda Sirius alors que l'information se rendait jusqu'au cerveau de Remus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Molly les avait invités à dîner. Elle se sentait toujours coupable de l'escapade de Ron et Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse et personne ne savait encore quand Ron serait à nouveau autorisé à sortir. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'opposait à passer une soirée à manger l'un de ses délicieux repas et Harry était impatient de voir les jumeaux lui faire des démonstrations de tactiques de Quidditch dans le jardin.

- Ce n'est pas juste. Harry ne devrait pas avoir à être élevé uniquement par des hommes, continua Molly. Tous les petits garçons ont besoin d'une maman.

- Eh bien, il passe presque toutes ses journées avec toi, non? ajouta Remus.

- C'est différent, dit Molly en passant les petits pains à Arthur. Et d'ailleurs, vous êtes tous les deux beaucoup trop maigres. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de vous.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Remus, qui lui lança un regard sombre.

- Et si seulement tu pouvais te trouver une gentille fille apparentée à James, Remus pourrait de nouveau avoir son appartement pour lui tout seul.

- Ça ne m'ennuie pas qu'ils habitent chez moi, dit sèchement Remus.

- Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas un peu gênant?

- Je ne connais aucune fille que j'aurais envie d'épouser, dit Sirius en réfléchissant. Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre mariage, en fait.

- Mais non, voyons, tu n'as qu'à trouver quelqu'un qui aime Harry et qui tolère Remus et c'est tout. Je ne dis pas que tu ne devrais pas te marier par amour, mais si tu n'es amoureux de personne, tu pourrais au moins donner une mère à ce pauvre enfant.

- C'est déjà ta femme à toi, pas vrai? demanda Sirius à Arthur qui rigola.

- Elle s'inquiète pour le gamin, c'est tout, répliqua-t-il.

- Harry nous a, Sirius et moi. C'est plus qu'assez… surtout aussi tôt après les Dursley. D'autres changements ne feraient que le perturber, murmura Remus.

- Tu sais quoi? Je connais une très jolie jeune femme nommée Moira Sparrow. Je suis certaine que vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux. Et elle a une sœur qui serait parfaite pour Remus.

Molly lui fit un clin d'œil et Remus, qui était trop fatigué pour se fâcher, se garda de réagir, mais concentra toutes ses pensées sur sa haine silencieuse envers Molly Weasley.

Elle continua à organiser tout ce gâchis pour Sirius, laissant Remus tranquille lorsqu'il refusa d'arrache-pied de considérer la question sous un angle logique. Il sortit par la porte arrière pour s'assurer qu'Harry n'était pas mort d'enthousiasme à force de lancer des Cognards aux jumeaux.

Remus s'assit sur la balustrade de la véranda pour regarder Harry lancer les balles sous les admirations de Ginny. Le soleil se couchait, sa lumière donnant aux yeux d'Harry une vive couleur verte, comme ceux de sa mère, et jetant des ombres sur les arbres entourant la maison.

Bien sûr, il ne détestait pas vraiment Molly. En fait, il l'aimait bien, mais la dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était qu'elle se mêle de leurs affaires personnelles.

Et pourtant…

Il soupira, suivant les Cognards des yeux. Il n'était pas difficile de partager sa chambre avec Sirius Black. C'était même agréable. Ça lui rappelait l'école. C'était mieux ainsi pour tout le monde, mais une partie de lui, la partie égoïste, songeait que ce serait bien mieux s'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans la chambre.

Il aimait Sirius. Son salaire lui venait de Sirius, mais cela n'avait jamais causé de problèmes. Il écrivait ses propres chèques et Sirius ne faisait jamais attention aux registres. Il partageait la tristesse de Sirius sur la perte de James, la perte de Lily, la perte d'Harry. Il partageait ses joies d'avoir retrouvé l'enfant et de pouvoir enfin l'élever.

Il aimait Sirius, et ce, depuis longtemps. Depuis presque une décennie… En fait, cela ferait une décennie le jour de l'anniversaire des fiançailles de James et Lily.

Il n'était pas douloureux d'aimer Sirius. Sirius passait presque chaque instant de chaque jour avec lui. Il n'en avait jamais été gêné avant ce jour. Il n'y avait eu que quelques moments où, en caressant les oreilles de Patmol, par exemple, il aurait souhaité que ce soit les cheveux de Sirius qu'il touchait. Et quand ils étaient sortis dans des bars, il y avait eu des moments où il avait dangereusement failli plaquer Sirius contre un mur tellement il avait envie de lui. Et de nombreuses personnes dans le passé de Remus avaient dû rivaliser avec Sirius Black et avaient échoué. Mais ce n'était pas douloureux.

C'était seulement… difficile. C'était difficile de voir cet homme matin et soir, de manger avec lui, de partager une chambre avec lui.

Un Cognard passa près de lui et Remus l'attrapa avant de le lancer à Harry avec un sourire.

Si Sirius se mariait, il partirait. Et il emmènerait Harry. Et ils formeraient une famille et Remus ne serait plus qu'un… qu'un bon ami qu'on invite à dîner le dimanche. Pour Harry, il serait sûrement « Oncle Lunard », ou un truc tout aussi dégoûtant.

Mais bon, il ne pouvait qu'attendre de voir ce qui se passerait. Il décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter avant d'avoir vue cette Moira en personne.

Un hibou les attendait quand ils rentrèrent à la maison. Il portait un message de la part de Rogue, leur annonçant qu'il n'y avait aucun match de Quidditch ce dimanche à Poudlard, mais que les Serpentard avaient accepté qu'Harry observer leur séance d'entraînement. Remus lui envoya une réponse avant que Sirius ne puisse voir la lettre.

Il était heureux que le garçon puisse enfin voir Poudlard. Il avait souvent surpris Harry à contempler les photos du château dans l'album qu'il lui avait offert. Et puis Poudlard était un endroit sûr. Si quelqu'un ne faisait pas visiter à Harry les endroits dont on lui parlait, tôt ou tard, il s'échapperait à nouveau. Évidemment, tout aurait été bien mieux si son guide était quelqu'un d'autre que Severus Rogue, mais Remus le connaissait et lui faisait confiance d'après leurs anciens liens avec l'Ordre. Bien que désagréable, il le savait responsable. Il n'était peut-être pas très gentil, mais il ne serait pas cruel avec un enfant aussi jeune.

Quand Remus mit Sirius au courant, celui-ci grogna.

- Tu prépares quelque chose, Black, dit Remus en enfilant son pyjama.

- Je prépare toujours quelque chose, répondit Sirius de la salle de bain, sa brosse à dents dans la bouche.

- Tu ne peux pas tuer Rogue, tu sais. Ça ne te mettrait pas très en valeur.

- Je ne veux pas le tuer, juste le mutiler, dit Sirius.

- Au moins, Harry sera en sécurité. Tu aimerais mieux qu'il tente le coup tout seul à nouveau?

Sirius resta silencieux pendant un instant.

- Pourquoi Dumbledore l'a-t-il laissé faire ça? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Peut-être qu'il croit que tu dois apprendre à mieux t'entendre avec lui. Moi, je me débrouille, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Au moins, nous arrivons à nous parler de façon civilisée. Et j'ai déjà essayé de le tuer, alors…

- Ce n'était pas vraiment toi.

Remus soupira.

- Allons-nous passer le reste de notre vie à en discuter?

Sirius ressortit de la salle de bain et s'allongea sur son lit, dos à son ami.

- Nous étions tous des mômes stupides, Sirius. Tu es devenu mature, Dieu seul sait comment, alors je crois que tu devrais au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

- Pourquoi tu le défends comme ça? demanda Sirius.

Remus eut un haussement d'épaules qu'il ne vit pas.

- Parce qu'on ne peut rien y faire, alors il vaudrait mieux en rire, répliqua-t-il.

Sirius inspira profondément.

- J'aimerais bien être capable de voir les choses de cette façon, dit-il finalement.

- Comment?

- Tu es un bien meilleur homme que moi, Lunard, répliqua-t-il.

Par la suite, peu importe ce que lui demanda Remus, il ne répondit pas.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans incident. Harry les informa que Ron était privé de sortie pendant un mois entier, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas pourquoi il n'avait pas été puni lui aussi. Sirius lui répondit que de passer ses week-ends en compagnie du professeur Rogue était une punition déjà suffisante. Lunard lui fit promettre de ne jamais répéter ça au professeur Rogue. Mais lorsque dimanche arriva, Harry était trop excité pour s'en souvenir de toute façon. Il arriva à peine à rester assis dans le vieux fauteuil de cuir de Sandust Books pendant qu'il faisait semblant de faire ses devoirs. Recroquevillé sous la chaise, Patmol poussait un grognement de temps à autre.

- Très bien, Harry, déclara Lunard en émergeant de l'arrière-boutique. J'ai parlé au professeur Rogue. Il est prêt à te recevoir.

Harry sauta de sa chaise et courut dans la pièce d'à côté. Lunard le saisit par la taille pour l'empêcher d'attraper la poudre de Cheminette.

- Tu dois être poli avec lui, dit-il. Il est enseignant à Poudlard. Dans quelques années, il sera ton professeur. N'oublie pas de dire « s'il vous plaît » et « merci ».

- Oui, Lunard, dit Harry avec impatience.

- Quand tu seras dans le feu, tu devras dire « Le bureau de Dumbledore », comme nous avons pratiqué, tu as compris?

Harry hocha la tête et tendit la main. Lunard soupira en lui donnant un peu de poudre de Cheminette que le garçon jeta dans le feu avant d'y entrer et de prononcer les mots avec soi. Après un instant d'étourdissantes spirales, le monde arrêta de tourner et Harry se retrouva dans l'âtre de la cheminée d'un bureau richement meublé. Un grand homme à la barbe blanche se tenait devant lui.

- Bonjour, Harry, dit l'homme avec gentillesse.

Harry aperçut le professeur Rogue debout près de lui.

- Tu es bien arrivé en un seul morceau?

Harry vérifia rapidement.

- Oui… Monsieur, dit-il avec soin.

- Splendide. Mon nom est…

- …Professeur Dumbledore, termina Harry. Vous êtes sur une carte de Chocogrenouille.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Je vois que Sirius n'a pas perdu de temps avant de t'initier aux friandises sorcières. Severus, si tu veux bien informer Remus qu'Harry est arrivé sain et sauf…

Il guida Harry dans la pièce tandis que le professeur Rogue s'accroupissait près d de l'âtre pour parler à Lunard. Professeur Dumbledore sortit sa baguette en souriant.

- Nous devons légèrement modifier ton apparence, Harry, ainsi que te donner un nouveau nom, expliqua-t-il. _Cicatrix evanesci_, prononça-t-il.

Harry sentit un chatouillement sur son front.

- _Capellum Muto_, ajouta-t-il.

Quelque chose retomba sur les oreilles d'Harry et il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. Dumbledore le retourna pour qu'il puisse voir son reflet dans un petit miroir posé sur une étagère.

Sa cicatrice, qu'il possédait d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, avait disparu. Mais il aurait été difficile de le remarquer, car ses cheveux, normalement coupés courts et indisciplinés, étaient maintenant lisses et retombaient sur ses épaules.

- Et tu auras besoin d'un nouveau nom, ajouta le professeur Rogue en s'approchant.

- Pourquoi? demanda Harry

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice.

- Parce que nous devons garder ton identité secrète pour l'instant, répondit Dumbledore. Tu comprends, Harry?

- Non, dit sincèrement Harry. Mais ça va.

- Un nom, alors…

Dumbledore se tapota les lèvres d'un air pensif.

- Parvus.

- Parvus? demanda Harry.

- Parvus Rana, continua Dumbledore.

Harry prononça doucement le nom. Il aperçut le professeur Rogue faire de même deux ou trois fois, puis il sourit. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un très beau sourire. Le professeur Rogue n'était pas le genre d'homme capable de sourire gentiment.

- Monsieur le Directeur, si nous ne nous dirigeons pas bientôt vers le terrain, mes élèves se demanderont… commença le professeur Rogue.

Dumbledore, qui fixait Harry du regard, hocha la tête.

- Bien sûr, Severus. Amuse-toi bien, Harry… Parvus, se corrigea Dumbledore.

Harry lui sourit, et après avoir vécu pendant deux mois avec Lunard et Sirius, il prit automatiquement la main du professeur, par habitude.

Rogue lui lança un regard surpris, mais il garda sa main et le conduit hors du bureau jusque dans un long couloir de pierre.


	8. Un après-midi à Poudlard

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE: **Salut à tous! Merci encore pour tous les encouragements et reviews. Ça me fait plaisir de traduire cette fic pour vous. J'ai quelques précisions à faire concernant le rating. Pour l'instant c'est assez général, mais dans les prochains chapitre, l'histoire méritera son M alors ne soyez pas surpris. Si vous êtes contre les relations homosexuelle, il vaudrait mieux ne pas aller plus loin. Il ne se passera rien dans ce chapitre, mais c'est pour bientôt. Bonne lecture.

J'ai oublié de vous dire que Parvus Rana signifie "petite grenouille" en latin.

* * *

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Alors qu'il traversait Poudlard, Harry observa les alentours. Les yeux écarquillés, il tentait désespérément de tout voir : les portraits, les draperies, les grands qui marchaient dans les couloirs. Peu d'entre eux remarquaient Harry, mais ils furent nombreux à remarquer le professeur Rogue.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de l'école, Harry se retourna pour regarder le château qu'il avait si souvent vu en images.

Le professeur Rogue le guida jusqu'à un vaste terrain. _Un vrai stade de Quidditch_, pensa Harry avec émerveillement en remarquant les grands anneaux dorés et les sept silhouettes qui volaient déjà autour d'eux.

Harry s'arrêta, stupéfait et craintif. Le professeur Rogue se tourna vers lui.

Il avait regardé Fred et George voler, et il avait vu des photos d'équipes professionnelles, mais il était très différent de voir le sport en vrai, pratiqué par des joueurs expérimentés. Il suivit le Souafle des yeux alors que les élèves se le passaient rapidement et étouffa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'un Cognard se heurta à l'un d'entre eux.

- Viens jusqu'aux estrades, ordonna le professeur Rogue, mais Harry ne l'entendit pas.

Une élève effectuait une plongée spectaculaire, lancée à la poursuite d'une lueur dorée qui disparut presque immédiatement. La jeune fille redressa brusquement son balai.

Le professeur Rogue lui donna une petite poussée, tirant Harry de sa rêverie et il s'avança jusqu'à l'échelle qui menait aux estrades. Il l'escaladait déjà lorsque Rogue le rejoint. Les barreaux étaient conçus pour des enfants bien plus grands que lui, mais Harry réussit tant bien que mal à se rendre au sommet, bien qu'il soit à bout de souffle lorsqu'il y parvint.

Ils étaient gracieux… et complètement libres. Leurs robes vertes brillaient dans la lumière du soleil, fouettant l'air derrière eux alors qu'ils volaient. Leurs gants de cuir et les crampons de leurs bottes grinçaient au moindre mouvement.

- Voici l'équipe de la Maison Serpentard, dit le professeur Rogue derrière lui. C'est l'équipe de ma Maison. Elle est favorite au championnat cette année.

Harry regarda l'un des batteurs éviter le Souafle et, d'un même mouvement, frapper un Cognard vers un autre joueur. Il sentit le professeur Rogue le guider jusqu'à la première rangée de sièges et appuya ses bras sur la rambarde, levant les yeux et étirant le cou pour continuer à regarder.

C'était génial. C'était du Quidditch. Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour se lasser de regarder les joueurs se heurter l'un à l'autre, se quereller et poursuivre les Cognards. Il ignorait combien de temps il passa à les observer en cet après-midi ensoleillé et frisquet, alors que ses nouveaux cheveux longs étaient fouettés par le vent. Le professeur Rogue hurlait des ordres de son siège à proximité. Trop tôt, cependant, l'homme l'entraîna en bas des estrades jusque sur le terrain, où les élèves atterrissaient et rangeaient les balles tout en discutant alors qu'ils retiraient peu à peu leur équipement.

- Hé, Professeur! appela un grand garçon blond. Qui est le gosse?

Harry réalisa qu'on faisait allusion à lui et se cacha derrière la robe de Rogue.

- C'est mon neveu, Parvus, déclara simplement le professeur Rogue.

Les autres élèves se tournèrent vers le garçon qui avait parlé comme si celui-ci venait de s'attirer des ennuis.

- Il viendra… me rendre visite de temps à autre.

- Tu es une toute petite chose, pas vrai? dit l'une des filles en s'accroupissant devant Harry.

Il remarqua qu'elle était beaucoup plus âgée que les autres, mais elle était la plus petite d'entre eux.

- Que penses-tu de notre jeu?

- C'était génial! dit Harry en un souffle, sans bouger de sa cachette derrière la jambe droite de Rogue.

La jeune fille retira une petite boule dorée de sa poche et Harry regarda l'objet brillant déployer ses ailes. Un vrai Vif d'Or. Il le suivit des yeux, coincé entre le pouce et l'index de la jeune fille.

- Tu crois pouvoir l'attraper? demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête. Elle laissa le Vif s'envoler et la main d'Harry s'allongea presque instinctivement. Il vit qu'elle s'apprêtait également à l'attraper et il savait qu'elle ne croyait pas un instant qu'il pourrait la devancer, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, car ses doigts se refermaient déjà autour de la balle, écrasant légèrement l'une de ses ailes.

Les élèves se regardèrent avec surprise. La jeune fille faillit tomber à la renverse sous le choc. Le professeur Rogue avait les yeux fixés sur Harry.

- Redonne-lui le Vif d'Or, Parvus, ordonna-t-il.

Harry tendit la main. La jeune fille se redressa et le prit entre ses doigts.

- Poursuiveurs, vos passes doivent être améliorées, annonça Rogue tandis que les élèves échangeaient des regards étonnés. Vous vous exercerez à nouveau demain soir après le dîner. Batteurs, revoyez vos trajectoires. Gardien, essaie d'arrêter quelques buts la prochaine fois. Attrapeuse…

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui laissait échapper et rattrapait le Vif d'Or à répétition, comme pour tester ses réflexes.

- Assure-toi de pouvoir attraper le Vif d'Or avant un enfant de huit ans la prochaine fois.

Elle rougit et Harry aperçu sur son visage un regard de haine qui lui était destiné.

Les joueurs se retournèrent pour partir, discutant et se bousculant, se frappant les uns les autres avec leurs balais. Harry suivit le professeur Rogue. Il ne désirait rien de plus à cet instant que d'être un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de la Maison Serpentard, de porter une éclatante robe verte et des gants de cuir, de se faire traiter d'emmerdeur par son capitaine ou de se faire tirer les cheveux par l'Attrapeuse.

Et alors, du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une masse de rouge et se retourna.

Une autre équipe se regroupait sur le terrain, parlant et rigolant ensemble. L'un des joueurs faisait la démonstration d'un nouveau truc, remontant son balai en spirale alors qu'il s'accrochait au manche en serrant les genoux. L'un d'eux entourait l'une des filles de ses bras et les autres expliquaient à un très jeune garçon comment attraper un Cognard.

- C'est qui, eux? demanda Harry en les pointant du doigt.

Le professeur Rogue attrapa son poignet pour baisser sa main.

- Gryffondor, dit-il avec dédain. Allez, viens.

- Mes parents étaient à Gryffondor, par vrai? demanda Harry en se retournant alors que Rogue l'entraînait au loin.

- Tout comme les deux incompétents qui s'occupent de toi, dit le professeur Rogue.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais il se rappela qu'il avait promis à Lunard de rester poli.

Ils se séparèrent de l'équipe de Serpentard, qui se dirigea vers un hangar près du terrain, et retournèrent vers le château. Maintenant qu'il pouvait l'observer librement pendant de longues minutes, Harry s'efforça d'en mémoriser les moindres détails : les tourelles, les fenêtres étroites couronnées de gargouilles et de grandes arches sculptées.

Le professeur Rogue devait parler à quelques enseignants et il ne pouvait pas, comme il le souligna clairement, laisser un enfant seul, surtout dans un atelier de potions. Il emmena Harry. Il ne s'agissait pas exactement d'une visite guidée, mais Harry réussit à obtenir avec succès quelques explications, de brèves réponses à ses questions, et il eut l'occasion de voir une bonne partie du château. Le professeur Rogue dut le porter en haut d'un escalier, car ses jambes n'étaient pas suffisamment longues pour en monter trois marches à la fois. Les marches entre celles-ci, expliqua le professeur, n'étaient qu'une illusion. Un autre escalier se déplaça pendant qu'ils le montaient et Harry faillit en tomber sous l'excitation.

Lorsqu'ils eurent reçu un livre de la part du professeur McGonagall, remis un paquet d'une étrange poudre verte au professeur Flitwick afin qu'il puisse l'utiliser pour son cours du lendemain, et se furent rapidement cachés du professeur Trelawney – Harry ne put blâmer Rogue d'agir ainsi, car elle était décidément très effrayante – il était presque l'heure de dîner.

- Tu mangeras dans la grande salle avec les élèves, déclara le professeur Rogue alors qu'Harry le suivait vers l'avant du château. Trouve Alexander Lestrange, que tu as rencontré cet après-midi à l'entraînement de Quidditch. Il gardera un œil sur toi pour s'assurer que tu ne casses rien.

Harry trouva ceci un peu injuste puisqu'il n'avait rien cassé de toute la journée, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir, ils pénétraient justement dans la grande salle, et la vue de la vaste pièce, apparemment sans toit et remplie de tables, lui fit oublier ce qu'il allait dire.

Rogue le poussa doucement et il se dirigea, en trébuchant un peu, vers la table ornée d'une bannière noire et verte sur laquelle glissait un serpent. À la table d'à côté, il aperçut quelques joueurs de Quidditch de l'équipe de Gryffondor, ainsi que le petit garçon assis avec eux. Alexander, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, n'était pas très loin d'eux. Harry s'approcha de lui prudemment.

- Hé, le gosse, dit le garçon. Tu as perdu ton oncle?

- Il a dit que je devais manger avec toi, répondit Harry en arrivant heureusement à ne pas bégayer nerveusement.

- D'accord. Alors, monte, dit tranquillement Alexander et Harry grimpa sur la banquette.

Il écouta les élèves parler de leur entraînement, de leurs cours, et sur un ton étonnamment désobligeant, de leurs camarades de classe. Sirius aurait sa peau s'il entendait Harry parler ainsi des Weasley. Il ne prit aucunement part à la conversation, sauf pour donner quelques renseignements au sujet de sa présence.

- Psst!

Harry se retourna un peu sur son siège, essayant de voir d'où était venu le murmure.

- Psst! Derrière toi!

Harry allongea le cou. Le petit garçon de Gryffondor, celui qu'il avait vu sur le terrain de Quidditch, lui souriait.

- Nous n'avons plus de petits pains, dit-il. Il vous en reste?

Harry attrapa le panier et le lui passa sans attirer l'attention des Serpentard.

- Merci! dit le garçon.

Il en prit deux avant de remettre le panier au garçon à sa droite. Harry se retourna un peu dans son siège pour lui sourire en retour.

- Tu t'appelles comment? demanda-t-il.

- Olivier, répondit le garçon, mais je ne suis pas censé parler aux Serpentard.

- Je ne suis pas à Serpentard, dit Harry. Je suis juste en visite.

Le garçon pencha la tête.

- Ouais, c'est vrai que tu es un peu petit, même pour un première année. Tu es ici pourquoi?

Harry lui mentit, mal à l'aise.

- Mon nom est Parvus. Je suis le neveu du professeur Rogue.

- Ah, ouais, j'ai entendu parler de toi! dit Olivier en souriant. Le capitaine de Gryffondor a dit que le capitaine de Serpentard a dit que tu es meilleur que leur Attrapeuse!

- Non, dit Harry avec un large sourire. Tu es dans l'équipe?

- Moi? Non, je suis en première année, nous ne sommes pas autorisés, dit Olivier en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vois le grand, là-bas?

Harry remarqua un grand garçon eux cheveux roux assis près d'eux. Il ressemblait un peu à Ron.

- C'est Bill Weasley, le capitaine de l'équipe. Il me laisse transporter les balais et poursuivre les balles qui s'échappent puisque je pourrai seulement jouer l'année prochaine. Je joue comme Gardien. Je serai le meilleur joueur de Quidditch au monde, ajouta-t-il.

- Hé, le gosse, qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Dubois, occupe-toi de tes affaires! dit méchamment Alexander Lestrange.

Rougissant furieusement, Olivier se retourna et se pencha sur son assiette. Alexander se tourna vers Harry et le secoua doucement par son col.

- On ne parle pas avec ceux-là, dit-il.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Parce que nous sommes à Serpentard. Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de discuter avec des mauviettes de Gryffondor?

Harry n'y comprenait rien, mais il comprit cependant que s'il tentait de nouveau de se retourner, il aurait sûrement des ennuis. Alors il resta assis très droit pendant qu'il mangeait, écoutant les autres discuter.

* * *

- Et j'ai parlé à un garçon nommé Olivier, et nous avons eu du pudding pour dessert, et je suis allé à la Volière, et il y avait de la crotte de chouette partout, et nous sommes retournés au bureau de Dumbledore, et il m'a donné un sorbet, et il m'a montré tous les vieux directeurs, et il a un Phénix, et il m'a rendu mes cheveux courts, et il a fait apparaître ma cicatrice à nouveau, et je suis rentré.

Sirius ignorait qu'un enfant doté de si petits poumons pouvait parler de façon continue pendant si longtemps. Il avait eu droit à un bon monologue d'environ trente minutes alors qu'ils prenaient leur repas du soir. Il écouta attentivement Harry lui décrire sa journée alors que le gamin sautait sur sa chaise avec énergie. Harry n'avait pas l'air traumatisé du tout.

- Et le meilleur de tout, dit Harry en s'arrêtant finalement pour respirer, c'est que j'ai vu un vrai Vif d'Or.

Sirius cessa de mâcher.

- Vraiment? dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Une fille de l'équipe de Serpentard me l'a montré et m'a dit de l'attraper et j'ai dit que j'allais le faire, mais elle ne croyait pas que je pourrais l'attraper alors elle a essayé de l'attraper avant moi, mais je l'ai attrapé avant elle. Elle n'était pas très contente, finit-il d'un air songeur.

- Tu as attrapé un Vif?

- Mmm. Mais pas sur un balai, sur le sol.

Sirius réfléchit.

- Alors on dirait que tu as passé un bon moment.

- Uh huh. Où il est, Lunard?

- Il est sorti ce soir.

- Tu me montres ton jeu d'échecs?

- D'accord, si tu veux.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Sirius s'était abstenu de montrer à Harry son jeu d'échecs magiques. Des années auparavant, il avait appris à quelques pièces à jurer et elles avaient tendance à scandaliser un peu les gens. Mais il fallait bien que le garçon apprenne à jouer un jour ou l'autre.

Harry se leva sur sa chaise alors que Sirius se dirigeait vers un placard dans le couloir pour en retirer un lourd coffret de bois. Il l'ouvrit, révélant deux compartiments pour les pièces, chacune d'entre elles bien installée dans un petit trou de velours, ainsi qu'un élégant jeu aux carreaux noirs et crème.

- Il appartenait à mon grand-père, dit-il. Il me l'a offert quand j'avais quatorze ans.

Harry ramassa l'une des pièces et se mit à rire quand celle-ci se mit à se tortiller entre ses doigts, exigeant d'être relâchée. Sirius tapota le coin du jeu avec sa baguette et toutes les pièces se mirent en place, sauf le fou qu'Harry tenait toujours.

- Viens là, je vais te montrer comment ça fonctionne, dit Sirius en soulevant Harry pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Harry se pencha en avant avec impatience.

- Alors, celui-ci c'est le cavalier et il se déplace en forme de « L »…

* * *

Quand Remus rentra, il trouva Sirius assis sur une chaise, les yeux clos. Harry était recroquevillé contre lui, l'une de ses mains agrippée à la chemise de son parrain alors qu'il dormait. Remus retira son manteau et ses chaussures et souleva Harry pour le transporter jusqu'à son lit.

- Pas fatigué, bâilla Harry en s'éveillant.

- Tu dormais.

- Lunard?

- Mmmm?

- Tu étais parti où?

- J'étais sorti rencontrer quelqu'un.

- J'ai rencontré des tas de gens aujourd'hui.

- J'en suis sûr. Tu me raconteras tout demain après l'école.

- Lunard?

- Oui, Harry?

- Je veux un balai pour mon anniversaire.

Remus rigola.

- D'accord, gamin. Je le dirai à Sirius.

Les yeux d'Harry se fermèrent et Remus éteignit la lumière. La veilleuse, le robot jouet, éclairait la pièce sombre d'une lueur jaunâtre.

Dans la cuisine, Sirius se redressait pour ramasser le jeu d'échecs.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était aussi tard, dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Remus s'avança vers l'évier pour prendre un verre d'eau. Il en tendit un deuxième à Sirius.

- Harry s'est bien amusé?

- On dirait. Dumbledore lui a montré Fumsec et il a rencontré quelques professeurs. Et puis il a vu un entraînement de Quidditch.

- Grosse journée pour le gamin. Et toi?

- J'ai travaillé sur la moto. Tu sais, Arthur dit qu'il pourrait bien y avoir un marché. Je pense peut-être en acheter une deuxième et l'ensorceler un peu, puis voir si je pourrais la revendre.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

- Alors, ton rendez-vous? Comment était la fille?

Remus secoua la tête.

- Immensément ennuyeuse. Et une fumeuse, en plus. J'abandonne.

- Molly pourrait toujours t'organiser quelque chose avec Allison Sparrow. J'emmène Moira au cinéma Moldu mercredi prochain. Tu arrives à croire qu'elle n'y est jamais allée?

- C'est la femme que Molly voudrait qu'Harry ait comme mère? demanda Remus d'un ton un peu sarcastique.

- Eh bien, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de passer du temps avec elle. Je n'ai pas eu un vrai rendez-vous depuis des siècles. Tu sais comment c'est avec Harry, répondit Sirius. J'adore ce gamin, mais disons qu'il monopolise la vie sociale.

- Bof, pour moi il ne fait pas une énorme différence.

- Lunard, je sais bien que ce n'est pas mes affaires, mais après dix-sept ans, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué exactement si tu t'intéresses aux filles ou non, dit Sirius.

- Cela a tant d'importance pour toi?

- Eh bien, cela devrait en avoir pour Allison Sparrow, tu sais.

Remus s'appuya sur le comptoir, regardant le plafond.

- Non, je ne suis pas trop intéressé par les filles.

- Parce que, tu sais, ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas quelques mecs…

- Sirius, ne t'avise pas de terminer cette phrase. Je ne veux pas que mon meilleur ami me trouve un copain.

- Qui le fera sinon?

- Je peux me trouver quelqu'un moi-même, je ne suis pas encore aussi pathétique, dit Remus avec un sourire. J'espère que Moira sera bien pour toi.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire.

- Tu sais, quand viendra le temps d'expliquer à Harry les choses de la vie, je crois que je ferais mieux de m'en charger.

- On verra. On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il suivra mes traces.

Recroquevillé dans son lit avec Grenouille serrée contre lui et une épaisse couverture à motif étoilé le gardant bien au chaud, Harry sourit dans son sommeil en entendant les rires de Lunard et Sirius provenant de la cuisine.


	9. Le rêve de Remus

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE: **Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews, commentaires, et alertes. J'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fic. Sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 9. Bonne lecture.

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

- C'est ici que tu pars?

Harry était assis sur le lit de Remus, son globe terrestre serré sous le bras, pointant l'Inde. Remus déplaça son doigt un peu vers le nord-est.

- C'est là, dit-il en se retournant vers la valise sur le lit.

Il ramassa trois livres qu'il déposa sur la pile de vêtements à l'intérieur.

- Pendant combien de temps?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Pas plus d'une semaine.

- Tu vas encore être malade?

Remus lui sourit.

- C'est possible, mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Je finis toujours par aller mieux.

- Harry? Où es-tu passé? appela la voix de Sirius provenant de la pièce d'à côté.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer.

- Ici! répondit Harry. J'aide Lunard à faire ses bagages!

Sirius apparut sur le seuil, retirant son manteau de cuir et ses bottes.

- J'étais sorti avec Moira, dit-il en guise d'explication. On joue au voyageur, Harry?

Harry lui présenta le globe d'un air grave.

- Où est l'Iowa? demanda-t-il.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Remus allongea le bras, fit pivoter le globe et posa son doigt sur l'endroit approprié.

- Eh bien, voilà! dit Sirius, comme s'il avait lui-même trouvé la réponse.

- J'ai inventé un jeu, continua Harry. Ça s'appelle Où.

- Où quoi?

- Juste Où. Tu vois, je fais tourner le globe, je trouve un endroit…

Harry en fit la démonstration.

- Et ensuite, je vais dans l'encyclopédie que tu m'as achetée à la librairie pour le trouver.

Il examina le globe.

- Tché… Tchéco…

- Tchécoslovaquie, corrigea Sirius. Tu sais quoi, pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas Kyoto? C'est plus facile à prononcer.

Harry hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, son globe sous le bras. Sirius s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, observant Remus faire sa valise.

- Je croyais que tu avais oublié l'Inde, dit-il. Il y a des semaines que tu devais y aller.

C'était vrai. Remus avait prévu d'aller en Inde avant même qu'ils n'emmènent Harry à son appartement, des mois plus tôt. Depuis, Harry avait fait une autre sortie avec Severus et la punition de Ron était presque finie. La pleine lune était la semaine suivante, mais il avait prévu être rentré bien avant. Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne serai pas parti bien longtemps. Cela ne devrait pas être très difficile. J'ai un ami à Calcutta qui m'accompagnera. Il parle les dialectes locaux.

- Écoute, Lunard…

Sirius se frotta la nuque d'un air mal à l'aise.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'Arthur pourrait avoir raison?

- À propos de?...

- À propos de Peter. Qu'il serait réellement mort.

Remus s'arrêta alors qu'il refermait sa valise.

- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il.

- Alors pourquoi tu continues à… Pourquoi tu le cherches toujours? demanda Sirius. Tu sais que je t'accompagnerais sans hésiter si tu me le demandais, mais je sais que tu aimes bien voyager tout seul et tu sais ce que je pense de toute cette affaire.

- J'aimerais bien mieux avoir tout oublié, murmura Remus.

- Je crois seulement qu'après sept ans, s'il ne s'est toujours pas montré, c'est qu'il est probablement mort. Le gouvernement britannique le pense aussi, tu sais. Quand quelqu'un disparaît, après sept ans, il est déclaré mort. Et ce n'est pas impossible que Malefoy l'ai tué aussi quand il a tué tous ces Moldus.

Remus s'assit sur le lit, jouant distraitement avec la poignée de sa valise.

- Et s'il n'est pas mort?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est parti. Il a disparu. Même si Peter tentait de s'en prendre à Harry, ou même à l'un de nous, il n'a jamais été de taille pour nous affronter. Toi et moi, Lunard, nous protégerons le gamin. Nous nous sommes bien débrouillés jusqu'à maintenant.

Remus pencha la tête.

- Je sais, mais c'est ma façon à moi de le protéger.

- Poursuivre des fantômes?

- Des rêves, répondit soudainement Remus.

- Quoi?

- Je ne poursuis pas de fantômes, dit-il en se levant, se massant distraitement le cou. J'essaie de régler quelque chose, c'est tout.

- Régler quoi exactement? Tu as fait un pari avec Dumbledore que tu pourrais attraper Peter s'il rôdait toujours?

- Écoute, il y a trois ans, j'étais prêt à tout abandonner, répondit sèchement Remus. Tu crois vraiment que j'ai aimé resté coincé dans ce coin pourri au Chili? Tu crois que j'ai aimé ces hôtels miteux à Toronto?

Sirius l'observa fixement. Remus était… Remus était fâché, ce qui n'arrivait jamais sans que Sirius n'ait d'abord hurlé pendant une heure.

- Non, je n'aime pas ça. Je ne veux pas croire qu'il est vivant, même si ça voudrait dire que j'aurais l'occasion de l'étrangler de mes propres mains, mais je crois que j'ai assez de contrôle pour ne pas le faire, continua Remus. J'étais prêt à tout laisser tomber. Et si je ne m'étais pas mis à faire ces putains de rêves, je l'aurais fait. Mais les rêves ont commencé et ils ne s'arrêtent pas et ils ne changent jamais et je me retrouve obligé à parcourir le globe alors que, crois-moi, je préfèrerais rester ici à t'entendre chialer sur Rogue!

Sirius attendit que Remus ait terminé sa tirade.

- Je ne chiale pas, dit-il enfin d'un air boudeur.

- Je suis désolé, Pat. Je ne le pensais pas.

- Quels rêves? Jamais tu ne m'as parlé de rêves. Tu dors comme un putain de cadavre.

- Il ne s'agit pas du genre de cauchemars à en hurler, répondit Remus un peu plus calmement. Ce ne sont même pas des cauchemars, je suppose. Juste… des trucs.

- À propos de… cette nuit-là?

- En quelque sorte.

Remus s'assit à nouveau sur le lit.

- Tu sais que je suis toujours en train de me demander… Si je n'avais pas empêché de me rendre à Rome, ou si je ne t'avais pas fait faire ce détour quand nous cherchions Peter… c'est peut-être toi qui l'aurais trouvé avant.

- Je ne dirais pas que tu en parles tout le temps, mais disons que tu fais une certaine fixation.

- Écoute-moi. Je fais ce rêve, dit Remus en inspirant profondément. Et dans ce rêve, tout est foutu. Il ne prend pas place maintenant, mais plutôt dans quelques années, seulement, je ne suis pas moi. Je suis professeur à Poudlard. Je veux dire… je suis moi, mais je…

Remus secoua la tête avec frustration.

- Tu es complètement fou.

- Tu veux entendre ceci oui ou non?

- Continue.

- Je suis dans la Cabane. Tu es là toi aussi, dans la Cabane avec moi. Mais tu n'es pas toi. Tu as une mine terrible. Tu es maigre et sale. C'est horrible, Sirius. Et tu me dis que Peter a survécu, que tu as essayé de le tuer, mais qu'il t'a fait arrêter, qu'il a tout mis en scène pour qu'on croie que c'était toi l'espion et qu'il s'est sauvé, laissant ses doigts derrière. Tu me dis qu'il est dans la pièce avec nous, seulement, je n'arrive pas à le voir. Et je pense à tous ces trucs, mais mes pensées ne sont pas les miennes…

Sirius pencha la tête, écoutant les graves murmures de Remus. Il était un loup-garou, une créature sombre, certes, mais Sirius n'avait jamais entendu parler de loups-garous prophètes.

- Mes pensées… Je pense en moi-même, mon Dieu, Sirius a passé douze ans à Azkaban et j'ai passé toutes ces années à penser que c'était lui l'espion et… Sirius, si tu pouvais te voir dans ce rêve… Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire qu'il est là, que Peter est là, qu'il faut le tuer, mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver.

Remus s'interrompit. Sirius se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à s'accroupir par terre, les mains sur les genoux.

- Je dois le trouver, Sirius. Il est vivant et si je ne le retrouve pas, c'est lui qui nous trouvera.

Sirius hocha doucement la tête.

- Tu y crois vraiment à ce rêve.

- Je crois que quelque chose de terrible se serait produit si tu avais trouvé Peter avant Lucius Malefoy. Je crois que Peter est vivant. Et je crois aussi qu'il est dangereux.

- Tu ne voyages plus autant qu'avant.

- Disons que j'ai appris à distinguer une bonne piste d'un cul-de-sac, répondit Remus. Et je ne voyagerai plus autant maintenant qu'Harry est ici.

Sirius avait l'air songeur.

- Tu crois que tu pourrais mettre ce rêve dans une Pensine? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

* * *

Les Pensines étaient des objets coûteux sur lesquels il était difficile de mettre la main, mais Remus refusait de demander à Dumbledore s'ils pouvaient emprunter la sienne. Ce serait présomptueux considérant tous les ennuis qu'ils lui avaient causés récemment.

Alors c'est Sirius qui lui rendit visite.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendre à Poudlard, et à peine quelques instants plus tard, il se tenait devant la porte. Il frappa en utilisant l'ancien code de l'Ordre et bien sûr, Dumbledore n'avait pas retiré le sort. Il crut entendre une cloche sonner quelque part à l'intérieur. C'était auparavant leur code : si vous cogniez de la bonne façon, Dumbledore savait que vous étiez membre de l'Ordre et une cloche sonnait dans son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit et, quelques minutes plus tard, à vingt-neuf ans, le commerçant respecté qu'était devenu Sirius se retrouva à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore, comme s'il n'était encore qu'un vulgaire cinquième année.

- J'espère qu'Harry ne vous donne pas trop de fil à retordre, dit Dumbledore d'un ton agréable, bien qu'il y ait toujours une lueur de méfiance dans son regard.

- Non, Harry est…

Sirius réalisa qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots justes.

- Il va bien.

- Molly m'informe qu'il a beaucoup de succès dans ses études.

Sirius réprima un juron. Bien sûr que Dumbledore garderait un œil sur Harry par l'intermédiaire des Weasley.

- Il est futé. Il a inventé ce jeu où il faut…

Sirius réalisa que le moment n'était peut-être pas très bien choisi pour se prêter à la fierté paternelle.

- Il se débrouille bien.

- Je remarque que Remus a choisi de ne pas t'accompagner.

- Il ne sait pas que je suis ici.

Dumbledore arqua un sourcil.

- Écoutez, je m'inquiète pour lui et j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je sais que vous êtes toujours furieux contre nous parce que nous avons pris Harry, et je sais qu'il est plutôt audacieux de ma part de vous le demander, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Remus ne voulait pas venir vous faire la demande lui-même, mais j'aurais besoin d'emprunter votre Pensine.

L'autre sourcil de Dumbledore se releva. Sirius dut se retenir pour ne pas rigoler.

- Ma Pensine? demanda-t-il lentement. Et pourquoi en avez-vous besoin?

Sirius joua distraitement avec l'une des attaches de son manteau de cuir.

- Vous savez qu'il cherche toujours Peter.

- Il en est de même pour moi.

Sirius leva soudainement la tête. Dumbledore souriait.

- De façon plus subtile que ton ami.

- Eh bien, il dit qu'il continue à cause de ces… ces rêves qu'il fait à propos de Peter, dit Sirius. Et pour être honnête, j'ai fait suffisamment de cauchemars horrifiants moi-même, mais les siens semblent différents.

- Des rêves prémonitoires?

- Ou bien… je ne sais pas, des visions de ce qui aurait pu arriver? proposa Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules. Je voudrais les voir par moi-même.

- Il est plutôt dangereux de partager les rêves d'un autre, expliqua Dumbledore.

- Je voudrais aussi…

Sirius sentit une certaine honte l'envahir, mais il continua.

- Écoutez, Harry doit savoir ce qui est arrivé à ses parents. Il pense toujours qu'ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Je ne lui ai toujours rien dit et c'est un vrai miracle qu'aucun des Weasley n'ait encore vendu la mèche, mais le secret ne peut pas être gardé indéfiniment.

- Et tu voudrais être rationnel quand tu lui parleras de la mort de ton meilleur ami, termina Dumbledore.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Je comprends. Tu sais comment t'en servir?

- Oui, plus ou moins. Remus en sait plus que moi.

- Vous ferez bien attention, n'est-ce pas, à ce que vous y déposerez?

Sirius hocha la tête. Dumbledore se leva, se dirigea vers un placard et en ressortit soigneusement la Pensine. Il la déposa dans un coffre de bois que Sirius referma.

- Je vous dois des excuses, dit Sirius. Je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée de prendre Harry comme ça.

- Le rôle de père te va plutôt bien, fut la seule réponse de Dumbledore. Ce qui est fait est fait. Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux, mais il faudra attendre encore pour le savoir. Severus Rogue reprendra la Pensine quand il viendra chercher Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Merci.

- Sois prudent, Sirius.

Quand Sirius quitta le bureau, transportant le coffre de bois, l'avertissement résonnait toujours à ses oreilles.

* * *

- Tu sais qui est vraiment doué avec ce truc?

- Ne dis pas Servilus.

- J'aimerais bien que tu cesses de l'appeler ainsi, Pat.

- Quand il cessera d'être un emmerdeur pleurnichard, je l'appellerai autrement.

- Il a sauvé Harry.

- Et il se fera une joie de nous le rappeler pour le reste de nos vies.

- Probablement pendant encore dix ans, c'est vrai.

- Alors, comment on fait?

- Eh bien, je commence par faire ceci, tout doucement…

- Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- C'est un souvenir.

- J'aurais cru que ce serait moins…visqueux.

- Mes pensées sont visqueuses alors? Merci.

- Pourquoi tu en enlèves autant?

- J'ai fait ce rêve à plusieurs reprises, tu sais. Je crois que si j'en ajoutais davantage, il serait plus lucide.

- C'est vraiment dégoûtant.

- Je ne te demande pas de le boire, tu sais.

- D'accord. Alors…

- Vas-y.

- C'est vrai. Je me penche et c'est tout?

- Sirius, tu veux que je t'accompagne?

- Si tu crois que tu devrais.

- D'accord, à trois. Un, deux, trois…

* * *

Le souvenir débuta en plein milieu d'un mot prononcé par Remus Lupin, mais sa voix n'était pas celle que Sirius avait l'habitude d'entendre. Il s'agissait d'une voix rauque et fatiguée semblable à celle qu'il possédait pendant les jours de pleine lune.

« …_rius_? »

Sirius ouvrit les yeux et sentit Remus à ses côtés, s'agrippant à son bras. Puis il vit l'autre Remus se tenir devant lui, horriblement changé. Son visage était pâle et ridé, ses yeux fatigués, ses vêtements rapiécés. Il était encore plus maigre, très mal nourri.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit le vrai Remus et Sirius se retourna pour voir…

Il se vit lui-même. C'était horrifiant, mais c'était lui. Il avait changé encore plus que Remus. Sa peau était jaunâtre, s'étirant sur son crâne. Ses yeux étaient enfoncés et de longs cheveux sales pendaient sur ses épaules. Si Remus était miteux, Sirius était en loques, appuyé contre un mur. Il entendit un gémissement. Le rêve s'embrouilla pendant un instant, comme s'il faiblissait, puis il entendit l'autre Remus parler à nouveau.

« …_sauf si c'était lui… sauf si vous avez changé… sans me le dire?_ »

La culpabilité envahit Sirius. Il avait déjà entendu ces mots, sept ans auparavant, lorsqu'il avait expliqué à Remus qu'il n'était pas le Gardien du Secret.

Il vit l'autre lui hocher la tête. À l'arrière-plan, d'autres voix, lointaines, comme des voix d'enfants, posaient des questions, mais seuls Sirius et Remus étaient présents, s'observant dans la pièce poussiéreuse.

Il entendit un bruit et vit l'autre Remus se précipiter vers lui. Il attrapa la main de l'autre Sirius pour l'aider à se relever et l'enlaça étroitement.

- Pleurnicheur, dit Sirius.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis douze ans, répondit Remus en les regardant s'étreindre. C'est une étreinte fraternelle, rien de plus.

- Douze ans? demanda Sirius.

Alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots, il put entendre des échos du rêve, les pensées de Remus. _Douze ans, douze ans, douze ans…_

Les voix d'enfants leur parvenaient en échos embrouillés à l'arrière-plan, mais elles avaient peu d'importance. Il y eut une nouvelle secousse, un moment pendant lequel le rêve manqua de cohérence, puis tout fut à nouveau clair et ils se séparèrent.

« _…arte du Maraudeur. Je l'observais dans mon bureau_, » dit l'autre Remus.

Il y eut une nouvelle secousse, puis il continua :

_« Et j'ai vu un autre point qui bougeait rapidement vers vous, indiquant Sirius Black. Je l'ai vu vous rencontrer et je l'ai vu attirer deux d'entre vous dans le Saule cogneur…_ »

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Sirius.

- C'est une histoire que je raconte à quelqu'un que je ne peux pas voir, répondit Remus. Je lui explique comment je me suis retrouvé à la Cabane.

« _Le petit Peter m'a bien eu… mais pas cette fois_! »

Ils observèrent le monstrueux Sirius Black s'élancer vers quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient voir et Remus le regarda avec consternation.

« _Ils doivent comprendre… nous devons leur expliquer_… » continua l'autre Remus.

« _Nous leur expliquerons par la suite,_ » gronda l'autre Sirius alors que Remus le retenait.

Il y eut une nouvelle secousse.

« _…ce que tu veux, mais fais le vite, Remus. Je veux commettre le meurtre pour lequel on m'a emprisonné…_ »

Sirius laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

- Je te l'avais dit, dit Remus.

« _Des témoins ont vu Peter mourir_, » dit l'autre Remus. « _Une rue pleine de…_ »

« _Ils n'ont pas vu ce qu'ils croient avoir vu! La carte du Maraudeur ne ment jamais… Peter est vivant._ »

« _Où_? » dit l'autre Remus. « _Où, Sirius? Je ne le vois pas!_ »

« _Peter est vivant…_ » insista l'autre Sirius. _« Peter est vivant_. »

Puis ils se sentirent entraînés au loin et lorsque Sirius Black revint à lui-même, il était assis dans l'arrière-boutique de Sandust Books. Face à lui, Remus respirait profondément. Ses yeux étaient anormalement brillants.

- Mon Dieu, soupira Sirius avec un tremblement. Si tu m'avais dit que c'était comme ça…

- Tu vois maintenant.

La voix de Remus était presque aussi rauque que celle de l'homme dans son rêve l'avait été. Il ramassa sa baguette pour reprendre ses souvenirs, mais sa main tremblait trop et il la redéposa après un instant.

- Tu vas bien? demanda Sirius.

- Ça va. C'était plus intense de me voir le vivre, c'est tout.

- Je vais faire du thé, dit Sirius en pensant que s'il lui tournait le dos, il arriverait à cacher le tremblement dans ses mains.

Il avait ressenti des émotions étranges, des sensations difficilement identifiables, mais il pouvait imaginer qu'un souvenir de Pensine régulier n'était pas comme ça. C'était le souvenir d'un rêve, alors tout y était intensifié. Lunard gardait tellement d'émotions refoulées qu'il était inévitable qu'il s'agisse d'une expérience saisissante.

Lorsqu'il avait vu ce Remus au visage gris et décrépit étreindre un autre lui, il avait ressenti autre chose que l'amour fraternel auquel Remus avait fait allusion. Enlacés dans le rêve se trouvaient des émotions crues de deuil, de frustration et de peur.

Il se demanda si son ami vivait toute sa vie ainsi, avec ces émotions cachées au fond de lui. Et cette caricature de Remus… Il ressentit l'immense gratitude que jamais il n'aurait à le voir dans cet état à nouveau.

- Et toi tu le vois tout le temps, murmura-t-il.

Remus, qui avait laissé sa tête s'appuyer sur ses bras, le regarda.

- Quoi?

- J'ai dit, le thé est prêt. Citron?

- Juste du lait.

Sirius apporta le thé sur la table. Remus serra ses mains autour de la tasse.

- Remus?

- Mmm?

- Tu étais… décharné.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, le monde n'est pas très bienveillant envers les hommes qui n'ont pas leur meilleur ami pour leur fournir un emploi stable et les surpayer, répliqua Remus avec un sourire fatigué.

- Tu as augmenté les prix à nouveau à la librairie?

- Oui. Dès que j'atteins le million, je me sauve dans la nuit, répondit Remus.

Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler et il se mit à recueillir ses pensées argentées.

- Harry va rentrer bientôt.

- Tu pars pour l'Inde demain?

- Oui.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

- Ne sois pas stupide, Harry a besoin de toi.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Mais j'ai besoin de toi aussi.

Il aperçut une brève lueur dans les yeux de Remus, mais celle-ci disparut trop rapidement pour qu'il arrive à l'identifier.

- Tu devras apprendre à commander une pizza un jour ou l'autre, dit Remus avec un sourire. Je ne serai parti que quelques jours. Je prévois revenir deux jours avant la pleine lune.

- Que tu passeras encore dans la Cabane hurlante?

- Ce n'est pas si terrible.

- Menteur.

- Tu periurare timeto – commoat in lusus numina surda Venus (1), répliqua

Remus.

Sirius sourit.

- Je vais devoir traduire ça avant que tu reviennes.

- Tu dis toujours ça et tu ne le fais jamais.

* * *

(1) traduction approximative: _Les mensonges que disent les amants ne provoquent pas la colère des dieux._


	10. La vraie histoire d'Harry Potter

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Après le dîner, Harry dessinait au salon quand Sirius le souleva. Les deux hommes avaient pris l'habitude de simplement l'attraper par la taille ou sous les aisselles et de le déplacer comme s'il était un meuble, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry. Il hurla de plaisir et laissa Sirius le tenir dans les airs, battant des pieds.

- Ça va, Harry? demanda Sirius.

Harry se tortilla et Sirius le lança sur le divan.

- Ça va, Sirius! cria Harry. Fais-le encore!

- Pas maintenant, Harry. Je dois te parler, répondit Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le divan.

Harry rampa vers lui pour attraper un livre que Sirius referma doucement.

- Il faut qu'on parle, Harry, dit-il en mettant le livre de côté. Je dois te raconter une histoire.

Harry le regarda en souriant et Sirius se frotta le visage. Dans la pièce d'à côté, ses souvenirs véritables l'attendaient dans la Pensine. Il devrait être en mesure de garder son calme.

- Harry, ta tante et ton oncle t'ont dit que tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, dit-il alors qu'Harry s'installait confortablement. Et maintenant, je dois te raconter la vraie histoire.

- La vraie histoire? demanda curieusement Harry.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Molly t'a appris des trucs sur Tu-Sais-Qui? demanda-t-il. Sur Voldemort?

Harry eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Un peu. C'était un mage noir et il a tué plein de gens.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il était un très mauvais sorcier et beaucoup de sorciers en Angleterre se battaient contre lui.

Harry hocha la tête. Sirius soupira.

- Tes parents étaient parmi ceux qui se battaient contre lui, dit-il.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent.

- Il y avait aussi Lunard et moi, et Professeur Dumbledore et Professeur Rogue. Tes parents ont découvert qu'il voulait tenter de les tuer, et toi aussi, quand tu étais tout petit.

Sirius s'arrêta pour s'assurer qu'Harry comprenait avant de continuer.

- Alors ils ont décidé de se cacher et ils n'ont dit qu'à une seule personne où ils allaient. C'était l'un de nos amis, Peter Pettigrew.

- Lunard et toi parlez de lui parfois, ajouta Harry.

- C'est vrai, répondit Sirius. Il était un très bon ami, ou du moins, c'est ce que nous pensions. Mais en fait, il était un espion pour Voldemort et il lui a tout rapporté et le mage noir est venu chez toi pour vous tuer, tes parents et toi.

Harry, complètement plongé dans l'histoire, poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Et c'est ce qui est réellement arrivé à tes parents, Harry, continua Sirius. Il les a tués. Et il a essayé de te tuer aussi. Voilà comment tu as eu cette cicatrice, ajouta-t-il en repoussant les cheveux d'Harry pour toucher le petit éclair du bout des doigts. Mais pour quelque raison, il n'a pas réussi à te tuer. Il a essayé et le sort a été projeté contre lui et l'a tué.

Harry se blottit contre Sirius.

- Alors je l'ai tué.

- Non, Harry. Il s'est tué lui-même en essayant de te tuer, dit Sirius en caressant ses cheveux. Toi, mon petit, tu es un héros. Tout le monde des sorciers connait ton nom. C'est pour ça que quand tu te promènes avec le professeur Rogue, tu dois porter un déguisement. C'est pour ça que nous voulons que tu sois en sécurité en tout temps.

- Il a tué ma maman et mon papa?

- Mmm, et il a toujours des disciples qui voudraient te faire du mal.

Harry réfléchit un moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Peter? demanda-t-il.

Sirius aperçut la silhouette de Lunard dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Il s'est enfui, dit Sirius. Et l'un des disciples de Voldemort a essayé de le tuer, mais il s'est sauvé. Il se cache quelque part.

- Oh.

- Mais tu es en sécurité ici, Harry, ajouta Lunard. Il y a des protections sur l'appartement, et sur toi.

Harry resta assis en silence, bien installé contre le corps de Sirius pendant que celui-ci caressait ses cheveux.

Sirius pouvait voir le tremblement des épaules de Lunard et il connaissait trop bien son ami pour ne pas se rendre compte que Lunard pleurait silencieusement. Il ne ressentait aucunement le besoin de le rejoindre dans sa peine. Il se sentait distant, détaché de l'histoire qu'il avait racontée, et il sut que la Pensine avait fonctionné.

- Pourquoi Lunard pleure? murmura Harry.

- Ta maman et ton papa lui manquent, répondit Sirius.

Harry se détacha lentement de Sirius et se dirigea vers Lunard, qui s'accroupit pour le serrer contre lui.

- Ils me manquent aussi, dit Harry alors que Lunard pressait son visage contre son cou.

Il sentit de lourdes larmes couler sur ses joues pour les parents dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir.

- Nous te protégerons toujours, Harry, toujours, dit Lunard d'une voix rauque. Sirius sera toujours là et je ferai toujours en sorte que tu sois en sécurité.

Harry hocha la tête contre son cou. Il entendit Sirius bouger et passer près d'eux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il revint après un moment et Lunard se releva, essuyant son visage. Sirius resta silencieux alors qu'Harry se pressait contre sa hanche, l'une des mains de l'homme recouvrant sa tête.

- C'est presque terminé, dit-il à Lunard. C'est presque de l'histoire ancienne. Ils sont à peine des fantômes.

- Sauf pour Peter.

- Sauf pour Peter, répéta Sirius. J'espère que tu vas le trouver, ce bâtard.

- Je continuerai à chercher jusqu'à ce que je le trouve.

* * *

Une semaine passa avant que Remus ne rentre d'Inde. Il envoya un télégramme désespéré à Sandust disant qu'il se dirigeait directement à la Cabane hurlante et que Sirius devrait dire à Harry qu'il avait seulement été retenu. Le télégramme était probablement la meilleure option puisque Sirius était toujours mal à l'aise avec le téléphone, même après avoir passé sept ans dans le monde Moldu.

Cette fois, Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas crier ni faire de crise quand il rentra pour trouver Remus recroquevillé sur son lit, couvert de cicatrices et d'égratignures. Il s'agrippa à Sirius, qui leur prépara un petit repas avant de porter de la soupe à Remus. Harry, qui ne voulait pas être laissé à part, écouta silencieusement à la porte pendant que Remus mangeait sa soupe, penché sur le bol. Sirius avait déplacé une chaise près du lit.

- Ça ne peut plus continuer, dit doucement Sirius.

- D'autres le font. Je vais bien.

- Tu ne vas pas bien. Tu n'as jamais été aussi loin d'être bien de toute ta vie.

- Ça ne fera pas de cicatrices, dit Remus, irascible. Et ta soupe est dégoûtante.

- Ne change pas de sujet.

- On en a déjà parlé, dit Remus, dévoilant son mensonge alors qu'il buvait la soupe à grandes gorgées. C'est la seule façon de garder Harry en sécurité. Si aucun d'entre nous n'est sous forme humaine, c'est pire que le laisser seul toute la nuit. L'un d'entre nous doit être sain d'esprit.

Harry scruta les deux figures sombres.

- Et pourquoi ne pas essayer cette potion qu'ils ont mentionnée dans la _Gazette_?

- Elle n'est pas encore prête, dit Remus en toussant alors qu'il s'étouffait avec une nouille. Elle en a peut-être encore pour des années. C'est seulement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commence l'école, Sirius, pas pour toujours.

- Douze fois trois ans, ça fait trente-six, dit Sirius.

- Deux ans et demi, répliqua Remus.

- Trente.

- Moins deux…

- Ce n'est pas une vente aux enchères! C'est ta vie!

- Oui, c'est ma vie, répliqua doucement Remus. Ma vie, Sirius, pas la tienne, pas celle d'Harry. Nous savions qu'un jour, si tu te mariais ou si je quittais Sandust Books, que tu ne serais pas mon chien de garde pour toute la vie.

Il s'interrompit.

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce regard?

- J'ai toujours pensé que… Je sais que tu ne dépenses pas beaucoup, j'ai pensé que, si tu le voulais, tu pourrais acheter la moitié de Sandust. Un jour. Être copropriétaire avec moi.

- Oh.

Ils restèrent silencieux et Harry se glissa doucement dans la pièce.

- Hé, salut Harry, dit Remus en souriant soudainement.

Il déposa le bol de soupe vide sur sa table de nuit et attrapa la main d'Harry pour l'aider à monter sur le lit. Il avait peut-être l'air malade, pensa Harry, mais il avait toujours des forces.

- Comment vas-tu? Tu n'es pas mort de faim, j'espère?

- Non, répondit Harry. Comment était l'Inde?

Remus sourit.

- Bondé de monde. Et inutile. Mais je t'ai ramené quelque chose.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent, mais il attendit patiemment pendant que Remus demandait à Sirius de fouiller dans son sac et de lui donner un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier et de la ficelle. Il détacha la ficelle et Harry s'efforça de ne pas trop regarder les cicatrices sur les mains de Remus lorsqu'il accepta la boîte. Il déchira le papier et souleva le couvercle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Harry, réjoui.

Il souleva l'objet de bronze oblong de son enveloppe de papier. Il y avait une figure étrange avec des dents sur une pointe et une drôle de lame triangulaire sur l'autre.

- On appelle ça un Phurba, expliqua Remus. Les bouddhistes tibétains croient que c'est le seul type de couteau qui peut tuer un fantôme.

- Tu lui as ramené un couteau? demanda Sirius.

- Il n'est pas coupant, répondit Remus.

- Tu es allé au Tibet?

- Bien sûr que non, j'ai l'air imbécile?

Harry, pendant ce temps, faisait semblant de poignarder Remus avec le couteau rond.

- Si les fantômes et les goules s'en prennent à toi, dit Remus en attrapant la lame, tu seras prêt.

- Où je pourrais trouver un truc comme ça? demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

Remus lui indiqua son sac.

- Sous mes chaussettes, dit-il.

Sirius arqua un sourcil et retira un nouveau paquet, plus petit.

- Quoi, tu pensais que je ramènerais quelque chose pour Harry mais rien pour toi, ô grand enfant gâté? demanda Remus.

Sirius sourit et déchira le papier avec plus d'abandon qu'Harry. Il en retira une pièce de verre de la taille d'un galion, recouverte de ce qui semblait être de la feuille d'or.

- C'est ton nom – le nom de l'Étoile du chien, en hindou, dit Remus. C'est pour…

Il tapota son cou et Sirius sourit, déboutonnant sa chemise pour révéler le collier pour chien qui indiquait « Patmol » d'un côté. Il y attacha le morceau de verre et se pencha vers Harry.

- Tu en penses quoi? C'est bien?

Harry sourit et hocha la tête avant de pointer son couteau sur la clavicule de Sirius.

- Hé! dit Sirius en l'attrapant avant de le tenir la tête en bas.

Le couteau tomba sur le plancher.

- Je ne suis pas un fantôme!

Remus les observa alors qu'Harry se débattait pour enrouler son corps autour de celui de Sirius et l'attraper par la ceinture. Après un moment, ils s'affalèrent tous deux sur le sol et luttèrent jusqu'à ce que Sirius ait crié grâce.

Il repensa brièvement au souvenir qu'il avait montré à Sirius dans la Pensine et remercia Dieu, s'il existait, pour ce hibou perdu qui l'avait empêché de quitter l'Angleterre ce soir terrible sept ans auparavant.

* * *

Cette fois, l'une des égratignures sur le visage de Remus ne guérit pas complètement et une mince cicatrice apparut sur sa joue, juste devant son oreille gauche. Lorsqu'il retourna à Sandust Books, plusieurs clients réguliers le questionnèrent à ce sujet jusqu'à ce que Sirius – écrasé sur le plancher dans sa forme de Patmol, n'appréciant guère l'attention des plus jeunes qui erraient dans la section pour enfants – se mit à grogner chaque fois que quelqu'un en faisait mention. Remus ne semblait pas s'en soucier, mais avec Remus, il était difficile d'en être certain.

C'était presque comme si leurs vies s'étaient à nouveau calmées. Sirius n'était pas satisfait de la façon dont Remus gérait les choses, mais il avait fini par l'accepter. Harry allait à l'école et se rendait parfois à Pré-au-Lard, à Poudlard, ou sur le Chemin de Traverse avec le professeur Rogue. Remus avait surpris Sirius à deux reprises alors qu'il tentait de les suivre sous la forme de Patmol et bien qu'il dut admettre que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, il n'approuvait pas l'espionnage. Comment Harry pouvait-il leur faire confiance s'il savait qu'ils le suivaient? demanda-t-il à Sirius. Et Sirius lui donna raison.

Comme toujours.

Il semblait même qu'une sorte de trêve s'était créée avec Dumbledore depuis un gage de paix de la part de Remus sous la forme d'un rare volume traitant de la mythologie des phénix et qu'ils avaient accepté de laisser Rogue intervenir dans l'éducation d'Harry. Rogue restait discret à ce sujet, mais les deux hommes devaient avouer qu'Harry passait un peu trop de temps avec les Serpentard.

Ce qui expliqua, même si Sirius ne fut pas d'accord, que Remus fut soulagé lorsqu'Harry bondit de la cheminée un après-midi, après un samedi à Poudlard, en annonçant qu'il avait été invité par Olivier Dubois (« Qui a onze ans, Sirius, et qui sait tout sur le QUIDDITCH! ») à passer une nuit dans le dortoir de Gryffondor.

- Il a tout arrangé avec Dumbledore, dit raisonnablement Remus. Ce qui démontre un remarquable esprit de…

- Ce qui démontre une remarquable stupidité de la part de Dumbledore! hurla Sirius.

Au moins, il hurlait dans l'arrière-boutique bien insonorisée de la librairie alors qu'Harry était à l'avant.

- Ça fera du bien au gamin de voir comment vivent les enfants sorciers, répliqua Remus.

- Il est à nous, Remus! Il n'appartient pas à Poudlard, pas encore!

- Ah, je vois, dit amèrement Remus. Ceci n'est pas à propos d'Harry, c'est à propos de ce qui t'appartiens et de ce qui ne t'appartiens pas.

Sirius devint soudainement dangereusement silencieux.

- Il est à nous parce que nous l'élevons, Sirius, continua Remus. Pour ce qui est du reste, il ne nous appartient pas. C'est un gamin, pas un livre ou un nouveau jouet avec lequel on peut s'amuser.

- Je sais ça! Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas ça! ragea Sirius.

- Et bien, agis de la sorte! dit sèchement Remus.

Sirius s'interrompit, la bouche ouverte pour répliquer. Après un moment, il la referma.

- Hé, merde ! Il faut toujours que tu sois la voix de la raison, dit-il sombrement.

- Eh bien, excuse-moi de passer plus de deux minutes de réflexion sur chaque problème, répliqua Remus, qui n'était pas du tout d'humeur à endurer les crises de Sirius.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il dorme dans un endroit étranger quand nous ne sommes pas là au cas où… au cas où il aurait besoin de nous! continua Sirius.

- Sirius, la dernière fois qu'Harry a eu besoin de nous pendant la nuit, c'était quand? demanda doucement Remus.

- Ça ne veut rien dire!

- C'est un gamin, Pat, et il veut passer la nuit avec ses amis dans le dortoir. Dubois est un Gryffondor, ça lui fera du bien de s'éloigner des Serpentard pour une fois. Pourquoi tu t'y opposes autant?

Sirius lui lança un regard sombre et Remus secoua la tête. Il savait pourquoi Sirius s'y opposait. Il s'était habitué au garçon, à ce qu'il soit là, à ce qu'il puisse avoir à se lever la nuit si Harry avait besoin de lui, même si ce n'était pas le cas.

Ils s'étaient habitués à Harry.

Et Sirius ne voulait pas que cela change.

- Il va s'amuser, dit doucement Remus.

- Je sais.

- Ça lui fera du bien de se faire des amis autres que Ron et Ginny et les jumeaux.

- Je sais.

- Ça nous donnera une soirée libre. Tu pourrais…

Remus déglutit, choisissant de jouer une carte amère mais importante.

- …sortir avec Moira quelque part et… et ne pas rentrer dormir, si tu le veux. Sans avoir besoin de t'expliquer à Harry le matin suivant.

Sirius se frotta les yeux.

- Si tu me fais sortir avec Moira encore une fois, Remus, je risque de la tuer.

Remus l'observa.

- Te faire sortir avec elle? Tu ne réalises pas à quel point je ne l'aime pas? Tu sais que toutes ces remarques à propos d'elle, c'était du sarcasme?

Sirius lui rendit son regard.

- Mais je pensais que tu… Tu n'arrêtais pas d'en parler…

- Eh bien, je n'aime pas trop l'idée, tu sais! Mais je pensais que ce serait mieux d'au moins être partant!

- Être partant?

- Partant de te laisser te marier si c'est ce que tu veux, répondit Remus. Je ne sais pas si c'est très… sain pour nous deux de mettre nos vies de côté, c'est tout. Je n'aime pas l'idée de se marier simplement pour donner une mère à Harry, mais…

Il eut un petit grognement de frustration.

- Si c'était ce que tu veux, j'ai pensé que je pouvais au moins suggérer de garder Harry pour la soirée.

Il offrit à Sirius un sourire soudain.

- Et ce n'est pas sain non plus, tu sais, de priver un maniaque sexuel d'action, ajouta-t-il.

Sirius, qui l'observait depuis un moment, plongé dans ses pensées, sourit.

- Qui dit que je suis privé d'action? demanda-t-il.

- Je te vois tous les matins…

- Du langage de vestiaire de la part d'un honnête commerçant comme toi! Tu n'as pas honte!

- Eh bien, tu es privé d'action ou non?

Sirius rigola.

- En fait oui. Et maintenant que je sais que tu ne supportes pas l'idée je que sorte avec Moira, je peux tout arrêter et je n'aurais plus aucun contact avec la gente féminine, soupira-t-il.

- Elle est aussi terrible?

- Elle n'est pas pour moi, c'est tout. Gentille fille en son genre, mais pas mon type.

- Eh bien, c'est quoi ton type?

Sirius glissa une main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus.

- Tu sais, tu en as rencontré quelques-unes.

Remus mima de tenir deux cantaloups devant sa poitrine et Sirius rigola. Harry entra, transportant une plume, un encrier et un rouleau de parchemin.

- J'ai besoin d'aide, se plaignit-il. Madame Weasley veut cinq centimètres sur la littérature Moldue pour demain.

- Harry, bienvenue à Sandust Books, dit Remus d'un air narquois. C'est tout ce que nous vendons, tu sais. En général, du moins, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers les hautes étagères où étaient rangés les livres magiques sous clé.

- Non, elle veut quelque chose sur…

Harry consulta le parchemin.

- James Joyce. Je dois trouver une biographie et copier les faits importants.

Remus vit les yeux de Sirius s'éclairer. Sirius, au plus grand étonnement de tous, était passionné de Joyce. Remus pensait secrètement que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'absence totale de pensée cohérente qu'avaient les deux hommes.

- Très bien, Harry, voyons ce qu'on peut trouver, dit Sirius en le guidant vers l'intérieur de la boutique et les sections du fond.

Remus s'apprêtait à les suivre par pure curiosité lorsque Monsieur Barin entra, recherchant sa dose hebdomadaire de meurtres et mystères sanglants, accompagné de sa fille et Remus s'arrêta pour discuter avec eux.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête pendant qu'ils discutaient des mérites de Rex Stout, il vit Sirius soulever Harry pour que le garçon puisse retirer un épais volume au sujet de Joyce des étagères. Sirius le serra contre lui et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. D'après la réaction d'Harry, Remus sut avec certitude qu'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il pouvait passer la nuit à Gryffondor avec Olivier.

Il aurait été impossible pour Remus de décider lequel d'entre eux il aimait le plus à ce moment-là.


	11. Une nuit chez les Gryffondor

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

La plupart des Gryffondor connaissaient Parvus, le neveu du professeur Rogue, soit parce qu'ils l'avaient vu dans les couloirs ou avaient entendu parler de lui, mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait déjà rencontré, sauf Olivier, qui reçut quelques regards de dégoût pour avoir invité le garçon de huit ans à visiter Gryffondor. Certains septième années avaient dix ans de plus qu'Harry, après tout, et étaient déjà suffisamment ennuyés d'avoir à partager la salle commune avec des gamins comme Dubois.

Mais Olivier partageait avec Harry une passion pour le Quidditch ainsi que le sentiment d'être le plus jeune dans une pièce. Il n'avait pas encore beaucoup grandi et était facilement le plus petit des Gryffondor. Un étudiant de Serpentard avait méchamment suggéré qu'Olivier voulait seulement traîner avec quelqu'un de plus minuscule que lui.

Olivier s'en fichait. Tout en valut la peine lorsqu'il aperçut le visage d'Harry quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Hé, viens là, Dubois. C'est lui Parvus? appela quelqu'un.

Harry était occupé à observer les portraits sur les murs, les vieilles bannières de Gryffondor et les hautes fenêtres avec de grands yeux.

- Dis bonjour, le pressa Olivier.

Harry sourit timidement en déposant le sac à dos qu'il transportait.

- Bonjour, dit-il. Vous vivez vraiment ici?

Il y eut une vague de rires générale.

- La plupart du temps, dit l'un des élèves plus âgés. Tu aimes?

- Oh oui, s'exclama Harry.

C'était beaucoup plus… Eh bien, beaucoup plus chaleureux et amical, bien qu'un peu plus miteux, que les quartiers de Serpentard aux donjons, dont il avait déjà vu quelques recoins en se rendant au bureau du professeur Rogue.

- Salut, Parvus, je suis Bill, dit un grand aux cheveux roux qui ressemblait à Ron. Voici mon frère Charlie, ajouta-t-il et un autre rouquin un peu plus jeune qui faisait ses devoirs les salua. Et là, c'est mon autre frère, Percy, dit-il en pointant un première année encore plus petit qu'Olivier.

Percy le salua.

- Hé, Percy, viens dire bonjour.

- Je suis en train d'étudier, se plaignit Percy.

Harry se dirigea vers lui pour jeter un coup d'œil à son livre, qui était rempli de symboles étranges.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il.

- Percy est plus avancé, dit une Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel. Il suit déjà le cours de métamorphoses de deuxième année. Et il est à l'école un an plus tôt.

- Méta quoi? interrogea Harry

- Métamorphoses, dit Percy. Tu veux voir?

- Hé, Perce, essaie de faire mieux que la dernière fois, interpella un autre des élèves plus âgés.

Quelques-uns des plus jeunes s'approchèrent pour observer.

Percy prit un Chocogrenouille de sa poche et le déballa, le tenant entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que le sortilège prenne fin et qu'il arrête de bouger. Il le déposa sur la table, pointa sa baguette et dit quelques mots qu'Harry reconnut du langage qu'utilisaient Remus et Sirius quand ils faisaient de la magie. La grenouille trembla légèrement.

- Ça a fonctionné? demanda Bill en se penchant au-dessus des plus jeunes.

- Je ne crois pas, soupira Percy.

Soudainement, la grenouille trembla à nouveau. Il y eut une exclamation générale alors qu'elle faisait un grand bond et Harry observa, fasciné, alors qu'elle se changeait en…

un petit rat jaune qui retomba brusquement sur la table. Percy sembla satisfait.

- Du caramel! dit-il en ramassant le rat qu'il brisa en deux.

Il en offrit la tête et les épaules à Harry. Harry, à son tour, brisa son morceau en deux et en offrit la tête à Olivier avant de mettre le reste dans sa bouche.

- Pas mauvais, Weasley, dit Olivier, la bouche pleine de caramel.

Les autres Gryffondor approuvèrent avant de se disperser. Olivier guida Harry jusqu'à une table où quelques enfants jouaient aux Bavboules.

Harry jetait de longs coups d'œil vers l'autre bout de la table, où on jouait aux échecs sorciers. Un des joueurs le remarqua et lui sourit.

- Tu aimes les pièces? demanda-t-il en soulevant l'une d'elles. On dirait presque la tour de Gryffondor, pas vrai?

- Hé bien, _c'est_ une tour, répliqua Harry.

L'autre garçon sourit.

- Tu joues, alors? demanda-t-il et Harry s'éloigna de la partie de Bavboules.

- Siri…

Harry s'interrompit, réalisant qu'il avait presque fait une erreur.

- Mon père m'a appris, dit-il lentement.

- Tu veux regarder?

- Échec et mat, dit la fille contre qui il jouait.

Le garçon se frappa la tête contre la table.

- Tu devrais laisser Parvus jouer, je suis certaine qu'il serait à la hauteur, le taquina-t-elle gentiment.

- Je peux jouer, dit Harry d'un air irrité.

La fille lui sourit et lui indiqua d'approcher.

- Assieds-toi avec moi et joue contre Richard. Je t'aiderai, dit-elle en se poussant un peu avant de tirer une autre chaise.

Harry y prit place et réalisa que ses yeux étaient à peu près au niveau de la table. Bill sourit et, avec un coup de baguette, la chaise se redressa, ses pattes s'allongeant pour élever Harry au même niveau que Richard.

Olivier le retrouva dix minutes plus tard, en intense contemplation du jeu d'échecs. Il observait attentivement tout en expliquant à Richard comment son père avait appris aux pièces à jurer.

- Qui gagne? demanda Olivier.

- Lui, répondit Harry. Mais je…

Il se retourna vers la fille, dont le nom était Nina.

- Mais Parvus lui donne du fil à retordre, dit-elle.

Harry hocha la tête. Richard bougea une pièce, causant des huées de la part des pièces d'Harry.

- C'est normal, il a l'aide de la championne de la Maison, se plaignit Richard.

Olivier tapota son épaule alors qu'Harry bougeait un cavalier, prenant l'un de ses fous.

Harry perdit la partie, qui fut cependant très serrée et Olivier le mena jusqu'au dortoir des élèves de première année, lui montrant les grands lits à baldaquin et les photos au-dessus des lits des élèves, les grandes malles, les livres et les rouleaux de parchemin qui traînaient normalement dans les chambres d'étudiants. Ils regardèrent les livres de Quidditch d'Olivier jusqu'à ce que les autres rejoignent la chambre et que Charlie Weasley, qui était apparemment préfet, glisse sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

- On éteint, les gars. Parvus, tu partageras le lit d'Olivier?

- Mon père m'a donné un sac de couchage, dit Harry en fouillant dans son sac à dos.

Il en ressortit ce qui ressemblait à un petit coussin rouge, qu'il secoua à quelques reprises pour former un sac de couchage pour enfant. Charlie eut l'ait impressionné.

- Il pense vraiment à tout, ton père, dit-il avant de disparaître

Harry se faufila dans son sac de couchage près du lit d'Olivier et écouta les autres parler des cours, échanger des blagues et se taquiner. Ils tentaient de l'inclure dans la conversation d'une façon que n'utilisaient jamais les Serpentard quand ils discutaient. Avec les Serpentard, il se sentait un peu ignoré, mais il avait l'impression que les Gryffondor discutaient uniquement pour lui.

Il soupira, heureux, et se recroquevilla dans son sac de couchage rouge. Il s'endormit en les écoutant.

* * *

Dans la nuit, le vent hurlant contre la tour de Gryffondor réveilla Harry en sursaut. Il vit que les autres dormaient toujours, sûrement habitués au bruit. Malgré lui, la panique l'envahit, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine.

Olivier ronfla et se retourna dans son lit. Harry fouilla dans son sac à dos et en ressortit Grenouille, qu'il avait cachée tout au fond. Il n'avait pas voulu sortir la peluche devant les garçons plus âgés, mais il voulait quelque chose provenant de la maison. Il se recroquevilla contre Grenouille, tira le sac de couchage par-dessus sa tête, et tenta de bloquer le bruit du vent qui sifflait alors qu'une violente tempête attaquait le château.

L'intérieur du sac de couchage sentait bon l'appartement et Sirius – qui avait une odeur de cuir et d'huile à moteur et, étrangement, de chocolat – et les vieux livres poussiéreux de Remus qu'il ramenait sans cesse à la maison. Harry inspira profondément, réconforté.

- Parvus? demanda doucement une voix.

Il y eut un nouveau bruit sourd qu'Harry identifia comme de la foudre. Olivier Dubois souleva un coin du sac de couchage d'Harry.

- Tu as peur?

- Non, murmura Harry contre la douce fourrure de Grenouille.

Il y eut un bruit douillet et Olivier se glissa avec lui dans le sac de couchage.

- J'ai eu peur la première fois qu'il y a eu une tempête. Tout est plus bruyant ici, dit Olivier.

Le sac était suffisamment grand pour qu'Olivier puisse s'y asseoir, les jambes croisées, bien que le haut du sac pressant contre sa tête le forçait à se pencher légèrement. Harry sourit un peu à la façon dont ses cheveux étaient aplatis. Il s'assit à son tour, s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air de s'accrocher trop désespérément à Grenouille.

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, tu sais, continua Olivier. Le château est très sûr.

- C'est vraiment très bruyant, murmura Harry.

Olivier sourit.

- Mais nous sommes à Gryffondor, dit-il. Nous sommes plus braves et plus courageux que les autres Maisons.

- Est-ce qu'on a le droit de choisir dans quelle Maison on ira? demanda Harry.

Olivier secoua la tête.

- Il faut être répartis, dit-il. Tu devrais venir voir la Répartition l'année prochaine si le professeur Rogue le veut bien. C'est génial.

- Comment ça se passe? demanda Harry.

Olivier se lança dans une explication murmurée très détaillée de la cérémonie de Répartition, composée d'une ballade en bateau sur le lac, d'un chapeau chantant et du professeur McGonagall – qui pouvait se changer en chat quand elle le voulait, se souvint Harry, tout comme Sirius pouvait se changer en chien.

Harry serra Grenouille contre lui et écouta tout en pensant que, des années auparavant, avant même qu'il ne soit né, Remus et Sirius avaient dormi dans la tour de Gryffondor, tout comme ses parents.

Et à cet instant, il ne voulait rien de plus au monde que de faire partie de la Maison Gryffondor, de jouer au Quidditch dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et de porter sur ses robes un écusson rouge et or.

* * *

- C'est silencieux sans le gamin, pas vrai?

Remus leva les yeux de la sauce qu'il mélangeait et sourit.

- Tu peux dire « ennuyeux » si tu veux.

- Je ne m'ennuie pas, répliqua Sirius en vérifiant les nouilles. Encore cinq minutes… Mais tu dois admettre que c'est silencieux sans lui.

- Il est plutôt sage.

- Je suis habitué à me faire attaquer à coup de milliers de questions en faisant à manger, continua Sirius. Laisse-moi ça… dit-il en prenant la cuillère des mains de Remus pour en lécher le bout.

Remus poussa un gémissement de dégoût.

- Parce que tu n'empruntes jamais ma brosse à cheveux ou mon rasoir ou quoique ce soit d'autre, répliqua Sirius. Les boulettes de viande sont prêtes?

- Mmmm, je crois.

Remus poussa les jambes de Sirius pour ressortir un plat du four.

- On dirait bien. Je peux?

- Ne te gêne pas.

Sirius s'écarta pour permettre à Remus d'ajouter les boulettes de viande à la sauce et baissa le feu sous les nouilles.

- C'est dommage qu'aucun d'entre nous n'ait pris la cuisine magique au sérieux.

- Eh bien, personnellement, je me rappelle un certain sorcier aux cheveux noirs m'annonçant qu'il prévoyait vivre de plats chinois à emporter pour le reste de sa vie, dit Remus en mélangeant.

Sirius déposa un paquet enveloppé de papier d'aluminium sur la table. Il y pointa sa baguette et le paquet se mit à fumer.

- Je suis contant qu'Harry pose des questions, continua Remus. Ça montre qu'il réfléchit. Il sera en avance sur tous les autres quand il entrera à Poudlard.

- Molly dit qu'il est très intelligent.

- Bien sûr que Molly dit ça. Elle aime le gamin comme l'un des siens, répondit Remus avec un sourire.

Sirius prit deux grands bols dans l'armoire, ainsi qu'une passoire.

- Eh bien, c'est plutôt facile, non? Il est intelligent, il est heureux… Seul Merlin sait comment cela a pu se produire puisqu'il a grandi avec les Dursley… Et quand il grandira, il…

- …il ressemblera à James, termina Remus à l'unisson avec lui.

- Je l'ai emmené déjeuner l'autre jour et le serveur m'a demandé ce que mon fils prendrait quand il a pris notre commande, dit Sirius d'un air un peu rêveur.

- C'est à cause des cheveux, répondit Remus. Et probablement d'un goût pour les ennuis.

Sirius sourit en vidant les nouilles dans la passoire, la secouant avant de les verser dans la sauce. Remus servit le spaghetti dans les bols et Sirius ajouta les pains à l'ail venant du papier d'aluminium.

- Pas mal pour deux vieux garçons, annonça Sirius.

Remus lui jeta un regard noir.

- C'est vendredi soir et notre façon à nous de nous amuser c'est de cuisiner comme des Moldus.

- J'imagine qu'on pourrait considérer ça comme un passe-temps. Et de toute façon, s'occuper du gamin, c'est un travail à temps plein.

- Mmmm. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais quand on le met au lit, je suis tout aussi épuisé moi-même.

Sirius, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup en mangeant, hocha la tête au-dessus de son assiette. Ils mangèrent en silence, commentant occasionnellement sur la nourriture ou pour poser une question concernant la boutique. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Remus rassembla les assiettes, les transporta jusqu'au comptoir et ramassa le pain à l'ail. Sirius déposa les verres et les casseroles dans l'évier, où une brosse se mit immédiatement à les laver. Quand il se retourna pour prendre les assiettes des mains de Remus, qui se tenait derrière lui, ils faillirent se heurter. Remus se figea, tenant les assiettes.

Sirius était un peu plus petit que lui et Remus baissa la tête légèrement alors que Sirius, étonné, levait les yeux pour le regarder.

Remus retint son souffle, son cœur battant très fort.

- Heureusement qu'on s'est arrêtés, dit Sirius après une seconde. On aurait fait tout un dégât.

Il recula pour laisser passer Remus, qui déposa les assiettes dans l'évier.

- Quelle eau de toilette tu utilises? demanda Sirius alors qu'il se penchait pour laver la table.

Remus arqua un sourcil.

- Oh, je t'en ai emprunté un peu. Elle sent bon. Je pense m'en acheter une bouteille.

- Tu peux utiliser la mienne, offrit Remus. Ça fera moins de trucs dans la salle de bain.

- Oh, merci, je te rembourserai.

- Elle ne coûte pas très cher.

Sirius déposa la lavette humide dans l'évier et se lava les mains avec le savon de la brosse à nettoyer. Remus s'appuya sur le comptoir pour l'observer. Sirius s'arrêta, essuya ses mains sur une serviette et, d'un mouvement vif et fluide, il se retourna, glissa ses deux mains dans les cheveux de Remus et l'embrassa.

Remus fut tellement surpris que, pendant au moins trois secondes, il ne réagit même pas. Puis, quand la langue de Sirius se faufila entre ses lèvres, une sorte de paresse confortable envahit son corps. Ses mains s'agrippèrent aux bras de Sirius et il ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser, sa peau devenant sensible au toucher de doigts contre son cou, contre son épaule, contre sa mâchoire.

Il s'arrêta et repoussa lentement Sirius. L'autre homme parut d'abord confus, à bout de souffle.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal? demanda-t-il, tendu.

Remus leva inconsciemment une main pour toucher ses lèvres.

- Non, dit-il en glissant ses doigts pour se frotter le menton. Pourquoi?...

Sirius eut l'air embarrassé.

- Ça ne va pas, Lunard?

- Sirius, je…

Il secoua la tête.

- Écoute, si tu veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être avec un homme, c'est bien. Je pourrais te présenter une dizaine ou une vingtaine de mecs qui se feraient un plaisir de te le montrer, mais… Tu n'as pas le droit de m'utiliser pour expérimenter, d'accord?

- Mais je ne t'utilisais pas…

- Non, ça va, je sais que tu ne ferais jamais ça… mais je ne suis pas un jouet, Sirius. J'ai arrêté de faire ce genre de truc il y a longtemps, ajouta Remus. Peu importe à quel point tes intentions peuvent être honnêtes, je ne suis pas la bonne personne avec qui expérimenter. Ne me fais pas ça. Pour Harry.

Sirius, l'observant de ses yeux sombres, hocha la tête. Remus sentit ses épaules se détendre et son corps reprit son état normal.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Sirius.

- Ça va, j'ai dit, répliqua Remus.

Il quitta la cuisine et prit place à son bureau dans le coin du salon, triant quelques papiers. Il entendit Sirius se diriger dans la chambre, puis dans la salle de bain. L'eau coula pendant un moment, puis Sirius revint et s'installa sur le vieux divan avec un livre. Remus poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.


	12. Lunard est un loup-garou

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

Pour tenter de se remettre du baiser qu'il venait de recevoir et d'oublier la sensation du corps de Sirius contre le sien, Remus s'occupait en écrivant une lettre à Dumbledore, lui expliquant calmement et de façon très redondante, les progrès d'Harry, lorsque Sirius, de sa place sur le divan, se racla la gorge. Remus leva la tête. Sirius regardait toujours son livre le retenant avec l'une de ses jambes remontée contre sa poitrine.

- Tu sais, quand on était à l'école, James et moi… dit-il avant de s'interrompre, sans quitter son livre des yeux. Eh bien, on est allés au pub après le match de la Coupe en sixième. Tu te souviens, après la fête, on était sortis.

- Oui, parce que les Serpentard sont venus vous faire la peau et vous avez failli recevoir un sort de la part de Lily.

- On a piqué du whiskey Pur Feu et on est montés jusqu'à la Cabane hurlante pour célébrer.

- Tu parles d'un endroit pour faire la fête.

- Et James m'a dit : « Hé, Sirius, t'as déjà embrassé un mec? », dit Sirius alors que ses joues rougissaient d'embarras.

Remus prit un instant pour vérifier s'il ressentait de l'amertume et fut soulagé de constater que non. Il y a dix ans, il aurait détesté Sirius pour avoir laissé James faire ça, pour avoir joué ce jeu avec James et pas avec lui, mais James était mort et Sirius était adulte et Remus avait grandi lui aussi.

- Et cette histoire devrait m'aider à me sentir mieux de ne pas vouloir te laisser batifoler avec moi parce que je suis amoureux de toi? demanda Remus avant même de réaliser ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Sirius l'observa longuement. Il fallut à Remus une minute pour réaliser pourquoi.

- Moi? demanda lentement Sirius pendant que Remus paniquait avec son habituelle grâce silencieuse.

- Si tu dois le savoir, oui, répondit brièvement Remus en plongeant sa plume dans l'encrier pour terminer sa phrase.

- Moi, Lunard?

- Tu n'es pas stupide, Sirius, arrête de faire l'idiot.

- Tu es amoureux de moi?

- Oui, sinon pourquoi je tolèrerais tes goûts atroces en matière d'art? répliqua Remus. Espèce d'abruti, tu crois que je continue de bosser à Sandust parce que j'aime ça? J'aurais pu devenir copropriétaire il y a des lunes, mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais y travailler pour que tu n'aies pas à embaucher un adolescent boutonneux pour faire mon travail pendant que je faisais profit à ne rien faire. Je voulais passer du temps avec toi. Ou bien je voulais que tu me gardes avec toi d'une manière ou d'une autre, ajouta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Lunard, c'est tout un truc à dire à un type avec qui tu es censé partager ta chambre de façon platonique.

- C'est toi qui m'as embrassé. Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas l'intention de me traîner dans le couloir pour me séduire dans l'un de ces deux lits.

Sirius sembla bouder pendant un instant. Remus continua sa lettre, bien qu'il n'ait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il y écrivait. Des mots à propos d'Harry et de l'école, de son amitié avec Ron et Olivier, de l'affection que lui portait Molly, coulèrent de sa plume sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- Ça n'a pas trop l'air de t'embêter, dit finalement Sirius.

- Le fait que je sois amoureux de toi et que tu continues de coucher avec la première fille qui accepte de te donner l'heure? demanda Remus.

Sirius grimaça.

- Eh bien, après neuf ans…

- Neuf putains d'années, Lunard?

- …on finit par se résigner à notre propre destin. De toute façon, l'aspect physique d'une relation est le moins satisfaisant.

- Wow, tu as vraiment couché avec les mauvaises personnes.

Remus déposa sa plume et appuya son menton sur ses mains.

- Nous passons tout notre temps ensemble, Sirius, dit-il doucement. Peu importe que tu sois toi ou Patmol. Nous avons parlé de tout ce qu'on puisse parler au monde et nous trouvons encore des trucs à se dire chaque jour, tellement que nous détestons quand un client entre et qu'il faut s'interrompre pour l'aider. Tu viens me voir quand tu veux être rassuré, quand Patmol a besoin qu'on lui gratte les oreilles, quand tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Je viens te voir quand je veux de la compagnie, quand je doute de moi et tu me gardes sain d'esprit pendant la pleine lune ou bien tu me réconfortes après. Nous ne nous disputons presque jamais. Nous nous saoulons ensemble. Nous élevons un enfant ensemble, Sirius, pour l'amour de Dieu. Tu me dis que je dois vouloir coucher avec toi pour être heureux? J'ai une belle vie. Je ne regrette pas grand-chose. Je t'aime. C'est suffisant.

On aurait dit que le monde de Sirius venait de s'écrouler et Remus ressentit un bref regret, mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre? Les mots avaient été dits. Il ne pouvait plus les effacer.

- Neuf ans? demanda Sirius d'une voix rauque.

- Probablement plus, admit Remus. Mais, tu sais, c'est quand James et Lily se sont fiancés que je l'ai vraiment réalisé.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Lunard. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit alors?

- Parce que tu serais resté assis là avec la mâchoire pendante à poser des questions ridicules. L'amour, ce n'est pas toujours les grandes passions et les confessions fatales, Sirius. Tu lis trop de romans russes.

Sirius se frotta le visage d'une main. Remus avait terminé sa lettre à Dumbledore. Il la mit de côté, prête à être cachetée et envoyée. Ensuite… ah oui, il avait reçu de Molly une liste de choses à acheter pour Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse et il voulait lui envoyer une note lui demandant si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit pour sa classe lorsqu'il s'y rendrait…

- Lunard, qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire? demanda finalement Sirius.

- À moins que tu ne prévoies rajuster radicalement ton orientation sexuelle et tes idées de ce qu'est l'amour, je doute que tu puisses dire quoi que ce soit, répliqua Remus.

- Ce que tu as dit à propos de nous, de toutes les choses que nous faisons ensemble… je suis la moitié de tout ça, tu sais.

- Oui, et tu m'aimes comme un frère, j'en suis sûr. Mais tu ne me veux pas, tu ne me désires pas et du coup, tu n'as pas le droit de me séduire juste pour savoir ce que ça fait d'être avec un autre homme. Puisque tu n'as couché avec personne depuis une éternité, je comprends ta motivation. Alors, il vaut mieux refermer ce livre et oublier tout ce qui s'est passé, ajouta Remus en mettant de côté la lettre à Molly.

Toutes ses tâches accomplies, il leva les yeux. Sirius l'observait toujours. Remus se releva, se dirigea vers l'étagère et en retira une copie des pièces d'Euripide.

Il sentit une chaleur derrière lui et une main sur la sienne avant de réaliser que Sirius s'était levé. Sa main repoussa le livre dans l'étagère et son autre bras s'enroula autour de la taille de Remus.

Une douleur prit naissance au creux de l'estomac de Remus. Sirius ne comprenait pas. Il essaierait quand même et Remus devrait le repousser à nouveau.

- J'ai déjà expérimenté, lui dit doucement Sirius à l'oreille.

La douleur remonta, changeante. La souffrance était pour Remus une chose familière et il connaissait la douleur de désirer une chose impossible, qui se transformait en la douleur d'être touché après si longtemps…

- Avec James, répliqua Remus.

- Je sais ce que ça fait.

- Tant mieux pour toi.

Sirius frotta son nez contre son cou et Remus trembla.

- Tu sens si bon, dit-il.

Sa main abaissa celle de Remus, qui touchait toujours le livre, jusqu'à ce que ses deux bras enveloppent le corps mince de Remus.

- Tu ne veux pas emprunter mon eau de toilette, pas vrai? gémit Remus. Sirius, arrête ça…

- Non, répondit Sirius. Je suis la moitié de tout ce que nous avons fait.

La douleur avait refermé les muscles de sa gorge à présent, et le plaisir de ressentir les lèvres de Sirius contre son pouls était presque insupportable pour Remus.

- Tu aimes les femmes, protesta Remus en penchant la tête pour donner à Sirius un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

- Je t'aime, toi, répliqua Sirius en respirant contre sa peau.

Ils restèrent là pendant ce qui sembla des heures, jusqu'à ce que Remus se détende dans l'étreinte. Il tourna la tête et laissa Sirius l'embrasser sur les lèvres, laissa la langue de Sirius explorer sa bouche. Il pouvait ressentir cette même douleur sensuelle à tous les endroits où se touchaient leurs corps : ses lèvres, sa gorge, là où la poitrine de Sirius était appuyée contre ses omoplates, là où les hanches de Sirius se pressaient contre les siennes, où ses bras entouraient son corps.

- Parfois, l'amour c'est les grandes passions, murmura Sirius contre sa bouche.

- Trop de romans russes, c'est sûr, répliqua Remus en soupirant lorsque Sirius le relâcha.

Il se retourna. Sirius l'observait comme s'il venait d'avoir une révélation.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Sirius, dit-il doucement. Ne crois pas que je ne te veux pas. Je tuerais pour ça, mais je ne veux pas faire ça si c'est pour que tu t'amuses pendant quelques semaines et qu'ensuite tu te remettes à flirter avec les clientes de Sandust.

- Ça devait sûrement te tuer de me voir faire ça, murmura Sirius.

- Tu es qui tu es, dit Remus avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il refusait d'admettre que la première fois qu'une telle chose s'était produite, sept ans plus tôt, il avait failli en briser un mur. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les recoiffant là où Sirius les avait emmêlés. Sirius sourit et s'approcha. Remus releva la tête et Sirius se pencha pour appuyer son front contre le sien. Remus avait l'impression qu'il pourrait mourir de cette douleur qui parcourait maintenant sa peau, la rendant hypersensible au toucher.

- J'ignore pourquoi j'ai fait ça, dit Sirius. Mon Dieu, tu sentais si bon et j'ai pensé… Je voulais te toucher. Je ne savais pas comment, Lunard.

- Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé, répondit Remus.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau…

On frappa à la porte. Sirius gémit de frustration.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, dit-il alors que Remus s'éloignait pour ouvrir.

C'était Arthur. Il souriait.

- Harry a oublié ses livres, expliqua-t-il.

Remus les accepta, examinant les titres avant de les passer à Sirius.

- Molly a dit qu'ils ont des lectures pour lundi alors j'ai pensé que je devrais les rapporter.

- J'ai une note pour Molly, en fait…

Remus retourna chercher le morceau de parchemin sur son bureau.

- Merci, Arthur, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Je suis certain qu'Harry va apprécier.

- Je voulais aussi vous demander si ça ne vous faisait rien de me montrer… En fait, je sais qu'Harry a emmené Ron faire un tour dans les boutiques Moldues près de Sandust, dit Arthur. Je serais curieux de les voir aussi, mais je ne voudrais pas m'attirer des ennuis en m'y rendant sans guide.

- Pas de problème, dit Sirius alors que Remus lui remettait la lettre adressée à Molly. Tu passes quand tu veux.

- Merci, les gras, dit Arthur avant de transplaner sur le pas de la porte.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un instant, puis Sirius referma la porte lentement. Il se retourna et s'y appuya, croisant les bras.

- On fait quoi maintenant, Lunard? demanda-t-il en remettant les livres à Remus.

Remus les déposa sur la table dans le couloir et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Le regard que lui lançait Sirius rendait la chose difficile.

- Du thé, dit-il finalement.

Sirius cligna des yeux.

- J'ai besoin de thé, répéta-t-il.

- Tu réalises que tu es un peu compulsif avec le thé? demanda Sirius en le suivant dans la cuisine.

- Je suis Anglais.

- Tu es compulsif même pour un Anglais.

Remus remplit la théière d'eau et y pointa sa baguette. Il y eut une étincelle et de la vapeur en ressortit.

- Tu en veux? demanda-t-il en prenant deux tasses.

Il entendit Sirius approcher et sentit ses bras l'entourer à nouveau. Il ne pourrait plus supporter ça bien longtemps.

La main droite de Sirius retourna les tasses et déposa une mesure de thé dans chacune d'elle. Remus s'appuya contre lui, recouvrant la main gauche de Sirius avec la sienne là où elle reposait sur sa taille. Sirius vida l'eau chaude.

- Du sucre, murmura Sirius en prenant le sucrier et en versant dans les tasses. Du miel, continua-t-il en l'ajoutant dans l'une d'elles. Du lait?

- Non… gémit Remus.

- Bois, dit Sirius en prenant la tasse qui contenait le miel et la portant aux lèvres de Remus.

Il but doucement, laissant le thé le réchauffer. Les doigts de Sirius frottaient de petits cercles contre sa chemise, juste au-dessus de sa hanche.

La tasse tinta contre le comptoir quand Sirius la déposa.

- Tu ne comprends pas, dit Remus, se libérant en repoussant les bras de Sirius.

- Oui, répondit Sirius en reculant de quelques pas. Oui, je comprends. Tu as peur, c'est tout.

- J'ai tout à perdre.

- Moi?

- Oui. Et si je te perds, je perds aussi Harry… Il n'est pas mon filleul.

- Tu ne me perdras pas.

- Prouve-le.

- Comment?

- Sois toi-même, répliqua Remus. Et je serai moi. Et pendant un bout de temps, nous ferons comme avant.

Sirius gémit impatiemment comme le faisait souvent Patmol.

- Et si tu restes, sachant ce que tu sais maintenant… disons, jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, alors je te croirai, dit finalement Remus.

Sirius se frotta le cou d'un geste anxieux.

- D'accord, dit-il. Mais après, tu n'auras plus le droit de me dire quoi penser.

Remus ressentit un mélange de culpabilité et de peur, mais Sirius sourit et attrapa sa tasse de thé.

- Je crois que je vais aller lire un roman russe, dit-il calmement.

* * *

Au matin, Harry s'éveilla au pied du lit d'Olivier, enroulé dans la couverture de son ami alors que son sac de couchage recouvrait l'autre garçon, qui dormait toujours dans son lit, ronflant et remuant de temps à autre.

- Bonjour, Parvus, dit l'un des autres garçons alors qu'Harry sautait du lit. Bien dormi?

- Oui, merci, dit poliment Harry en fouillant dans son sac à dos à la recherche de vêtements propres.

Les autres ne semblaient pas du tout inquiets de se déshabiller, alors Harry leur tourna le dos pour se changer, puis il rangea son pyjama et Grenouille dans son sac.

- Tu viens prendre le petit déjeuner? demanda Percy Weasley. Ils vont probablement dormir pendant encore longtemps, alors tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux. Tu pars quand?

- Cet après-midi, dit Harry d'un air endormi avant de suivre le rouquin. Je dois me rendre au bureau du directeur après le déjeuner.

- D'accord, je te monterai le chemin, dit Percy alors qu'ils traversaient salle commune silencieuse et ressortaient derrière le portrait. Ce sera sûrement très ennuyeux, mais si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure. Je dois écrire un devoir.

- À quel sujet?

- Les créatures sombres, répondit Percy.

- Quel genre de créatures sombres?

Percy l'observa curieusement.

- Comme les vampires, les loups-garous, les goules et tout ça. On ne commence pas à les étudier avant la troisième année, mais on doit écrire un devoir sur les différences races. Comme un… un résumé, termina-t-il. C'est pour le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Harry hocha la tête et laissa Percy continuer à papoter jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin dans la grande salle. Quelques lèves tôt à la table de Serpentard le saluèrent alors qu'il prenait place avec Percy à la table de Gryffondor. Il aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui discutait avec Dumbledore à la table des professeurs.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus réveillé, avec l'aide d'excellents œufs frits, il bombarda Percy de questions concernant les cours jusqu'à ce que Percy se mette à rire et lui dit qu'il pouvait venir l'aider à faire sa recherche à la bibliothèque. Harry, qui avait rapidement hérité de l'amour de Remus pour les livres, le suivit impatiemment et l'aida à transporter les livres jusqu'à sa table de travail.

- Tu peux chercher des images de loups-garous que je vais copier, lui ordonna Percy. Je vais chercher des informations sur les vampires.

Harry tourna une page pour observer la suivante. Il y trouva un dessin caricaturé d'un homme qui semblait plutôt normal, avec un diagramme et des flèches pointant ses mains et ses sourcils.

- _La seule façon de différencier un loup-garou d'un être humain est de vérifier s'il a des poils sur les jointures des doigts et un seul sourcil au-dessus de son nez,_ lut Harry à voix haute. _Bien que tous les loups-garous ne présentent pas ces deux traits, l'un ou l'autre se mafi_… _mani_…

Percy se pencha vers lui.

- Manifestera, dit-il.

- …_manifestera chez le loup-garou adulte_, termina Harry. Mince, ils ressemblent à n'importe qui.

Percy hocha la tête.

- Ils ne sont sauvages que durant la pleine lune. J'ai entendu ma mère en parler, une fois. S'il n'y a pas d'humains près d'eux à attaquer, ils s'en prennent à eux-mêmes.

Harry observa l'illustration d'un loup-garou sauvage sur la page voisine de celle qui montrait l'homme souriant.

« _Il est juste malade_, » dit la voix de Sirius.

Une vision de Remus, allongé sur son lit, frissonnant et recouvert d'égratignures et de morsures apparut dans la tête d'Harry.

- Ils ne se transforment qu'à la pleine lune, dit Percy. Et il n'y en a seulement douze ou treize par année.

« _Douze fois trois ans, ça fait trente-six,_ » continua la voix de Sirius.

« _Deux ans et demi_, » répliqua la voix de Remus.

Il y avait douze pleines lunes par année et deux ans et demi avant qu'Harry ne commence l'école…

« _L'un de nous doit être sous forme humaine,_ » dit la voix de Remus dans sa tête.

Harry poussa un petit cri et faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Percy, anxieux. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- R…rien, murmura Harry. Une image m'a fait peur, c'est tout.

Percy lui lança un sourire un peu condescendant avant de se retourner vers son devoir.

Lunard était un loup-garou, pensa Harry, observant avec stupéfaction les dessins vicieux et effrayants sous ses yeux. Il pouvait encore voir les mains agiles de Remus attachant les lacets de ses souliers et les poils pâles qui recouvraient ses doigts.

Il se laissa glisser de sa chaise et referma le livre soudainement.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il.

Percy se tourna vers l'horloge.

- Il reste encore une heure, dit-il.

- Je dois parler au directeur, insista Harry. Et aller chercher mon sac.

- D'accord, tu veux que je?...

- Non, je connais le chemin, dit Harry en espérant que c'était bien le cas.

- Tu en es sûr?

Harry hocha la tête et quitta la bibliothèque.

Il courut dans les couloirs, naviguant grâce à de vagues souvenirs d'avoir suivi le professeur Rogue à travers le château, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la tour de Gryffondor. Olivier et les autres étaient en train de s'habiller et il attrapa son sac de couchage puis le roula sur lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à nouveau de la taille de son poing.

- Merci de m'avoir invité, dit-il.

Le fait que Lunard soit un loup-garou n'était pas suffisant pour lui faire oublier ses bonnes manières.

- Je me suis vraiment amusé.

- Tu pars déjà? demanda Olivier, déçu.

- Il le faut. Je reviendrai… merci encore, appela Harry en s'éloignant.

Il retrouva dans problème le bureau du directeur, mais il avait beau frapper à la porte de toutes ses formes, elle demeura fermée.

- Mot de passe? demanda une gargouille.

Harry faillit éclater en sanglots de frustration.

- _Cadbury Cream Egg_, dit une voix derrière Harry.

Il sursauta violemment. Albus Dumbledore se tenait derrière lui, souriant gentiment.

- Je ne t'attendais pas avant un moment, dit-il en offrant sa main à Harry pour le guider jusqu'à son bureau. Tu t'ennuies déjà? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cage de Fumsec pour lui donner de la nourriture étrange.

- Je… je voulais vous demander… commença Harry.

La dernière fois, c'était Olivier qui lui avait demandé la permission pour qu'Harry vienne passer la nuit. Harry était encore trop en admiration devant le directeur.

- Ça va, Harry, dit le directeur en le tapotant avec sa baguette pour retirer le sort sur sa cicatrice et ses cheveux.

Après deux jours, Harry se sentit étrange de retrouver ses cheveux courts.

- Est-ce que Lunard est un loup-garou? demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore l'observa d'un air pensif.

- Je pensais bien que tu finirais par le découvrir, mais je crois que personne ne se doutait que ce serait aussi tôt, dit-il d'une voix tendre.

Pendant un instant, Harry crut que le directeur lui dirait que ce n'était pas à lui de lui en parler, mais il finit par dire :

- Oui, Remus Lupin est un loup-garou.

Il fit une pause.

- Il ne t'effraie pas, j'espère?

- Bien sûr que non, dit Harry d'un air rageur. C'est Lunard.

- Ah, la logique des enfants, sourit Dumbledore. Tu comprends que ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est comme ça?

- Il n'est pas méchant, pas vrai?

Dumbledore secoua la tête.

- Non, il n'est pas méchant. Il n'a pas eu de chance, c'est tout.

Harry réfléchit.

- Je devrais lui dire?

- Qu'il n'a pas eu de chance?

- Que je suis au courant.

Dumbledore le regarda gravement.

- C'est ta décision, mon garçon. Alors, je suppose que tes gardiens t'attendent…

Il guida Harry jusqu'à la grande cheminée et y jeta une poignée de poudre.

- Monsieur Lupin? Monsieur Black?

- On est là, Monsieur le Directeur, dit la voix de Sirius, lointaine. Vous êtes en avance.

- Je vous envoie Harry tout de suite.

- D'accord… répondit la voix de Sirius.

Harry entrait déjà dans la cheminée en annonçant : « Librairie Sandust Books! »


	13. Leçon d'astronomie en plein air

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry mit les pieds à la librairie, il pouvait sentir la tension dans l'air. Ayant grandi avec les Dursley, il avait appris à remarquer l'humeur des gens autour de lui. Ce trait faisait partie de son instinct de survie.

Bien que Sirius était là pour l'accueillir, il ne resta pas sous forme humaine bien longtemps. Remus sourit et parut content de le voir, mais il devint très vite silencieux, même pour Remus. Harry prit place dans l'un des fauteuils, la tête de Patmol reposant contre son genou alors qu'il racontait sa nuit dans les moindres détails.

Sauf, bien sûr, le sujet des recherches de Percy.

Ce fut un petit groupe bien silencieux qui quitta Sandust, et pendant que Remus fermait la boutique, Harry marcha jusqu'à la pâtisserie, son bras encerclant les larges épaules de Patmol. Les frères qui y travaillaient avaient déjà préparé leur commande du soir : un vieux baguel au miel pour Patmol, un chausson aux pommes pour Lunard et un biscuit à l'avoine pour Harry.

Harry nourrit Patmol, déchirant le baguel en morceaux alors qu'ils marchaient vers l'appartement. Lunard était silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry l'observa attentivement, se demandant s'il était vrai que distinguer un humain d'un loup-garou était impossible.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, il décida que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Viens dans la cuisine laver tes mains, Harry. Peu importe que Patmol soit un Animagus, de la bave de chien, c'est de la bave de chien, dit Remus en déposant son sac dans la cuisine.

Harry entra et grimpa sur le tabouret pour atteindre l'évier pendant que Remus déballait son chausson, le déposait sur une assiette et ressortait une fourchette pour le manger proprement.

- Est-ce que Sirius va changer se soir? demanda Harry en entendant Patmol s'écraser sur le divan du salon.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua Remus. Tu peux lui demander.

- Vous vous êtes disputés?

- Qui ça?

- Sirius et toi, dit Harry en séchant ses mains. Quand l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia se disputaient, elle cessait de lui parler.

- Non, Harry, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés, dit Remus autour d'une bouchée de pommes. Quand les gens civilisés se disputent, ils règlent leurs problèmes un à la fois, comme ça ils n'ont pas besoin d'arrêter de se parler.

- Mais Sirius ne peut pas parler quand il est Patmol.

Remus réfléchit un moment.

- Harry, tu sais… Toi tu as Grenouille, pas vrai?

- Ouais.

- Et tu sais à quel point tu avais peur quand tu es venu vivre avec nous et tu ne voulais plus laisser Grenouille?

Harry sourit et hocha la tête.

- Eh bien, être Patmol, pour Sirius, c'est un peu comme toi avec Grenouille. Quand quelque chose ne va pas… ça lui donne de l'espace, du temps pour réfléchir.

Harry allongea le bras pour prendre un morceau du chausson aux pommes. Remus y mit un peu de glaçage avant qu'Harry le mette dans sa bouche, mâchouillant d'un air songeur.

- Alors quelque chose ne va pas, dit-il.

Remus eut l'air surpris. Harry attendit patiemment.

- En fait, euh… c'est difficile à expliquer, commença-t-il.

Harry soupira.

- C'est encore un truc de grands, c'est ça? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

- Je suppose qu'on a souvent utilisé cette excuse ces dernières semaines, pas vrai? admit Remus. C'est seulement que… Sirius a besoin de régler quelques petites choses. Il doit réfléchir très, très fort. C'est tout.

- D'accord, mais s'il n'est pas redevenu Sirius demain, je lui fais prendre un bain, finit-il.

Remus ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- Allez, va. Peut-être que Patmol aimerait que tu lui fasses la lecture, ce soir, dit-il.

Il regarda Harry quitter la cuisine et se jeter sur le vieux divan aux côtés de Patmol avant d'attraper une copie des _Aventures de Sherlock Holmes_ sur la table basse. Il écouta Harry lire pendant quelques minutes, interrompu de temps en temps par les coups que donnait la queue de Patmol contre le divan quand Harry réussissait à prononcer un mot particulièrement long. Il se retourna vers la cuisine. Après tout, il avait un repas à préparer.

Il se tenait exactement à cet endroit quand Sirius l'avait embrassé. Il se tenait à l'endroit précis où ils avaient fait du thé ensemble et…

Une assiette se cassa et Remus jura.

- Ça va, Lunard? demanda Harry du salon.

Les oreilles de Patmol étaient aux aguets.

- Ça va, Harry. J'ai fait tomber une assiette, dit-il en se dépêchant de tout arranger avec un _Reparo_ et un coup de baguette.

Assez de ces bêtises! Ils continueraient comme si de rien n'était. C'est lui-même qui l'avait exigé.

Alors, suis tes propres règles, Lupin…

* * *

Patmol dormit sur le lit d'Harry cette nuit-là, mais il était redevenu humain et s'attardait dans la douche lorsque Remus se réveilla le matin suivant. Le problème auquel il avait réfléchi semblait maintenant être résolu et, pour le bien d'Harry, Remus tenta d'interagir avec lui de façon normale, bien que ce soit plutôt difficile. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ils flirtaient ensemble continuellement avant que cela ne devienne confortable.

C'était presque un soulagement de partir pour Sandust en sachant que Sirius emmenait Harry au cinéma pour la séance de matinée du dimanche. C'était au tour de Sirius de cuisiner, ce qui signifiait que s'il ne flottait pas une odeur de brûlé dans l'appartement lorsqu'il entrait, la nourriture serait sûrement mangeable. Il renifla : des côtes de porc avec des pommes de terre en purée… et des pois en bouillie.

Un plat réconfortant à la Sirius Black. Le genre de mets que vous pourriez cuisiner pour votre ami s'il était fâché contre vous. Sauf que Remus n'aimait pas les pois en bouillie et n'affectionnait pas particulièrement les côtes de porc.

Il secoua la tête. Sirius pouvait être un peu égocentrique parfois.

- On dîne plus tôt ce soir, annonça Sirius dans la cuisine. Ensuite on va observer les étoiles.

- On va faire quoi? demanda Remus en se dirigeant vers la chambre alors qu'Harry trottait derrière lui.

- De l'astronomie. Tu savais qu'Harry ne connaît aucune constellation? dit Sirius de la cuisine.

Remus retira sa chemise et la change pour un t-shirt Moldu et un pull.

- Pas une seule? demanda Remus à Harry, qui secoua la tête. Eh bien, il faut définitivement y remédier, mais…

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait prendre la moto… commença Sirius.

Il s'interrompit sous le regard noir que lui lança Remus.

- Ou le train… Le train, c'est bien aussi. On pourrait quitter la ville, prendre un cherche-étoile, et tu as toujours tes vieux livres de cours, pas vrai?

- Oui, quelque part.

- On sera rentrés à temps pour qu'Harry passe une bonne nuit de sommeil et soit prêt pour l'école demain. Molly a dit qu'ils commenceront à voir les constellations dans peu de temps, continua Sirius.

Remus réalisa que Sirius avait tout planifié soigneusement, bien que rapidement, et il se mit à la recherche de ses gants.

- Ça me semble être une bonne idée, dit-il en sortant dans le couloir, Harry courant derrière lui.

Sirius l'observa attentivement.

- Tu trouves?

- Oui, tant qu'Harry puisse dormir suffisamment. Je n'ai pas fait d'astronomie depuis l'école, dit-il.

Sirius continuait à l'observer. Il sourit d'un air enthousiaste.

- Alors, on mange?

Après quelques secondes, Sirius lui rendit son sourire.

- Splendide, dit-il. On mange.

- Des patates! s'exclama Harry en grimpant sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

Tous deux lui lancèrent des regards étonnés.

- Tu aimais les pommes de terre en purée quand tu avais son âge? demanda Remus.

- Je détestais ça.

- Moi aussi.

Sirius haussa les épaules et poussa Remus vers la table.

- Il peut bien avoir mes pois aussi… lui dit Remus.

- Hé, Lunard.

- Mmmm?

- Tu as froid?

- Pas après le brandy. Toi?

- Je me suis jeté un sort de réchauffement.

- Où est Harry?

- Il s'est endormi sur ma jambe.

- Tu l'as bien cherché.

- Comment?

- En était paternel et tout ça… Tu l'as bien cherché qu'il s'endorme sur ta jambe.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû boire toute la bouteille.

- Je ne l'ai pas bue au complet. Tu en as bu au moins la moitié.

- Le quart. Et je supporte mieux l'alcool que toi.

- Mensonges et fourberies, Patmol!

- Chut! Tu vas réveiller Harry.

- Eh bien, c'est pour lui qu'on s'est rendus jusque dans ce trou.

- Regarde ça.

- Quoi?

- C'est l'étoile du Chien.

- Ouais. Et Orion. J'ai toujours aimé Orion.

- Pourquoi?

- Il est facile à trouver.

- Non, vraiment, pourquoi?

- C'est la première constellation que j'ai apprise. C'est mon père qui me l'a montrée.

- C'est l'une des premières qu'Harry a apprises aussi. On la lui a montrée.

- C'est vrai, Pat.

- Je lui ai montré l'étoile du Chien avant, par contre.

- Bien sûr.

- Ça ne te fait rien, j'espère.

- Quoi?

- Qu'Harry soit endormi sur ma jambe. Ça ne me fait rien non plus… Je l'aime, Lunard.

- Bien sûr que tu l'aimes.

- Mais pas… pas parce qu'il est le fils de James, ni parce que je suis censé l'aimer. Je l'aime parce qu'il est lui.

- C'est bien.

- Tu entends ça?

- Quoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est sûrement rien.

- Pousse-toi un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- J'ai froid.

- On devrait rentrer bientôt.

- Oui, bientôt.

Harry était effectivement allongé sur la jambe de Sirius, sa tête reposant contre le mollet de son parrain, mais il ne dormait pas. Il regardait une paire d'yeux scintillant dans le noir près de la botte de Sirius.

- _Salut_, dit Harry en un murmure. _Tu habites ici_?

- _Salut, le grand_, dit le serpent. _J'habite ici. Et toi_?

- _Non, j'habite en ville_, répondit Harry.

- _Que fais-tu dans mon pré_?

Harry réfléchit.

- _Sirius m'a emmené voir les étoiles._

Le serpent secoua la tête.

- _Les quoi_?

- _Les étoiles_.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est_?

- _Regarde au-dessus de ta tête_, dit Harry.

Le serpent tourna brièvement sa tête vers le ciel avant de se tourner vers Harry.

- _Je ne vois rien du tout_, dit-il.

- _Je suis désolé,_ dit poliment Harry. _Peut-être que tu es trop petit_.

- _Il y a une souris près de toi_, dit le serpent. _Je vais la manger_.

Harry entendit un bruit de mouvement et il sentit Remus tirer sur la couverture qu'ils partageaient tous les trois pour se rapprocher de Sirius. Quand il se retourna, le serpent se sauvait un peu plus loin, pourchassant une ombre, sans doute la souris qu'il voulait manger.

- Sirius? dit-il d'un air ensommeillé.

- Oui, gamin, répliqua la voix grave de Sirius. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer.

Harry se releva et Sirius fit de même, se frottant la tête. Remus resta allongé par terre, les mains derrière la tête, regardant les étoiles.

- Allez, viens, Lunard, dit Sirius.

Remus sourit, presque invisible à la lueur des étoiles et il replia la couverture que Sirius enveloppa autour d'Harry avant de le soulever dans ses bras. Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- Allez, on doit attraper le dernier train, dit Sirius. Tu viens, Lunard?

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Remus qui observait la lune. Il se tourna vers Sirius.

- La lune croît, dit-il doucement.

- Elle le fait tous les mois, répondit Sirius.

- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit, dit Remus avec un sourire. Allez, il vaut mieux rentrer, sinon Harry s'endormira pendant ses cours de demain et Molly nous fera la peau à tous les deux.

* * *

Le week-end suivant, Harry visita à nouveau Poudlard, excité de pouvoir assister à son premier vrai match de Quidditch. Ce serait Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Harry aurait bien voulu s'éloigner pour s'asseoir avec Olivier afin d'obtenir un commentaire détaillé sur la partie, mais il avait accepté de rester près du professeur Rogue pour encourager ses amis de l'équipe de Serpentard.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas froid, dit le professeur Rogue en guidant Harry en haut des gradins.

Harry ajusta ses gants de tricot noir et rabaissa le chapeau rouge sur ses oreilles.

- Fais bien attention. Il y a beaucoup de vent aujourd'hui.

Harry était déjà monté dans les gradins quand ils étaient vides, plusieurs fois, sans tomber, mais il laissa le professeur Rogue poser une main sur son épaule pour le mener vers deux sièges très bien placés. Il salua Olivier qui lui sourit.

- Tu pourras voir ton ami après la partie, lui dit Professeur Rogue.

Harry prit place sur le banc, tremblant d'excitation.

- Arrête de te tortiller comme ça, dit Rogue.

Harry s'occupa en scrutant chaque recoin du terrain, tentant de nommer les élèves près de lui. Il en connaissant un grand nombre d'entre eux, des Serpentard et des Gryffondor, pour la plupart. Il trouvait toujours étrange que les élèves des deux Maisons refusent de se parler.

Un petit sac en papier apparut près de lui et il se tourna vers le professeur Rogue, qui observait les joueurs sortir sur le terrain. Harry ramassa le sac encore chaud dans ses mains. Il était rempli des amandes rôties et sucrées qu'on vendait avant la partie.

- Merci, dit-il parmi les cris des élèves, mais le professeur Rogue ne répondit pas.

Il encouragea les élèves de façon neutre. Il était amusant de crier pour les Serpentard, qui gagnaient, mais de secrètement souhaiter victoire aux Poufsouffle, qui persévéraient malgré tout. Olivier semblait lui aussi encourager Poufsouffle.

Puis il aperçut l'attrapeuse de Serpentard effectuer une plongée et il sut qu'elle avait vu le Vif. Il pouvait presque distinguer la petite balle dorée et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge quand les doigts de la jeune fille se refermèrent autour d'elle et qu'elle redressa son balai parmi les hurlements des partisans.

- Ils ont gagné! Vous avez vu? dit Harry en oubliant ses bonnes manières et s'agrippant à la manche du professeur Rogue.

Il le relâcha immédiatement, mais l'homme lui lança un bref regard, le coin de ses lèvres se retroussant pendant un instant.

- J'ai vu, dit-il calmement. Ils ont bien joué.

Il patienta pendant qu'Harry courait dans les gradins pour aller parler à Olivier, qui semblait moins joyeux, mais tout de même heureux.

- Ça veut dire que Poufsouffle ne pourra pas gagner le tournoi. Ce sera Gryffondor et Serpentard pour la Coupe, expliqua-t-il en partageant les dernières amandes d'Harry. Bill Weasley m'a promis que je pourrai les aider à s'habiller et à transporter leurs balais avant la Coupe. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça?

Harry était émerveillé.

- J'encouragerai Gryffondor, alors! dit-il. Je suis certain que je serai autorisé à revenir voir le dernier match. J'ai même un pull rouge et or et Si… mon père me donnera une Mornille pour acheter un fanion.

- Parvus, dit le professeur Rogue.

- Je dois y aller. Dis aux Poufsouffle que je suis désolé pour eux! s'exclama Harry avant de courir vers Professeur Rogue, fourrant le sac d'amandes vide dans sa poche.

Il tendit la main automatiquement et Professeur Rogue la prit, le guidant à travers la foule jusqu'à l'échelle.

- On va où maintenant? demanda Harry.

- Nous retournons aux donjons. Assez d'énervement pour aujourd'hui, répliqua le professeur Rogue. Tu vas m'aider à nourrir les animaux.

Harry dévala l'échelle, puis attendit Rogue tout en bas avant de rejoindre la foule qui se dirigeait vers le château.

- Vous m'emmènerez voir un match de Quidditch de grands un jour? demanda Harry. Dans un vrai stade et tout?

- Nous verrons, répliqua Rogue. Pour l'instant, je crois que tu ne contrôles pas suffisamment tes émotions.

- Je serai sage, promis Harry. S'il vous plaît?

- Nous verrons, répéta Rogue. En attendant, n'en reparle plus.

Harry obéit et resta silencieux. Il avait appris que la meilleure façon de faire plaisir au professeur grincheux était de garder le silence et de faire ce qu'on lui disait. Ce n'était rien de trop difficile, surtout quand il devait garder le silence et faire ce qu'on lui disait dans un endroit comme le Chemin de Traverse, où il n'avait nul besoin de parler pour voir toutes les merveilles que les boutiques magiques avaient à offrir.


	14. Le talent caché d'Harry

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au château, Rogue déverrouilla la petite pièce dont l'écriteau indiquait : « Entrée interdite aux élèves » et Harry pénétra à l'intérieur, appréciant l'air chaud sur son visage après le vent frais qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Il connaissait plutôt bien les donjons à présent. Il y avait la classe de potions, avec un placard à rangement d'un côté et la pièce artificiellement chauffée où étaient gardés les animaux de l'autre, ainsi qu'une grande armoire contenant les ingrédients auxquels les élèves avaient accès au fond de la pièce. Un peu plus loin se trouvait la salle commune de Serpentard et les appartements du professeur Rogue, mais Harry n'y avait jamais passé plus de quelques minutes.

Il n'était entré qu'une seule fois dans la pièce des animaux, très brièvement. Rogue le guida à l'intérieur et lui donna un pot contenant des petites granules blanches.

- Près du mur du fond, pour les souris, dit-il.

Harry traversa la pièce sombre, observant curieusement la boîte de verre remplie de souris. Rogue apparut derrière lui et plongea la main dans le terrarium pour en retirer un petit bol bleu. Harry le remplit jusqu'à ce que Rogue lui dise d'arrêter. Il regarda les souris se précipiter sur le bol dès que Rogue le déposa.

- Ça chatouille? demanda-t-il en voyant les souris effleurer les doigts pâles du maître des potions.

- Je ne m'en rends pas compte, répliqua Rogue.

- Elles sont pour quoi?

- Pour nourrir les serpents. Et pour quelques sortilèges aussi, ajouta l'homme d'un air pensif.

Harry les observa un moment, songeant au serpent qu'il avait vu dans le pré lorsqu'il était allé observer les étoiles avec Sirius et Remus.

- Les plus grands ont déjà été nourris, sinon je t'aurais fait une démonstration, dit Rogue avec un sourire pas très gentil.

Harry le suivit et monta sur une chaise pour presser son nez contre un autre terrarium. Un petit serpent thamnophi gisait tout au fond, sa langue fourchue ressortant de sa petite bouche en mouvements rapides.

- Vous aimez les serpents, hein? demanda Harry.

- C'est sans importance, répondit Rogue.

- Alors pourquoi vous en avez autant?

- Ils sont nécessaires. La peau de serpent est un ingrédient commun en potions et quelques espèces sont utiles pour certaines formes de divination.

- Comment ça?

- Il s'agit d'une méthode pour prédire le futur bien plus exacte que les cartes à jouer ou les feuilles de thé, dit Rogue alors qu'Harry songeait au professeur Trelawney. Ce spécimen est généralement utilisé pour sa peau unique. Il s'appelle…

- Salut, serpent! dit Harry alors que le serpent se mettait à remuer.

Professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir son nom?

- Les serpents n'ont pas de noms, répliqua Harry sur un ton de réprimande.

- Comment le sais-tu?

- J'en ai interrogé un une fois. Elle me l'a dit, répondit Harry d'un air absent.

- _Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, serpent_? demanda-t-il.

Le serpent hocha la tête.

- _Tu as faim_? continua-t-il. _Tu manges quoi_?

- _De petites choses_, répondit le serpent.

Harry sourit au professeur Rogue qui le regardait d'un air choqué.

- Vous lui avez donné quoi à manger à celui-ci? continua Harry comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu peux comprendre ce qu'il dit? demanda le professeur Rogue.

- Oh, oui. Parfois ils n'aiment pas discuter. Ils sont timides.

Le professeur ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire, alors Harry sauta du tabouret et se dirigea vers un comptoir où se trouvait un bocal rempli de grillons. Les grillons étaient des petites choses, après tout.

- Comment je fais pour en prendre seulement quelques-uns? demanda-t-il d'un air plaintif.

Sortant de sa transe, l'homme ramassa le pot, souleva le couvercle et laissa s'échapper deux ou trois insectes dans la cage du serpent qui n'en fit que quelques bouchées, sifflant avec délice pendant qu'Harry l'observait avec fascination.

- Mmmm, des grillons! s'exclama Harry. Je parie que pour eux c'est comme du chocolat, hein?

- Je… je n'y avais jamais songé, répliqua le professeur Rogue en tapotant le bocal de verre du bout des doigts. Comment as-tu su qu'il voulait des grillons?

Harry soupira.

- Il me l'a dit.

- Comment?

Harry hésita et regarda le professeur Rogue droit dans les yeux. C'était une chose qu'il faisait rarement. Les yeux de l'homme étaient sombres, mais ils brillaient de curiosité.

- Mon oncle et ma tante ne m'ont pas cru non plus, dit-il.

- Ils ne t'ont pas cru?

- Quand je leur ai dit que je peux entendre ce que pensent les serpents, expliqua Harry. Et je le peux, dit-il avec colère. Je ne raconte pas d'histoires.

Le professeur Rogue resta silencieux. Après un moment, il se retourna et ramassa un truc étrange qui traînait sur une table.

- Viens avec moi, dit-il en guidant Harry un peu plus profondément dans l'ombre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin sombre où la seule source de lumière provenait de la lampe au-dessus d'une cage. À l'intérieur se trouvait un long reptile à l'air furieux.

- C'est un serpent-tigre. Son venin est très prisé pour ses propriétés magiques. Il est à la base d'un très grand nombre de potions extrêmement complexes dont les compositions sont…

Il s'interrompit.

- Dont les compositions ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour les gamins de huit ans. Pour recueillir le venin, il faut traire le serpent.

- Comme une vache? demanda Harry.

- Pas exactement. Le serpent doit mordre le bout de caoutchouc ici… dit Rogue en lui indiquant le couvercle de l'instrument. Et le venin s'égoutte jusqu'à l'intérieur du pot. Malheureusement, ce sont des bêtes de nature plutôt… capricieuses.

- Oh, dit Harry d'un air songeur en observant le serpent. Il a l'air méchant.

- C'est pourquoi je suis incapable de recueillir son venin, dit Rogue en soulevant le couvercle de la cage. Alors, que dirais-tu de faire une petite expérience?

- D'accord, accepta Harry.

- Tu crois que les serpents arrivent à te comprendre?

- Ouais.

- Tu peux dire à celui-ci de faire comme je t'ai montré?

- De mordre le bout de caoutchouc? demanda Harry.

- Précisément.

Harry se pencha jusqu'à se trouver à la hauteur du serpent, prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- _Salut, serpent._

- _Va te faire foutre_, répliqua le serpent d'un ton qui rappelait le professeur Rogue.

Harry sourit.

- _Tu aimes ta cage_? demanda Harry.

- _Ma quoi_?

- _Tu aimes la chaleur_?

- _Oui._

Harry hocha la tête.

- _J'imagine que tu détesterais ça si, soudainement, il n'y avait plus de chaleur_.

- _Va te faire foutre_, répéta le serpent.

- _Mon oncle voudrait que tu mordes le truc qu'il va rentrer dans ta cage_, continua Harry. _Et si tu ne le fais pas, il n'y aura plus de chaleur_.

Le serpent le regarda. Il se redressa soudainement et se mit à siffler dangereusement. Harry sentit le professeur Rogue agripper son épaule, prêt à le tirer vers l'arrière.

- _Méchant serpent_, le réprimanda Harry. _Fais ce que je te dis_!

- _Pourquoi je devrais mordre un truc stupide comme ça_? demanda sombrement le serpent.

Harry réfléchit.

- _Si tu le fais, je te donnerai une souris_, dit-il.

- _Une souris entière_?

- On peut lui donner une souris? murmura Harry.

Rogue baissa la tête pour le regarder.

- Oui.

- _Une souris entière_, promit Harry. _Vivante, même_.

La créature s'élança vers l'avant avant même que le professeur Rogue ne puisse réagir. Et avant même que les deux humains ne s'en soient rendu compte, le serpent avait enfoncé ses crocs dans le couvercle de caoutchouc recouvrant le bocal, se débattant à droite et à gauche.

Rogue retint le serpent jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise, gardant sa tête baissée avec le bout de son pouce pour le maintenant en place. Quand il le laissa aller, le serpent fit claquer ses crocs d'un air fatigué près de sa main avant de se glisser dans une ouverture entre les rochers.

Harry se précipita vers le terrarium contenant les souris et en attrapa une qu'il rapporta vers Rogue, dont le regard fasciné passait du serpent au bocal.

- On a promis, dit Harry.

Rogue prit la souris par la queue et la laissa tomber dans la cage.

- Allez, viens maintenant, dit-il.

Harry le suivit, bien qu'il aurait préféré rester pour voir si le serpent allait vraiment avaler la souris tout entière et toujours vivante d'une seule bouchée. Rogue recouvrit le bocal d'un couvercle de verre et le rangea dans une armoire froide avant de guider Harry dans la classe de potions. Harry prit place sur un banc de travail et Rogue s'appuya sur son bureau.

- L'expérience a fonctionné? demanda soudainement Harry, craignant d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

- Oui, Harry, dit Rogue en utilisant son vrai prénom pour la première fois. Je crois bien que oui.

* * *

Les visites d'Harry au professeur Rogue mettaient toujours Sirius de mauvaise humeur et Remus devait tenter de le distraire. Cette fois-ci, bien que ce n'était pas du tout ce que Sirius aurait choisi comme distraction, il s'était arrangé pour obtenir une invitation à dîner de la part de Molly. Sachant parfaitement bien qu'il se faisait manipuler, Sirius prit sa forme de Patmol et refusa de se transformer. Remus n'en fut aucunement perturbé et apporta le chien avec lui, donnant comme excuse pour son absence que Sirius ne se sentait pas lui-même, à leur grand amusement à tous les deux. Au moins, comme ça il n'aurait pas à faire la conversation pendant le dîner, ni à répondre à des questions au sujet de Moira.

Il passait beaucoup de temps en Patmol ces derniers temps, songea Remus. C'était presque inquiétant.

Mais ce n'est pas sous la forme d'un chien gigantesque que Sirius put être laissé tranquille. Pendant tout le repas, les enfants lui glissèrent des morceaux de l'excellente nourriture de Molly, et par la suite, sa présence fut exigée dans la cour. Jouer à rapporter une balle n'était peut-être pas aussi amusant pour un Animagus que pour un vrai chien, mais cela lui donnait l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes. Pendant ce temps, Remus était assis près de la porte arrière avec Molly et Arthur, regardant les enfants s'amuser et partageant le vin qu'il avait apporté comme contribution au repas.

Alors que Fred et George entamaient un match de lutte, Ginny et Patmol couraient dans le jardin. Ils se jetèrent sur le gazon près de Remus qui, apparemment, faisait l'objet d'adoration de la fillette de sept ans.

- Voyons, Pat, ne l'écrase pas comme ça, réprimanda Remus quand Patmol faillit s'asseoir sur Ginny qui gémit avant de s'écarter.

- C'est ton seul souci avec un chien de cette taille? demanda Arthur.

- Plutôt, oui. Le pire qu'il ait fait c'est renverser des meubles, répondit Remus alors que Patmol permettait à Ginny de poser sa tête contre son cou.

- Il est tellement tendre comme animal, dit Molly. Et il est bon avec les enfants… Harry parle toujours de lui. Un tel comportement est vraiment rare chez les chiens de cette taille.

- Il est pratiquement un enfant lui-même, murmura Remus.

Les oreilles de Patmol tressautèrent.

- Tu devrais le faire accoupler, Remus, dit Arthur.

Patmol renifla soudainement et Remus réprima un sourire.

- Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il n'y prendrait pas goût, répliqua Remus.

- Eh bien, tu devrais le faire castrer alors… Mon Dieu! s'exclama Molly en entendant Patmol gémir bruyamment. Ginny, ne lui tire par les oreilles.

- Je ne l'ai pas touché! dit Ginny avec mauvaise humeur.

Patmol s'écrasa sous la chaise de Remus.

- Surtout que tu ne le gardes pas en laisse, continua Molly. Qui sait ce qu'il fait quand tu ne le surveilles pas.

- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir, répondit simplement Remus.

Patmol, dont la tête ressortait de sous la chaise, les observait d'un regard perçant. Il allongea le cou pour qu'on lui gratte les oreilles.

- C'est un bon chien.

- Eh bien, si jamais tu décides de le faire accoupler, nous ne refuserions pas un chiot, pas vrai, Mol? dit Arthur.

Molly eut l'air douteux, même à la pensée d'un gentil chiot de Patmol. Arthur allongea la main pour examiner les dents de Patmol.

- Tu devrais le faire inspecter, dit-il d'un ton de connaisseur. Il y a des jouets pour nettoyer les dents, d'après ce que j'ai entendu…

Remus toussa pour cacher son rire alors que Patmol reposait sa tête sur ses chaussures.

- C'est un bâtard ou un pur sang? demanda Arthur.

- Oh, son sang est très pur, répliqua Remus.

Patmol lui mordilla la cheville.

- Sa mère était une très belle chienne.

Patmol lécha la morsure pour se faire pardonner.

- Et avec Sirius, il se comporte comment? Je parie que Sirius et lui ne s'entendent pas.

- Pas du tout. Parfois, Pat dort même sur le lit de Sirius, dit Remus d'un air amusé. Mais bien sûr, il préfère Harry.

- Vraiment? J'aurais pensé qu'un gamin de huit ans ne serait d'aucun intérêt pour un chien comme lui.

- Eh bien, c'est que c'est Harry qui le nourrit.

Il savait qu'il se ferait sûrement hurler dessus plus tard par Sirius, mais cela en valait totalement la peine.

* * *

- Ce n'est pas totalement inattendu, Severus. Nous savons que Voldemort était un Fourchelang et le garçon est lié à lui de très près, d'une façon que nous commençons à peine à comprendre.

- Mais pour un gamin aussi jeune, Monsieur le Directeur… Nous pouvons sûrement faire quelque chose.

- Et que proposes-tu de faire?

- Je ne sais pas… Nous pourrions l'éduquer de quelque façon.

- Il reçoit déjà une excellente éducation de la part de Molly Weasley et bientôt, il entrera à Poudlard. Tu proposes de le dire à ses gardiens?

- Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions leur cacher une telle chose. Nous sommes dans l'obligation d'utiliser ces connaissances.

- Vraiment? De quelle utilité ce don pourrait-il être?

- Utilité? Il n'est qu'un enfant. Il ne devrait pas discuter avec des serpents. Et n'oublions pas que plusieurs sorciers sombres ont commencé par être Fourchelang.

- Plusieurs sorciers sombres étaient Fourchelang, Severus. Il y a nuance.

- Black et Lupin devraient être mis au courant.

- Je suis certain qu'ils le découvriront à un moment ou un autre.

- Je ne les aime pas, certes, mais ils sont responsables du bien-être d'Harry.

- Et tu aimes bien Harry.

Severus s'arrêta brusquement de faire les cent pas dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il s'arrêta si brusquement que les pans de sa robe s'emmêlèrent autour de ses bottes. Il observa le directeur d'un air stupéfait.

- C'est un garçon charmant. Ce n'est pas un péché de l'affectionner, continua Dumbledore, imperturbable.

- Je suis responsable de son éducation en ce qui concerne les valeurs sorcières et c'est tout, dit Severus.

Dumbledore sourit.

- Et tu n'as aucun sentiment personnel pour le garçon.

- Pas du tout. Aucun.

- Alors tu lui achètes des friandises lors des matches de Quidditch parce que?...

- Je m'assure qu'il soit bien nourri! Je ne ferais pas confiance à Black pour garder du lait froid et surtout pas pour lui préparer à manger.

- Et tu vantes son intelligence à Minerva.

- Ce ne sont que des observations entre professeurs.

Dumbledore tapota son bureau du bout des doigts, l'air pensif.

- Quand… commença Severus, mais il s'interrompit un instant, hésitant. Quand il est… Parvus… il est difficile de voir son père en lui. Il est facile de le considérer comme un… un neveu. Comme de la famille.

Dumbledore sembla mal à l'aise. Severus changea rapidement de sujet.

- Il n'a pas l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un talent inusité, vous savez. Tous les enfants pensent pouvoir parler aux animaux, c'est… Les jeunes ont beaucoup d'imagination. Il ne s'est simplement jamais séparé de cette illusion, car cette illusion, pour lui, est réelle. C'est pour lui tout aussi naturel que de vous parler à vous, ou de me parler à moi. C'est peut-être même encore plus naturel. Il perçoit les serpents comme ses égaux. Il n'est pas sensible non plus. Il était prêt à donner la souris à cette vipère lui-même.

- Il comprend le cycle de la nature, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Severus, tu ne diras rien de tout cela à Sirius. S'il le découvre par lui-même, tant mieux. Sinon, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait lui être nuisible.

- Oui, Monsieur le Directeur, dit sombrement Rogue. Je laisse entrer Harry?

- S'il te plaît.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres passa dans l'antichambre et tendit la main à Harry, qui l'observa pendant un instant, étonné. Le professeur Rogue ne lui avait jamais tendu la main avant. Il se contentait normalement de prendre celle d'Harry quand celui-ci la demandait. Harry la saisit et se laissa guider dans le bureau. Dumbledore se redressa près de la cheminée.

- Tu es prêt, Harry? demanda-t-il alors que Severus retirait le sortilège sur ses cheveux et sa cicatrice. Sois prudent.

- Merci, dit poliment Harry, qui s'était habitué au voyage.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans les flammes, y pénétra et dit : « Sandust Books! » bien clairement.

Dumbledore se retourna vers le maître des potions, qui regardait Harry disparaître.

- Parfois, il n'y a aucun mal à laisser un enfant être un enfant, dit-il gentiment.

- Harry est bien plus qu'un enfant, répliqua Rogue. Mais j'imagine que pour vous, cela ne change rien. Bonne journée, Monsieur le Directeur.

* * *

Remus était parti quand Harry rentra à Sandust. Sirius était silencieux et Harry pensif alors qu'ils mangeaient. Harry passa la soirée à lire au sujet du Pays de Galles, que Remus était apparemment parti explorer. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier, où étaient indiquées les pleines lunes, et réalisa que Lunard prévoyait ses voyages. Il serait malade en voyageant et reviendrait… Eh bien, la pleine lune était mardi, alors il reviendrait dans quatre jours…

Harry se recroquevilla contre la hanche de Sirius. Son parrain, qui lisait un roman, se tourna vers lui.

- Tu as l'air inquiet, gamin, dit-il doucement.

- Pas inquiet, répondit Harry. Je réfléchis, c'est tout.

- À quoi?

- Aux serpents, mentit Harry. Professeur Rogue en a plein.

Sirius sourit.

- Tu aimes les reptiles?

- Oui, je crois. Les serpents sont bien. Ils ne mentent jamais, ajouta Harry.

Sirius frotta ses cheveux et referma son livre.

- Je sais qu'on te demande de garder beaucoup de secrets, Harry, dit-il, mais c'est pour ton propre bien. Quand tu commenceras l'école, tout va changer. Il n'y aura plus de secrets. Et nous sommes quand même mieux que les Dursley, pas vrai? Tu ne veux pas y retourner, j'espère?

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête. Jamais il ne laisserait Sirius et Remus, ses nouveaux amis, ses livres et ses jouets, le professeur Rogue et les serpents simplement à cause de quelques secrets.

Sirius lui sourit.

- Bon garçon, dit-il. Sans peur, hein?

- Sans peur, répliqua Harry. Je vais vraiment aller à Poudlard un jour?

- Bien sûr que oui. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas? Tu as des pouvoirs magiques et tu es un Potter. Très vieille famille de sorciers, les Potter, très respectée, dit Sirius presque pour lui-même. Et tu m'as moi. Et Lunard aussi. Personne n'est meilleur en magie noire que Lunard, tu sais.

- Et toi?

Sirius réfléchit.

- Moi, je suis un sorcier plutôt général, dit-il. Je touche un peu à tout.

- Tu viens d'une vieille famille de sorciers respectés toi aussi? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien… je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment respectée, mais elle est certainement très vieille. C'est une très vieille maison que celle des Black.

Harry imagina une maison faite entièrement de momies. Sirius remarqua son expression et sourit.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les Black sont là depuis longtemps, dit-il. Je ne parle pas d'une vraie maison.

- Tu as un papa et une maman? demanda Harry.

- Non, Harry, ils sont morts. Tout ce que j'ai c'est… Eh bien, toi et Lunard. C'est seulement nous trois, tu vois.

- Et les Weasley, ajouta Harry.

- D'accord, et les…

- Et le professeur Rogue et Olivier.

- Eh bien, c'est peut-être pousser un peu les choses, dit raisonnablement Sirius. Olivier est gentil, j'en suis sûr, mais il ne te nourrit pas et ne t'achète pas tes vêtements, à ce que je sache.

Harry sourit et sauta du divan.

- Viens jouer aux échecs, dit-il. Nina me donne des leçons.

- Oh? dit Sirius en arquant un sourcil. Qui est cette Nina?

- Une fille de Gryffondor.

- Une petite copine? dit Sirius d'une voix traînante.

Harry rigola et attrapa la poche de son pantalon pour le tirer vers lui.

- D'accord, le petit, calme-toi…

Sirius ouvrit un placard pour en ressortir le jeu.

Il y avait certainement pire façon de passer une soirée qu'en jouant aux échecs avec son filleul.


	15. Chaleur humaine et guérison

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE: **Salut à tous! Désolée pour le délai, je suis plutôt occupée ces derniers temps. Voici le chapitre 15! Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires et qui mettent la fic en alerte! À bientôt!

La phrase de Shakespeare que Sirius cite dans ce chapitre est tirée de Hamlet.

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

C'était la troisième pleine lune depuis qu'Harry était venu vivre avec eux et les choses ne s'amélioraient pas.

Remus avait espéré que toutes ces années à se transformer en compagnie de Patmol lui auraient au moins enseigné à se contrôler. Il se sentait davantage… davantage lui-même quand il se transformait avec quelqu'un d'autre qui était à la fois animal et humain. Il avait aussi craint l'opposé : qu'après toutes ces années passées sans avoir besoin de garder le contrôle, il n'arrive plus à se contrôler.

La réalité était en fait un mélange des deux. C'était comme s'il était redevenu enfant, seulement, à présent, il était davantage conscient de ce qui se passait quand il se transformait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de griffer et de mordre, et il s'en rappelait beaucoup plus pas la suite.

Il n'était pas très réconfortant de se réveiller sur le plancher dur et poussiéreux de la Cabane hurlante et de devoir ramper jusqu'au lit, maladroit, à moitié aveugle et nauséeux.

Il s'était presque endormi. Il était tellement épuisé que même respirer demandait un effort. Puis il entendit quelqu'un transplaner dans la pièce sombre et poussiéreuse. Il n'eut pas l'énergie de bouger.

- Lunard ?

Sirius.

- Donne-moi la journée, Pat, dit-il, indigné par le bruit faible qui passa ses lèvres. Reviens ce soir. Je ne peux pas voyager comme ça.

- Je ne suis pas venu te ramener à la maison, dit Sirius en s'approchant. Je suis venu voir comment tu vas.

- Je vais bien. Où est Harry ?

- À l'école. Molly emmène Ginny et les garçons faire un pique-nique.

- Harry aimera ça, dit Remus en tentant de se concentrer sur les mots et ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Je vais bien, Pat. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

Il y eut un bref courant d'air qui le fit gémir, puis une nouvelle chaleur sous la couverture trouée qui se trouvait dans la Cabane depuis une éternité. C'était une chaleur différente, humaine et physique, contre son dos.

- Sirius…

- Chut. J'ai fait un peu de lecture, dit Sirius en moulant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, repliant ses genoux sous ceux de Remus. Tu sais, le corps produit de la chaleur. Et la chaleur favorise la guérison.

- Tu es fou, répliqua Remus, mais il laissa Sirius rajuster la couverture sur eux, laissant la chaleur de l'autre homme pénétrer sa peau.

- Si j'étais Patmol, tu me laisserais dormir sur le lit, remarqua Sirius.

Remus grimaça quand la main de Sirius se posa sur sa hanche, touchant un endroit sensible juste sous la bande élastique du pyjama de coton qu'il portait.

- Désolé, murmura Sirius.

Il pouvait sentir le tissu rude des pantalons de Sirius contre sa taille nue.

- Je vais guérir, répondit Remus.

Le monde semblait irréel : chaud, certainement, mais rempli de douleur et comme au ralentit, comme si le temps ne passait pas comme il le faisait normalement.

- Tu vas bien, Lunard ?

- Ouais.

- Tu as une odeur de poussière.

- C'est inévitable.

- Je m'en fous.

Remus sentit le visage de Sirius se presser contre son cou, ses lèvres bougeant doucement sur sa peau. Il ne sursauta pas cette fois quand elles touchèrent une cicatrice sur son dos. Le souffle de Sirius réchauffait à présent son épaule et la peau sensible mais intacte de son cou…

- Sirius, murmura Remus alors que des baisers étaient déposés sur sa mâchoire. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Sirius. Ne bouge pas.

Remus réalisa que la main de Sirius frottait son ventre.

- Sirius, tu devrais arrêter… dit-il, tournant la tête avec un effort suprême.

Sirius, appuyé sur son coude, le fit taire avec sa bouche. Remus gémit dans le baiser et s'allongea à nouveau. Au dessus de son corps, Sirius appuyait légèrement contre son ventre. Il bougeait doucement, pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

- La chaleur devrait être bonne pour toi, dit-il en recouvrant complètement Remus de son corps.

Son pull était doux contre la peau de Remus. Il retenait doucement sa tête, ses doigts caressant les joues de Remus qui ferma les yeux, trop épuisé pour faire autre chose que ressentir les caresses de Sirius, de son souffle, de ses mouvements doux, de ses lèvres contre son cou, sa mâchoire et sa bouche.

- Ne bouge pas, répéta Sirius contre sa bouche. Je suis là. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Remus soupira doucement. Malgré la fatigue et la douleur, il ressentit une joie soudaine l'envahir à la pensée que Sirius, son Sirius, était là pour s'occuper de lui…

Il ignorait pendant combien de temps ils restèrent là, Sirius serré contre lui, ses jambes et ses hanches contre les siennes, à l'embrasser. Il ignorait combien de temps passa avant qu'il ne soit emporté par sa fatigue. Il entendit Sirius murmurer des mots rassurants à son oreille alors qu'il s'endormait.

* * *

Sirius sentit le moment où Lunard sombra dans l'inconscience et il s'éloigna légèrement, recourbant son corps contre le sien. La respiration de l'homme devint plus profonde et lente et Sirius sentit son propre souffle se ralentir. Il avait le temps de dormir un peu s'il en avait envie. Harry ne rentrerait à Sandust que plus tard cet après-midi-là.

Lunard lui avait dit d'attendre la prochaine pleine lune et Sirius n'était pas un homme patient. La pleine lune était passée et il était venu.

Ce n'était pas comme être avec une femme. Il reconnaissait ce sentiment après cette nuit étrange avec James, des années plus tôt. Premièrement, la plupart des femmes n'étaient pas aussi ridiculement grandes que Lunard. Son corps était plus mince et moins bombé, bien que ce soit sûrement parce qu'en plus d'être ridiculement grand, il était aussi ridiculement maigre pour un homme qui mangeait trois bons repas par jour. Sa mâchoire était mal rasée, ce qui était évidemment un autre trait que Sirius n'avait jamais retrouvé chez aucune des femmes avec lesquelles il était sortit.

Mais il s'agissait de Lunard.

Sirius prenait soin de lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Depuis le premier jour de cours à Poudlard, lorsqu'une Serpentard plus âgée l'avait harcelé dans les couloirs parce qu'il était le plus petit d'entre tous et que le soir précédent, pendant la cérémonie de Répartition, le Choixpeau avait recouvert sa tête tout entière. Sirius avait fait en sorte que ses lacets de chaussures se mêlent ensemble magiquement pendant que Remus s'efforçait de ne pas rire…

Ils avaient grandi ensemble, avaient exploré Poudlard ensemble. Il y avait eu deux ou trois années durant lesquelles ils s'étaient un peu éloignés. Remus avait cherché du boulot alors que Sirius vivait en teigne inutile, dépensant son héritage. Mais après la mort de James et Lily, Sirius avait réalisé que Remus ne mangeait pas, car il n'en avait pas les moyens… _Merlin, Lunard, tu aurais pu me dire que tu crevais de faim?_

Sirius payait son salaire, lui tenait compagnie pendant la pleine lune, lui laissait les rênes de Sandust et en retour Lunard…

Lunard l'aimait.

Il soupira et pressa son visage dans les doux cheveux bruns qui devenaient déjà blancs. Il faisait tout cela depuis des années car Lunard l'aimait et Lunard l'aimait car il faisait tout cela depuis des années… ou peut-être qu'il faisait tout cela depuis des années parce que…

Est-ce que cela avait vraiment de l'importance?

«Tu aimes les filles,» lui avait dit Lunard. Et Sirius avait répliqué : «Je t'aime, toi.»

Eh bien, il ne briserait pas le grand cœur stupide de Lunard. Il aimait Lunard. Il aimait le son de la voix de Lunard. Il aimait sa façon de s'agenouiller pour embrasser Harry le soir. Il aimait les regards frustrés que lui lançait Lunard quand il était fatigué. Il aimait quand il brûlait les œufs brouillés le matin et que Lunard les mangeait quand même. Et il aimait sentir le corps de Lunard contre le sien.

La pensée d'une vie où Remus Lupin ne se trouvait pas derrière le comptoir de Sandust était terrifiante. Sirius ferait tout en son pouvoir pour préserver la vie heureuse qu'il avait bâtie.

- Lunard, dit-il doucement.

Il sentit le corps de l'autre homme remuer près de lui. Il répéta le nom encore et encore, d'un air réconfortant.

- Pat, murmura doucement Lunard dans son sommeil.

* * *

- Quatre-vingt-seize… Quatre-vingt-dix-sept… Quatre-vingt-dix-huit…

Remus s'éveilla au son familier de Sirius qui comptait ses pompes et somnola encore pendant qu'il comptait ensuite ses redressements avant de bouger. Il avait chaud et était très à l'aise. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux qu'après ses deux transformations précédentes. Peut-être qu'il était réellement en train de s'y faire. Il se souvint vaguement du matin après sa transformation, lorsque Sirius l'avait soulevé et ramené à l'appartement, et du traumatisme habituel, des tremblements, de la douleur, des pertes de conscience. Il pouvait voir la lumière du soleil sur le plafond de la chambre. C'était sûrement déjà le matin après la transformation. La lune décroissait.

Il réfléchit en regardant Sirius avec des yeux mi-clos alors qu'il se mettait à exécuter une sorte d'art martial au ralenti.

Un souvenir étrange de la veille refit surface et Remus l'examina pendant que ses mains exploraient les quelques blessures vicieuses qui guérissaient toujours sur ses hanches et ses côtes.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais rêvé de Sirius avant. Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, après tout. Et ses rêves paraissaient toujours plus lucides quand la pleine lune approchait. Mais celui-ci, ce rêve qu'il avait fait entre sa transformation et son retour à la maison, était particulièrement lucide…

Évidemment, il avait sûrement entendu Sirius parler et avait tout inclus dans son rêve, ou quelque chose de similaire.

Il se releva lentement, remarquant les endroits douloureux sur son corps. Son dos était moins raide qu'à l'habitude. Ses épaules allaient bien aussi. Il tourna la tête.

- On dirait que tu fais du kung-fu sous l'eau, dit-il d'une voix rauque et Sirius arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait, comme un pantin à qui on viendrait de couper les cordes.

- Bon matin, dit-il avec une note d'angoisse dans la voix. Bien dormi?

Remus eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Quelle heure est-il?

- Presque dix heures. Tu te sens bien?

- Je crois.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser de son esprit les dernières toiles d'araignées.

- J'ai fait des rêves étranges.

- Ô Dieu! Je pourrais être enfermé dans une coquille de noix et me regarder comme le roi d'un…

- Ça c'était des «mauvais» rêves, l'interrompit Remus d'un air irritable. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me citer Shakespeare avant que j'ai eu ma tasse de thé.

Sirius haussa les épaules et lui lança une chemise posée sur une chaise. Des sous-vêtements et un pantalon suivirent. Il se retourna pour lui donner un peu d'intimité alors qu'il s'habillait.

- Tu as fermé Sandust pour la journée? demanda Remus en bouclant sa ceinture.

Sirius entendit le déclic et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

- Seulement pour la matinée. J'ai pensé te faire à déjeuner et m'y rendre pour une demi-journée. Je dois aller chercher Harry de toute façon.

- Il ne lui reste plus qu'une semaine d'école, tu sais.

- Je sais, dit calmement Sirius. J'en ai parlé avec les Weasley. Il ira voir la Coupe de Quidditch le weekend prochain, à Poudlard, et ensuite j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire… faire quelque chose.

- Tu ne peux pas l'emmener à un match toi-même, Sirius, tu…

- Non… je sais, dit Sirius.

Remus vit sur son visage une expression de désespoir et il se retourna, se sentant comme s'il n'avait pas le droit d'en être témoin.

- Mais… nous pourrions faire des trucs Moldus. Un voyage, peut-être. En Italie ou en Égypte.

- Eh bien, cela me ferait plaisir de garder un œil sur Sandust, proposa Remus.

Sirius s'étendit sur un coin du lit, observant le plafond.

- J'espérais que tu voudrais nous accompagner, dit-il. Tu as voyagé partout, tu saurais où aller.

- Les endroits que j'ai visités n'étaient pas très touristiques.

- Eh bien, si tu ne veux pas venir, ne te sens surtout pas obligé, dit sèchement Sirius.

Remus resta silencieux, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il toucha sa mâchoire et sursauta.

Un souvenir traversa sa mémoire si rapidement qu'il le remarqua à peine. Les lèvres de Sirius contre sa mâchoire, à l'endroit exact où les muscles étaient douloureux après qu'il ait passé toute la nuit à tenter de ne pas s'arracher la peau sous sa forme de loup-garou.

Puis Sirius allongé avec lui sur le lit, pas seulement dans un rêve se déroulant dans la Cabane hurlante, mais dans son propre lit également. Il s'agissait peut-être de deux parties d'un même rêve. Remus s'était réveillé deux fois dans les bras de Sirius…

Il souleva sa chemise, incertain de ce qu'il trouverait en dessous. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que de sombres cicatrices qui guérissaient vite bien qu'elles aient été de vilaines plaies la veille.

Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, rangeant soigneusement les évènements de la journée comme un chirurgien alignant ses instruments sur un plateau.

Il s'était réveillé après la transformation et avait rampé jusqu'au lit, rêvant de Sirius. Il s'était réveillé par la suite avec des spasmes musculaires douloureux qui l'empêchaient de marcher, même en s'appuyant contre Sirius. Ensuite, il y avait quelques moments embrouillés – sûrement leur transplanage vers la maison. Il y avait les doigts de Sirius entourant la clé de la porte d'entrée. Le lit, la douleur, les tremblements.

La voix d'Harry, aiguë et enfantine, le consolant alors que Sirius lui apportait à dîner. Le goût déplaisant du bouillon de la soupe irritant sa gorge sèche, suivit d'une eau froide et de l'une des mains de Sirius sur sa nuque alors que l'autre retenait la tasse près de sa bouche. Il se rappelait être monté dans la baignoire par lui-même. Au moins il avait toujours sa dignité. Ensuite, les pyjamas de coton et le thé chaud avec une touche de whiskey Pur Feu.

Il s'était rendormi et… il avait refait le même rêve dans un endroit différent : des corps chauds pressés l'un contre l'autre et des mains recouvrant les siennes.

Puis il s'était réveillé ce matin-là avec la routine habituelle de Sirius.

Il abandonna ce mystère et couvrit son visage de mousse, rasant soigneusement autour d'une petite cicatrice, de ses os proéminents et de ses lèvres tremblantes. Il se sentait presque assez en forme pour se rendre à Sandust et il l'annonça à Sirius en séchant son visage.

- Tu devrais te reposer, grogna Sirius. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne te payais pas quand même, tu sais.

- J'aime travailler, répondit doucement Remus. Et c'est bien d'être là quand Harry rentre.

Sirius resta silencieux pendant un moment. Remus s'assit sur son lit, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, réfléchissant.

- Tu as faim? demanda Sirius après un instant.

- Pas vraiment, répliqua Remus qui réfléchissait toujours. Je parle beaucoup pendant mon sommeil?

Sirius se redressa, perplexe.

- Je n'ai rien entendu. Pourquoi?

Remus eut un haussement d'épaules.

- Par pure curiosité.

- Tu as encore rêvé de Peter ?

- Non, répliqua Remus en sentant ses joues rougir. C'était d'autres rêves, vraiment rien.


	16. Les manigances de Sirius

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi, dit Sirius pendant le dîner, après qu'Harry ait terminé son monologue habituel sur les évènements de la journée.

Remus était resté silencieux pendant tout le repas. Il avait quelques nouvelles cicatrices et était particulièrement complexé par celle sur sa main.

- Mon Dieu, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose quand Sirius réfléchit, dit-il à Harry qui éclata de rire avant de prendre une énorme bouchée.

- On prend de plus petites bouchées, s'il te plaît, le réprimanda Sirius avant de continuer. Comme je disais avant d'être aussi vilainement interrompu, j'ai réfléchi et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas aller voir la Coupe nous aussi.

Remus et Harry le regardèrent, perplexes.

- Mais je pensais que Professeur Rogue m'y emmènerait, dit Harry.

- Eh bien, il n'y a aucune raison pourquoi Remus et moi ne pourrions pas aller encourager Gryffondor aussi, dit raisonnablement Sirius. Beaucoup de parents vont voir la Coupe. Je serais prêt à parier qu'Arthur et Molly y seront. Bill est capitaine maintenant. Ils voudront voir son dernier match.

- Cela pourrait être dangereux. Si des gens nous voient, ils chercheront Harry et je n'ai jamais cru qu'un peu de magie et des cheveux longs étaient suffisants pour le cacher, dit Remus d'un air inquiet.

- Eh bien, ils ne le chercheront pas dans les tribunes de Serpentard, répondit Sirius. Et c'est là qu'il sera.

- Je voulais m'asseoir avec Olivier, mais il transportera les balais et les serviettes, alors il sera sur le terrain, ajouta Harry. Je suppose que je serai assis avec le professeur Rogue.

- Qui vas-tu encourager? demanda Sirius et Harry prit un air pensif.

- Les serpents sont bien, dit-il, mais Olivier est mieux et il est à Gryffondor.

- Si tu es assis avec les Serpentard, tu devras encourager Gryffondor très silencieusement et discrètement, lui conseilla Remus.

- Allez, Gryffondor! s'exclama Sirius.

- Allez, Gryffondor! l'imita Harry.

Remus sourit.

- Nous ferons beaucoup de bruit pour toi, pas vrai, Lunard? dit Sirius.

- Peut-être que nous pourrions avoir des places avec Arthur et Molly, déclara Remus d'un air réticent.

- Molly fait de la bonne salade de patates, annonça Harry. Mais elle met du jambon dans ses sandwiches alors je l'ai donné aux canards.

- Aux canards? demanda Remus. Elle garde des canards maintenant?

- Le sandwich au complet? demanda Sirius.

- Non, nous étions au parc, répliqua Harry. Juste le jambon, je l'ai enlevé. Je ne savais pas que les canards aimaient le jambon.

- Quand êtes-vous allés au parc? demanda Remus.

- Hier, pour faire un pique-nique et étudier… Harry s'interrompit, réfléchissant. Pour étudier les écosystèmes. Molly dit que c'est un truc Moldu, que tout nourrit le reste. Et après, on a nourri les canards pour faire une démonstration, dit-il solennellement.

Remus regardait Sirius.

« _Où est Harry? »_

_ « À l'école. Molly emmène Ginny et les garçons faire un pique-nique. »_

_ « Harry aimera ça. Je vais bien, Pat. Je suis fatigué, c'est tout. »_

Il croyait avoir rêvé, pourtant…

Sirius lui rendit son regard, ses yeux le défiant de poser la question, mais Remus ne le ferait pas, pas ici, pendant le dîner, alors qu'Harry parlait d'écosystèmes.

- …alors on a essayé d'attraper une vraie grenouille, mais elles étaient trop rapides et Ginny a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de grenouille de toute façon, qu'elle voulait un rat comme celui de Percy. Sirius?

Sirius se tourna vers lui.

- Oui?

- J'ai terminé.

- Rapporte ton assiette dans la cuisine et j'irai te faire la lecture bientôt.

- Je peux prendre mes crayons de couleur?

Sirius hocha la tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux alors qu'il transportait son assiette jusqu'à la cuisine.

- Il faut qu'on parle, dit Remus à voix basse dès qu'Harry fut éloigné.

- Après qu'Harry soit endormi, répondit Sirius.

- Je n'aime pas ça, Sirius…

- Tu étais blessé et tu avais besoin de moi. Nous en reparlerons plus tard, ajouta Sirius alors qu'Harry revenait, transportant un paquet de crayons de couleur et une épaisse tablette de papier.

Remus s'installa à son bureau pour travailler, s'occupant des affaires de Sandust, qui étaient toujours un peu désordonnées après que Sirius se soit occupé de la boutique tout seul. Pendant ce temps, Sirius lisait à Harry un livre qui parlait de chiens de traîneaux et Harry dessinait des traîneaux, des chiens, et de temps à autre, une petite grenouille verte dans un coin. Ils ne pouvaient affirmer qu'Harry ait un réel talent pour le dessin, mais il savait ce qu'il aimait : les chiens et les grenouilles.

Il était très difficile de rester fâché contre Sirius.

En fait, il était difficile de comprendre pourquoi, exactement, il était fâché contre Sirius.

Il avait abusé de sa confiance! Voilà pourquoi! C'était un abus de confiance que de se glisser dans le lit d'un homme qui peut à peine bouger et de l'embrasser comme ça. Il ne pouvait se débarrasser de la pensée que Sirius n'était pas amoureux. Sirius avait déjà été amoureux une ou deux fois, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, cela n'avait jamais fonctionné. Sirius n'était pas amoureux. Sirius savait que son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui et cette idée lui plaisait, c'est tout.

Sirius ne lui avait rien demandé, en revanche. Il était resté allongé là et l'avait serré contre lui. Et il embrassait bien.

Remus regarda Sirius refermer le livre et s'allonger sur le plancher près d'Harry pour admirer ses dessins. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste qu'être père soit si naturel pour Sirius après seulement trois mois.

Ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit forcé de vivre avec Sirius et Harry, de les regarder sans vraiment faire partie de leur histoire. Ce n'était pas juste non plus qu'il n'aurait pas le courage de partir même s'il le pouvait.

Ce n'était pas juste que Sirius soit un vrai génie quand il était question de magie, mais qu'il soit trop stupide pour réaliser qu'il n'était pas amoureux, que c'était seulement qu'il… s'ennuyait, ou se sentait seul, ou un truc du genre.

Ce n'était pas juste que Sirius l'ait embrassé comme ça. Ce n'était pas juste non plus que Remus ne s'en souvenait pas bien, mais qu'il pouvait tout de même affirmer que c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait connu avant.

Ce n'était pas juste que Sirius soit charmant et beau, et son meilleur ami.

Sirius leva la tête, souriant à quelque chose qu'avait dit Harry, et il le surprit à l'observer. L'expression dans ses yeux s'assombrit. C'était quelque chose comme du désir.

Remus détourna la tête, se penchant sur les chiffres. La comptabilité était un ennui engourdissant qui restait une certitude dans un monde tombant rapidement en pièces.

* * *

Sirius se retourna vers les dessins d'Harry, réalisant qu'il avait embrassé son ami et aussi qu'il était bien plus attiré par l'intensité dans les yeux ambrés de Remus qu'un homme jouant à dessiner avec son filleul devrait l'être.

- Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il alors qu'Harry dessinait un étrange carré en noir, coloriant le dessous d'une teinte beige.

Harry prit un crayon brun et traça une ligne courbée. Sirius fut soulagé de constater que sa voix n'avait pas tremblé.

- C'est un… ter…ra…rium, dit soigneusement Harry. Professeur Rogue me les a montrés.

- Et ça?

- C'est un arbre pour le serpent.

- Le serpent, hein?

Harry hocha la tête et dessina une masse sombre dans un coin.

- Et ça, c'est un endroit pour qu'il puisse se cacher. Les serpents aiment se cacher.

- Il y a un serpent là-dedans?

- Non, dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'est pas très amusant.

Sirius entendit Remus rigoler.

- Alors, où est-il, ce serpent? demanda Sirius.

- Juste ici, dit Harry.

Il pointa un petit trou dans le sable sous l'arbre. Il leva la tête.

- Remus, de quelle couleur je devrais faire le serpent?

Remus leva la tête, surprit.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry.

- Eh bien, quelles couleurs tu aimes?

Remus réfléchit.

- Rouge, dit-il finalement. Et brun.

Harry hocha la tête et choisit un crayon rouge.

- J'en ai vu un à rayures blanches et rouges avec le professeur Rogue.

Sirius observa alors qu'Harry terminait le serpent, dessinant soigneusement un motif à carreaux et un contour brun, puis il déchira la page du cahier, se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau. Il tendit le dessin à Remus.

- C'est pour toi, dit-il.

Remus accepta la feuille de papier et l'observa, perplexe. Sirius pouvait voir le visage d'Harry qui le regardait avec inquiétude et espoir. Les doigts de Remus tracèrent le carré du terrarium puis remontèrent vers les deux petites grenouilles dans un coin. Finalement, il sourit.

- Merci, Harry, dit-il. C'est bien. Je l'accrocherai au mur.

- Près du dessin de l'arbre?

Remus hocha la tête.

- D'accord. J'irai acheter un cadre demain.

- Harry pourra t'aider à l'accrocher, suggéra Sirius. Allez, viens maintenant, gamin. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

Remus déposa soigneusement le dessin sur un coin du bureau et se leva pendant qu'Harry et Sirius se brossaient les dents pour ramasser les crayons et les papiers dans une pile. Puis il entra dans la chambre à coucher, laissant ses doigts se balader sur les objets qui traînaient sur la commode : des détritus trouvés au fond des poches, de vieux marques-pages, quelques sous dans un petit bol de bois, la bouteille d'eau de toilette que Sirius disait avoir empruntée, un pot de démêlant pour les cheveux qu'il utilisait de temps à autre quand il devait avoir l'air présentable.

Comment avait-il réussi à remplir cette chambre quand il était seul? Eh bien, son lit avait été plus grand, premièrement, et il avait dû sortir quelques étagères, mais quand même… L'appartement était sûrement vide sans Harry et Sirius. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte?

Et que ferait-il si un jour Sirius décidait de partir? Harry partirait bien un jour, bien sûr, et plus tôt qu'il lui semblait. Deux ans, ce n'était rien. Sirius se trouverait sans doute un logement à Pré-au-Lard pour être plus près du garçon et il vendrait sûrement Sandust. Ce n'était pas comme si Sirius vivait uniquement des profits de Sandust, bien qu'une telle chose soit possible.

C'est possible, pensa-t-il. Tu pourrais acheter Sandust. Tu as suffisamment d'économies pour faire un dépôt.

Il entendit Sirius refermer la porte de la chambre d'Harry et se diriger dans le couloir jusqu'à leur chambre, dont il ferma également la porte. Remus était toujours debout, occupé à observer les objets sur la commode, quand Sirius parla.

- Je voulais t'expliquer, dit-il, mais seulement après qu'Harry soit endormi. Je le voulais.

- J'en suis sûr, répliqua Remus. Dis-moi, c'était vraiment deux fois, ou bien est-ce que j'ai rêvé la seconde?

Il leva la tête vers Sirius.

- C'était deux fois.

- C'était la première fois que tu faisais ça?

- Écoute, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais commis un crime, tenta Sirius. Tu étais blessé.

- C'est exactement comme si tu avais commis un crime, soupira Remus, qui n'avait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour hurler. Tu ne m'as pas donné le choix. Je ne pouvais pas te repousser, pas vrai? Tu en as profité.

- Si tu m'avais demandé d'arrêter, je l'aurais fait.

- Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter, Sirius.

- Oui, mais après tu m'as laissé t'embrasser, dit Sirius en s'appuyant sur la commode. Si tu m'avais demandé d'arrêter une deuxième fois, je l'aurais fait.

- Et sinon, ce serait une troisième fois?

Remus croisa les bras et baissa la tête.

- Ce que tu as fait était mal, peu importe que… que ça m'ait plu ou non.

- Ça t'as plu? demanda Sirius d'une voix qui se craqua légèrement.

Remus releva la tête soudainement.

- Je te faisais confiance pour m'aider quand je suis malade, Sirius. J'avais confiance que tu ne profiterais jamais de moi et maintenant je ne peux plus. Alors que ça m'ait plu ou non, peu importe. Je dois décider à présent si j'ai envie que tu reviennes à la Cabane la prochaine fois.

Sirius devint pâle.

- C'était si terrible que ça? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Comment crois-tu que je me suis senti? Je pensais que j'avais tout rêvé et ensuite j'apprends que c'est vrai et que je me suis comporté comme un idiot toute la journée. Tu crois que j'ai aimé apprendre la vérité de la bouche d'Harry?

Sirius semblait prêt à éclater en sanglots.

- Tu avais mal. Je déteste te voir comme ça. Pourquoi crois-tu que… Pourquoi crois-tu que James, Peter et moi avons passé trois ans à essayer de trouver une façon de t'aider? Et maintenant, alors que j'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, alors que j'ai Harry, tu dois souffrir à nouveau. Je voulais seulement t'aider, c'est tout. Je voulais que tu te sentes mieux.

- Si j'avais voulu de ton aide, Sirius, je te l'aurais demandée, dit gentiment Remus.

- Voilà le problème, Lunard. Tu ne demandes pas, explosa Sirius. Tu ne pesais même pas soixante kilos quand je t'ai pris à Sandust. Tu pèse combien maintenant?

Remus murmura quelque chose d'un air rebelle. Après un regard noir de la part de Sirius, il se racla la gorge.

- Soixante-quinze, peut-être quatre-vingts.

- Tu ne demandes jamais les choses dont tu as besoin, et surtout pas les choses que tu désires.

- Je suis un homme adulte…

- Tu crevais de faim, Remus. Chaque semaine, tu disais avoir trouvé un boulot et être certain de pouvoir le garder et chaque semaine tu le perdais quand ils découvraient ce que tu es, même si ce n'est pas ta faute, ou quand ils voulaient que tu travailles un jour de pleine lune, gronda Sirius. Et tu n'as jamais rien dit jusqu'au jour où tu as voulu te tenir debout, que tu es tombé et que j'ai dû t'emmener à Sainte Mangouste. C'est pareil maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux parce que tu refuses de me le dire…

- Tu n'as pas à m'aider! Tu as Harry et tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Sirius l'examina longuement.

- Et toi? Tu ne veux vraiment rien?

Remus s'assit sur son lit, l'air misérable. Sirius s'éloigna de la commode et s'agenouilla devant lui, repoussant des mèches de cheveux de son visage. Remus sursauta et Sirius laissa échapper un soupir.

- Tout ce que tu veux est juste là, si tu le demandes, dit-il doucement. Harry t'aime. Tu peux t'occuper de lui toi aussi. Tu peux l'emmener en promenade ou lui lire des histoires ou lui dire de faire ses devoirs ou lui acheter pleins de trucs et lui enseigner de choses. Tout ce que tu fois faire c'est demander.

Il déglutit douloureusement.

- Et tu… tu peux m'avoir, moi. Tout ce que tu veux. Harry et moi, être copropriétaire de Sandust, et une place dans ce monde.

Remus resta silencieux, perdu dans un processus de pensée que Sirius n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

- Mais tu dois le demander, ajouta Sirius. Si tu le veux, tu dois le prendre.

Remus se pencha, prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- J'ai besoin de plus de temps, dit-il finalement.

Sirius soupira.

- Une autre pleine lune alors?

- S'il te plaît, Sirius. Si tu me perds, tu ne perds que moi. Tu auras toujours Harry et Sandust et un salaire stable. Si je te perds, je perds Harry, je perds Sandust, je perds tout.

Il leva les yeux.

- J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux survivre. Si nous… commençons… quelque chose, ce doit être parce que nous le voulons, pas parce qu'autrement, l'un de nous va mourir de faim.

- Je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose arriver.

Remus eut un sourire amer.

- Tu serais surpris de voir ce qui peut se passer quand les gens se mettent à se haïr. Alors laisse-moi une autre pleine lune, Sirius.

- Laisse-moi te montrer, dit Sirius de cet air persuasif qu'il avait parfois. Entre temps, laisse-moi te montrer, Remus…

Il se pencha en avant et pressa son visage dans le cou de Remus. Cette fois, l'autre homme ne s'éloigna pas.

- Regarde ce que tu pourrais voir, murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Remus gémit doucement, tout au fond de sa gorge.

- Égoïste, répliqua-t-il en un souffle.

En guise de réponse, Sirius fit glisser ses lèvres jusqu'à la mâchoire de Remus et le repoussa en arrière. Il résista.

- Harry est dans la pièce d'à côté, murmura-t-il, mais il tournait déjà la tête pour trouver la bouche de Sirius qui fit glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Sirius, s'il te plaît.

Sirius s'éloigna, le cœur en chamade.

- Une autre pleine lune, dit-il. Je peux attendre.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Remus.

- La patience d'Atlas, dit-il.

-Mais…

Remus leva un sourcil.

- Je peux t'embrasser ? demanda plaintivement Sirius. Pas quand Harry est là, ni en public, mais… de temps en temps… Je crois que tu devrais au moins savoir ce que tu manques, dit-il avec son habituelle bonne humeur.

Remus allongea le bras d'un air hésitant et toucha ses cheveux, les caressant légèrement.

- D'accord, dit-il doucement.

- Et je peux?...

- Non.

Sirius sourit à nouveau.

- Bon, au moins j'aurai essayé.

- Ne me refais plus un truc pareil, Sirius. Méchant chien, dit-il.

Sirius frissonna. Il hocha la tête.

- Je devrais… me transformer. Pour dormir. Dans mon propre lit, dit-il d'un air vertueux.

Il avait à peine fait deux pas lorsque Remus parla.

- Sirius.

Il se retourna.

- Si… S'il le veut bien, Patmol pourrait dormir sur mon lit, proposa Remus. Je… j'aime bien avoir quelqu'un avec moi.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla en sentant le poids de la tête de Patmol contre sa hanche. L'énorme chien noir était recroquevillé entre son corps et le mur. Patmol ne bougea pas et n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand Remus caressa la fourrure entre ses oreilles et murmura : « Bon chien. »


	17. Sirius contre Severus

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

Dimanche arriva peu après la pleine lune, et ce jour-là avait lieu la Coupe de Quidditch. À force d'énervement, Harry dormit à peine la nuit précédente.

Sirius était suffisamment sage et Remus suffisamment prudent pour ne pas l'habiller en rouge et or, malgré le fait qu'Harry possédait beaucoup de vêtements dans ces couleurs. Son pull de rugby était déjà usé d'avoir été aussi souvent porté. Ils restèrent cependant fidèles à leur Maison et lui interdirent de porter du vert. Ils optèrent plutôt pour du noir et du bleu… mais Harry n'accepta que lorsque Sirius eut promis de porter les mêmes couleurs.

Sirius emmena ses jumelles, mais il passa davantage de temps à observer les tribunes que le terrain. Ils prirent place dans la section communément appelée la « Section des parents ». Arthur et Molly étaient assis devant eux et de l'autre côté se trouvait leur fils, Percy, qui avait accepté de s'asseoir près de ses parents, mais pas immédiatement avec eux. Lorsque Sirius aperçut finalement une silhouette vêtue de noir approcher les tribunes de Serpentard, il donna un coup de coude à Remus et pointa Harry, qui suivait le maître des potions. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Harry dans son déguisement et même Remus dû admettre qu'il ne l'aurait pas reconnu s'il l'avait croisé dans la rue.

- Grand crétin, murmura Sirius en regardant Rogue guider Harry vers un siège près de deux garçons de Serpentard qui le saluèrent brièvement.

Remus était heureux que Sirius soit occupé par sa haine, car au moins, il ne l'embêtait pas. Les évènements de cette nuit colérique et confuse ne s'étaient pas reproduits. Il s'éveillait parfois pour trouver Patmol recroquevillé sur ses couvertures, mais la plupart du temps, Sirius occupait son propre lit et il semblait être de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'idée de…

Il y eut un bruit soudain et des flocons brûlants parsemèrent sa chemise et ses bras. Remus sursauta et les balaya vivement. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas en feu, mais seulement très, très chauds.

- Hé merde… Dora? demanda Sirius en secouant sa propre chemise pour en retirer les morceaux de maïs soufflé qui l'avaient également attaqué.

Remus ne sut pas immédiatement dans quelle direction se tourner. La chose qui était tombée à ses pieds était en réalité une jeune femme mince qui l'aidait déjà à retirer les morceaux de maïs collés à ses vêtements.

- Écoutez, si je dois hurler contre tout le monde pour qu'on m'appelle Tonks… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre d'un air incrédule. Sirius?

- Petite Dora? demanda Sirius. Merlin, regarde-toi!

- Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis des siècles! déclara la jeune fille.

Remus ne comprenait à présent plus rien et il se contenta d'enlever les derniers morceaux de maïs de ses vêtements.

- Pas depuis que tu es partie pour Poudlard…

- Maman se demandait où tu étais passé!

- Oh, tu sais comment c'est… Tu te souviens de Lupin? Je suis certain que tu l'as rencontré au moins une fois avant de partir…

- Oui… dit la dénommée Tonks d'un air incertain.

Tonks… la cousine de Sirius avait épousé un Tonks, pas vrai? Et ils avaient eu une petite fille… Remus l'avait rencontrée une fois quand il avait visité Sirius pendant les vacances.

- Je suis vraiment désolée…

- Ça va, dit Remus en lui donnant un sourire rassurant.

Il balaya les derniers morceaux des plis de sa chemise, les jetant par terre dans l'allée où le rat de Percy s'en empara rapidement. Percy lui sourit timidement alors que le rat se précipitait le long de son pantalon pour se percher sur son genou avec son repas. Remus se retourna vers la conversation.

- …comme des Moldus, c'est un peu comme du camping à long terme, disait Sirius. Bien sûr, nous avons tout ce dont nous avons besoin…

- Tu devrais écrire à Maman. Papa est fils de Moldu, tu sais, et il reçoit du courrier Moldu tout le temps, répliqua la jeune fille. Elle dit qu'elle n'a plus de nouvelles de toi depuis des mois.

Sirius parut inconfortable et la jeune fille fut soudainement bouche bée.

- C'est vrai alors? demanda-t-elle à voix basse. Tu te caches?

- Je ne dirais pas que je me cache. Non, je ne dirais pas ça, bafouilla Sirius. Écoute, je voulais lui écrire, à ta mère, mais je ne…

- C'est vrai alors? Que tu as pris Harry Potter avec toi? Il y a des rumeurs qu'on t'aurait vu au Chaudron Baveur avec lui, mais tout le monde dit que si tu ne l'avais pas avec toi depuis le début, alors c'est que tu n'avais pas le droit de…

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche soudainement. Un sourire se forma lentement sur les lèvres de Sirius.

- C'est une bonne idée, ça, Dora, dit-il à voix basse. Toujours une main sur la bouche quand il s'agit de Harry Potter.

Elle hocha la tête avec de grands yeux. Remus toussa.

- Oh, j'ai ruiné votre chemise, pas vrai? dit-elle nerveusement. Je suis désolée. Je peux tout nettoyer…

- Non… dit Remus en levant la main pour l'arrêter. Merci, je vais le faire moi-même, dit-il fermement.

Il se souvenait de la fille de la cousine de Sirius à présent. Sirius revenait parfois de dîner chez Andromeda avec d'amusantes histoires concernant les derniers malheurs de Dora.

- Eh bien… d'accord…

Elle avait l'air incertain et il lui sourit en jetant un sort de récurage sur sa chemise.

- Je dois y aller… mes amis m'attendent… la partie va bientôt commencer…

- Vas-y, alors, dit Sirius en souriant. Dis bonjour à ta mère de ma part! appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle lui envoya la main, accrochant quelques spectateurs au passage.

- Des rumeurs, dit-il sombrement alors que Remus, amusé, la regardait partir. Je me demandais bien ce que le monde magique pouvait penser de nous…

- Oui, j'aurais pensé que beaucoup plus de gens s'attrouperaient devant la librairie, admit Remus. Mais personne ne savait où se trouvait Harry pendant presque huit ans, alors pourquoi cela changerait-il? Et nous n'étions au Chaudron Baveur que pour quelques minutes. Je sais que Molly et Arthur sont discrets et les autres enfants n'ont probablement pas l'opportunité de mentionner sa présence à quiconque pourrait s'y intéresser. C'est remarquable à quel point certains secrets peuvent se garder, ajouta-t-il.

- Je devrais contacter Andromeda, dit Sirius.

- Je suis d'accord. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment en cavale, répondit Remus. Regarde, le match va commencer.

- Où est Harry? demanda Sirius en relevant ses jumelles une nouvelle fois.

- Tu ne vas pas regarder la partie ?

- Non, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Je vais regarder Harry regarder la partie.

Silence. Il se tourna vers Remus qui l'observait d'un air indéchiffrable. Confus n'était pas le mot exact, mais c'était quelque chose de similaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Rien, dit rapidement Remus en se retournant pour voir les joueurs s'avancer sur le terrain. Parfois, tu me surprends, c'est tout.

Le match était très serré et bien joué. Les Serpentard trichèrent, mais Remus s'était résigné, il y a bien longtemps, à admettre que les Serpentard étaient des tricheurs. Normalement, il aurait eu à retenir Sirius dans son siège pour l'empêcher de hurler les fautes et de tenter de provoquer une émeute, mais Sirius ne portait pas du tout attention au match.

Il ne remarqua que Gryffondor avait perdu que lorsqu'ils furent rentrés à Sandust pour attendre Harry.

Alors qu'il écoutait Sirius parler, Remus eut l'impression d'entendre Harry.

- Tu as vu son visage? Il était comme… illuminé. Il a tout suivi des yeux, tout vu. Il va jouer au Quidditch un jour, tu sais. Nous lui achèterons les meilleurs balais disponibles. C'est quoi en ce moment, un Nimbus?

- Probablement, murmura Remus, qui faisait un mot croisé.

Il se sentait toujours épuisé après un match de Quidditch. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé ce sport. Il espérait qu'Harry ait bien mangé. Rogue avait dit qu'il l'emmènerait dîner à Pré-au-Lard avant de rentrer.

- Il dit que l'une des filles de Serpentard l'a laissé attraper le Vif. Il est assez petit pour être un attrapeur. James l'était aussi, mais il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'action pour lui là-haut. Si tu l'avais vu quand Gryffondor a arrêté le but, on aurait dit que c'était son père.

Sirius disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, mais sa voix lui parvenait toujours.

- Nous avons des livres sur le Quidditch, pas vrai?

- Un amateur est venu l'autre jour. Il en a acheté quelques-uns, répondit Remus. Regarde sur l'étagère au-dessus des livres de magie noire.

Sirius revint en transportant un _Guide de Quidditch pour débutants_ et _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Remus lui sourit.

- Il les a déjà lus.

- Comment ça?

- Il m'a demandé de les lui prêter il y a quelques semaines. Je crois que son ami Olivier lui refile ses copies de _Quidditch Mensuel_.

Sirius eut l'air déçu.

- Il ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- Quand tu avais neuf ans, Sirius, n'avais-tu pas toi aussi des passe-temps dont tu ne parlais pas à tes parents?

- Je ne parlais de rien à mes parents, jamais. Mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de me comparer à eux. Je vais aller m'ouvrir les veines.

- C'est vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas très accueillants, murmura Remus.

Il avait rencontré la mère de Sirius une fois, avant sa mort. Elle était venue à Sandust, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Leur rencontre avait été très laide.

Il y eut un bruit provenant de la cheminée et une voix d'enfant appela : «Sirius!»

Sirius courut jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique et attrapa Harry dans ses bras, l'entraînant dans la librairie où il le déposa sur le comptoir. Harry attrapa le pot de berlingots, saluant Remus avec un geste de la main et un sourire.

- Vous étiez là? demanda-t-il. Vous m'avez vu?

- Oui, répondit Sirius. Tu as mangé?

- Mmmm, le professeur Rogue m'a emmené dîner aux Trois Balais, dit Harry. Et il a dit qu'il veut te voir demain.

Sirius releva un sourcil.

- Moi?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Il m'a dit de te parler et de te demander de l'appeler par Cheminette à son bureau, demain vers quatorze heures, récita-t-il.

- Il t'a dit pourquoi?

- Non. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de livres, dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Il lit beaucoup.

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard.

- Quatorze heures demain, répéta Sirius.

Harry acquiesça.

- J'apporterai des scones, dit Remus d'un air sombre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, une lettre leur parvint par hibou. Remus la donna à Sirius qui la prit d'un air maussade. Harry était chez les Weasley. C'était sa dernière semaine de classe avant que Molly ne ferme sa petite école de fortune pour l'été et que les autres enfants Weasley ne rentrent à la maison. Percy revenait de sa première année et Bill viendrait sans doute se reposer un peu après ses ASPICS. Charlie avait obtenu un stage très prestigieux et n'aurait pas le temps de rentrer à la maison avant de partir pour deux mois au Japon.

Sirius était de mauvaise humeur. Il avait mal dormi et n'avait pas aimé son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas eu affaire à Rogue depuis ce jour au Chaudron Baveur. Dans le passé, il avait aimé détester Rogue sans raison valable, mais après tous ces weekends qu'avaient passés Harry avec lui, il possédait à présent des centaines de raisons de le haïr. Mais celles-ci furent oubliées pendant un instant alors qu'il se redressa, observant la lettre.

- Bonnes nouvelles? demanda Remus qui replaçait quelques livres sur les étagères.

- Ça vient d'Andromeda. Dora lui a sûrement parlé de notre rencontre au match de Quidditch. Ted et elle veulent acheter la maison de ville au Square Grimmauld.

- Cette vieille souricière? N'est-elle pas… toujours… remplie de trucs? demanda Remus. J'ignorais que tu étais propriétaire.

- Oui, eh bien, ma mère chérie n'a laissé aucun testament, du moins aucun qu'on ait pu trouver. Tout vient avec la maison et c'est une tradition que c'est la lignée mâle qui hérite sinon elle aurait probablement tout légué à la progéniture Malefoy de Narcissa. Je me suis retrouvé responsable de tout, mais je n'y ai même pas pensé depuis des années.

- Ta famille, soupira Remus, si merveilleusement archaïque.

- Elle dit que maintenant que Dora quitte l'école l'année prochaine, ils veulent une grande maison à Londres… Ils veulent faire une sorte de boutique avec le rez-de-chaussée.

Sirius sourit et secoua la tête.

- Ils peuvent l'avoir pour une Mornille. Moi je n'en veux pas.

- Tu devrais peut-être la garder pour Harry.

- J'achèterai à Harry quelque chose de bien mieux qu'une vieille maison pourrissante remplie de magie noire et de têtes d'elfes de maison, répliqua Sirius. Adieu et tant mieux.

- Il est temps pour toi d'appeler Rogue, dit Remus en jetant un coup d'œil sur l'horloge au mur. Tu veux que je ferme la boutique et que je vienne te chaperonner ou tu crois que tu peux être civilisé?

- Je le peux si toi tu le peux.

- Des mots plus rassurants n'ont jamais été prononcés, dit Remus en retournant l'écriteau indiquant « Fermé » avant de suivre Sirius dans l'arrière-boutique.

Sirius s'agenouilla devant la cheminée et la tête de Rogue apparu dans les flammes.

- Harry a dit que tu veux me parler, gronda Sirius.

- Pas penché dans une cheminée, répliqua Rogue. Je traverse.

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée, puisque s'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, Severus et Sirius pouvaient arriver à détruire les dix pâtés de maisons entourant la boutique, mais Rogue apparaissait déjà dans la cheminée. Il en ressortit et secoua ses robes noires.

- Une façon peu élégante de voyager, remarqua-t-il.

Sirius croisa les bras.

- Tes clients reçoivent-ils tous un accueil aussi chaleureux, Black?

- Tu n'es pas mon client, Rogue, répliqua Sirius.

Derrière lui, Remus se versa une tasse d'eau chaude avant d'y ajouter du thé.

- Je l'espère, répondit Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? demanda Sirius

- Ta permission et rien d'autre.

Remus pencha la tête, intéressé. Sirius resta silencieux. Rogue se racla la gorge.

- J'ai cru comprendre que Par… J'ai cru comprendre qu'Harry aura neuf ans le trente-et-un, dit-il lentement sur ce ton grave et grondant qui enfonçait sûrement la peur dans le cœur de ses élèves. Je voudrais lui offrir un… présent. Un animal, pour lui apprendre les responsabilités.

Sirius eut l'air abasourdi, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

- Eh bien, eh bien, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Il a un cœur, on dirait.

Remus se dit qu'il aurait dû penser à apporter du maïs soufflé. Ou peut-être un truc solide pour les séparer.

- Je ne suis pas venu me tenir devant ta cheminée pour me faire insulter, rétorqua Rogue. J'ai simplement pensé que je devrais enseigner au gamin autre chose que… des blagues idiotes et de la mauvaise cuisine.

- Et tu crois que c'est à toi de le faire, pas vrai? demanda Sirius d'un ton calme.

Remus se rappelait ce calme plat. Il l'avait remarqué à l'école quand Sirius s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de très violent, de très stupide… ou les deux.

- Puis-je te rappeler que je suis sous les ordres de Dumbledore…

- On s'en fou des ordres de Dumbledore! Je suis son parrain!

Rogue eut un sourire terrible et cruel.

- Oui et tu es tellement digne de confiance que le gamin a été envoyé chez les Moldus…

Sirius avait franchi l'espace les séparant avant même que Remus n'ait eu le temps de bouger. Et en réalité, il n'avait pas envie d'essayer. Rogue était loin d'être nul quand il était temps de se battre, même sans baguette. Il avait déjà les poings levés et agrippait le col de Sirius lorsque celui-ci s'apprêtait à le frapper au visage. Sirius ne parvint pas à s'approcher suffisamment pour porter un bon coup, mais Rogue n'eut pas le temps de s'éloigner. Ils se débattirent pendant quelques secondes, se hurlant des obscénités avant de tous les deux ne pensent enfin à prendre leurs baguettes. Heureusement, ils y songèrent au même moment et bloquèrent le geste de l'autre.

Remus buvait son thé.

Lorsqu'ils manquèrent de renverser une étagère de livres rares, il se dit qu'il était probablement temps d'intervenir. Il n'était jamais intervenu à l'école, et Sirius n'avait attaqué personne depuis ce temps, alors il dut réfléchir un peu.

- Oui, c'est absurde, n'est-ce pas, Harry? dit-il.

Les deux hommes se figèrent instantanément pour regarder autour d'eux, s'attendant à voir le gamin. Remus continua, s'adressant à une chaise vide

- C'est comme ça que les gens immatures s'y prennent pour régler leurs différends. Non, je ne comprends pas non plus.

Il savait que Sirius et Severus l'observaient comme s'il avait perdu la tête, mais au moins, s'humilier devant eux les interromprait pendant un petit moment.

- Oh, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, Harry, tu es beaucoup trop intelligent pour aller perdre ton temps à frapper tous les gens qui ne sont pas de ton avis, dit-il au Harry imaginaire. Tu devrais plutôt donner l'exemple.

Sirius glissa ses mains dans ses poches d'un air morose. Severus secoua ses robes, imperturbable.

- Tu voulais offrir quelque chose à Harry pour son anniversaire, je crois? demanda simplement Remus. C'est très gentil de ta part, bien qu'un peu étonnant.

Le professeur lança un regard noir à Sirius.

- J'ai pensé que… peut-être… commença-t-il sombrement. Il semble s'être attaché aux serpents que je garde. J'ai pensé qu'il aimerait en avoir un, mais qu'il serait plus poli de te consulter d'abord, dit-il à Sirius qui se retourna pour contempler une étagère. Je fournirai tout le nécessaire, bien sûr.

- Ça lui plaira, murmura Sirius d'un ton rebelle.

- Alors tu n'as aucune objection, déclara Rogue en relevant le col de sa chemise.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il en quittant l'arrière-boutique pour se diriger vers la librairie en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Rogue se retourna pour partir.

- Un moment, s'il te plaît, dit aimablement Remus en croisant les bras.

Le maître des potions se retourna à nouveau.

- Si je te surprends encore à venir ici pour provoquer Sirius délibérément, comme tu viens de le faire, Severus, je veillerai personnellement à ce que tu ne puisses pas marcher pendant un mois et que tu ne puisses pas parler pendant deux. Compris?

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Rogue hocha lentement la tête.

- Je suis certain qu'Harry aimera ton cadeau, peu importe ce que tu lui offriras. Il parle beaucoup de toi, continua Remus. Mais pour le bien de mes pauvres nerfs, j'aimerais que tu ne lui offres rien de venimeux.

- Je vais tout arranger, répondit Rogue avant de disparaître dans la cheminée.

* * *

Lorsque le dernier jour d'école arriva, Remus et Sirius se rendirent tous les deux chez les Weasley pour le dîner. Ils apportèrent de la soupe et une bouteille de vin pour célébrer la fin des classes de Molly et le retour des garçons de Poudlard. Ils voulaient aussi discuter avec les parents Weasley au sujet de leurs enfants. Il semblait évident qu'Harry viendrait les visiter durant l'été, et comme Bill et Percy, qui le connaissaient en tant que Parvus, rentreraient à la maison, ils devraient jurer de garder le secret.

Ils surveillèrent les enfants pendant qu'Arthur et Molly allaient chercher leurs fils à la gare. Harry se joint à la petite bande de rouquins qui accouraient pour les saluer.

- Salut, Parvus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? s'exclama Bill. Et tes beaux cheveux ont été coupés…

Il s'interrompit lorsque le vent souleva la frange sur le front d'Harry et il se tourna vers ses parents, qui se tenaient près de Remus et Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que… dit-il, confus.

- Son nom n'est pas Parvus, dit Ron avec reproche. C'est Harry Potter!

Percy avait l'air tout aussi perplexe que Bill.

- Bill, tu te rappelles Sirius Black, pas vrai? dit Molly.

Bill serra distraitement la main tendue de Sirius.

- Je voudrais vous parler deux minutes, les gars, dit Sirius.

Il passant un bras autour des épaules de Bill pour le mener à l'écart, guidant fermement Percy de son autre main. Bill jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les autres rentraient à l'intérieur.

- J'aurais pu jurer… dit-il lentement. C'est Harry Potter? Les rumeurs…

- Oui, toutes vraies, dit Sirius en se retournant pour leur faire face.

- Il a putain de jumeau, vous savez, dit Bill.

- Le neveu du professeur Rogue lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau! s'exclama Percy.

Sirius soupira.

Remus, qui aidait Ginny qui était tombée dans les marches, observa les expressions sur les visages de Bill et Percy passer de la confusion à la compréhension alors que Sirius leur expliquait la situation. Ils furent tous deux très silencieux alors qu'ils traversaient la maison pour rejoindre les autres dans la cour arrière, où Molly et les jumeaux mettaient la table. Harry était occupé à rentrer le manche d'une fourchette dans son nez pour impressionner Ron et Ginny et ils ne le quittèrent des yeux que lorsque le repas fut servi.

- Tu savais que Bill s'est spécialisé en sorts et sortilèges? dit Arthur à Sirius qui hocha poliment la tête. Il part pour l'Inde dans quelques mois. Ils ont de gros problèmes là-bas avec les vieux tombeaux.

- Travailler dans l'est t'intéresse, alors? demanda Remus.

- Nah, dit Bill en secouant la tête alors qu'il acceptait le plat de patates que lui tendait Fred. Les pyramides, c'est là que le vrai travail se trouve. L'Inde, ce n'est que la première étape pour moi.

Molly soupira.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, si vous voulez mon avis.

- Ah, mais c'est brillant, Maman!

- J'ai de très intéressants manuscrits à propos des méthodes de traduction de hiéroglyphes à la librairie si tu veux passer un jour, proposa Remus. Sirius, tu me passes les petits pains? Et je suis certain que je n'arriverai jamais à les vendre. Nous n'avons pas tellement de clients sorciers.

- Vous vendez des livres Moldus? demanda Percy.

- Surtout, oui, dit Sirius d'un air renfrogné.

- Sirius aime bien les romans Moldus, dit Remus en souriant.

- Vous n'auriez pas des bouquins sur la réparation des voitures? demanda Arthur. Je viens d'acquérir une automobile et je voudrais bien découvrir exactement comme elle fonctionne.

- Une vraie voiture, Papa? demanda Bill. Je peux la voir?

- Après le dîner, si tu veux bien, l'avertit Molly. Après tout, il ne reste qu'un mois avant que tu ne partes pour l'Inde et tu as besoin de faire des réserves, pauvre garçon, ajouta-t-elle.

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes à consentir que Bill avait l'air terrible, que les ASPICS étaient une épreuve terrifiante et que ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de beaucoup de repos et beaucoup de nourriture.

- Que prévois-tu faire cet été, Harry? demanda Arthur. Ton parrain ne t'emmènerait pas en vacances, par hasard?

- Je pense peut-être prendre une maison dans le nord et passer un mois ou deux à lui enseigner le Quidditch, répondit Sirius. Mais je n'ai pas encore fait de plans.

- Mais tu seras ici pour ton anniversaire, pas vrai, Harry? questionna Molly.

Harry sourit à son parrain qui hocha la tête, la bouche pleine de poulet.

- Ton premier anniversaire dans le monde des sorciers! Il faut faire une fête.

- J'ignore si c'est… commença Remus, mais Ron et Ginny l'interrompirent.

- Oui, il le faut! supplia Ron. Il n'a jamais eu de fête avant, il me l'a dit.

- Tu aimerais avoir une fête, Harry? l'interrogea Sirius.

Harry déposa sa fourchette et sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Je pourrai avoir un gâteau? demanda-t-il finalement. Et des petits chapeaux?

Sirius sourit.

- Et des ballons aussi, si tu veux.

- Alors, j'aimerais bien.

- Donc c'est réglé. Tout aura lieu ici même, annonça Molly. Avec les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny, Percy et Bill.

- Je peux inviter Olivier aussi? demanda Harry à Remus qui se tourna vers Molly.

- Olivier? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est un ami de l'école, ajouta Percy.

- Celui qui refile à Harry ses revues de Quidditch, rappela Remus à Sirius.

- Je ne crois pas, dit doucement Sirius. Il ne sait pas qui tu es, Harry, et plus les gens sont au courant… plus tu es en danger.

- Percy, ne laisse pas Croûtard monter sur la table, réprimanda Molly. Ce n'est pas très hygiénique.

- Il m'a échappé, protesta Percy en retirant le rat du bol de pommes de terre.

- Mais tu auras les Weasley et Sirius et moi, continua Remus. Ce sera suffisant, pas vrai, Harry?

Harry hocha la tête et échangea un sourire avec Ron qui lui lança un bout de poulet.


	18. Coupes de cheveux et évasions

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

- Aujourd'hui, dit le professeur Rogue le week-end suivant en guidant Harry à travers les couloirs à présent déserts de Poudlard, nous allons faire couper tes cheveux.

Harry, qui marchait derrière lui, se sentait un peu bizarre d'errer dans le château presque vide sans ses cheveux longs, bien qu'il porte toujours le sort sur sa cicatrice.

- Ça ne fonctionne jamais, vous savez.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionne jamais?

- Les coupes de cheveux, dit Harry d'un air morose. La tante Pétunia coupait toujours mes cheveux et ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Ils repoussent tout le temps.

Le professeur Rogue s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui lancer un regard curieux.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils poussent ainsi naturellement?

- Ils ne devraient pas? demanda Harry.

- J'avais l'impression que ton déjanté de gardien avait quelque chose à y voir, marmonna Rogue.

- Sirius a dit que je pouvais les faire pousser, ajouta Harry. Comme les vôtres. Mais ne lui dites pas ça. Il ne vous aime pas beaucoup.

- Le sentiment est mutuel, gronda Rogue en continuant son chemin.

- Pourquoi il ne vous aime pas?

- Je suis certain d'en ignorer la raison.

- Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas?

- Je ne crois pas être autorisé à utiliser de tels mots devant toi.

Harry réfléchit alors qu'ils marchaient.

- Et Remus?

- Quoi?

- Vous l'aimez?

- Non.

- Pourquoi pas?

- Les petits enfants qui posent trop de questions à propos de sujets qui ne les concernent pas se font changer en grenouilles, dit sèchement Rogue.

- Ça ne me ferait rien d'être changé en grenouille, dit Harry d'un air pensif. Je pourrais nager tout le temps et sauter et tout ça.

- Tu finirais par te lasser d'avoir à passer tout ton temps caché sous une bûche ou perché sur un nénuphar.

- Mon ami Ron dit que si on tient une grenouille trop longtemps, on attrape des verrues.

- Et que dit ton ami Ron au sujet des coupes de cheveux?

- Sais pas, répondit Harry. J'ai vu des photos de Remus et Sirius. Ils avaient les cheveux plus longs quand ils étaient à l'école, mais pas mon père. Ses cheveux étaient comme les miens.

- Malheureusement.

Ils traversèrent le terrain de Poudlard et passèrent le pont reliant l'école à la Forêt interdite, puis ils continuèrent jusqu'à la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Harry posait des questions à la vitesse de l'éclair et Rogue lui répondait calmement et brièvement. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la boutique du coiffeur, Harry s'arrêta.

- Vous voulez juste embêter Sirius, dit-il en croisant les bras, fixant le professeur d'un regard noir.

Rogue se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

- Parce qu'il ne vous laisserait pas faire si vous le lui demandiez gentiment.

- Nous n'avons pas à couper tes cheveux si tu ne veux pas, Harry.

Harry réfléchit.

- Je le ferai si vous le faites, dit-il finalement.

Rogue cligna des yeux.

- Quoi?

- Si vous coupez vos cheveux, je fais couper les miens, dit Harry.

- Je n'ai nul besoin de…

- Vos cheveux sont longs et graisseux.

Rogue s'interrompit.

- Il faudra, un jour ou l'autre, explorer ensemble la définition du mot « tact », Harry, dit-il lentement.

- Si vous coupez vos cheveux, je fais couper les miens, persista Harry.

Rogue soupira.

- Définitivement pas suffisamment de discipline à la maison, murmura-t-il alors qu'ils entraient.

Il explora en un long monologue interne toutes les façons dont Sirius était nul comme parent alors qu'ils prenaient place dans deux chaises et qu'une paire de ciseaux magiques se suspendaient au dessus de la tête d'Harry.

- Une petite taille pour le jeune monsieur? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Un homme émergea de l'arrière-boutique en transportant deux serviettes. Harry observa son reflet dans le miroir.

- Professeur Rogue, murmura-t-il. Il est aveugle!

- Comme une taupe, dit joyeusement l'homme. Et ça ne m'a pas encore arrêté. Bonjour, Professeur. Votre coupe habituelle?

- Quelque chose d'un peu différent aujourd'hui, dit Rogue alors que les ciseaux survolaient l'oreille droite d'Harry.

Harry remarqua, peu agité par ce genre de chose à présent, que les ciseaux avaient des yeux. Il observa avec fascination alors qu'une brosse, possédant un grand œil sur son manche, flottait pour rejoindre les ciseaux alors que le coiffeur les guidait à la façon d'un chef d'orchestre.

- Le gamin d'abord, si vous voulez bien.

- Oh, un défi, continua le coiffeur aveugle.

Harry ferma les yeux alors que les ciseaux commençaient à tailler.

- Les cheveux bouclés sont toujours plus difficiles, pas vrai, gamin? Un ami à vous, Professeur?

- Mon neveu, dit Rogue alors que les ciseaux et la brosse dansaient autour de la tête d'Harry.

- Et pour vous, qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui? continua le coiffeur.

Harry aurait souhaité qu'il se concentre à diriger ses ciseaux et non à faire la conversation.

- La même chose que le garçon.

Les ciseaux s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

- La même chose que le garçon… mais ce sera presque tous vos cheveux! s'exclama le coiffeur.

- Vous m'avez bien entendu.

- Eh bien, je serai maudit. Tu as réussit ce que son coiffeur de sept ans n'a jamais pu faire, gamin, dit l'homme à Harry. Une vraie coupe de cheveux pour le professeur Rogue. Vite, avant qu'il ne change d'avis…

- C'est suffisant, merci, dit sèchement Rogue. Essayez de ne pas me couper une oreille dans votre hâte.

- Non, Monsieur, sûrement pas, Professeur Rogue.

Les ciseaux laissèrent Harry à la merci d'un peigne flottant et d'un pot d'une mystérieuse substance et se dirigèrent vers le professeur Rogue.

- Alors, vous avez entendu la nouvelle aujourd'hui?

- La nouvelle? Je me disais que Pré-au-Lard était moins encombré qu'à l'habitude. Une grande partie de Quidditch, je suppose.

- Surtout pas, Professeur! Je viens tout juste de l'entendre sur la chaîne des nouvelles de la Cheminette. Ce n'est même pas encore dans les journaux, mais je ne doute pas que la _Gazette_ du soir en parlera. La femme Lestrange s'est échappée d'Azkaban!

- Bellatrix Lestrange?

Rogue tourna la tête si rapidement que les ciseaux faillirent lui couper une oreille. Le coiffeur siffla.

- C'est vrai. Elle était le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui et tout ça. Ils disent qu'elle est complètement démente.

- Comment?

- Sais pas. Il y a une alerte. Les gens s'enferment, je peux vous dire ça. Disent que c'est un signe quand le plus grand partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui sort d'Azkaban aussi facilement.

- Vous ne pourriez pas vous dépêcher un peu? demanda Rogue.

- Voyons, Professeur, j'attends ce moment depuis des années. Je veux savourer chaque minute, dit l'homme en rigolant. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait se lancer après vous maintenant, pas vrai? J'imagine qu'elle a tout plein de trucs à régler avec ses gens avant de venir embêter les honnêtes gens… Voilà, ne bougez pas!

Harry observa avec fascination l'homme plus âgé serrer les dents sous les ciseaux, se levant dès que tout était fini pour secouer la tête. Les ciseaux avaient coupé très court près de son crâne et Harry songea qu'il ressemblait à l'un des anciens sorciers romains dans les livres d'histoire de Molly Weasley. Il paya l'homme rapidement sans attendre la monnaie et guida Harry loin de la boutique, regardant par-dessus son épaule à chaque pas.

- C'est quoi Azkaban? demanda Harry alors qu'il tentait de le suivre. Qui est Bell…a…trix?...

- Silence, répondit Rogue. Je te ramène à la librairie.

- Mais nous avons tout l'après-midi…

- Plus maintenant.

Alors qu'ils approchaient des marches du château, Harry vit que le directeur et Professeur McGonagall les attendaient.

- J'imagine que vous avez entendu la nouvelle, dit Rogue en s'approchant.

Harry vit le professeur McGonagall cacher son sourire avec sa main.

- Tout comme toi, répliqua Dumbledore en les menant à l'intérieur. Tu dois rentrer avec Harry par Cheminette pour t'assurer qu'il arrive sain et sauf…

- Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur, murmura Rogue.

- Et apporte ceci.

Dumbledore fouilla dans ses grandes robes et en retira un parchemin scellé.

- Si on a besoin de toi là-bas, restes-y. Sinon, rentre immédiatement. Harry n'est pas le seul à être en danger.

- Longdubat, soupira Rogue. Bien sûr.

- Bien sûr. Alors, Harry, dit Dumbledore en les guidant non pas jusqu'à son bureau, mais jusqu'à une autre salle qui comprenait aussi une cheminée, le professeur Rogue vas y aller d'abord pour s'assurer d'être là que tu arriveras.

Harry hocha la tête et patienta pendant que Rogue entrait dans la cheminée et disparaissait.

- C'est toi qui es responsable de sa nouvelle apparence, Harry? demanda doucement le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui, Professeur.

Elle lui sourit.

- Bon garçon. Allez, vas-y maintenant…

Il la vit échanger un regard amusé avec Dumbledore, qui disparut rapidement lorsqu'il appela : « Sandust Books! »

Il dévala dans l'arrière-boutique chaude et familière de Sandust et sentit le professeur Rogue l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe sur le plancher.

- Harry?

Il leva la tête pour voir Sirius se tenir dans l'embrasure de la porte, étonné.

- Tu ne devrais pas être… ah… ah…

Harry regarda Sirius pointer le professeur Rogue, couvrir sa bouche et laisser échapper des petits éclats de rire compulsif très mal cachés comme il le faisait souvent quand Remus faisait quelque chose d'amusant sans s'en rendre compte.

- Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? demanda Sirius qui manquait d'air.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout au garçon…

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais… Hé, merde… Remus, viens voir ce qu'Harry a fait à Rogue…

Harry vit que le professeur Rogue avait l'air incroyablement ennuyé.

- Sirius, arrête de rire, quelque chose de terrible est arrivé, dit-il d'un ton urgent.

Sirius se figea alors que Remus entrait, tenant deux copies de _L'espace vide_ dans ses mains. Il cligna des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas si affreux, dit-il. En fait, je trouve que…

- Bellatrix Lestrange s'est échappée de la prison d'Azkaban, dit sèchement Rogue.

- Qui est-ce? demanda Harry.

Sirius se précipita vers lui pour le soulever, forçant Harry à relâcher les robes de Rogue.

- Une femme très méchante, dit-il doucement.

- Où avez-vous entendu ça? demanda Remus d'une voix tendue.

- Dumbledore. Il envoie ceci, ajouta Rogue en lui tendant le parchemin. J'imagine que ce sont ses instructions.

Sirius, qui était occupé avec Harry, hocha la tête vers Remus, qui accepta la lettre et l'ouvrit. Rogue attendit patiemment.

- Il dit que nous devons rester ici… pas ici, mais à mon appartement. Harry ne doit pas quitter la boutique ou l'appartement avant que nous ayons eu des nouvelles. Ils vont publier un article à propos d'elle dans le journal du soir. Il faut ajouter des sorts sur l'appartement encore une fois…

Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent.

- Dumbledore veut que tu partes, Sirius.

- Quoi?

- Tu pourrais être une cible plus facile qu'Harry… commença Remus alors que Sirius lui arrachait la lettre.

- Je ne laisserai pas mon filleul. Pas cette fois, dit Sirius.

Rogue se racla la gorge. Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

- Si je peux faire une suggestion, dit-il lentement. Tu pourrais être utile pour la retracer.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

- Si c'était rendu publique que Sirius Black s'était joint aux recherches… commença lentement Rogue. Si elle veut à tout prix te détruire, toi en particulier, alors tu ferais une excellente diversion, Black.

- Toi aussi, Rogue.

Rogue ferma les yeux, serra les poings puis les ouvrit à nouveau.

- Laisse le garçon et viens avec moi. Lupin peut le raccompagner à la maison.

- Non. Je ne laisserai pas Harry.

Remus toucha Sirius entre ses omoplates, doucement.

- Vas avec lui, dit-il et Sirius se retourna pour lui lancer un regard accusateur. Sirius, va avec lui. Je vais ramener Harry à la maison. Nous y serons en sécurité.

- Elle a tué Regulus, dit Rogue d'une voix persistance. C'est ta seule chance de…

- Ne me parle pas de Regulus… Tu… tu n'as aucun droit, bafouilla Sirius.

- Regulus était mon ami, lui répondit Rogue.

Sirius libéra Harry avec beaucoup de réticence et Harry s'agrippa au cou de Remus.

- Vous allez directement à la maison, dit-il à Remus qui hocha la tête.

- Je vais installer de nouveaux sorts de protection dès notre arrivée. N'essaie pas de nous retrouver, je te trouverai.

Sirius hocha la tête brièvement et déposa un baiser sur la tête d'Harry.

- Sois sage, dit-il. Je serai à la maison ce soir.

Le regard d'Harry passa de son parrain à Rogue jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient repartis vers Poudlard. Remus le déposa sur le sol, mais sa main ne quitta pas l'épaule d'Harry alors qu'ils sortaient de l'arrière-boutique. Harry resta silencieux pendant que Remus verrouillait les portes, refermait les rideaux et sécurisait les fenêtres. Il ne parla que lorsqu'ils sortirent par la porte arrière.

- Qui est cette femme? Et qui est Regulus? demanda-t-il.

- Pas maintenant, Harry, répondit Remus. Attends que nous soyons à la maison. Je veux que tu gardes le silence jusqu'à la maison, d'accord?

Harry hocha la tête, souhaitant que Grenouille ou Patmol, ou quelque chose de réconfortant soit présent. Remus s'assura qu'Harry marche un peu en avant afin qu'il ne puisse pas le quitter des yeux même lorsqu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux ruelles et aux coins de rue autour d'eux.

Remus verrouilla la porte avec beaucoup d'énergie dès qu'ils furent rentrés.

- Viens avec moi. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius soit rentré, je ne te quitterai pas des yeux, dit Remus en le menant vers la chambre à coucher.

Harry monta sur le lit de Sirius et rampa jusqu'à l'oreiller, qui avait l'odeur de son parrain.

- En temps ordinaire, dit Remus alors qu'il faisait danser ses doigts le long de l'étagère de livre, je laisserais ce genre de chose à Sirius, mais tu dois savoir maintenant.

Il se mit à retirer des livres, dont la plupart n'étaient que de minces manuscrits, sur l'étagère du haut, celle qu'Harry n'avait pas le droit de toucher.

- Pourquoi tout le monde a si peur? Sirius est le meilleur sorcier du monde et toi aussi. Et le professeur Rogue connait des tas de choses, dit Harry en glissant ses pieds sous les couvertures de Sirius.

- C'est une histoire de famille, j'en ai bien peur, soupira Remus. Bellatrix Lestrange était l'une des partisanes de Voldemort…

- Tu-Sais-Qui?

- Oui… elle faisait partie de ses fidèles les plus dévoués. Elle est très puissante et très méchante, comme son mari. Elle est également la cousine de Sirius.

Harry observa les doigts agiles de Remus alors qu'il feuilletait les livres.

- Je ne savais pas que Sirius avait des cousines.

- Oui… tu en rencontreras quelques-unes un jour, je crois. L'une d'elles a un fils de ton âge. Bellatrix… a fait de terribles choses. Sirius avait également un frère appelé Regulus. Il était plus jeune que Sirius et très brillant, bien que…

Remus s'interrompit et se tourna vers Harry.

- J'aimais bien Regulus et… Sirius et lui étaient très proches il y a longtemps. Mais les Black, en général, ne sont pas très gentils, Harry. Ils forment une très vieille famille avec des préjugés.

- Pas comme Sirius.

- Non, Sirius est certainement une exception. Regulus en était une lui aussi, à sa façon. Il était un… un partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui lui aussi. Il a tenté de s'échapper parce qu'il a réalisé qu'il n'aimait pas tuer des gens.

Remus regarda ses mains, qui tenaient toujours les manuscrits.

- Bellatrix l'a tué elle-même. Son propre cousin… et il y a bien pire… Je suis désolé, Harry. Ce sont de terribles histoires que je te raconte, mais… tu dois comprendre d'où vient Sirius.

Il déposa deux livres sur la commode et ouvrit l'un d'entre eux.

- Elle a été envoyée à la prison d'Azkaban, un endroit terrible. Elle est devenue folle là-bas et maintenant elle s'est échappée.

Harry réalisa qu'il n'était pas particulièrement effrayé. Il avait peur, mais seulement parce que les adultes semblaient avoir peur, et de façon plutôt abstraite. Il ne craignait pas vraiment cette Bellatrix. En fait, tout ceci lui semblait comme l'un de ses romans d'aventures que Sirius lui donnait à lire.

- Et elle cherche peut-être à te faire du mal, à toi ou à Sirius. Nous ne savons pas à quoi elle pense, continua Remus en ouvrant le dernier tiroir de la commode pour en retirer plusieurs bouteilles. Alors nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose. Tu vas m'aider, Harry?

- Je peux? demanda Harry en se laissant glisser du lit.

- Il le faudra. Je crois qu'un sort de tromperie et une potion de désorientation et…

Remus posa sa main sur une page.

- Eh bien, un autre sortilège.

Harry le suivit alors qu'il transportait les bouteilles jusqu'à la cuisine et en retirait quelques-unes des armoires, versant leur contenu dans une casserole pour les faire bouillir. Ils déposèrent des herbes dans les coins de l'entrée et sur le bord des fenêtres qu'ils pouvaient atteindre. Remus secouait sa baguette et chantonnait en latin. L'appartement avait pris une odeur forte, comme un thé concentré, et Remus mélangea les ingrédients avant d'ajouter de l'eau et de tout déposer sur la table de la cuisine.

- Comment ça fonctionne? demanda Harry.

- Ça fonctionne déjà. Les vapeurs remplissent les pièces, désorientant quiconque voudrait s'approcher. Nous devrons garder un œil sur Sirius, ajouta Remus.

- Il reste encore un sortilège, pas vrai? demanda Harry.

Remus se tourna vers lui.

- Tu ne voudrais peut-être pas en être témoin, Harry, dit-il lentement.

- Je veux t'aider.

- Tu as déjà vu du sang?

Harry réfléchit.

- Je me suis écorché les genoux souvent quand j'étais petit.

Remus sembla trouver ceci très amusant.

- Quand tu étais petit, bien sûr. Eh bien, tu peux fermer les yeux, si tu veux. Dans le tiroir près de ton coude, il y a un couteau au manche blanc avec une lame argentée. Donne-le-moi, s'il te plaît.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Ce n'était qu'un petit couteau, mais Remus attrapa une serviette dans un autre tiroir et l'enroula autour de la lame avant qu'Harry ne puisse le toucher.

- Tu apprendras, tôt ou tard, que la magie du sang est très puissante, Harry. Toi et moi, nous sommes apparentés. Ton père était l'un de mes lointains cousins.

- Nous sommes cousins? demanda Harry.

Remus baissa les yeux vers le couteau.

- En quelque sorte. Très lointains.

Harry rigola.

- Mais tu es vieux!

- Merci, dit Remus avec un petit sourire. La raison pour laquelle tu as le droit de vivre avec nous, c'est que mon sang, qui est aussi le tien, nous protège. Il s'agit d'un ancien trait magique qui ne peut pas être dissous, sauf avec d'énormes efforts.

- Et pourquoi c'est important maintenant? demanda Harry.

Remus allongea la main.

- Je vais devoir me couper, Harry, et mettre le sang sur le pas de la porte. C'est une forme de magie très ancienne et effrayante. Tu n'as pas à regarder.

Harry l'observa avec attention.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfant, dit Remus, légèrement désespéré. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à regarder.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toujours toi? demanda Harry.

Remus pencha la tête.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui es blessé?

- Harry…

- C'est pas juste, dit Harry.

- Non, mais personne n'a promis que la vie était juste, soupira Remus.

- Je veux regarder, dit Harry.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Tu peux fermer les yeux si tu veux, répéta-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Lorsqu'il vit Harry se tenir résolument derrière lui, il resserra sa poigne sur la lame et la glissa lentement sur la paume de sa main.

La plaie n'était pas profonde, mais Harry vit du sang rouge s'en échapper et Remus fit glisser sa main sur le haut de l'embrasure de la porte. Il se coupa ensuite sur l'index et écrit, au-dessus de la ligne rouge : _NOMOS_.

- Des bandages, dit rapidement Remus en retournant dans la cuisine pour déposer le couteau dans l'évier.

Il sembla se calmer dès que la lame argentée fut à nouveau hors de portée et fouilla dans le placard pour trouver des pansements.

- Les sorts de guérisons ne fonctionnent pas bien sur moi, dit-il en enveloppant sa main et son doigt.

- Ça veut dire quoi Nomos? demanda Harry.

Remus ajusta les bandages pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien placés et se mit à laver le couteau. Tout avait été fait… de façon très efficace.

- C'est du grec ancien, dit-il. Cela signifie… de nombreuses choses. C'est une règle de vie, en quelque sorte, pour la façon dont les gens sont traités et protégés et logés. Un peu comme nous le faisons pour toi. Alors, dit-il soudainement d'un ton presque professionnel, nous devons te trouver quelque chose à lire. Il faut s'asseoir près de la fenêtre pour surveiller l'arrivée de Sirius, car je crois qu'avant d'avoir mis les pieds ici, il n'arrivera pas à trouver l'endroit.

Il suivit Harry dans sa chambre pour chercher un livre ainsi que Grenouille, et ils revinrent au salon où ils s'installèrent sur le divan. Quand Harry releva la tête de son livre, Remus regardait par la fenêtre, frottant sa main bandée sur son menton.

- Et si elle fait du mal à Sirius? dit-il doucement.

- Elle ne lui fera rien. Sirius est plus futé qu'elle.

- Mais elle a tué son frère.

- Sirius n'est pas son frère.

- Mais si elle lui fait du mal quand même?

Remus garda le silence pendant un instant.

- Professeur Rogue s'assurera qu'elle ne lui fasse rien, dit-il finalement.

- Professeur Rogue déteste Sirius.

Remus baissa la tête.

- Peut-être, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne le protégera pas.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment, dit Remus d'un air absent sans donner plus d'explications.

Harry resta silencieux, s'interrogeant sur cette contradiction.

* * *

Puis il ne se passa rien.

Les Aurors ne trouvèrent aucune trace de Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius, qui faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour avoir l'air d'un appât sans protection, ne reçut pas la moindre attention de sa part. Pendant trois jours, il sortit avec les Aurors sous l'œil prudent et magique d'Alastor Maugrey, et il revint brièvement à l'appartement pour dormir. Remus et lui mangèrent peu et discutèrent peu, sauf avec Harry. Ils ne le laissèrent pas s'éloigner ni sortir de l'appartement.

Harry dormait dans le lit de Sirius avec Patmol recroquevillé sur les couvertures. La librairie Sandust demeura fermée si longtemps que lorsque Remus laissa finalement Harry avec Sirius pour aller vérifier que tout était toujours en ordre, la moitié des commerçants de High Street lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Il donna comme excuse une maladie dans la famille et rentra rapidement à la maison.

Il ouvrit la porte avec un mot de passe, une clé et un coup de baguette sur ce qui n'était, pour les passants et les étrangers, qu'un simple mur de briques. Ces derniers temps, il fallait faire tellement de bruit pour entrer dans l'appartement que ceux qui entraient étaient généralement accueillis par Harry et celui qui s'occupait de lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte pour révéler une pièce silencieuse, son cœur se serra.

- Chut, dit doucement Sirius et Remus soupira de soulagement.

Il était assis sur le divan du salon, près d'une pile de couvertures et d'oreillers qui semblait avoir dévoré Harry.

- Endormi en plein après-midi? demanda doucement Remus.

- Il n'a pas bien dormi la nuit dernière. Je crois qu'il fait des cauchemars, mais il refuse de m'en parler, répondit Sirius qui déposa son livre avant de s'étirer.

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- Eh bien, tu dors comme un cadavre, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire pendant que Remus enlevait son manteau et déposait ses clés sur la table. Et puis ce n'est pas toi qui reçois des coups de pied.

- Nous pourrions mettre son lit dans…

- Ça ne me dérange pas. Il tire sur ma fourrure et remue un peu puis il se rendort, dit Sirius. Et nous sommes déjà suffisamment à l'étroit.

Remus se retourna pour acquiescer et constata que Sirius se tenait dangereusement près de lui.

- Tu aurais pu m'avertir? dit-il à voix basse alors que Sirius glissait une main sur sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui.

- Si je t'avais averti, tu te serais sauvé, dit Sirius contre sa bouche.

Remus entendit un gémissement, réalisa que c'était le sien, et s'éloigna.

Sirius le suivit, agrippant fermement sa nuque, et le repoussa contre la table. Remus ferma les yeux, goûtant Sirius, sentant son corps solide. Il se pressa contre lui.

- Tu vois? dit Sirius en brisant le baiser.

Remus sentit un rougissement inapproprié sur ses joues. Sirius respirait avec difficulté.

- Je dois toujours te prendre par surprise.

Remus baissa la tête et Sirius soupira.

- Garde un œil sur Harry. Je vais préparer le déjeuner, dit-il d'un air résigné.

Remus se laissa tomber sur le divan et enfonça son doigt dans les couvertures d'un geste expérimental. Quelque chose à l'intérieur ricana d'un air ensommeillé.


	19. Un anniversaire mémorable

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 19**

* * *

Toujours rien n'arriva.

Trois jours devinrent une semaine, puis une semaine et demie. Pas une seule trace de la femme. Progressivement, la tension dans les épaules de Sirius diminua, puis Harry fut autorisé à s'éloigner de ses gardiens, tant qu'il reste dans l'appartement. Remus songeait à ouvrir Sandust après l'anniversaire d'Harry. Sirius était plus souvent à la maison.

Quelqu'un suggéra que Bellatrix s'était noyée en tentant de nager jusqu'au rivage. D'autres pensaient que peut-être sa démence était telle qu'elle n'arrivait plus à songer à une chose aussi compliquée qu'une vengeance. Le reste du monde magique recommença lentement à mener une vie normale, gardant quand même quelques précautions. On entendait toujours des gens dire qu'ils ne laisseraient leurs enfants sortir seuls que lorsqu'elle aurait été capturée.

Sirius demanda et obtint la permission d'emmener Harry chez les Weasley pour son anniversaire, bien que Dumbledore semble plutôt inquiet. Remus reçut de sa part un hibou confidentiel lui demandant de rester aux aguets, ce qui était logique. Bellatrix était peut-être la cousine de Sirius, mais Remus avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui en ce qui concernait la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Et comme Dumbledore le lui rappela, même s'il n'arriverait jamais à l'oublier, la plupart des sortilèges Impardonnables n'affectaient pas les loups-garous. Les pires dommages que lui avait causés un Avada Kedavra, lors des plus dangereuses missions de l'Ordre, c'était une migraine qui avait duré deux jours.

Remus, comme les Aurors, s'était entraîné pendant des années à courir vers le danger au lieu de s'en éloigner. Pas parce qu'il était prêt à y laisser sa vie, mais parce qu'il était fichtrement difficile de la lui prendre. Étaient mortels pour lui de l'aconit en doses suffisantes, de l'argent, du feu et d'autres loups-garous. Sinon, il était pratiquement indestructible, ce qui voulait dire que s'il se mettait entre Bellatrix et Harry, ils avaient de très bonnes chances de survie.

Et il se trouva que c'était une bonne chose pour tous ceux concernés.

Le jour de l'anniversaire d'Harry, son premier anniversaire où il importerait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui que ce soit son anniversaire, le matin fut ensoleillé et bruyant. Chantant « Joyeux anniversaire » à pleins poumons, Sirius le transporta, toujours en pyjama et se débattant joyeusement, jusqu'à la table du petit déjeuner, qui croulait sous la nourriture et les paquets aux emballages colorés. Il y avait une nouvelle bibliothèque et des livres à y ranger, deux affiches magiques de joueurs de Quidditch célèbres, quelques jouets Moldus, des tas de friandises de la part de Sirius, et un objet bien identifiable enveloppé dans du papier d'emballage. Il était aussi grand qu'Harry. C'était le nouveau Nimbus de course numéro 12, l'un des meilleurs balais sur le marché.

Harry put à peine manger son petit déjeuner tant il était excité. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de déballer des cadeaux auparavant ou d'ouvrir des cartes qui lui étaient destinées. Il y avait un nouveau portefeuille contenant dix Gallions, de la part de Remus, et un pull de rugby comme ceux qu'aimait Harry…

Il y avait également, au bout de la table, une boîte recouverte d'une étoffe qui se révéla être un terrarium de taille moyenne contenant un serpent bleu foncé qui sommeillait paresseusement à l'intérieur. Au plus grand plaisir d'Harry, il s'y trouvait également une carte de la part du professeur Rogue. Elle était blanche et ne contenait que des instructions concernant les soins nécessaires au serpent et à son alimentation, mais elle lui souhaitait également joyeux anniversaire en toutes petites lettres, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

- Tu vas le sortir de sa cage? demanda Remus alors que Sirius tentait de ne pas avoir l'air trop misérable.

Harry l'observa à travers la vitre et secoua la tête.

- Il dort. Je vais attendre qu'il se réveille, dit-il d'un air décidé.

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler?

- Les serpents n'ont pas de noms, dit Harry d'un air absent. Ils s'appellent seulement « Serpent ».

Remus échangea un regard amusé avec Sirius.

- Très bien, alors. Tu l'aimes?

- Oui, beaucoup, répliqua Harry. Presque autant que mon balai de course.

Sirius sourit.

Remus ouvrit Sandust pour la matinée et plusieurs des clients s'arrêtèrent pour souhaiter à Harry un joyeux anniversaire et lui demander ce que ça faisait d'avoir neuf ans. Avoir neuf ans était merveilleux, décida Harry, et bien qu'il fût difficile d'imaginer une telle chose, il se dit qu'avoir dix ans était sûrement encore mieux. Pour le moment, il oublia les rides d'inquiétude sur le visage de Remus et la peur constante que contenait le regard de Sirius et il se permit d'imaginer l'avenir qui s'étendait devant lui, rempli de choses merveilleuses : prendre des vacances avec son parrain, aller à l'école Poudlard, montrer au professeur Rogue qu'il arrivait à prendre soin de son serpent… Il y aurait des vols sur son nouveau balai, des parties de Quidditch avec les jumeaux et un jour, à l'école, avec Olivier, et aussi des friandises à partager avec Ginny et Ron. Il pourrait découvrir ce que le gardien de Poudlard, Hagrid, faisait pousser dans son jardin et explorer chaque recoin de l'école. Et un jour, il pourrait obtenir son diplôme et devenir Animagus comme Sirius et faire de la moto aussi et lire tous les livres que Remus gardait sur l'étagère du haut parce qu'ils étaient remplis de magie dangereuse.

Mais avant tout, il aurait sa première fête d'anniversaire. La première de toute.

Il y avait des petits chapeaux. Bien sûr, il s'agissait de chapeaux de sorciers, ce qui signifiait qu'en plus d'être en forme de cônes, ils avaient un long rebord et parfois une plume ou des petites cerises artificielles comme ornement, mais tout ce qu'il importait c'est qu'il s'agissait de chapeaux de fête. Il y avait aussi un gâteau et un pull de la part de Madame Weasley, et un nouvel ensemble de plumes de la part de Bill et Percy, une casserole de sucre à la crème de la part des jumeaux, une copie de l'édition de juillet du magazine _Balais en l'Air_, qui publiait un article sur le Nimbus 12, de la part de Ron et Ginny, ainsi qu'une carte confectionnée à la main. Tous se regroupèrent autour de Sirius alors qu'il montrait à Harry comment volait le Nimbus et lorsqu'ils furent persuadés qu'il arriverait à le diriger par lui-même, il fut même autorisé à emmener Ron et Ginny faire une balade, tant qu'il ne s'éloignait pas trop du sol.

- Le gamin a un vrai talent! annonça fièrement Sirius.

Lorsque le soleil se coucha, même Remus était plus détendu. Molly et Arthur étaient assis à la table avec Bill, discutant de ce qu'il devrait apporter en Inde, alors que le reste des Weasley observaient Harry qui tentait de faire flotter son balai sans utiliser ses mains. Jusqu'ici, ses tentatives ne lui avaient valu que des taches de gazon sur son pantalon, mais heureusement, il ne s'était pas blessé. Sirius gardait un œil sur lui et Remus s'était installé sur la pelouse près de la table, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation traitant de l'Inde tout en observant la leçon de vol.

- L'année prochaine, Harry et Ron pourront jouer et on aura presque une équipe complète, disait Fred. Tu crois que Ron sera poursuiveur?

- Nah, répondit George. Ron, un gardien classique.

Remus remarqua que Ron observait attentivement, avec beaucoup d'envie, le nouveau balai d'Harry. Remus connaissait ce regard. C'était celui d'un enfant qui était heureux pour son ami, mais qui regrettait aussi de ne jamais pouvoir avoir ce qu'il avait et d'être forcé de le supplier pour emprunter ses affaires. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment.

Avoir à élever sept enfants avec un salaire du Ministère ne laissait guère au plus jeune fils l'occasion de rêver.

- Harry, appela-t-il. Sois gentil et laisse Ron faire un tour tout seul.

Sirius lui jeta un regard interrogatif, mais il aida Harry à descendre du balai et Harry le tendit joyeusement à Ron, l'aidant à s'élever dans les airs. Ron flotta à quelques mètres et vola autour du jardin en riant. Harry et Ginny le suivirent sur le sol. Sirius posa ses mains sur ses hanches, observant la scène.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru voir le jour où on confierait un enfant à Sirius Black, dit doucement Molly.

Remus s'appuya contre le banc de la table de pique-nique et se tourna vers elle.

- Il s'occupe bien du garçon, ajouta Arthur.

- Harry tolère bien nos erreurs, répliqua Remus avec un sourire. Après avoir vécu comme il l'a fait, mon petit appartement pourrait bien être un palais.

Il regarda Ron descendre du balai et le rendre timidement à Harry. Il sut que Molly était fière lorsqu'ils le virent remercier poliment son ami.

- Il y a aussi des douves? demanda Arthur.

- Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons. Sirius en a marre d'être enfermé. Moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je..

Arthur et Molly se tournèrent vers lui, mais le corps de Remus était devenu rigide. Ses narines humaient l'air, ses yeux étaient écarquillés alors qu'il jetait un regard alarmé sur le jardin.

- C'est elle, dit-il en un souffle.

Un instant plus tard, il bondissait sur ses pieds et s'élançait si rapidement qu'Arthur et Molly sursautèrent. Bill se précipita après lui, car Bill l'avait vue aussi… une grande paire d'yeux derrière une haie bordant le jardin.

- Harry, à couvert! hurla Remus, mais il était trop tard.

Un éclair de lumière bleue déchira le ciel orangé et s'abattit sur le balai d'Harry, l'envoyant culbuter dans les airs. Harry laissa échapper un cri qui enflamma l'esprit de Remus, et avec cette logique détachée qui survient lorsque le reste du cerveau est en panique, Remus sut qu'il en ferait plus tard des cauchemars.

Sirius plongea, mais Remus, avec ses réflexes de loup-garou, attrapa Harry par les épaules et roula par terre, courbant son corps pour protéger celui du garçon.

Une lumière verte éclata derrière ses paupières closes et il entendit un autre hurlement, provenant cette fois de Ginny : le cri aigu d'une enfant effrayée. La douleur traversa son corps. Le sortilège de la mort… Ils avaient jeté le sortilège de la mort. S'il vous plaît, mon dieu, faites qu'il n'avait pas frappé Ginny.

Puis des bras l'entourèrent pour le relever, et dans la confusion d'un monde qui semblait tourbillonner autour de lui, il vit Sirius s'élancer à la poursuite d'une silhouette sombre. Et soudainement, il eut la terrible certitude que Bellatrix n'était pas seule.

- Sirius, non! hurla-t-il alors que Sirius se jetait sur la haie, formant une ouverture dans le feuillage d'un coup de baguette.

Remus jeta Harry dans les bras de Bill, lui ordonnant de l'emmener à l'intérieur, et ressortit sa propre baguette.

Un autre éclair de lumière le fit dévier de sa course et il se fracassa contre Bill pour recevoir le deuxième sortilège de la mort à sa place. Le jeune homme s'effondra sous le choc et Remus prit sa tête dans ses mains, serrant les dents. Il attira Harry vers lui, prenant appui sur l'épaule du garçon, et leva les yeux.

Peter Pettigrew se tenait entre eux et la porte de la maison des Weasley.

Remus entendit sa propre respiration trembler dans sa gorge. Sa baguette gisait à quelques mètres d'eux et Harry était serré contre sa hanche. Il était tout ce qui se tenait entre Harry et Peter à présent.

- Je savais qu'il ne t'avait pas tué, dit-il, étonné de la froideur de sa voix même parmi la douleur.

- Donne-moi le gamin et je ne te tuerai pas, dit Peter.

- Peter… Queudver… Il ne vaut rien à tes yeux. Il n'est qu'un enfant.

- Donne-moi le gamin, Remus.

- Tu as tué ses parents, ce n'est pas suffisant? supplia Remus.

Il ne laissa pas ses yeux dériver de Peter vers la porte derrière lui, mais il pouvait voir Arthur se faufiler silencieusement vers eux, sa baguette levée, attendant d'être assez près.

Il y eut un cri provenant de quelque part dans les champs, où Sirius poursuivait Bellatrix. Le regard de Peter dériva. Arthur releva sa baguette…

En une fraction de seconde, Peter s'était retourné pour lancer un autre sort, et Remus n'attendit pas de voir un nouvel éclair vert. Il souleva Harry brusquement et l'entraîna à l'écart, vers l'avant de la maison, aussi vite que si un bataillon de Mangemorts était à ses trousses. Il y avait une fente entre le mur et la haie et il s'y glissa, voulant désespérément s'éloigner de la maison, mettre Harry en sécurité.

- Remus… s'écria Harry et Remus réalisa qu'il avait attrapé Harry par le bras et posé une main sur sa hanche, ce qui était sûrement très douloureux pour l'enfant.

Il souleva Harry sans perdre le rythme de sa course, bien que sa tête fut douloureuse et que ses jambes protestaient déjà contre le poids de l'enfant de neuf ans. Harry entoura ses épaules de ses bras.

Et soudainement, Sirius était là, courant avec eux, hurlant que Bellatrix et Peter les poursuivaient et qu'ils devraient se retourner pour combattre. Remus se glissa dans un petit ravin et libéra brusquement Harry.

- Donne-moi ta baguette, dit-il et Sirius la lui lança alors qu'il couvrait le corps d'Harry, revivant ses années d'entraînement avec l'Ordre.

Et soudainement il y eut deux autres corps dans le ravin et puis des mains et des ongles coupants, et bon dieu, Bellatrix avait presque des griffes. Son visage était ravagé par le temps passé à Azkaban, ses cheveux coupés rudement autour de son visage et virevoltants comme ceux d'une harpie. Il y eut un éclair argenté dans la main de Peter qui se rua vers Sirius. Sous lui, Harry hurla. Il hurla et hurla.

Remus regarda avec horreur alors que Peter se relevait près du corps inconscient de Sirius. Ses joues et ses mains étaient ensanglantées et il tenait un petit flacon entre ses doigts.

- Ravi de te revoir, Lunard, dit-il.

Remus se précipita sur la baguette de Sirius et entendit d'autres approcher. Peter releva la tête et, conscient qu'il serait bientôt en désavantage, disparut avec un craquement.

Harry hurlait toujours.

Remus, les doigts engourdis, se précipita vers Sirius, le repoussa sur le côté et souleva Harry, réalisant que le sang n'appartenait pas à Sirius, mais s'échappait d'une entaille à l'épaule d'Harry. Arthur s'arrêta brusquement au bord du petit ravin et Bill sauta vers eux, l'aidant à repousser Sirius pour libérer Harry. Molly le prit des mains de Remus. Sa langue était épaisse dans sa bouche. Il observa Bill, qui posait ses mains sur le cou et la poitrine de Sirius… cherchant son pouls?

Mon dieu, s'il vous plaît…

La bataille avait été courte et brutale et Peter n'avait pas hésité à utiliser le sortilège de la mort contre Remus…

- Il l'a manqué, dit Bill avec soulagement. Il est seulement stupéfait. Papa…

Arthur se glissa près d'eux, aidant Bill à hisser Sirius hors du ravin. Remus rampa hors de leur cachette, vomit et s'évanouit.

* * *

Sirius se réveilla avec ce mal de tête atroce qu'il avait toujours après une virée…

Harry.

Il ne savait pas où il était, ni qui avait enveloppé sa tête dans du coton hydrophile, mais il devait s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien. Il se glissa hors du lit et s'affala sur le sol.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans une confusion intense. Des mains le soulevèrent, des voix lui hurlèrent des choses rudes et on posa quelque chose de froid sur son visage. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se retrouva assis sur le coin du matelas alors qu'un tissu froid était pressé contre son visage et que Ted Tonks l'empêchait de bouger.

- Harry va bien, dit la voix d'Andromeda, le calmant immédiatement. Reste là. Il est dans la pièce d'à côté avec le guérisseur. Je vais aller le chercher.

- On croyait que c'en était fini pour toi, vieux, dit Ted alors que Sirius retirait la compresse de son visage.

L'homme lui sourit joyeusement.

- Tu aurais dû te voir quand ils t'ont emmené ici. Je croyais que Lupin allait s'évanouir une deuxième fois.

- Tout le monde va bien? réussit à demander Sirius.

- Plus ou moins. Vilaine entaille qu'il a pris, ton gamin. Et vilain choc qu'elle a eu, ma Nymphadora. C'est elle qui a répondu à l'appel par Cheminette. Je ne sais pas si Lupin est redevenu lui-même, mais ça viendra.

- Et voici le gamin, annonça Andromeda en guidant Harry dans la pièce.

Il se mit à courir dès qu'il vit Sirius et celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille pour le soulever et le déposer sur ses genoux, serrant sa tête contre son torse.

Sirius sentit Harry frissonner contre lui. Il sentit également des bandes de pansements sous sa chemise et l'écarta légèrement. Les bandages remontaient jusqu'à son épaule et son cou.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont…? commença Sirius mais Ted l'interrompit.

- Pas devant le gamin, dit-il doucement.

Andromeda et lui échangèrent un regard.

- Écoute, il y a quelque chose à manger à la cuisine si tu crois que tu peux marcher, vieil homme. Du thé et tout ça.

Sirius laissa Harry se glisser jusqu'au plancher, mais il garda sa main dans la sienne alors qu'il se levait.

- Andromeda, dit-il lentement alors qu'elle lui offrait son épaule pour s'appuyer. Ne vas pas croire que je ne suis pas reconnaissant, mais qu'est-ce que…

Et soudainement, il réalisa où ils se trouvaient.

- Bon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche au Square Grimmauld?

- C'est l'endroit le plus sûr, gronda Ted. Il y a environ un million de sorts de protection sur cette monstruosité. Arthur nous a appelés dès qu'il a pu et nous avons convenu de nous rejoindre ici. Andromeda a trouvé un guérisseur qui accepterait de venir en sachant le minimum. Le vieux nom des Black est toujours bon pour quelque chose, pas vrai?

- Maudit Peter Pettigrew, murmura Andromeda. J'ai toujours su que ce petit lèche-cul ne causerait que des ennuis…

Ils atteignirent le bas de l'escalier et Sirius, ales oreilles toujours bourdonnantes, émergea dans la cuisine chaude, éclairée par tous les bouts de chandelles qui avaient pu être dénichés dans la maison entière. Andromeda et Ted se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce, où une timide et très effrayée Nymphadora renversait distraitement du sucre alors qu'elle préparait une tasse de thé pour Bill. Remus était assis près d'eux et…

Severus Rogue, dont les robes flottaient autour de lui, faisait les cent pas. Il semblait plus âgé sans ses longs cheveux gras tombants autour de son visage et à peine reconnaissable. Il était longtemps resté l'adolescent chétif qu'il avait été à Poudlard, mais à présent Sirius pouvait réaliser qu'ils avaient tous grandi, qu'ils étaient adultes. Rogue n'avait visiblement aucune idée de comment porter des cheveux courts et ils hérissaient un peu sur les côtés. En fait, il ressemblait même un peu à James…

Lorsqu'il les vit, il s'arrêta et s'avança soudainement. Harry fit un pas hésitant en avant, s'éloignant de Sirius qui le libéra d'un air réticent. Rogue se pencha pour examiner Harry et Sirius remarqua, à sa plus grande surprise, que les mains de l'autre homme tremblaient.

Il était presque certain de pouvoir détecter du sarcasme dans la voix de Rogue et était convaincu que Rogue disait quelque chose d'insultant de la façon qu'il avait de transformer d'innocentes affirmations en horribles déclarations haineuses, mais toute l'attention de Sirius était concentrée sur le faible tremblement de la main droite de Rogue alors que ses doigts touchaient les joues d'Harry, ses épaules et soulevaient ses poignets pour examiner ses mains, puis pressaient sa poitrine pour être certain qu'il aille bien.

Puis, se libérant de l'emprise de la vision étrange d'un Severus Rogue montrant un sentiment qui n'était pas de la colère ou de la haine, il leva la tête alors que Rogue se redressait pour remarquer une peur mal contenue dans les yeux sombres de l'homme, ainsi qu'une tension dans sa mâchoire.

Sirius n'avait pas réalisé que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait aimer Harry autant que lui sans qu'il soit question d'égoïsme ou de fierté, car Harry était Harry et il était impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Il savait que Remus l'aimait, bien sûr, mais… Remus était… eh bien, Remus aimait tout le monde, alors il n'était que naturel qu'il s'attache au gamin.

Il avait imaginé que les visites d'Harry au maître des potions n'étaient qu'un stratagème de la part de Rogue pour manipuler la vie de Sirius, l'enrager et l'ennuyer.

Il lança un regard vers Remus, qui était assis avec la tête dans ses mains. Il ne tremblait pas mais avait l'air troublé. Puis il se retourna vers les mains tremblantes de Rogue. Harry leur souriait, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre, étonné d'être l'objet de tant d'attention.

Quelque chose de monstrueux à l'intérieur de Sirius lui révéla que cette découverte était une arme intéressante qu'il pourrait utiliser contre celui qui avait été son ennemi pendant plus de vingt ans et il se détesta aussitôt. Puis sa bonne conscience reprit le dessus, interrompit la petite voix mesquine et il se dit simplement : Mon Dieu, Rogue est humain en fin de compte.

- À présent, peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi mon élève a faillit se faire trancher la gorge, dit-il soudainement et Sirius ressentit à nouveau cette rage devant l'insolence de Rogue et son existence même.

- Pettigrew, grinça Remus de sa place à la table.

Il serra ses mains autour d'une tasse d'aspect poussiéreux et craquelé.

- Peter et Bellatrix. Ils nous ont surpris chez les Weasley.

- J'avais prévenu Dumbledore qu'une fête n'était pas une… dit dédaigneusement Rogue, mais Sirius releva une main et l'autre homme devint silencieux.

- Si je ne m'assois pas, dit Sirius d'une voix tremblante, je vais m'effondrer. Alors ta tirade devra attendre.

Andromeda l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise face à Remus et Harry le suivit. Ted posa une main sur le bras de Rogue et l'entraîna dans la pièce voisine, lui promettant une explication s'il acceptait bien de jeter un coup d'œil sur de vieux gobelets à l'air douteux. Sirius nota avec amusement que Bill et Nymphadora, tous deux d'anciens élèves de Rogue, se précipitèrent pour s'éloigner de son chemin.

- Tu voudrais nous dire ce qui s'est passé? demanda doucement Andromeda.

- J'allais te demander la même chose, répliqua Sirius.

Remus repoussa son thé vers lui et Sirius hocha la tête avant de prendre une gorgée.

- Molly Weasley nous a appelés par Cheminette. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Dès qu'on vous a amenés ici, elle a contacté Dumbledore puis un guérisseur. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Harry saignait, tu étais inconscient et Remus n'était pas en état de raconter quoi que ce soit… le directeur a envoyé Rogue pour nous aider… Il n'est pas là depuis très longtemps…

- Tu vas bien maintenant? demanda Sirius à Remus, qui hocha la tête.

- D'après ce que m'a dit Bill, il a pris deux sortilèges de la mort sans broncher, continua Andromeda.

- Hé bien… oui… bredouilla Sirius.

- Ça va, je lui ai dit ce que je suis, dit doucement Remus. Je n'avais pas le choix. Elle a essayé de me servir le thé dans des couverts en argent.

- Encore désolée, murmura Andromeda. C'est tout ce que je pouvais trouver dans cet endroit.

- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Remus avec un sourire en coin. Ça ajoute de la saveur.

Sirius, dont la vision du monde devait à présent accommoder l'existence définitive de Peter Pettigrew, l'humanité de Severus Rogue et sa propre présence dans sa maison d'enfance, se sentit soudainement dépassé par les évènements.

- J'ignore ce qu'ils voulaient, dit-il d'un air misérable.

- Harry, suggéra Andromeda.

- Non, corrigea Remus. Seulement une partie de lui.

- Ce n'est pas très rassurant, Lunard, murmura Sirus.

- Peter a pris un flacon de son sang. Je… hésita Remus. Je crois qu'il en a bu un peu.

Andromeda eut l'air vaguement horrifié. Remus continua précipitamment.

- Je… Je crois qu'il l'aurait tué, mais Sirius s'est jeté sur lui et il… il ne pouvait pas s'approcher suffisamment.

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas, murmura Sirius.

- C'est normal, dit Bill en se joignant à eux.

Nymphadora resta en retrait, indécise. Elle aurait voulu voir les objets ensorcelés de magie noire que son père montrait au professeur, mais désirait aussi rester le plus loin possible de Rogue.

- Il a essayé de te tuer aussi, mais il a raté son coup. C'est pour ça que tu as l'impression qu'un dragon t'a piétiné.

- Deux dragons, répondit Sirius.

Harry sourit à cette image mentale.

- Pourquoi il est tout enveloppé de bandages comme un Moldu?

- Un poignard ensorcelé, répondit Bill. Je crois. Les sorts n'ont pas pu le guérir. Maman et Madame Tonks ont tout essayé et le guérisseur aussi.

Sirius resta silencieux pendant un moment. Personne ne semblait vouloir le déranger, ce qui était plutôt agréable.

- Comment a-t-il su? demanda finalement Remus. Comment ont-ils su?

- Queudver, murmura Sirius. Putain de rat! Probablement en…

Il s'interrompit, réfléchissant.

- Pas pendant tout ce temps, dit Sirius, horrifié. Il n'était pas… pas les Weasley.

- Pas nous quoi? demanda Bill en se tournant vers l'autre. De quoi parle-t-il, Lupin?

- J'y vais, dit Remus. Je peux marcher si je n'y pense pas trop.

- Tu vas où? demanda Bill. Que se passe-t-il?

- Tu devrais venir aussi, dit Remus. Je crois qu'il me faudra remplacer le rat de Percy.

- Croûtard?

Bill arqua les sourcils alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le feu qui brûlait dans l'âtre au fond de la cuisine.

- Pourquoi…? Je ne…

- Je t'expliquerai tout, dit Remus alors que Bill et lui disparaissaient dans les flammes en direction du Terrier.

Andromeda allongea les bras et posa ses mains sur celles de Sirius. Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, puis elle se racla doucement la gorge.

- Il y a longtemps que je t'ai vu, dit-il.

- Je suis désolé.

- Lorsque nous sommes arrivés et que je t'ai vu allongé sur la table de Molly Weasley comme un cadavre…

- Je suis désolé, Andromeda.

Elle releva une main pour caresser ses cheveux.

- Ne sois pas fâché, Sirius. Je veux seulement te dire que…

Elle soupira.

- Écoute, nous avons eu peur, c'est tout. Et c'est… Il ne reste que nous maintenant. Il n'y a plus beaucoup de Black. Tout le monde est soit mort, soit Narcissa…

Sirius étouffa un éclat de rire. Andromeda sourit.

- Ted a un peu de temps libre de son travail et Nymphadora ne commence son entraînement qu'en septembre alors nous pouvons rester ici avec toi pendant quelque temps, continua-t-elle. Si tu… si tu veux toujours nous vendre la maison, nous pouvons commencer à tout nettoyer.

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Sirius avant de s'interrompre. Quel entraînement? demanda-t-il curieusement.

Andromeda rougit de fierté.

- Dora a été acceptée à l'Académie des Aurors. Elle a battu tous les scores aux ASPICS. Ted est tellement fier.

- C'est génial, Andromeda. Vraiment.

Andromeda sourit.

- Je suis seulement contente qu'elle ait survécu à Poudlard, murmura-t-elle alors que Nymphadora revenait dans la cuisine, suivie de son père et du professeur.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'approcher, Remus et Bill ressortirent de la cheminée. Bill heurta Nymphadora et Remus trébucha un peu avant de se redresser.

- Je crois que nous avons un problème, dit-il.

Il tenait fermement dans sa main un petit rat gris.


	20. Le secret des Maraudeurs

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE: **Merci à tous les reviewers. Petit avertissement: ce chapitre comporte une scène explicite, mais je crois que vous vous y attendiez. :-) J'espère que vous aimerez.

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 20**

* * *

- Essaie encore.

Remus reposa son menton contre ses bras croisés sur la table et observa pendant que Croûtard grignotait un morceau d'épis de maïs. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune preuve qu'il était en réalité un sale traitre.

- C'est un rat, Rogue, soupira-t-il.

- Si tu parles à qui que ce soit des transformations… commença Sirius mais Rogue releva une main pour l'interrompre.

Il tapota le rat avec sa baguette. Celui-ci couina.

- Je ne révélerai votre petit secret à personne, dit-il sèchement.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, murmura Sirius d'un air rebelle.

Les trois hommes et Andromeda entouraient la table de la cuisine pendant que Nymphadora et Bill préparaient des lits pour tout le monde pour la nuit. Ted tenait Harry occupé en faisant éclater diverses pièces de vaisselle contre les murs. Sirius avait jovialement donné sa permission et approuvé l'acte, en tant que propriétaire des lieux. Quant à elle, Andromeda avoua qu'elle avait toujours détesté le motif de ces couverts. Ils étaient tous deux d'accord que les serpents n'avaient pas leur place sur des assiettes, des pots à crème, des pichets d'eau et des tasses de thé.

- Si on pouvait récapituler pour que ce soit un peu plus clair, dit Andromeda en croisant les bras alors que Remus arrachait quelques morceaux de maïs de l'épi pour Croûtard. Remus?

- Loup-garou, dit Remus sans lever la tête.

- Sirius?

- Animagus, répliqua Sirius.

- À quinze ans?

- Ouais.

- Comment?

Sirius se frotta le menton.

- Une approche par essai-erreur

- Et Peter aussi?

- Encore plus d'approches, soupira Remus. Et James aussi.

- Et Lily?

- Nah… elle trouvait tout cela un peu…

Sirius retroussa le nez d'un air dédaigneux.

- Eh bien, elle trouvait que c'était un peu comme se déguiser, tu sais.

- Et aucun d'entre vous ne fut particulièrement inquiet du fait que l'animal intérieur de l'un de vos camarades était un rat? demanda Rogue sardoniquement.

- Je suis plutôt étonnée que lorsque Peter a disparu, personne n'a cru important de mentionner ce détail, dit sévèrement Andromeda.

Sirius lui lança un regard offensé.

- Personne ne nous aurait crus, répliqua Remus. Sirius ne croyait même pas que Peter était toujours vivant. Et nous aurions eu des ennuis. Garder le secret semblait plus sûr.

- Jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de trancher la gorge d'Harry, ajouta Rogue en regardant par-dessus son épaule alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire en voyant un plateau éclater en miettes.

- Écoute, le fait est que ce rat n'est pas Peter, dit Remus d'un air fatigué. Ce n'est qu'un rat. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Bill ne serait pas autorisé à le rendre à Percy avec mes excuses les plus sincères.

- Alors comment a-t-il su? demanda Sirius en se frottant les yeux.

Sa tête était toujours douloureuse bien que son état s'améliorait.

- Ils devaient savoir que nous serions là ce jour-là. Avec les Weasley, Dumbledore et Rogue, nous étions les seuls à être au courant.

- Et nous n'en avons jamais parlé… sauf dans la boutique, mais seulement… Remus s'interrompit. Tu ne crois pas que…

- Non, non, c'est impossible. Nous le saurions, dit Sirius. Si Peter Pettigrew se cachait dans notre librairie, nous le saurions.

- S'il était là quand nous avons jeté les sortilèges ils auraient…

Remus couvrit sa bouche d'une main.

- S'il était dans la boutique… comme toi… les sorts ne l'auraient pas affecté... il en aurait fait partie. Il aurait été capable de faire du mal à Harry n'importe quand.

Sirius laissa tomber sa tête sur la table.

- Il a sûrement dû… trouver une occasion favorable. Il a aidé Bellatrix à s'enfuir… un rat peut se faufiler partout dans une prison. Tu crois que…?

Remus hocha la tête doucement.

- C'est sûrement cela.

- Dans ma putain de librairie!

- C'est le genre de truc que ferait Peter, dit Remus en frissonnant à l'idée même que Peter Pettigrew avait vécu sous leur nez pendant tout ce temps et qu'il avait idiotement voyagé aux quatre coins du monde à sa recherche.

- Pendant combien de temps, d'après toi? demanda doucement Sirius.

- Sûrement des années, tu connais Peter, répliqua Remus. Il n'aurait rien tenté tant que nous étions plus forts que lui… Et il n'existe aucune cachette plus sûre qu'un endroit où il peut entendre tout ce qu'on dit. Il y a la pâtisserie du coin s'il a faim et un Animagus sait qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit pendant la journée et qu'il y a des gens tout autour…

- J'ai besoin d'un long bain, grogna Sirius. Et ensuite je vais brûler la librairie.

Andromeda caressa sa nuque d'un geste réconfortant.

- Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Les sorts sur cet endroit ont été installés quand la maison était vide. Tout le monde est en sécurité.

- Nous devrions aller à Sandust, juste au cas où… commença Remus en se levant, mais Andromeda l'arrêta.

- Tous les deux, vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu n'aurais même pas dû te rendre chez les Weasley. Severus peut le faire, pas vrai? dit-elle.

Severus sembla surpris.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

- …pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas? Excellent. Si tu veux rester ici à ton retour, tu es le bienvenu, ou sinon tu peux prendre la Cheminette jusqu'à Poudlard à partir de Sandust, pas vrai?

Severus resta silencieux, mais il ne semblait pas trouver un moyen de s'en sortir.

- Je passerai y jeter un coup d'œil en rentrant à Poudlard, dit-il finalement en se dirigeant vers la cheminée.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Andromeda soupira.

- Comment un homme aussi beau peut-il être un tel crétin? dit-elle et Sirius sourit alors qu'elle appelait Ted et Harry.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller au lit, dit-elle en poussant Harry vers les escaliers. Bill! Dora!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! cria Nymphadora.

Bill descendit les escaliers, reprit Croûtard des mains d'Andromeda et glissa le rat dans sa poche.

- Je vais dormir avec Harry, dit Sirius, mais Andromeda secoua la tête.

- Tu as besoin de sommeil. Bill peut rester avec lui. Ted et moi serons dans la pièce voisine et Nymphadora peut prendre la petite chambre juste à côté. Vous pouvez prendre la chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, dit-elle fermement.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'y opposer, elle menait déjà Harry dans les escaliers, suivie de Ted et Bill.

- As-tu déjà eu le dessus sur elle une fois dans ta vie? demanda Remus.

- Non, jamais, soupira Sirius. J'ai de la chance qu'elle m'aime bien. Allons-y…

Ils montèrent les escaliers lentement, souhaitant bonne nuit aux autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans le couloir sombre.

- Je crois que la chambre n'a qu'un seul lit… commença Sirius, mais Remus posa une main sur son bras pour l'interrompre. J'ignore si c'est une bonne idée de le laisser dans une autre pièce.

- Sirius.

- Je sais qu'Andromeda est tout près et que Bill est là, mais…

- Sirius…

- Je crois seulement que…

Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux et son regard rencontra celui de Remus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Remus s'avança, forçant Sirius à s'adosser contre le mur. Son visage était sérieux, mais son regard doux.

- Tu vas bien? demanda lentement Remus. Ta tête, je veux dire, et tout…

- Ouais, je crois. Ça ira mieux demain matin, si j'arrive à dormir…

Remus pencha légèrement la tête, son souffle caressant la mâchoire de Sirius.

- Et toi… tu vas bien?

Le nez de Remus buta contre sa joue et Sirius expira lentement.

- Alors… la pleine lune…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre, murmura Remus.

Sirius sentit son corps le presser contre le mur. C'était soudain, mais il ne s'y opposait pas. C'était bon de sentir la chaleur d'une autre personne après une longue et douloureuse journée.

- Et… qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis? demanda-t-il.

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que Remus l'embrassait. Sa bouche était chaude, ses lèvres douces et ses mains, plus solides qu'elles n'en avaient l'air, glissèrent sur les bras de Sirius et ses doigts se refermèrent sur ses poignets. Sirius ferma les yeux. Pour l'instant il n'arrivait pas à poser des questions stupides.

- Je croyais que tu étais mort, dit Remus contre sa joue, ses lèvres se déplaçant contre sa mâchoire. Je n'ai pas…

Sa respiration déplaça légèrement les cheveux près de l'oreille de Sirius.

- Je n'ai pas été suffisamment reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu as fait, dit Remus en tirant sur son lobe d'oreille avec ses dents, faisant gémir Sirius. Et je ne faisais que perdre du temps alors que je savais…

Sirius releva une main pour détourner la tête de Remus afin qu'ils puissent s'embrasser proprement. Ils s'écartèrent du mur et trébuchèrent vers l'arrière, contre l'autre mur du couloir. Remus grimaça et frotta sa nuque à l'endroit où sa tête avait heurté la pierre. Il rigola.

- La porte a un peu plus de souplesse, dit-il en souriant.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire, soulagé. La peur et la douleur lui semblaient plus distantes, remplacées par quelque chose d'agréable. Et Bill veillait sur Harry…

- Le lit reste quand même mon coin favori, répondit-il avant de réaliser qu'il en avait sûrement trop dit.

Remus allait bientôt fuir à nouveau… mais son sourire s'élargit.

- Ouais… la porte à une poignée. On risquerait de se blesser, acquiesça-t-il en ouvrant la porte à leur gauche.

Sirius, qui n'en croyait pas sa chance, se laissa guider à l'intérieur.

La porte se referma derrière eux et Sirius en tira distraitement le verrou alors que Remus embrassait son cou, mordillant et suçant. Sirius ignorait qu'il était possible d'embrasser de cette façon et il ne se serait surtout pas attendu à ce que Remus…

Remus rigola contre sa peau lorsqu'il atteint le col de la chemise de Sirius et se mit à déboutonner le vêtement. Sirius retrouva le contrôle de ses mains et les glissa dans les cheveux de Remus, balançant la tête vers l'arrière, respirant profondément alors qu'un étrange vertige l'envahissait.

- Ne tombe pas, dit Remus en glissant un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il se redressait et Sirius réalisa qu'il était sur le point de vaciller.

- Sur le lit, répliqua Sirius et Remus hocha la tête, son front contre le sien.

- Comme nous en avons discuté, murmura-t-il. Tu es certain que ça va?

- …bouleversé…

- Oui, dit gravement Remus, faisant glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules en guidant Sirius vers l'énorme lit ancien, dont les draps avaient une odeur de renfermée, mais semblaient propres. Je fais ça depuis bien plus longtemps que toi.

Sirius se laissa tomber vers l'arrière sur le lit, puis s'appuya sur ses coudes pour regarder Remus se dévêtir avec grâce. Lorsqu'il atteint sa ceinture, Sirius s'étira pour l'attraper par le poignet et l'attirer vers lui.

- Tu perds du temps, dit-il et Remus rigola contre son cou, poussant du nez contre le collier de chien que Sirius portait sous sa chemise, celui portant le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert.

- Mets-y un peu d'effort, Pat, répliqua-t-il.

Sirius attrapa fermement ses hanches et le pressa étroitement contre lui.

Remus gémit et pour la première fois Sirius réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une réaction sincère, que c'était lui et non l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre le touchait, que c'était ses mains qui faisaient gémir Remus, que c'était son corps que Remus pressait contre le lit, que c'était son ventre auquel se frôlaient les longs doigts agiles qui baissaient son pantalon…

Remus avait du plaisir, et c'était grâce à Sirius.

Une jalousie soudaine envahit Sirius. Il fut jaloux de tous ces « amateurs de livres anciens » qui étaient venus voir Remus à la boutique au cours des années, des autres hommes qui avaient découvert Remus avant lui. Il se demanda si Remus avait ressenti ce même dégoût envers toutes les femmes avec qui il avait vu Sirius…

Ils se débattirent contre le reste de leurs vêtements, luttant sur le lit, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se retrouve immobilisé par les hanches et les jambes de Remus, des cheveux bruns chatouillant son front, des yeux bruns rencontrant les siens alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, puis se refermant alors que ses mains se glissaient sur les cuisses de Sirius.

Soudainement en territoire inconnu, Sirius se tendit, incertain de ce qui était attendu de lui. Remus se figea.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Sirius baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Tout ceci était si bon, et à la fois si déroutant qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots.

- C'est seulement que… je n'ai jamais…

Il déglutit. La main de Remus quitta sa cuisse et remonta sur son corps pour caresser sa joue.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Mais tu as dit que… James et toi… dit Remus d'une voix perplexe.

Sirius déglutit à nouveau. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait jouer le jeu, mais tout ceci était plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait prévu et il ne voulait pas tout foutre en l'air. C'était de Remus dont il était question.

- Nous ne sommes jamais allés aussi loin, murmura-t-il en se sentant rougir d'embarras.

- Sirius Black, dit Remus d'un air irrité. Espèce d'imposteur.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux. Remus n'était pas fâché. Il avait l'air plutôt amusé. Puis il se mit à rire silencieusement, les yeux dansant.

- Escroc, accusa-t-il en posant son front contre la clavicule de Sirius qui, soulagé, releva la tête.

- Mais toi tu l'as déjà fait, dit-il d'un ton implorant.

- Oh, plusieurs fois, dit Remus d'un air suffisant. Je ne sais pas si tu as eu beaucoup de chance de ton côté, mais une grande majorité de la population apprécie la vue d'un loup-garou en veston…

- Comme moi, dit Sirius.

Remus inspira profondément et Sirius réalisa soudainement qu'ils étaient tous deux nus et que quand Remus respirait ainsi, son corps ondulait et se pressait contre le sien. Remus se pencha, passa un doigt sous le collier de chien et l'utilisa pour soulever la tête de Sirius de quelques centimètres. Il l'embrassa presque chastement et pressa son nez contre sa mâchoire, le laissant retomber sur le lit. Sirius poussa un gémissement en réalisant que Remus ne retirerait pas le collier.

- Imposteur, murmura Remus en embrassant sa clavicule puis sa poitrine. Menteur.

- Je voulais seulement être… persuasif, répondit Sirius alors que les dents de Remus mordillaient la peau de son abdomen et que ses mains caressaient ses cuisses.

- Je me demande, continua Remus en faisant glisser ses lèvres sur la hanche de Sirius, pourquoi tu t'es donné toute cette peine alors que tu savais parfaitement…

Il descendit plus bas, là où la peau devenait plus sensible.

- Que tôt ou tard je dirais oui, termina Remus en relevant brièvement la tête.

- C'est que…

Mais avant que Sirius n'ait pu expliquer ses raisons, Remus fit quelque chose avec sa langue qui le laissa incohérent et il abandonna. Après tout, la bouche de Remus était occupée. Sirius voulait s'appuyer sur ses coudes pour observer la façon dont Remus avait pris son sexe dans sa bouche, pour voir sa langue caresser la peau sensible, mais il n'arrivait qu'à gémir et à se promettre que la prochaine fois – car il y aurait d'innombrables prochaines fois – il demanderait à Remus de lui enseigner. Et la pensée de faire à Remus ce que Remus lui faisait à cet instant même, et de lui donner autant de plaisir fit gémir Sirius de plus belle et faillit le faire basculer. Remus entendit ses cris rauques et s'éloigna lentement. Sirius frissonna.

- Ce fut une longue journée, remarqua simplement Remus bien que Sirius puisse entendre le désir dans sa voix. Peut-être que ce soir n'est pas l'occasion parfaite pour essayer de nouvelles choses.

- Remus, je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler, soupira Sirius, mais tiens t'en aux faits et continue, je t'en prie…

Le poids chaud de Remus quitta ses cuisses et il remonta le long de son corps puis sur son flanc. Il posa une main sur le ventre de Sirius et, quand Sirius tourna la tête, lui sourit.

- Comme ça? dit-il doucement en frôlant l'érection de Sirius du bout des doigts.

- Quelque chose comme ça, gémit Sirius.

Remus continua de le caresser doucement avant de prendre le sexe de Sirius dans sa main et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Je croyais t'avoir perdu, dit-il alors que Sirius se crispait et donnait des coups de reins, se joignant au rythme du poignet de Remus. Je suis désolé… j'ai été idiot de vouloir attendre... alors que j'aurais pu t'avoir comme ceci… j'ai été idiot…

Sirius chercha de ses mains maladroites jusqu'à toucher les muscles des hanches de Remus. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à ce que Remus sursaute et laisse échapper un soupir.

- S'il te plaît, Sirius, dit-il doucement à son oreille.

Sa voix silencieuse et implorante, la chaleur soudaine de son désir firent trembler les doigts de Sirius et Remus resserra son étreinte et son mouvement s'accéléra.

Il se crispa alors qu'il jouissait, la bouche ouverte mais silencieuse, les muscles tendus, les yeux fermés. Remus continua à bouger contre lui et Sirius, à peine conscient mais suffisamment éveillé, parvint à ouvrir les yeux parmi son plaisir pour regarder le visage de Remus alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme et se laissait tomber contre lui.

Ils restèrent allongés, Sirius épuisé et Remus couché sur lui, jusqu'à ce que Sirius se mette à frissonner. Ils se séparèrent brièvement pour murmurer un sort de nettoyage et se glissèrent sous les couvertes du lit. Sirius attira Remus contre lui et le serra fermement. Il voulait que leurs peaux se touchent le plus possible et Remus ne semblait pas s'y opposer.

- Longue journée, murmura à nouveau Remus. On dort maintenant?

- Ouais, répondit Sirius en sentant se corps se détendre plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis au moins des semaines.

- Tu sais, murmura Remus qui s'endormait déjà, pourquoi je t'ai toujours fait mettre les livres sur les étagères à la librairie?

- Non, pourquoi? murmura Sirius contre son épaule.

- Tes mains, répondit Remus. J'ai toujours pensé que tu avais de splendides mains.

- Mmm.

Remus s'approcha jusqu'à ce que Sirius puisse enfouir son visage dans les doux cheveux sur sa nuque.

- Je n'avais pas tort.

Sirius déplaça l'une de ses mains, celle que Remus avait admirée, autour de sa taille.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Pour quoi? demanda Remus en bâillant.

- De me faire confiance.

- Mmm. Ça en a valu la peine, je pense, remarqua Remus et Sirius sourit. C'est ce que je voulais. C'est… ce que j'avais oublié. À la Cabane. Cette partie.

- Cette partie?

- La chaleur, la sécurité, toi, murmura Remus alors que son souffle devenait plus profond. Désolé, chuchota-t-il d'un air endormi.

Sirius, qui se sentait comme s'il venait de gagner un prix qu'il ne méritait pas, s'endormit avec la peau de Remus sous ses lèvres, son odeur dans ses narines et son corps contre le sien.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks – bien qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de s'appeler, dans sa tête, Andromeda Black, comme il était souvent le cas avec les femmes de la famille Black – était une femme sage et indulgente, quoi que légèrement négligente quand il était question de noms d'enfants. Elle savait que Sirius et Remus étaient amis, mais avait soupçonné qu'ils étaient un peu plus, comme pouvaient laisser paraître deux hommes dans la prétrentaine qui passaient tout leur temps ensemble. Elle n'avait pas été au courant que Remus était un loup-garou, mais avait réprimé l'instinct d'horreur que la plupart des familles de sang pur enseignaient à leurs enfants. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas une bonne personne.

Elle n'avait pas non plus été au courant que Sirius était Animagus, mais en ce qui concernait son cousin, plus rien ne l'étonnait. C'était ainsi depuis qu'il avait onze ans et que le Choixpeau l'avait réparti à Gryffondor.

Sirius répondit lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, le lendemain de l'attaque désastreuse de Peter et Bellatrix. Il était à moitié vêtu, son pantalon pendant sur ses hanches.

Au-dessus de son épaule, elle pouvait voir Remus, visiblement nu, allongé et emmêlé dans les draps du lit.

- Bien dormi? demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

Sirius tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux et hocha la tête. Elle garda son regard fixé sur lui.

- Bien. Il y a petit déjeuner si vous voulez. Ted fait la cuisine.

- Merci… nous serons là dans… dit Sirius d'un air ensommeillé.

Derrière lui, Remus s'éveillait.

- Dix minutes?

- D'accord, dit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue.

Puis elle murmura, avant de disparaître :

- Bien joué, Sirius.

* * *

- Qui était-ce? demanda Remus en se redressant, chassant le sommeil de ses yeux.

Sirius ferma la porte.

- Andromeda. Elle dit que le petit déjeuner est prêt.

- Mmm.

Remus se frotta les yeux et Sirius se permit d'admirer la vue de Remus Lupin, nu, nouvellement réveillé et pas tout à fait conscient de sa nudité.

- Mon Dieu, je meurs de faim.

Il se glissa hors du lit et était à moitié habillé quand il s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Sirius, dit-il lentement.

- Oui? demanda Sirius en enfilant une chemise.

- La nuit dernière…

- Ne me dis pas que tu crois encore que c'était un rêve.

Remus rougit profondément.

- Non, c'était… bien mieux, balbutia Remus. C'est seulement que… es-tu…?

Sirius releva la tête. Sur le visage de Remus se trouvait une expression de peur et d'inquiétude. Sirius traversa la chambre et lui tendit sa chemise qu'il avait jetée sur le plancher la veille en guise de gage de paix. Lorsque Remus l'attrapa, il tira dessus, et Remus perdit l'équilibre, tombant contre lui.

Ses bras entourèrent la taille de Remus et sa bouche trouva ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de respirer.

- Je n'ai pas peur si tu n'as pas peur, dit-il et Remus rigola.

C'était une vieille blague entre eux, remontant à leurs jours à Poudlard. C'était ce qu'ils se disaient avant de faire une blague monstrueuse.

- Et ce n'est pas grave si j'ai peur? demanda doucement Remus. Juste un petit peu?

- Non… bien sûr que non… Lunard…

Sirius prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Tu l'as fait. Tu as pris ce que tu voulais. Je suis là maintenant. Je suis ici.

L'effet que lui faisait leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre ne pouvait mettre en doute ses sentiments.

- J'ai dit à Andromeda que nous descendrions dans dix minutes, dit-il. Ou préfères-tu qu'on remette ça?

Remus sourit et glissa sa main entre leurs corps, caressant Sirius par-dessus ses vêtements.

- On dirait bien que t'en as envie.

- Lunard… Je ne peux pas descendre dans cet état… gémit Sirius.

Remus l'interrompit en ouvrant sa braguette et baissant son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Il caressa Sirius d'abord avec ses doigts puis avec sa bouche et Sirius gémit doucement alors que Remus utilisait sa langue une nouvelle fois. Vraiment, un jour il devrait apprendre comment faire ça…

Il était toujours à moitié endormi, loin d'être en état de prendre le contrôle. La vue de Remus agenouillé devant lui, la chaleur de sa bouche et la sensation de ses dents effleurant doucement sa peau le frappa comme une vague. Ses hanches se mirent à se balancer alors que son corps et son esprit se détachaient. Il doutait qu'ils avaient même utilisé cinq minutes de leur temps lorsqu'il gémit et tenta de repousser Remus, mais celui-ci agrippa ses hanches et Sirius jouit, tentant désespérément de rester debout.

Remus sourit en se léchant les lèvres, les genoux de Sirius devinrent faibles et il retomba sur le lit. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Nous avons à présent… trois minutes pour nous rendre présentables.

- Mais tu… balbutia Sirius. Je veux dire, je pourrais…

Remus sourit en enfilant sa chemise.

- Certains d'entre nous ont plus de contrôle que d'autres, dit-il d'un ton hautain.

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

- Je te ferai regretter ça plus tard, gronda-t-il.

- Je peux à peine attendre.

Ils s'habillèrent, plus ou moins proprement, car leurs vêtements avaient déjà vécu une fête d'anniversaire et une tentative de meurtre et ils descendirent les escaliers en vitesse. Harry les rejoint à mi-chemin, sautant dans les bras de Sirius.

- Bon matin! hurla-t-il. Viens manger des saucisses et des gaufres!

- Des saucisses et des gaufres, comment pourrais-je résister? demanda Sirius en laissant le garçon le mener vers la cuisine.

Remus les suivis gardant une main posée contre son dos jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le moment de s'asseoir. Une assiette à moitié vide leur indiqua que Bill était sûrement déjà rentré à la maison avec Croûtard. Ted et Nymphadora se servaient des saucisses avec du sirop et de la confiture.

C'était le petit déjeuner le plus étrange que Sirius avait mangé depuis longtemps. Il était d'autant plus étrange pour lui de se retrouver assis dans la maison où il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa misérable enfance à écouter son filleul babiller au sujet de Bill alors qu'il venait de survivre à une tentative de meurtre.

Puis son attention se dirigea vers Remus, qui léchait la confiture sur ses doigts avec cette langue qui, moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt était…

Sirius se figea et dut prendre plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

Remus lui lança un sourire malin au-dessus de son assiette.

- Vous avez pensé à ce que vous allez faire maintenant? demanda Andromeda et Sirius se tourna vers elle.

- Maintenant? demanda-t-il en se souvenant soudain qu'on avait tenté de le tuer la veille.

- Vous devrez bien sûr informer le Ministère du talent de Peter, dit-elle en coupant ses saucisses. Arthur Weasley a déjà fait un rapport de l'attaque aux Aurors. Severus Rogue a envoyé un hibou. Il a vérifié la boutique et n'a rien trouvé. Et Albus Dumbledore est dans tout un état.

Elle poussa un léger sifflement d'admiration.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il te choisira comme Préfet en chef bientôt, Sirius.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu l'être, répliqua calmement Sirius.

- Oui, eh bien, Remus est sur le point de perdre son titre, ajouta-t-elle.

Remus eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu sais, on dirait qu'ils ont l'impression qu'on fait ce genre de chose par exprès, dit Sirius à Remus. Ça ne m'amuse pas trop de me battre pour ma vie.

- On l'a suffisamment fait à l'école, répondit Remus.

- Ce n'est pas notre faute, je veux dire. Ce n'est pas notre faute si ma psychopathe de cousine et notre ex-meilleur ami veulent tuer mon filleul.

- Sirius, l'avertit Andromeda en se tournant vers Harry qui répandait du sirop sur ses gaufres.

- Si on ne peut pas le garder en sécurité…

Remus s'interrompit, réfléchissant, jusqu'à ce qu'Andromeda pose ses mains sur la table.

- Nous trouverons un moyen, dit-elle. Si je dois en trouver un moi-même. Harry a sa place avec vous. Elle fait vraiment honte à notre bonne réputation, finit-elle d'un air songeur.

Sirius eut un instant de déjà vu. Andromeda était une bonne femme qui n'avait jamais montré la moindre trace de l'intolérance propre aux Black, mais elle était toujours une Black de la tête aux pieds et le nom avait toujours de la valeur à ses yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et finalement, il hocha la tête. C'était son nom aussi. Et il valait toujours quelque chose à ses yeux également.

- Alors il faudra informer le Ministère… On peut s'adresser directement à un Auror? Maugrey pourrait s'en occuper. Est-ce qu'on…

Il s'interrompit.

- Est-ce qu'on doit leur dire pour moi? Et pour Remus?

Andromeda jeta un regard en direction de Remus, qui se servait soigneusement d'autres saucisses.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit-elle finalement. Mais tu devrais penser à t'enregistrer, Sirius. Ça pourrait t'éviter des ennuis plus tard.

Sirius grogna d'un air évasif.

- Rogue a une intéressante théorie, dit Ted d'un air hésitant de sa place au bout de la table. Il croit que Peter retournera peut-être à la librairie.

Sirius mâcha d'un air pensif.

- Tu sais, je crois qu'il est assez stupide pour le faire.

- Sûrement pas, dit Andromeda. Peter n'a peut-être jamais été très doué en magie, mais il avait un petit cerveau très malin.

- Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'imagination, par contre, ajouta Remus. Une fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose qui fonctionnait pour lui, il gardait la même formule. Il ne nous aurait pas suivis sans raison. La vie était plus confortable pour lui si nous y étions. Il ne quitterait pas un endroit sûr sauf s'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

- Nous pourrions mettre des pièges à rats, suggéra Nymphadora qui rougit lorsque tous se tournèrent vers elle.

- Tu as dit qu'elle part faire sa formation d'Auror? demanda Sirius à Andromeda qui sourit et hocha la tête. À peu près temps qu'elle rencontre un vrai Auror, je crois.


	21. Recherches et disputes

**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE: **Déjà un autre chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou mis l'histoire en alerte.

* * *

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 21**

* * *

Alastor Maugrey accrocha son chapeau melon sur un crochet près de la porte d'entrée du 12, Square Grimmauld et gronda une salutation à Sirius en boitant à l'intérieur.

- Un coup de chance, dit-il. Un putain de coup de chance.

- C'est de famille, répliqua Sirius qui savait parfaitement que le ton sombre et menaçant de Maugrey n'était qu'une couverture.

Remus était toujours en quelque sorte terrifié par l'homme, mais Remus aimait contourner l'autorité par d'autres moyens que la confrontation. Quelques grosses disputes au cours des années avaient mis Sirius et Maugrey sur un certain pied d'égalité.

- Pas un seul sort de protection sur la maison des Weasley et de belles grandes haies dans lesquelles se cacher. T'es devenu stupide? continua Maugrey.

- Non, Monsieur, dit Sirius. Je voulais seulement qu'Harry ait une vraie fête d'anniversaire pour une fois.

- Vigilance constante! tonna Maugrey en suivant Sirius dans la cuisine.

Il boita jusqu'au centre de la pièce, observant la table du petit déjeuner où Ted, Remus et Andromeda étaient assis. Nymphadora se tenait nerveusement derrière sa mère et Harry derrière Remus. Maugrey laissa le sac qu'il transportait tomber sur le sol.

- Lupin! aboya-t-il.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Tu l'as vue le premier!

- Je l'ai sentie, répondit Remus. Bill Weasley l'a vue, je crois.

- Tu l'as sentie?

- Elle ne s'était pas lavée, dit simplement Remus. Elle sentait la pourriture.

- Où est Weasley?

- Rentré à la maison, dit Sirius.

Maugrey eut l'air résigné et hocha la tête, murmurant des salutations aux Tonks.

- Je lui parlerai plus tard.

Il donna un coup de pied sur le sac qu'il avait laissé tombé, le poussant vers Remus qui se pencha pour le soulever et défaire le nœud qui le gardait fermé.

- J'ai ramené le balai du môme. Ce qu'il en reste, ajouta Maugrey.

Remus ressortit une poignée de brindilles, chacune d'elles aussi longues que sa main, et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en direction de Harry qui se mordait la lèvre.

- Mon balai… dit le garçon d'une voix tremblante.

- Nous t'en achèterons un nouveau, dit doucement Remus. Tu devrais être reconnaissant. Ça aurait très bien pu être ta jambe, ajouta-t-il en lui montrant un morceau de bois cassé.

- Peu importe. Black a un plan, on dirait, répliqua soudainement Maugrey en se tournant vers Sirius qui regardait froidement le fragment de bois.

- Je vais les tuer tous les deux, dit-il doucement. De mes propres mains.

- Ce serait mieux de les jeter à Azkaban. Les faire souffrir pour de vrai, ajouta Maugrey.

- Le plan, c'est l'idée de Nymphadora, dit Sirius en revenant à l'instant présent.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sirius continua.

- Rogue…

- Ouais, aboya Maugrey. Celui-là. Ça va être difficile d'emmener le gamin faire des sorties. Dumbledore a dit quelque chose à son sujet. Vas-y, alors.

- Peter s'est sûrement caché dans notre librairie. Rogue pense qu'il pourrait y retourner, surtout s'il ne sait pas qu'on a deviné qu'il s'y cachait. On a pensé qu'il faudrait essayer de le coincer.

Maugrey se gratta le menton avec un bruit qui ressemblait à du papier de verre frottant contre du bois.

- Il y a des sorts pour sortir un Animagus de sa forme animale… dit Nymphadora d'un ton hésitant, soudainement timide devant cet homme étrange à la jambe de bois.

- Ouais, acquiesça Maugrey en se tournant vers elle. C'est toi la recrue, alors.

- Oui, Monsieur.

- T'as peur de moi?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- C'est bien. Il le faut, gronda Maugrey. Alors, ça règle une partie du problème. Impossible de trouver la fugitive sans le rat. Des idées, recrue?

Nymphadora se mordit la lèvre.

- On pourrait utiliser du Veritaserum lorsqu'on l'aura attrapé, mais c'est dangereux. Ou bien… l'utiliser pour l'attraper, elle… Il la cache quelque part. Il y a sûrement des sorts de protection, dit-elle plus rapidement. Et si on veut l'attraper, il faut la faire sortir, alors… trouver un moyen de la faire venir jusqu'à la librairie…

Elle se tue sous le regard intense de Maugrey.

- Je crois que c'est une bonne idée, dit soudainement Harry.

Maugrey lui lança un bref regard.

- Pas mal, dit-il et Nymphadora rayonna de fierté. Black, c'est toi le meneur. Ta maison, ton gamin. C'est toi qui décides.

Sirius serra ses mains sur sa tasse de thé vide, réfléchissant. Remus toussa doucement et Sirius se tourna vers lui. L'autre homme arqua un sourcil, ses doigts touchant la cicatrice sur sa mâchoire.

Message reçu : Lupin l'indestructible est aussi à ton service.

Il serait maudit s'il envoyait Remus seul vers le danger. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant qu'ils étaient si près d'avoir tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour être heureux et que tout ce qui les en empêchait c'était Peter Pettigrew et sa cousine Bellatrix.

Et qui plus est, Remus n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour tuer deux personnes.

Du moins, Sirius en doutait.

- Il faut leur faire croire qu'ils sont en sécurité à la librairie, dit-il lentement. Bellatrix doit avoir une raison de venir jusqu'à nous là-bas.

- Je crois qu'ils ont déjà pris ce qu'ils voulaient, dit Remus en touchant la main d'Harry posée sur son épaule. Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi.

- On doit trouver pourquoi, répondit Sirius. Et… on doit savoir ce qu'ils pensent, ce qu'ils prévoient faire.

- Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile, intervint Andromeda.

Sirius se tourna vers elle et elle baissa les yeux.

- Elle est de la famille, dit-elle. On s'en souvient.

Sirius baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait le nier, même s'il en avait envie. Et il en était de même pour Peter. Celui-ci avait fait partie de ses proches. Peu importe ce qu'il était à présent, dix ans plus tôt, seuls James et Remus avaient été plus près de Sirius que Peter.

Maugrey l'observait avec une expression presque suffisante. Dumbledore et lui les avaient avertis des dangers d'emmener Harry loin des Dursley.

- Bien, alors, dit finalement Sirius. Harry reste ici. Andromeda…

- Nous resterons aussi. Nous pouvons nettoyer la maison, dit Andromeda avec un sourire.

Nymphadora laissa échapper un léger grognement.

- Remus, tu peux essayer de découvrir pourquoi il avait besoin de ce sang? demanda Sirius.

Remus arqua les sourcils.

- J'aurai besoin de quelques livres à l'appartement et… ce serait bien si j'avais… eh bien…

Maugrey se racla la gorge.

- J'ai vu Dumbledore avant de venir ici. Il a dit qu'on pourrait utiliser Rogue. Il se plaint de n'avoir rien à faire.

- Il pourrait se mêler de ces affaires s'il se cherche du boulot, gronda Sirius.

- Rogue serait d'une grande aide, dit Remus. Il a accès à la bibliothèque de Poudlard et… eh bien, il connait les forces du Mal.

- Toi aussi, répliqua Sirius.

- Pas autant que lui, murmura Remus.

- C'est pas peu dire, dit brusquement Maugrey. De la magie par le sang et des sorts de protection ancestraux! Foutu gâchis, tout ça.

- Je peux voir le professeur Rogue? demanda Harry et les autres se tournèrent vers lui. Je suis doué avec les livres. Je pourrais aider.

Sirius couvrit son visage d'une main, frottant son menton alors qu'il réfléchissait.

- Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas jeter un coup d'œil à la librairie? suggéra Remus.

Il jeta un regard d'avertissement à Sirius alors qu'il s'éloignait avec Harry.

- Soyez sages, les enfants.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là? demanda Nymphadora alors que les portes de la cuisine se refermaient.

- Il a peur qu'on se retrouve avec un plan complètement débile, répondit Sirius d'un air distrait.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, remarqua Andromeda. Vraiment, Sirius, prendre le gamin à sa famille sans même faire de préparations…

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je le dise? Ils l'enfermaient dans…

Sirius s'apprêtait à gronder toutes les atrocités que les Dursley avaient fait subir à son filleul lorsqu'il s'interrompit, regardant la porte par laquelle Harry venait de sortir.

- Je préfère courir le risque avec Peter plutôt qu'avec les Dursley, murmura-t-il.

- Et je suis certain qu'Harry pense la même chose, dit simplement Ted. Pour l'instant, nous avons d'autres problèmes. Bellatrix est en liberté et Peter Pettigrew aussi et ils ont évidemment un plan. Nous devrions penser à mettre le Ministère au courant qu'un homme supposé mort est en cavale. Ils ont beaucoup plus de ressources qu'un Auror et quelques boutiquiers, dit-il avec regret.

- Je vais parler aux Aurors, gronda Maugrey. Ils doivent savoir que Lestrange a refait surface et que Pettigrew est toujours vivant, qu'il ait toujours ses doigts ou non.

Il se tourna vers Sirius.

- Donne à Lupin et Rogue aujourd'hui et demain pour découvrir ce que les deux malfaisants planifient. D'ici là, si on ne trouve rien, on mettra des pièges à rats.

Sirius hocha la tête lentement.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais aider avec les recherches moi aussi, dit-il.

- Je retourne à l'appartement avec toi, dit Ted. On verra si les sortilèges fonctionnent toujours et tu pourras prendre des vêtements et tout ce que tu ne voudrais pas que Pettigrew récupère.

- Prenez la gamine, grogna Maugrey en pointant Nymphadora. Ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal d'être sur le terrain. Je vais chercher Rogue pour tout lui expliquer. Comment les Weasley s'en sortent?

- Ils vont bien, je crois, répondit Ted. Vous devriez passer vérifier en allant chercher Rogue.

Maugrey hocha la tête brièvement et, sans ajouter un mot, pris la Cheminette jusqu'à la maison des Weasley, laissant la famille Tonks et Sirius dans la cuisine.

- Eh bien, dit Andromeda après un instant. Il lui faudra un certain temps. J'imagine qu'il devra convaincre Severus. Je rentre à la maison chercher des produits nettoyants.

- Rien ne t'y oblige, protesta faiblement Sirius.

- Si nous allons rester ici pendant quelque temps, il le faut bien. Et si tu es toujours partant pour nous vendre la maison, je devrai bien le faire un jour, dit Andromeda en souriant. Et puis ça me gardera occupée. Ne m'attendez pas, je ne serai pas partie longtemps.

Elle jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et disparut. Ted se tourna vers sa fille, qui observait Sirius.

- Je ferais mieux de dire à Remus que nous partons, dit Sirius. Je ne sais pas si on devrait les laisser seuls dans la maison.

- Maugrey et Rogue reviendront bientôt. Je suis certain que tout ira bien, dit Ted pour le rassurer. Nous t'attendons ici.

- Je devrais les enfermer dans la bibliothèque, grommela Sirius en montant les escaliers.

Il entendit Ted rigoler et Nymphadora dire quelque chose qu'il n'arriva pas à déchiffrer. Il entendit les mots « Maugrey » et « travail dangereux » puis sourit.

Il entra silencieusement dans la bibliothèque. Son père avait jeté sur les étagères un sort qui projetait les livres sur quiconque parlait un peu trop fort. Sirius avait été un enfant rempli d'ecchymose lorsqu'il avait finalement développé un intérêt pour la lecture, mais n'avait pas compris le sortilège. D'un autre côté, il avait appris à être très agile puisqu'il devait constamment éviter les épais volumes reliés en cuir. Bellatrix avait finalement eu pitié de lui, bien qu'elle le croit fou de vouloir lire pour le plaisir, et lui avait révélé l'existence du sortilège.

Bellatrix avait un jour été belle et gentille avec lui. Sirius l'admirait et voulait être comme elle.

Il ferma les yeux, se tenant dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Étant enfant, il avait réellement aimé Bellatrix.

Puis ils avaient grandi et tout était tombé en pièces le jour où Sirius avait quitté cette misérable maison. En fait, tout était déjà tombé en pièces lorsque Bellatrix s'était jointe à Voldemort.

Et c'est elle, se rappela-t-il, qui est responsable de ce pansement sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Cette pensée lui donna des forces et il rouvrit les yeux, observant les rayons de soleil qui s'étendaient sur le sol par les grandes fenêtres de la bibliothèque. S'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait entendre la voix enfantine d'Harry posant des questions et les répliques plus graves de Remus. Il suivit leurs voix jusqu'à pouvoir entendre les mots.

* * *

- …vraiment lu tous ces livres?

- Je n'en sais rien, Harry. Certaines personnes achètent des livres juste pour les posséder.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'ils aiment avoir beaucoup de livres, peut-être. Ou parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils auront l'air plus intelligents, je suppose.

- Je ne crois pas que ces livres feraient paraître quelqu'un plus intelligent du tout. Celui-là est beaucoup trop gros.

- Mets-le sur la table, ici. J'en aurai besoin.

- Je suppose que toutes les réponses du monde sont des ces livres, pas vrai?

- Tout ce que nous devons savoir, en tout cas. Tu sais, tous ces livres appartiennent à Sirius. Il en a hérité après la mort de sa maman.

- Sirius avait une maman?

- Bien sûr que Sirius avait une maman. Moi aussi. En fait… sa maman et la mienne sont mortes, comme la tienne. Et le papa de Sirius aussi. C'est pour ça que tous ces livres appartiennent à Sirius.

- Sirius n'a pas de parents non plus?

- Non, Harry.

- Comme moi?

- En quelque sorte. Ses parents n'étaient pas aussi gentils que les tiens.

- Sirius pourrait ouvrir une autre librairie avec tous ces livres.

- C'est vrai, mais je ne crois pas qu'il le fera. Certains d'entre eux… ne sont pas de très bons livres.

- Comme ceux que tu gardes sur l'étagère du haut?

- En quelque sorte. Si je te soulève, tu peux attraper celui-là pour moi? Génial, Harry, merci.

- Il y a de bons livres ici? Comme des livres d'histoires?

- J'en doute. Peut-être. Sirius m'a dit qu'il passait beaucoup de temps ici, à lire. Ce qui explique beaucoup de choses, en fait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire de tous ces livres, alors?

- Je ne sais pas. Les vendre à Andromeda, peut-être.

- J'aime Andromeda. Quand je serai grand, je vais épouser Nymphadora.

- Tu lui en as parlé?

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne voudrait pas de moi avant que j'aie dix-huit ans et que je devrais me battre avec Bill, mais c'est pas grave, il est pas doué du tout en duel, qu'elle dit. C'est sûr que je l'épouserais si sa mère avait tous ces livres.

- Eh bien, Sirius va peut-être te les donner à toi, tu sais.

- Je préfèrerais ceux de Sandust.

- Moi aussi, Harry.

- Sirius n'a pas de parents? Vraiment?

- Vraiment.

- Il doit se sentir seul.

* * *

Sirius cogna doucement contre le côté d'une étagère et Remus leva les yeux du volume qu'il lisait, surpris.

- Harry ne te cause pas trop d'ennuis? demanda-t-il.

Harry, qui était en train de construire une tour avec les volume de l'Index des grimoires de Caspan, lui sourit brillamment.

- Harry m'a aidé à attraper les livres sur les étagères du haut, pas vrai, gamin? dit Remus en déposant un livre relié de cuir rouge sur une table qu'il avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle le suive dans les rangées, flottant à quelques centimètres du sol et grondant déjà sous le poids des volumes.

Harry hocha la tête d'un air solennel.

- Tu as finalement décidé de te rendre utile, hein? demanda Sirius en s'appuyant sur l'une des étagères. Harry, il y a un banc près de la fenêtre, là-bas. En dessous, il devrait y avoir une boîte de bandes dessinées dans un trou sous le coussin.

Remus arqua un sourcil alors qu'Harry s'y précipitait. Sirius sourit avec un haussement d'épaules.

- J'ai dû les cacher quelque part. Les elfes de maisons étaient toujours en train de fouiller dans ma chambre.

Ils entendirent Harry rire de bonheur et Sirius lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il s'installait sur le banc, une bande dessinée sorcière dans les mains.

- Alors, qu'as-tu décidé? demanda doucement Remus.

- On a jusqu'à demain soir pour essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils veulent. Après ça, Maugrey va appeler les Aurors, je crois. Je retourne à l'appartement pour chercher des vêtements et Grenouille… Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

- Mon rasoir et quelques livres… Je vais te faire une liste, dit Remus en retirant un bout de parchemin de sa poche avant de se mettre à griffonner avec une plume qu'il trouva sur la table.

- Andromeda est partie chercher des produits nettoyants. Elle est décidée à tout épousseter de la cave au grenier, ajouta Sirius. Ted et Nymphadora vont m'accompagner.

Remus hocha la tête pendant qu'il écrivait. Sirius attrapa le bout de la plume entre son pouce et son index et l'autre homme se tourna vers lui.

- Écoute… Je ne suis pas… Je ne me sens pas seul, tu sais, dit Sirius. Je détestais mes parents.

- Tu nous as entendus.

- Un peu. Je ne me sens pas seul, répéta Sirius. Je vais aller dire au revoir à Harry. Je ne serai pas parti longtemps.

Il sentit le regard de Remus sur lui alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser Harry qui leva la tête lentement à cause du bandage et lui lança un sourire d'encouragement. Il sentait toujours le regard de Remus alors qu'il se retournait pour partir, se glissant silencieusement hors de la pièce. Il eut un frisson qui n'était pas complètement désagréable.

* * *

Andromeda nettoyait bruyamment la cuisine lorsque Sirius et le reste de la famille Tonks revint. Maugrey buvait du thé à petites gorgées dans un coin et leur indiqua, d'un grognement et d'un geste de la main, que Rogue était déjà dans la bibliothèque. Sirius s'arrêta à peine pour poser les deux sacs de vêtements dans leur chambre, attraper Grenouille et les livres que Remus lui avait demandés avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque.

La table que Remus avait ensorcelée reposait fermement sur le sol au centre de la plus grande allée de la bibliothèque. Il y était assis, penché sur un livre, et la lumière du soleil donnait aux pages et à ses cheveux une lueur dorée. Rogue se tenait un peu à l'écart, feuilletant un autre livre et Harry était assit sur la table elle-même, les jambes repliées, toujours plongé dans la lecture des bandes dessinées. Il leva la tête et sourit lorsque Sirius entra. Rogue leva également la tête, mais il fronça les sourcils.

Sirius déposa les livres près du coude de Remus, effleurant doucement son bras alors qu'il donnait Grenouille à Harry.

- Merci, Sirius, dit Harry en installant Grenouille à ses côtés. Tu viens lire avec nous?

Sirius fouilla dans sa poche pour récupérer le reste de sa livraison destinée à Harry : le serpent bleu que Rogue lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il vit Rogue suivre sa main des yeux alors que le petit reptile passait des doigts de Sirius pour aller s'enrouler autour du poignet d'Harry. Ravi, Harry leva son bras pour le montrer à Rogue, qui hocha la tête brièvement avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

- Ted et Nymphadora vont aider Andromeda. Ils pensaient nous déranger ici. Où en êtes-vous, alors? demanda Sirius en s'asseyant près de Remus avant de prendre un livre dans la pile.

Remus reposa sa joue sur sa main, un geste qui lui était resté de ses jours à Poudlard.

- J'en suis aux rituels de sang et Severus cherche parmi les sortilèges habituellement utilisés contre les enfants. Mais je pense que s'il avait voulu tuer Harry, Peter aurait pu le faire directement, dit doucement Remus.

Rogue eut un geste de vague de la main avant de tourner une page.

- La plupart des rituels de sang requièrent un sacrifice volontaire de la part du sorcier qui jette le sort, comme le Nomos que j'ai jeté dans l'appartement, continua Remus. Ceux qui requièrent le sacrifice d'un innocent…

Il jeta un regard vers Harry, qui avait enroulé le serpent docile autour de son cou. Il se pencha vers Sirius, baissant la voix.

- C'est de la magie très sombre, Sirius. Nous parlons de nécromancie, de convocations de démons, de sortilèges de torture… le genre de truc que pratiquerait Bellatrix, je suppose… J'ai toujours identifié Peter comme un béni-oui-oui qui disait oui aux mauvaises personnes.

Il prit le livre des mains de Sirius pour le remplacer par un autre.

- Jette un œil aux trucs de nécromancie. Je crois que Peter essaie de ressusciter… quelqu'un. J'ignore s'il est assez brillant pour y arriver, mais…

- Lupin.

La voix de Rogue était basse, mais facilement audible alors qu'il relevait le livre qu'il était en train de lire afin que Remus l'examine.

- Il est possible qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un sort du tout. Il existe un index des potions par ingrédient de base, je crois. Je le récupérerai de Poudlard ce soir. Tu as une copie du Libris Sanguinorum? demanda-t-il à Sirius, qui fut étonné de la question directe.

- Le livre avec la main sanglante sur la couverture? demanda Sirius.

- Oui, la troisième édition.

- Je crois que oui. Il me fascinait quand j'étais gosse, dit Sirius qui arrivait à peine à croire qu'il réussissait à être civilisé avec son ennemi juré. Regarde dans la troisième rangée, celle avec la tête d'elfe de maison tout au bout.

Rogue s'éloigna et Remus prit quelque chose en note sur son parchemin. Harry les observait au-dessus de sa bande dessinée.

- Est-ce que les gens peuvent parler aux grenouilles? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit que Sirius lui rendait son regard.

Même Remus releva les yeux de sa lecture pour écouter cette remarque.

- Généralement pas, répondit soigneusement Sirius. Je suppose qu'il existe des sortilèges… mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais faire une telle chose. Les grenouilles ne doivent pas avoir grand-chose d'intéressant à dire.

- Les serpents oui, répondit Harry. Serpent dit qu'il aime beaucoup plus être avec moi que dans ta vieille poche.

Remus eut l'air amusé.

- Il dit que tu as des pièces dans ta poche et qu'elles lui faisaient mal, ajouta Harry.

Sirius fouilla dans sa poche pour en retirer une poignée de Mornilles.

- Et aussi qu'elles étaient froides, ajouta à nouveau Harry alors que Rogue revenait, transportant un horrible livre vert dont la couverture arborait en effet une trace de main.

- C'était ma poche ou mourir de faim, répondit Sirius. Je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons rentrer à la maison, Harry.

Les trois hommes s'interrompirent alors qu'Harry se mettait à siffler.

- Harry… commença Sirius.

Mais Harry continuait à siffler et à faire d'étranges bruits au fond de sa gorge pendant que le serpent se redressait près de son visage et de sa bouche, comme pour mieux entendre ce qu'il disait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… dit Remus, à présent distrait de sa recherche.

- Il dit que c'était quand même froid, dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules avant de se replonger dans sa bande dessinée.

- Harry, est-ce que tu viens de parler à ce serpent? demanda Sirius.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête. Remus le regardait d'un air béat.

- Pas pour jouer, Harry. Pour de vrai.

- Je ne joue pas, répliqua Harry. Je ne fais pas semblait. Demande au professeur Rogue. Il me croit.

Sirius se retourna, très lentement, pour regarder Rogue, qui affichait l'expression la plus suffisante que Sirius avait vue de sa vie.

- Il est Fourchelang? demanda-t-il, se sentant comme le plus grand abruti du monde.

- On m'a formellement interdit de t'en parler, dit Rogue. Par ordre de Dumbledore. Je comprends que tu te fais une grande joie de briser ce genre de règles, mais j'ai malheureusement une carrière à considérer. Je ne peux pas, après tout, être responsable de ton manque d'attention…

- TU ÉTAIS AU COURANT? rugit Sirius avant de se faire attaquer par une volée de livres en formation aviaire.

Harry poussa un petit cri et se pencha pendant que Remus tentait de les chasser et Rogue se figea complètement, comme un maître zen, devant cette avalanche littéraire. Lorsque Sirius émergea de la mêlée, Rogue posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de garder le silence.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, sauf que Remus attrapa Sirius pour l'empêcher d'étrangler Rogue et il se figea lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry les regardait avec intérêt.

- Dehors, leur ordonna Remus. Allez, fiche le camp. Va hurler sur Dumbledore s'il le faut, mais si tu vas te mettre à crier, tu peux t'en aller tout de suite et nous laisser travailler en paix. Et toi, dit-il en se tournant vers Rogue. Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais dès que j'ai terminé de lire cette section sur les poignards empoisonnés.

- Comment peux-tu… balbutia Sirius, mais Remus appuya son pouce sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

- Je ne peux gérer qu'un certain nombre de crises majeures à la fois, dit-il en énonçant soigneusement chaque syllabe. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'empêcher une autre tentative de meurtre sur Harry par un homme qui se cache sous forme de rat depuis huit ans dans ta librairie; de deux adultes qui ne peuvent pas faire l'effort d'agir en hommes civilisés; et d'Harry qui se prend pour le Docteur Doolittle tout à la fois sans avoir accès à une grande quantité d'alcool. Allez hurler ailleurs tous les deux ou bien restez et rendez-vous utiles.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant un instant et finalement, Sirius attrapa un autre livre sur la table et parcourut furieusement l'index. Severus, hésitant, s'assit à l'autre extrémité de la table. Harry se pencha au-dessus de sa bande dessinée et murmura à Remus :

- Tu ne vas pas les changer en tortues, pas vrai?

- J'y pense sérieusement, Harry, répliqua Remus. À propos, depuis combien de temps arrives-tu à parler aux serpents?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- D'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Personne ne m'a jamais cru. Est-ce que j'ai des ennuis?

- Non, mais je ne me mettrais pas à siffler en public à ta place, d'accord?

- Personne ne remarque jamais de toute façon, dit sombrement Harry.

- Fais-moi une faveur, Harry?

Harry releva sa main pour caresser la tête du serpent.

- D'accord, Remus, dit-il avant de se pencher vers lui. Je garderai ton secret aussi.

- Quel secret?

Harry retourna sa bande dessinée et montra à Remus le dessin sur la page. Un loup-garou en cage attaquait sauvagement les barreaux de sa prison.

- Oh, putain de merde, dit fortement Remus avant de se faire attaquer par une nouvelle volée de livres.

* * *

- C'était des mots très vilains, dit Harry entre deux bouchées de croustilles alors qu'il racontait à Maugrey et aux Tonks l'attaque de Remus dans la bibliothèque, omettant quelques détails.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Remus. Recevoir quelques grimoires derrière la tête, c'est tout ce que je méritais.

À l'étage du dessus leur parvenait les bruits étouffés de Sirius et Severus plongés dans une puissance querelle. Harry ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter et Remus avait décidé de les laisser faire. Maugrey semblait même apprécier. Le sujet général de la dispute semblait être que Severus aurait dû informer Sirius que son filleul était Fourchelang et que Sirius aurait dû s'en rendre compte lui-même s'il était si fichtrement doué comme parrain. Remus avait confisqué leurs deux baguettes avant d'annoncer qu'ils devaient avoir fini à temps pour le dîner.

Nymphadora avait fait des sandwiches et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait voir de quoi avait l'air la cuisine après qu'elle y ait passé une demi-heure, mais ils devaient admettre que le repas n'était pas mauvais.

- Tu as dit que tu voulais faire une boutique avec le rez-de-chaussée, Andromeda? demanda Remus.

Andromeda sourit et hocha la tête.

- Nous avons pensé utiliser l'une de ces façades-Portoloin. Tu les as vues? La façade du magasin donne sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais la boutique peut se trouver n'importe où à Londres. Nous n'aurions sûrement aucun succès dans le coin. Ce quartier a dépéri dans les dix dernières années.

- Je pourrais te donner un coup de main, si tu veux, quand tout sera réglé, offrit Remus.

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd venant de l'étage au-dessus.

- Vous croyez qu'on devrait s'assurer que personne n'est mort? demanda Ted

- Laisse-les faire, gronda Maugrey. Ça ne leur fera pas de mal de se chamailler un peu.

- Je pourrais certainement te montrer comment faire la comptabilité. Je m'occupe des livres de Sirius depuis quelques années, continua Remus.

Andromeda s'étouffa un peu avec un morceau de poulet et Ted lui tapa dans le dos.

- Ce serait très apprécié, dit Ted en retirant les tomates de son sandwich.

Nymphadora murmura un « Désolée, Papa. »

- Comment ont été les recherches? demanda Andromeda après s'être raclé la gorge.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Je… je suis inquiet, dit-il lentement. Je ne crois pas que le but était uniquement de faire du mal à Harry, sinon Peter n'aurait pas…

Il s'interrompit, jetant un bref regard vers Harry, qui chipait l'une des tomates que Ted avait mises de côté. Andromeda hocha la tête.

- Severus croit que c'est peut-être pour une potion. Il va faire d'autres recherches ce soir.

Ils écoutèrent avec attention alors que résonnait un nouveau bruit provenait de l'étage.

- Heureusement qu'il aime Harry, dit Remus avec un sourire. Sinon, j'imagine mal qu'ils supporteraient tous les deux le genre d'insultes qu'ils doivent se jeter à la figure.

- C'est difficile d'imaginer qu'il peut aimer qui que ce soit, murmura Nymphadora.

- En tout cas, nous avons éliminé plusieurs théories pouvant expliquer pourquoi ils voulaient ce sang. Progressivement. Nous ne saurons que faire avant d'avoir découvert ce que prévoit Peter, mais il pourrait très bien passer à l'action avant même que nous sachions.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut se donner une limite de temps, ajouta Maugrey. On ne peut pas attendre trop longtemps, pas avec cette…

Il se retourna vers Harry, qui examinait son œil artificiel d'un air intéressé.

- Avec cette Bellatrix en liberté.

- Pourquoi il bouge tout seul? demanda Harry.

Maugrey releva une main et, sous les exclamations dégoûtées du reste des occupants, retira son œil et le déposa dans un verre d'eau pour qu'Harry l'observe librement. L'œil tourna dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que sa pupille bleue se fixe sur Harry.

- Tu dois vraiment donner des leçons d'anatomie à table? demanda délicatement Andromeda.

- Il m'a demandé, gronda Maugrey.

Il retira l'œil de l'eau et le remit en place, où il virevolta un peu avant de se fixer.

- On dirait bien que Black et Rogue ont fini, ajouta-t-il alors que Sirius dévalait les escaliers.

Il leur jeta à tous un regard sombre et furieux avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise à côté de Remus. Rogue le suivit. Andromeda offrit des sandwiches.

- Nymphadora les a faits, dit-elle alors que Sirius mordait dans l'un d'eux.

Sirius s'interrompit un instant, puis décida apparemment qu'il s'en fichait et mangea le reste. Rogue les observait avec la suspicion d'un homme qui avait été témoin de toutes les façons dont la faiseuse de sandwiches en question était capable de ruiner une potion.

- Je retourne à Poudlard, gronda Rogue. Pour continuer mes recherches. Je reviendrai demain.

- Ne te presse pas trop, dit Sirius à voix basse.

Remus lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. Harry se leva de sur sa chaise, pris un sandwich sur le plateau et le tendit à Rogue, qui hésita avant de l'accepter.

- Je suis désolée que Sirius vous ait hurlé dessus, murmura Harry.

- Pas moi, ajouta Sirius.

Rogue leur jeta à tous un regard dégoûté en essayant de paraître comme s'il n'était pas en train de se pencher pour donner un câlin à un enfant de neuf ans, puis il disparut dans la cheminée de la cuisine après une pincée de poudre en disant : « Poudlard! »

- Alors, vous avez eu une bonne discussion? demanda simplement Remus.

- Il aurait dû nous mettre au courant.

- Ça ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit qu'il a essayé de le faire sans briser sa promesse? demanda Remus.

- Non, ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit. Pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé?

Remus soupira.

- Il a offert un serpent à Harry, Sirius.

Sirius fronça les sourcils un moment jusqu'à ce que finalement, il comprenne. Remus hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt? demanda Sirius.

Remus haussa les épaules.

- Ça vous fait tous les deux du bien de crier un peu de temps en temps, dit-il calmement alors qu'Andromeda se mettait à rire.


	22. Souvenirs de Remus

**STEALING HARRY**

**Chapitre 22**

* * *

Après le dîner, Remus retourna à la librairie et emmena Nymphadora comme assistante de recherche. Ted et Andromeda firent le ménage de la cuisine pendant que Maugrey boitait partout dans la maison, jetant des sorts pour se débarrasser de toutes les bestioles desquelles les Tonks n'avaient pas réussit à disposer. Gardant un œil sur Remus et Nymphadora, Sirius se retira avec Harry dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque, où ils dévorèrent des bandes-dessinées sorcières qui dataient d'une bonne dizaine d'années. Il se demanda combien des autres trucs qu'il avait cachés dans la maison s'y trouvaient toujours, attendant qu'il se rappelle leur existence et les redécouvre. Il n'était pas retourné dans son ancienne chambre. Il ignorait si celle-ci avait été verrouillée, nettoyée et vidée de son contenu, ou bien transformée en de nouveaux quartiers pour les elfes de maison et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Il n'avais jamais rien gardé de précieux dans cette pièce, car Kreattur avait tendance à voler ou à «accidentellement» détruire ses affaires. Sirius avait décidé de laisser Andromeda s'en occuper.

Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir envie d'aller au lit ce soir-là. Bien que légèrement fantomatique, la bibliothèque était mieux que les chambres froides et moisies, même si Andromeda les avait nettoyées de son mieux. Sirius savait que Remus se sentait comme chez lui au milieu des livres et il suspectait Nymphadora d'avoir un peu peur du noir. Le 12, Square Grimmauld n'aidait pas à se débarrasser des phobies.

Sirius, quant à lui, ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul, bien qu'il devrait le faire tôt ou tard. Bill n'était pas là ce soir, après tout. Ils avaient reçu de sa part un hibou les informant qu'il resterait à Sainte Mangouste avec son père jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur se soit complètement rétablit. Sirius ne pouvait pas non plus passer le reste de sa vie à dormir avec Harry dans sa chambre, même sous la forme de Patmol. La maison était peut-être un endroit mesquin, vieux et rempli de pourriture, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il s'agissait au moins d'un endroit sûr. Même Bellatrix n'arriverait pas à y mettre les pieds, surtout depuis qu'il avait changé les sortilèges sur les portes.

Harry ne voulait évidemment pas aller au lit non plus. Il semblait aller bien en général, mais Sirius avait remarqué la façon dont il observait les adultes à présent, se tenant toujours près d'eux, s'assurant soigneusement de laisser Sirius se positionner entre lui et les autres, si possible. Il s'accrochait davantage, comme il le faisait durant les premiers jours après avoir quitté les Dursley, et il semblait plus vigilant qu'avant. Sirius se demanda ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête et s'il devrait faire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi.

L'heure du coucher de Harry était passée depuis longtemps et il commençait à s'endormir contre le bras de Sirius, qui était lui-même plongé dans la contemplation de Remus, penché au-dessus des livres à la lumière d'une chandelle. Il se tira de ses pensées et referma la bande dessinée qui glissait des doigts de Harry, puis se racla la gorge doucement. Remus et Nymphadora levèrent la tête.

-C'est tout pour ce soir, dit-il à voix basse. Vous avez tous les deux l'air épuisé. Vous risquez de manquer quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Remus ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Harry leva la tête vers son parrain, se frottant les yeux.

-Vous devez aller au lit, continua-t-il en quittant le banc près de la fenêtre.

Il mit une main sur l'épaule de Harry pour l'empêcher de trébucher et s'assura que Nymphadora avait refermé tous les livres et Remus laissé derrière tous les parchemins avant de les suivre hors de la bibliothèque et de verrouiller la porte d'un coup de baguette. Ils ne protestèrent pas en se dirigeant vers leurs chambres respectives pendant que Sirius suivait Harry dans la sienne. Harry leva ses bras pour que Sirius puisse retirer son pull et enlever ses lunettes d'une autre main. Il replia le vêtement et se retourna pour laisser Harry enfiler son pyjama et monter dans son lit.

-Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit, ou tu peux venir avec Remus et moi si tu as peur, dit doucement Sirius alors que Harry se recroquevillait.

Harry secoua la tête. Ses yeux verts brillants étaient un peu plissés à cause de l'absence de ses lunettes. Les yeux de Lily dans le visage de James. C'était encore étrange, même après tout ce temps.

-Je vais bien, dit-il d'un air têtu. J'ai Serpent, ajouta-t-il alors que la petite créature bleue s'enroulait près de Grenouille sur la table de chevet.

-Courageux bonhomme, dit Sirius avec un sourire en l'embrassant sur le front.

Harry grogna en s'éloignant et Sirius sourit.

-Si tu as peur pendant la nuit, ou si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à crier, dit-il. Je suis de l'autre côté du couloir et Nymphadora est juste à côté.

-D'accord, dit Harry qui luttait contre le sommeil. Sirius?

-Oui?

-Es-tu mon papa maintenant?

Sirius pencha la tête.

-C'est James, ton papa, Harry. Il le sera toujours. Mais je suis comme... Tu sais, Remus as une première édition de E.W. Hornung?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Et toi tu as une copie qui est plus récente?

-Ouais, c'est génial, dit Harry. Quand je serai grand, je vais devenir voleur de bijoux comme Raffles.

-J'espère que non, dit Sirius. Écoute, c'est un peu comme ça... C'est le même livre, tu vois? C'est juste que... tu ne peux pas lire la première édition parce qu'elle est délicate, alors tu as une nouvelle édition. Celle-là, tu peux la lire autant que tu veux, la plisser, la déchirer, l'échapper dans les flaques de boue et tout ça. Ce sont les mêmes mots, mais ce n'est pas l'exemplaire original. Je suis comme ton livre, tu comprends?

Harry réfléchit un instant et hocha finalement la tête. Sirius soupira de soulagement.

-Bonne nuit, Sirius, dit Harry.

Il remarqua que Grenouille avait été installée sur la table de chevet, pas dans le lit, mais à portée de main au besoin.

-Bonne nuit, Harry, répliqua-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Remus était déjà au lit, à moitié endormi, lorsque Sirius ouvrit doucement la porte. Un faisceau de lumière s'étendit sur le plancher par la porte ouverte.

-Harry est au lit, dit-il.

-Il aurait pu dormir ici, murmura Remus contre son oreiller.

-Il ne voulait pas. Il a dit qu'il irai bien.

-Tu le crois?

-Non.

Remus bailla.

-Moi non plus. Il criera s'il y a un problème.

-Oui.

Il y eut un instant de silence et Remus réalisa qu'il y avait un malaise. Il se retourna et s'appuya sur un coude pour regarder Sirius qui déboutonnait anxieusement sa chemise.

-Tu vas bien?

-Ouais, grogna Sirius. J'ai pensé que peut-être...

Remus releva la tête, le regardant de ses yeux mi-fermés.

-Oui?

-Écoute, je ne peux pas... en fait, je crois que ce soir...

Il soupira. Il y eut un bruit étrange, comme un courant d'air, et Patmol se dirigea vers le lit, regardant Remus de ses pâles yeux de chien.

-Si tu me donnes des coups de pied pendant la nuit, je vais te frapper moi aussi, dit Remus en se poussant pour faire un place à l'énorme chien.

Patmol se recroquevilla près de ses genoux et poussa un long soupir avant de fermer les yeux. Remus, qui comprenait que Sirius avait parfois besoin d'être Patmol pour se changer les idées, caressa les poils courts derrière ses oreilles et s'endormit au son de la respiration régulière de Patmol.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin, juste avant l'aube. Il était allongé sur le côté, son bras entourant le corps mince de Harry par-dessus une couverture que le garçon avait sûrement traînée jusque dans la chambre pendant la nuit. La tête de Patmol reposait sur la hanche de Harry et ils ronflaient tous les deux doucement. Il sourit et reposa la tête sur son oreiller. Il s'apprêtait à se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit Patmol se transformer et Sirius se pencha vers eux.

-Je vais le ramener dans son lit, murmura Sirius en soulevant Harry qui était presque trop grand pour qu'on le transporte.

Remus attendit qu'il revienne. Il s'était attendu à sentir un museau froid contre sa main, mais c'est Sirius qui se glissa sous les couvertures du petit lit, s'installant face à lui. Il l'embrassa doucement, relevant son menton du bout des doigts.

-Ça va? demanda Sirius.

Remus sourit.

-Ça va, oui, répliqua-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

Sirius l'attira contre lui et Remus enfouit son visage dans son cou, humant l'odeur de sa peau.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, dit Sirius. Je n'ai jamais aimé les mecs avant.

-Pas une seule fois, Sirius?

-Eh bien, il y a eu James, mais enfin... tu sais. On était amis. Je veux dire... toi et moi aussi, mais...

Le ton soudainement paniqué de Sirius fit rire Remus.

-Ce n'est pas grave, Sirius. J'ai eu des années pour m'y faire. Tu n'as eu que quelques jours... heures.

Il sentit Sirius hocher la tête.

-Eh bien, tu sais, je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de ce que je faisais.

Remus s'éloigna légèrement et posa l'une des mains de Sirius sur son visage.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Sirius? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi pas lors des dix dernières années? Tu m'aurais évité d'avoir à comparer tous les autres gars avec toi. Quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient beaucoup plus beaux que toi, tu sais. Salaud.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Sirius.

-C'est faux. Je te connais, Sirius. Tu passes ta vie à flâner sans but jusqu'à avoir l'une de ces grandes révélations qui te fait finalement agir et nous entraîne des ennuis. Et ensuite, tu te remets à flâner jusqu'à la prochaine épiphanie. Alors pourquoi maintenant?

Sirius lui lança un regard noir.

-Juste pour... rester avec toi, c'est tout...

Remus arqua un sourcil.

-D'accord, c'était à cause de ce foutu blond.

Remus cilla, le regardant sans comprendre.

-Quoi? demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

-Je ne connais pas son nom et je m'en fous, ajouta Sirius d'un air de défi. Le blond. La tapette.

-Tu as du culot de traiter quelqu'un d'autre de tapette, Sirius, étant donné la situation.

-Tu sais de qui je parle. Il achète de vieilles bibles et de stupides livres de prophéties moldus.

-Monsieur Fell? dit Remus avec un sourire soudain.

L'expression de Sirius lui fit savoir qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire.

-Sirius, de tous les gars de qui tu pourrais être jaloux, tu choisis le blonde grassouillet avec une obsession pour les bibles?

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, murmura Sirius. Il est venu à la boutique, tu sais, quelques jours après que Harry et moi sommes déménagés avec toi. Je t'ai vu lui parler et il y avait ce livre et vous étiez tous les deux penchés dessus...

Remus se frotta le nez d'un air pensif.

-Tu ne peux rien faire de normal, pas vrai?

-J'ai vu la façon dont tu lui souriais, tu sais. Et j'ai pensé, voilà mon Remus qui se fait... qui se fait...

-Draguer?

-Oui... non! Séduire!

-Séduire? Sirius, espèce de tapette.

Sirius grogna.

-Tu sortais avec lui, pas vrai?

-Pas à ce moment-là, mais pendant un temps, oui. Il était vraiment doué au lit, en passant. Ça m'a manqué quand je l'ai quitté.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu quitté?

Remus soupira.

-Parce qu'il n'était pas toi. C'est toujours pour ça.

Sirius eut l'air plutôt satisfait.

-Je suis vraiment content que quelqu'un t'ai finalement poussé à agir, parce que tu n'es pas facile à vivre parfois, tu sais, ajouta Remus. Jaloux de Fell... quand même... Ensuite, tu vas faire quoi? Bannir Anthony Crowley de la boutique?

-C'est lequel celui-là?

-Le grand, celui qui suit des filles à l'intérieur parfois. Il achète des bandes dessinées. Il te ressemble un peu.

-Le connard du Flash, grogna Sirius.

-Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui.

-Et ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Parle toujours, dit Remus avec affection.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Remus se racle doucement la gorge.

-Alors, Sirius... tu n'as jamais aimé les mecs avant, alors tu es quoi, précisément? Demanda-t-il. Il y a moi, c'est vrai, mais il y a aussi la moitié de la population féminine de l'Angleterre?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Remus ferma finalement les yeux, reposant la tête sur son oreiller.

-Peu importe, commença-t-il, mais Sirius l'interrompit.

-Je suis ici, dit-il. Je suis... le parrain de Harry. Je suis ton ami. Je suis Sirius.

-Tu as peur.

-Tu n'aurais pas peur à ma place?

-J'avais peur autrefois, dit Remus avec un bâillement. Tu as finalement découvert une chose que j'ai trouvée avant toi.

-Oh oui, j'envie tes aventures de relevage de chemises alors que j'apprenais encore à détacher un soutien-gorge, dit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique.

-Tu es tellement grossier, murmura Remus contre sa joue en fermant les yeux.

Pendant un certain temps, dans la lumière de l'aube, Sirius resta éveillé, allongé sur le lit, plongé dans ses pensées. Il savait que Remus comprendrait son besoin de se transformer en Patmol. Il avait besoin de régler certaines choses et il avait l'impression de voir plus clair à travers les yeux du grand chien noir. Le monde n'en était pas moins complexe, mais les chiens n'avaient pas autant d'espace à réserver aux pensées triviales. C'était plus facile ainsi de se concentrer sur un problème en particulier.

Et c'était ce dont il avait besoin car ce qui s'était passé... bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait... ce qui s'était passé avait eu un drôle d'effet sur lui. Il n'était plus aussi confiant qu'avant. À présent, il était anxieux, un peu fâché, et mal à l'aise.

S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu être délicieusement heureux de se retrouver amoureux et de finalement avoir ce qu'il désirait: Remus Lupin.

Il réalisa que Remus avait peur d'être avec lui. Très bien! Qu'il ait peur s'il en avait envie. Sirius connaissait la vérité. Remus avait seulement peur parce qu'il n'était pas conscient qu'en fait, ils étaient ensemble depuis les dix dernières années.

Trois des six évènements qui avaient changé sa vie depuis qu'il avait onze ans concernaient Remus, et deux d'entre eux avaient eu lieu à Poudlard. Aller à l'école et obtenir son diplôme en étaient deux, bien sûr, et la troisième était la mort de James et Lily. Il était impossible de nier que cette tragédie avait tout changé de façon radicale. Mais il y avait eu d'autres tournants. Le corps mince recroquevillé contre le sien en était la preuve.

Il était devenu Animagus à l'âge de quinze ans, pour Remus. Avec James et Peter, qui leur collait aux basques. À ce moment-là, il voyait une fille de Serdaigle assez régulièrement, mais un homme change beaucoup entre quinze et vingt-neuf ans, pas vrai? Quand ils avaient finalement réussit la transformation, ils pensaient tous à Remus, et aussi aux aventures qui les attendaient.

Devenir Animagus changeait les gens. Oui, on devenait physiquement un animal, mais l'animal devenait également une petite partie de soi. Sirius le savait et ça lui était égal, car il savait que cette transformation avait également changé l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Les deux autres tournants de sa vie l'avaient également beaucoup changé. Ils l'avaient mené jusqu'ici, pas vrai? Il supposa qu'il pouvait compter l'enlèvement de Harry de chez les Dursley comme l'un de ces tournants, mais cet événement était trop récent pour lui permettre de prédire les conséquences qu'il pourrait entraîner dans les dix prochaines années. Non, les deux autres tournants l'avaient mené sur un chemin bien particulier.

Ils avaient même commencé de la même façon.

* * *

_ -Je cherche Remus Lupin._

_ Le serveur fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête et fit un geste en direction du fond de la salle._

_ -Le type aux cheveux bruns? Troisième banquette._

_ Sirius le remercie, pris le menu qu'il lui tendait et se dirigea vers Remus, qui était déjà assis et buvait un verre d'eau._

_ -Tu as déjà commandé? Demanda-t-il._

_ -Pas encore, répliqua Remus. Je viens de manger. Tu peux commander quelque chose, si tu veux._

_ -Je crois, oui. Bon Dieu, Lunard, tu as l'air affreux._

_ -Merci, Sirius._

_ -Non, je veux dire... Tu te remets bien de la pleine lune? Tu as l'air épuisé._

_ -Je vais bien, Sirius, dit Remus en soupirant._

_ Il savait bien que Remus avait des problèmes ces derniers temps, entre la pleine lune et ses recherches d'emploi, mais il avait l'air malade. Sirius se demanda depuis combien de temps il était aussi misérable... Ils s'étaient bien vus quelques fois depuis la pleine lune..._

_ Non, ils ne s'étaient pas revus, pas vrai? Après la mort de James et Lily, ils s'étaient vus aux soirs de pleine lune, et de temps en temps pour boire un verre. Remus ne buvait généralement pas d'alcool afin que l'un d'entre eux soit suffisamment sobre pour sortir du bar. Sinon, ils ne s'étaient pas vus en dehors de ces rencontres. Remus se décommandait toujours._

_ -Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas manger? demanda Sirius._

_ Remus buvait son eau à petites gorgées._

_ -Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai beaucoup mangé au déjeuner, dit-il._

_ Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant que Sirius dégustait son sandwich et que Remus buvait son eau au citron. Ils parlèrent de vieilles connaissances de leurs jours d'école, de ce que faisait Sirius, de ce que lisait Remus. Sirius payait l'addition, satisfait d'avoir pris un bon repas en bonne compagnie, quand il réalisa que Remus observait intensément les restes de son dîner d'un air affamé. Remus releva la tête soudainement et se redressa sur son siège d'un air nonchalant._

_ -Je dois y aller, dit-il d'un air déçu. Écoute, j'aimerais bien passer à la librairie bientôt. Peut-être qu'on pourrait se rejoindre là-bas à la prochaine pleine lune?_

_ -D'accord, acquiesça Sirius. Pas de prob... Remus?_

_ Son ami s'était gracieusement levé de la banquette, mais il avait fléchit et à présent, il était pâle et s'agrippait à la table pour garder son équilibre._

_ -Ça va, je suis juste un peu étourdit, murmura Remus._

_ Mais lorsque Sirius toucha son coude, Remus s'appuya contre lui. Il fut choqué de constater à quel point Remus était léger. Il semblait presque cassable, comme un oiseau._

_ -Tu es malade, dit fermement Sirius._

_ Il remarquait à présent des détails que la table qui les séparait lui avaient cachés: une ceinture très serrée qui retenait un pantalon trop grand, une chemise qui semblait quelques tailles trop grande._

_ -Non, c'est juste..._

_ Remus s'interrompit et Sirius le vit avec horreur s'étaler sur le plancher._

_ L'heure suivante passa dans un étrange brouillard. Des serveurs s'arrêtèrent, on appela un guérisseur qui soupira en prenant le pouls de Remus et, avant même que Sirius réalise ce qui s'était passé, il se retrouva à Sainte Mangouste, assis sur une chaise remarquablement inconfortable, à écouter un guérisseur lui promettre que leurs services étaient confidentiels et que personne ne serait mis au courant que Remus était un vous-savez-quoi._

_ -C'est incroyable à quel point cette espèce peut survivre longtemps sans nourriture, dit l'homme._

_ Sirius détestait la façon dont il fit allusion à Remus en tant qu'espèce._

_ -En fait, il est impossible pour les loups-garous de mourir de faim. Ils ne font que devenir de plus en plus maigres jusqu'à ce que leurs corps cessent de fonctionner. Nous avons de la chance d'avoir attrapé celui-ci avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

_ «Nous» désignait en fait Sirius, mais il n'y porta pas attention._

_ -Combien de temps depuis qu'il a pris un bon repas? demanda l'homme._

_ Sirius réfléchit._

_ -Il a bu un bouillon de poulet le 9, après la pleine lune, dit-il en tentant d'éviter de songer qu'aujourd'hui était le 27. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis._

_ -A-t-il déjà fait ce genre de chose auparavant? Certains loups-garous... prennent l'habitude de ne pas manger parce qu'ils n'ont en pas besoin. Ils font parfois des trucs dangereux par exprès car ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas subir de séquelles permanentes._

_ -Il n'est pas comme ça, dit sèchement Sirius._

_ -Alors il n'a jamais montré de signes de malnutrition avant aujourd'hui?_

_ -Eh bien, il n'a jamais été très gourmand, mais il s'est toujours nourri._

_ L'homme consulta un autre formulaire._

_ -Quelle est la date de son dernier emploi?_

_ Sirius réfléchit à nouveau._

_ -Je n'en suis pas certain, admit-il._

_ -A-t-il une adresse fixe? Paye-t-il un logement?_

_ -D'autant que je le sache. Écoutez, je suis son ami, d'accord? Il m'aurait dit s'il crevait de faim._

_ Le guérisseur se contenta de hocher la tête._

_ -Il devrait se réveiller bientôt. La potion de nutrition que lui a donnée l'infirmière est de l'énergie pure, alors il devrait être hors de danger. Je vous laisse._

_ Sirius hocha la tête et l'homme disparut. Dès qu'il fut parti, Remus gémit doucement, tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Sirius sursauta. Ses yeux étaient trop brillants, trop perçants. Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué?_

_ Tu ne peux remarquer ce que tu ne vois pas, dit une petite voix coupable dans sa tête. Tu ne peux remarquer si tu n'es pas là._

_ -Vous en faites toute une histoire, murmura Remus._

_ -Toi, tais-toi, dit Sirius, soudainement furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu prévoyais faire exactement?_

_ -Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit Remus d'une voix rauque._

_ -Je devrais te massacrer moi-même, hurla Sirius. Tu te laissais mourir de faim! Comment diable as-tu déniché cette idée de merde?_

_ -Je ne mourais pas de faim. J'allais acheter de la nourriture avec mon prochain chèque. Je devais payer mon loyer, ajouta Remus._

_ -Tu n'aurais pas pu m'emprunter de l'argent?_

_ -Je déteste emprunter de l'argent à mes amis, grogna Remus en se redressant._

_ Le pyjama de l'hôpital pendait sur son corps mince. Ses pommettes et ses clavicules ressortaient sur sa peau._

_ -Tu te laissais mourir de faim, dit Sirius. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?_

_ Remus haussa les épaules._

_ -Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi._

_ -Espèce d'idiot._

_ -Écoute, tu crois que c'est facile de vivre de petits contrats et d'emplois qui ne durent que trois jours? Il y a deux ou trois jours chaque mois où je ne peux pas travailler et je n'arrive pas à trouver un emploi avant qu'on ne découvre qui je suis et qu'on me vire comme si j'étais une sorte de monstre. J'essaie de survivre, Sirius, et tu ne sais pas..._

_ -D'accord! Je t'embauche, alors._

_ -Sirius..._

_ -J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour faire marcher la boutique. Je t'embauche._

_ Remus baissa la tête pour regarder ses mains._

_ -Je refuse de vivre grâce à la charité de quelqu'un d'autre._

_ -Travaille pour moi pendant une semaine et je te défie de dire que je te fais la charité, dit Sirius avec un sourire._

_ Remus resta silencieux pendant un long moment._

_ -Je peux avoir un sandwich? demanda-t-il doucement._

_ Sirius se leva, se dirigea vers la porte et attrapa le premier assistant-guérisseur qu'il vit par le bras._

_ -Soit gentil et rapportes-nous de quoi manger, tu veux bien? demanda-t-il en donnant à l'homme quelques Galions._

_ Lorsqu'il se retourna, Remus n'avait toujours pas levé la tête._

_ -Je suis désolé. J'essayais de me prouver que j'en étais capable, dit-il. Je t'aurais demandé de m'aider si j'avais pensé être vraiment malade._

_ -Tu l'es, dit sèchement Sirius._

_ Remus prit son visage dans ses mains, se frottant le front._

_ -Toi, tu avais ta boutique et tout ça, dit-il. Tu me semblais heureux... pas comme après... après James, tu sais. Et j'ai pensé que nous étions presque en train de reprendre nos vies normales et qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir... Je ne voulais pas gâcher tout ce que tu avais bâti en m'imposant avec mon air misérable et..._

_ Sirius s'assit, perplexe._

_ -Mais nous sommes amis, dit-il lentement. Ça sert à ça des amis, non?_

_ Remus releva la tête._

_ -Tu as vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à Sandust?_

_ -Ouais, je déteste faire le classement et la comptabilité moi-même, dit Sirius avec un sourire._

_ On frappa discrètement à la porte et l'aide-guérisseur revint avec des sandwichs. Ignorant les protestations de Remus, Sirius les divisa en petits morceaux qu'il lui donna un à un, refusant qu'il mange trop rapidement._

_ Deux semaines plus tard, Sirius l'accueillait à Sandust et lui mettait dans les bras une pile de livres._

_ -Je n'ai aucune idée où les mettre, ceux-là, se plaignit-il._

_ Remus sourit en regardant les titres._

_ -Je leur trouverai bien une place, dit-il._

_ Et il avait réussit._

_ Puis il avait organisé un système de caisse, fait la comptabilité et l'inventaire. Et un jour, Sirius avait réalisé que si Remus n'était pas là, sa librairie aurait sûrement fait faillite ou fini par prendre feu. Il avait également découvert que s'il laissait Remus s'occuper lui-même de faire ses chèques, sa fierté était tranquille et il lui importait moins d'être l'employé de son meilleur ami._

_ Après tout, Sirius avait besoin de lui. Et c'était bien de se sentir nécessaire._

* * *

_ -Je cherche Remus Lupin?_

_ Assis derrière le comptoir de Sandust, Sirius releva la tête de son mot-croisé et fit un geste vers le fond de la librairie._

_ -Il range les nouveaux titres. Je peux vous aider?_

_ -Oh... peut-être bien... Vous êtes sûrement Monsieur Black._

_ L'homme qui lui tendait la main semblait amical. Il avait une crinière de cheveux jaunes bouclés et un visage de chérubin. Sirius lui serra la main, se demandant s'il s'agissait du dernier «amateur de livres rares» de Remus. À bien y penser, l'homme avait l'air plutôt louche. Plus personne de sensé ne portait de cardigan de nos jours, pas vrai?_

_ -C'est bien moi, dit-il avec réticence._

_ Le sourire de l'autre homme resta bien en place._

_ -Je me demandais si vous aviez reçu la commande que j'attends, celle de la vente sur licitation qui a eu lieu il y a quelques semaines. J'en ai parlé avec Remus. Je voudrais bien acheter un article de la collection sur laquelle il a gagné la mise: une vieille bible de famille. Elle ne vaut pas grand-chose, mais j'en suis très curieux._

_ Sirius glissa de son tabouret._

_ -C'est sûrement dans ceux qu'il est en train de classer, dit-il. Je vais vérifier._

_ Il entra dans l'arrière-boutique au moment même où Harry ressortait de la cheminée, de retour de ses leçons avec Molly, et ébouriffa ses cheveux alors que Harry lui enserrait la taille._

_ -Un type pour toi à l'avant, Lunard, dit-il. Le mec qui aime les bibles._

_ -Oh... Fell! dit Remus avec un grand sourire. Oui, j'en ai déniché trois pour lui..._

_ Il retira quelques volumes supplémentaires de la boîte posée par terre et repartit dans la boutique en transportant doucement la boîte. Sirius le suivit, entraînant Harry avec lui. Ce dernier était toujours accroché à sa taille et rigolait bruyamment._

_ -Te voilà, dit l'homme alors que Remus déposait la boîte sur le comptoir._

_ Sirius resta à l'écart sur le pas de la porte et se sépara de Harry. Il le laissa tomber dans l'un des grands fauteuils en écoutant le bavardage du gamin, tout en observant Remus et le blond._

_ Remus retira de la boîte l'une des bibles qu'il avait trouvées et l'ouvrit délicatement. Le regard de Fell s'illumina en la voyant et Sirius fronça les sourcils. Remus se mit alors à lui énumérer les caractéristiques de l'édition – des coins retroussés, des pages pliées, des annotations particulières. Ennuyé de se retrouver à rager contre un client, Sirius se retourna vers Harry et l'aida à mettre en ordre ses livres et ses devoirs. Il aurait bien voulu que ce décret ridicule contre la pratique de la sorcellerie chez les mineurs soit éradiqué. Il voulait apprendre à Harry des sorts et des blagues, pas seulement l'histoire et l'écriture. Harry était brillant, tout aussi brillant que l'avait été James, mais un peu en retard après avoir vécu aussi longtemps avec les Moldus._

_ Lorsque Harry fut confortablement installé et plongé dans la lecture d'un nouveau livre que lui avait recommandé Remus, Sirius se redressa dans son fauteuil et releva la tête à nouveau._

_ Remus et l'homme, peu importe son nom, examinaient un autre livre, penchés au-dessus de lui, murmurant silencieusement. Les yeux de Remus observaient le visage de l'autre homme alors qu'ils parlaient. Sirius n'aimait pas du tout l'expression de cet homme blond. Il sentait les ennuis. Il n'était visiblement pas fait pour Remus, ça Sirius en était certain. Ils étaient amis depuis des années, après tout._

_ Il eut soudainement l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un Cognard._

_ Cet homme lui semblait louche, pas seulement parce qu'il était étrange d'être aussi intéressé par la littérature religieuse des Moldus. Il semblait louche parce que Sirius ne voulait pas qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec Remus._

_ Parce que Sirius voulait Remus pour lui tout seul._

_ Et il en était clairement de même pour l'homme blond, car son visage était à présent à moins de quelques centimètres de celui de Remus._

_ Sirius inspira profondément pour s'empêcher de jeter l'homme hors de sa librairie. Il n'avait jamais appris à se contrôler au cours des années et dut faire beaucoup d'efforts, mais il réussit à attendre que l'argent soit échangé et que l'agaçant blond au visage de chérubin soit reparti._

_ Il put enfin relaxer. Ses épaules se détendirent, ainsi que les muscles de son cou._

_ Et c'est à cet instant qu'il avait élaboré le Plan. C'était un bon plan, mais il ne comportait qu'une seule faille: Sirius n'avait jamais aimé un homme auparavant et il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devrait s'empêcher de frapper le prochain collectionneur de livres qui passerait la porte et s'approcherait à plus de trois mètres de Remus Lupin._

* * *

Ça y est, il était devenu fou, songea Sirius, allongé dans la faible lumière de sa maison d'enfance alors que la lueur grise de l'aube pénétrait à travers les rideaux.

-Bon matin, dit Remus contre son cou qu'il venait de... lécher.

-Refais ça, ordonna Sirius.

Remus sourit.

-C'était une bonne idée de te transformer hier soir, dit-il, ses cheveux chatouillant le menton de Sirius. Harry est déjà suffisamment traumatisé. Imagine s'il était entré ici pour trouver son parrain recroquevillé tout nu contre un loup-garou.

-Il n'est pas lève-tôt, remarqua Sirius.

-Peu importe.

-Oh?

-Pendant que tu étais occupé à méditer sur les fissures du plafond, dit Remus, j'ai mis une alarme sur la porte.

-À partir du lit?

Remus remua légèrement et releva sa main gauche, faisant virevolter sa baguette entre ses doigts.

-Seulement un petit sort pour nous avertir si Harry s'approche. Je suis toujours prêt, dit-il en se baissant pour embrasser Sirius sur les lèvres.

Sirius ignorait que les choses pouvaient se faire aussi facilement, sans trébucher sur les vêtements retirés en vitesse, sans se débattre contre les braguettes et les attaches et les bretelles. Ce désespoir qu'il avait toujours tenté d'oublier était absent. Avant, il avait toujours eu l'impression d'avoir un but. À présent, il ne ressentait pas un désir particulier de... enfin, il ressentait du désir, bien sûr, mais...

Il ignorait qu'il était possible de se réveiller auprès de quelqu'un qui vous attendait et de simplement regarder la lumière s'étendre sur les plis des couvertures et les cheveux tomber devant les yeux. Remus pencha la tête et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

-J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu? demanda-t-il doucement.

Sirius ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

-C'est tout nouveau, nous deux, continua Remus en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur l'épaule, caressant sa clavicule du bout des lèvres au passage. Tu as peur?

-Non, grogna Sirius.

Il fit glisser sa main sur la colonne de Remus, jusqu'à son cou puis sa nuque.

-Je parie que oui.

-Je n'ai pas peur si tu n'as pas peur.

Remus rigola.

Sirius n'était pas habitué qu'on rit de lui au lit. C'était sûrement un bon signe, songea-t-il, bien qu'il se demanda pourquoi. Il aimait bien ce rire.

Il se retourna sans avertissement et les enveloppa tous les deux dans les draps, pressant Remus contre le matelas pour l'embrasser férocement, comme pour le revendiquer, pour noyer cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que jamais il ne s'était senti ainsi auparavant parce qu'aimer les filles était une habitude et non un instinct.

Les filles étaient bien. Remus était mieux.

Remus l'attira contre lui, remuant un peu afin que leurs corps s'emboîtent ensemble. Il bougeait avec cette grâce qui fit gémir Sirius et enfouir son visage contre la poitrine de Remus. Des doigts caressèrent ses cheveux, les repoussant derrières ses oreilles, puis soulevèrent sa mâchoire afin que Remus puisse l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Tu veux apprendre quoi? demanda doucement Remus.

-Tout, soupira Sirius. Tout de suite.

Remus releva une main pour caresser son bras d'un air songeur. Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'au cou puis à la mâchoire de Sirius, pressant son pouce sur ses lèvres comme il l'avait fait plus tôt lorsqu'il avait voulu qu'il se taise.

Sirius entrouvrit les lèvres pour mordiller doucement son doigt. Remus ferma les yeux.

-Je doute que tu ais besoin qu'on t'apprenne quoi que ce soit, Sirius, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sirius remua pour presser ses hanches contres celles de Remus et ils eurent tous deux un soupir de plaisir. Remus arqua son dos et la sensation parcourant son corps, n'en fut qu'accentuée. Sirius n'arrivait plus à respirer ni à parler. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était continuer à bouger, continuer à ressentir ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant même. Une chaleur impatiente, un pouls qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sang et tout à voir avec le rythme de son corps contre Remus, puis la poigne presque douloureuse des doigts de Remus sur ses hanches.

Tout n'était que toucher, pression et mouvements. Sirius ne remarqua même pas qu'il grondait avant que Remus se mit à gronder avec lui, tirant sur le collier de Sirius pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Ce changement de position lui fit perdre la tête, il donna un nouveau coup de rein et jouit, en hurlant presque, alors que Remus tentait d'avaler le son, gémissant contre sa bouche en l'imitant.

Ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit, Remus souriant de bien-être. Sirius se sentait comme un poids mort sur lui, mais il était trop confortable contre sa peau pour bouger.

-Eh bien, dit Remus. Je crois que ta première leçon a été un succès.

Sirius aurait rigolé s'il ne concentrait pas toute son énergie à la sensation de la peau de Remus contre sa joue. Il entendit l'autre homme retirer sa baguette des draps et murmurer un sort de nettoyage juste avant que la porte se mette à luire d'une lueur jaune.

-C'est sûrement Harry, dit Remus et Sirius bondit du lit, cherchant son pantalon.

-Remus! Sirius! hurla Harry à travers la porte. Allez, debout!

Remus releva les draps emmêlés suffisamment pour garder sa dignité et Sirius parvint à fermer son pantalon d'une main en ouvrant la porte et attrapa Harry de l'autre.

-Bon matin! hurla Harry en se fracassant contre Sirius. Viens faire le petit déjeuner! Ordonna-t-il en courant vers le lit pour tenter de tirer Remus à l'extérieur. Professeur Rogue est là et on a faim.

-Andromeda a laissé un grand bol de fruits sur la table si tu as faim, le réprimanda Remus.

-Je veux du gruau! dit Harry.

Remus observa Harry d'un air amusé alors que Serpent se glissait autour de son cou pour l'observer par-dessus l'oreille du garçon.

-Il veut du gruau. Il veut du gruau. Quelque chose ne va pas chez ce gamin, dit Remus par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. C'est ta faute, Sirius.

Harry sourit pendant que Sirius enfilant une chemise, l'attendant à peine avant de l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Sirius jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir Remus se glisser hors du lit et commencer à s'habiller avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Même l'air renfrogné de Rogue ne parviendrait pas à gâcher le sourire que lui envoya Remus.


End file.
